Un Pari Improbable
by Edeinn
Summary: A Eitoku, ma vie se déroule sans histoires: je ne me fais pas remarquer, et personne ne me remarque. Mais un mot de trop... et tout bascule ! Embarquée dans un pari improbable et impossible, ma vie va prendre un tournant... très inattendu ...
1. Prologue

**Petite mise en bouche ...**

**Voilà ma première Fic sur Hana Yori Dango: après avoir découvert le drama, j'ai été trop frustrée de découvrir qu'il n'y avait que 2 saisons !! Du coup, vite sur pour que l'histoire continue !!**

**Don't Forget: Review !!**

**Bonne Lecture ...**

* * *

Elle court.

Trempée et à bout de souffle,

Les larmes coulent et s'écrasent sur ses lèvres,

Y laissant un goût de sel.

La pluie fouette son visage.

Elle a senti sa robe se déchirer,

Son talon se casse.

Elle tombe et se relève.

Vite, elle se débarrasse de ses chaussures,

Et à pieds-nus, elle repart.

Mais qu'importe, elle court.

Il court.

Si vite qu'il semble voler.

Sous le regard étonné des passants,

Le bitume du trottoir défile sous ses pieds.

Les bordures éraflent ses chaussures italiennes,

Elles sont foutues.

Tant pis.

Pris dans son élan,

Il bouscule tous ceux qui se trouvent sur son passage

Mais qu'importe, il court.

Elle tremble.

De peur, de froid, d'espoir.

Tous les muscles de son corps protestent,

Contre le douloureux traitement de cette course enfiévrée.

Mais sa détermination ne faiblit pas,

Elle est comme hors de son propre corps.

Un sentiment de colère monte en elle :

Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas compris plutôt ?

Alors elle court comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il tremble.

Il sait qu'il aurait du la retenir.

Il doit la retrouver.

Il doit la voir et tout lui dire.

Qu'importe les conséquences.

Qu'importe SA réaction.

Il ne peut plus se taire,

Plus se cacher ni se mentir.

Tout est clair ; elle doit savoir.

Alors il court comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard !

Tout ça à cause de ce foutu pari …

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plût. En tout cas, je vous poste la suite dès maintenant ! **

**A suivre, Chapitre 1 : Un Pari Impossible**


	2. 1: Un pari impossible

**Donc voilà comme convenu le Chapitre 1: Un pari impossible.**

**Bonne Lecture ...**

_

* * *

Deux mois plutôt :_

_PoV Yokoshi._

« Nishikado-san?! » crie la voix suraigüe de Yuriko juste derrière nous.

_Et merde, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là, elle?!_

En face de Kishiro et moi: le _gang des princesses_ d'Eitoku. Ces fichues vipères n'ont que deux aspirations dans la vie : faire des crasses à leurs camarades de classe dès que l'occasion se présente, et devenir des _femmes dignes du F4_.

« Tu ne crois quand même pas que Nishikado-san pourrait s'intéresser à une fille comme toi? » me crache-t-elle, méprisante et supérieure.

_Pff avec sa voix de crécelle et ses airs de pétasse, elle a vraiment le don de m'exaspérer cette « princesse » de Yuriko !_

« J'ai juste dit que Nishikado-san était un garçon… intéressant et … Oh et puis bref, tu n'as pas à te mêler de mes conversations privées! Et puis qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire au juste _ une fille comme toi?_ », je rétorque menaçante et vexée.

« Regarde-toi! Tu n'es évidement pas à la hauteur du F4! Tu es loin d'avoir mon standing, ma classe, ma beauté, mon … »

« Ni ta suffisance… Ouais, c'est bon on a compris ! » _Si cette idiote me parle de son intelligence, j'explose de rire…_

« Et puis tu n'es pas vraiment belle. Et tu n'es même pas japonaise ! » s'exclame-t-elle, fière d'elle. « Comment peux-tu seulement imaginer que l'un des _meeeeeerveileeeeux _garçons du F4 puisse ne serait-ce que poser les yeux sur toi ? »

_Bon sang, elle m'énerve !! _Vexée et blessée par ses propos, je me crispe et serre les poings pour contenir ma fureur. Kishiro me presse doucement le bras pour que je me calme et éviter un esclandre, mais c'est inutile ; la princesse et toute sa cour de pétasses nous ont déjà tourné le dos, et repartent en mimant ridiculement la démarche des mannequins sur les podiums. _P.A.T.H.E.T.I.Q.U.E !_

« Espèce de sorcière » je souffle comme un chat courroucé.

« Tu as raison Yoko, elle est vraiment mauvaise, » dit doucement Kishiro avec un air désolé. « Mais ne t'énerve pas pour si peu, c'est juste de la mesquinerie. Quand à Nishikado-san… »

« Quoi toi aussi tu me crois à ce point insignifiante et incapable ? »

« Non Yoko, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais… » se défend mon amie.

« Je peux être aussi attirante que ces fichues princesses ! » dis-je en grondant. « Aux Etats –Unis j'avais beaucoup de succès, ce n'était pas comme ici ; tout le monde est si _coincé ! » _Vexée je me laisse facilement emporter par mes sentiments et comme d'habitude j'en fais trop.

« Yokoshi, il… » Mais je ne laisse pas Kishiro finir ses phrases : je veux réhabiliter mon orgueil malmené.

« S'il le faut, je peux te parier que je séduirais Nishikado Sojiro sans aucun problème si je le souhaitais ! Oh arrête donc de gesticuler comme ça tu es ridicule, Kishiro ! » dis-je en m'emportant, tandis que ma compagne fait de grands gestes et d'étranges grimaces.

« Vraiment ? » susurre une douce voix dans mon dos.

Je fais volte-face et … _Oh non !_ En face de moi les visages moqueurs de Dômyoji Tsukasa, Hanazawa Rui, Mimasaka Akira et … _ouf !! Pas de Nishikado Sojiro en vue !_ Mais quand même, trois des membres du F4 se tiennent devant moi et ont probablement tout entendu. _Merde Merde Merde !_ Je sens que je suis littéralement en train de me décomposer, et mon visage qui s'embrase. _ Pourquoi ?!_

« Penses-tu vraiment ce que tu dis, heu … ? » me demande l'énigmatique Hanazawa Rui avec son sourire de dépressif qui me donne envie de le baffer.

« Yokoshi… » je souffle dans un murmure à peine audible. Dômyoji-san éclate de rire, apparemment il me prend pour une demeurée…

« Alors, dis-moi Yokoshi-san, tu pensais vraiment ce que tu disais à l'instant ? » répète Hanazawa-san. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?! Il ne parle jamais d'habitude ! Et puis pourquoi s'amuse-t-il à me mettre mal à l'aise ? Il s'ennuie ou quoi ?_ Jamais Hanazawa-san ne rentre dans ce genre de jeux, il est loin de tout ça ; loin de tout le monde en fait. Et il fallait que son retour chez les vivants se fasse à mes dépends, _ben voyons !_

« heu… » je bafouille rouge tomate, tandis que Kishiro se tient tout près de moi, son bras contre le mien, pour me montrer qu'elle me soutient. _Heureusement qu'elle est là sinon je crois que je m'effondrerai de honte !_

« Génial, prenons les paris ! » s'exclame Dômyoji-san.

« Huh ??? » Les voix de Rui, Akira et Kishiro se sont jointes à la mienne dans une même expression exprimant respectivement : l'étonnement des deux garçons, l'incompréhension de Kishiro et mon effroi ; moi j'ai compris, et ce n'est vraiment, vraiment pas bon…

« Un pari ? » demande Mimasaka-san.

« Oui, un pari ! » répond Dômyoji-san en regardant son ami comme s'il était un idiot. « Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas eu l'occasion de s'amuser un peu ! » _S'amuser ?! Mais il sort d'où ce gars ? Il est complètement con !_ « C'est bien ce que tu disais à ton amie, non Yoshiko ? »

« Yokoshi… » je marmonne dans mes dents, complètement sidérée par la tournure que prennent les choses.

« Ouais, si tu veux, » reprend négligemment le leader du F4. « Tu as dit que tu pariais avec elle que tu pouvais séduire Sojiro, » s'esclaffe-t-il comme s'il s'agissait de la pire absurdité qu'il n'ait jamais entendu. Kishiro exerce une légère pression sur mon bras et un regard d'avertissement pour me faire signe de ne pas répondre, et je me contente de ruminer ma colère en silence la tête baissée. _Pourvu que cela cesse !!_

« Alors parie avec nous ! » Etrangement cela ressemble plus à un ordre qu'à une proposition, _ça craint pour moi !_

Les deux autres F4 ne pipent pas un mot, ils se contentent de sourire stupidement comme si leur chef venait d'avoir la plus brillante des idées. _Dômyoji Tsukasa, une lumière ! On aura tout vu !_

« Ça pourrait être drôle, » dit soudainement Mimasaka-san, « moi je suis pour ! Mais dans tout pari, il y a un gage pour le perdant, Tsukasa… »

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, ça y'est cette fois je suis MORTE !! Pitié une crise cardiaque, une météorite, une inondation, les petits hommes verts, n'importe quoi ! Pitié SORTEZ-MOI DE LA !!!_

« Ahah, tu as raison Akira ! » _Ça y'est cette fois il est fou !_ Il semble tout excité, un sourire démoniaque sur le visage, les yeux qui roulent dans les orbites ! Celui qui doit un jour diriger l'économie de ce pays est un FOU ! _J'ai vraiment très peur là… _Je sens Kishiro se rapprocher encore plus de moi, pour me rattraper peut-être, elle doit penser que je vais défaillir. _Oh mais je vais défaillir !_

« Mhh… » _Oh mon Dieu !! Il réfléchit !! Je n'ai pourtant rien fait pour mériter ça… _« Ça y'est j'ai trouvé ! Si tu échoues, tu devras nous servir à table pendant… mhh… trois mois ! Et en tenue ! »

« Huh ??? » Il y a forcément un malentendu, on ne parle pas de la même chose…

« Un mois suffira amplement Tsukasa, » le corrige Hanazawa-san, qui pendant quelques secondes devient mon héros, … jusqu'à ce que je réalise que ça ne change rien : l'humiliation totale ! _Je n'aurais plus qu'à changer de nom, de pays, peut-être même de visage, parce que ce pari je ne pourrai PAS le gagner ! C'est un pari impossible !!_ Je crois que j'ai avalé ma langue à un moment ou à un autre de cette irréelle conversation –ou plutôt ce _monologue_- parce que je n'arrive qu'à émettre des sons bizarres et discordants, tellement étranges que Mimasaka-san me regarde inquiet :

« Je crois que ta copine est en état de choc, » souffle-t-il rieur à Kishiro. « Tsukasa, je crois qu'on devrait laisser tomber cette histoire de pari, ou on pourrait être responsables de son futur internement ! » _C'est ça, fous-toi de moi en plus ! _

« Non ! » tranche Dômyoji-san en s'approchant de moi menaçant. « Si tu n'es pas capable de tenir ce pari, ça veux dire que tu t'es vantée, au dépendant du F4 ! Tu … »

« Tu veux dire _au dépend_, et non pas _dépendant_, Tsukasa… » l'interrompt Mimasaka-san.

« Mais non ! Ce que tu es bête, Akira, » se moque le leader. « Pff, _au dépend_, ça ne veut rien dire ! »

Hanazawa-san et Mimasaka-san, s'adressent un sourire entendu et moqueur : la médiocrité du japonais de Dômyoji est légendaire.

« Enfin, bref … Tu connais les conséquences si tu nous offense ! » me menace-t-il de nouveau.

Bien que le Carton Rouge ait été récusé, le F4 possède toujours les pleins pouvoirs, et leurs désirs sont des ordres… Me voyant toujours apathique, Kishiro me donne un violent coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Aïe ! »

« Alors ? » reprend Dômyoji courroucé. _ Il me fait vraiment peur ce type !_

« Je,… bien je… Heu … » je bégaye, complètement paniquée.

« Ah voilà qui est mieux ! Voilà c'est d'accord ! » s'enthousiasme le leader.

« Et si elle gagne ? » s'enquiert Hanazawa-san.

« Pff, comme si elle pouvait réussir, » se moque Dômyoji-san.

« Mais si elle y parvient quand même ? » insiste Hanazawa-san. _Eh bien ! Il croit vraiment que je peux y arriver ou c'est juste de la prévenance ?_

« Si elle y parvient, elle viendra manger à notre table pendant un mois, » intervient Mimasaka-san, conscient que leur chef ne cédera pas. _Eh pourquoi ? Ça tient plus de la punition que de la récompense !! Supporter la stupidité de Dômyoji pendant un mois, et les attaques de la bande de Yuriko qui ne me ficheront pas la paix après ça ! Pff !! Mais en même temps, si je réussis, il y aura Nishikado-san…_ Je me sens rougir à cette pensée, et les trois garçons éclatent de rire devant ma face déconfite et gênée.

« Bof, si tu veux, de toute façon, il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle y arrive ! Parce que maintenant, parlons des conditions ! » rétorque Dômyoji.

_Parce qu'en plus il y a des conditions !! Séduire Nishikado-san en est déjà une à elle seule ! C'est foutu !_

« D'abord, tu as deux mois pour y parvenir, » dit Tsukasa en me montrant 3 doigts. Je m'efforce de ne pas éclater de rire, mais ses copains, eux, ne se gênent pas. Mais leur leader ne comprend pas et continue d'énumérer : « L'échéance, c'est la fête de Tsubaki. Tu devras t'y faire inviter par Sojiro et l'accompagner, » _Arghhh !_ « Mais tu devras avoir fait au moins une sortie avec lui avant, » _Bon où-est-ce que je peux me procurer de faux papiers ? Et pour fuir, j'hésite encore entre le Congo et Chili…_ « Interdiction de lui parler du pari, sinon tu as perdu ! » _Mhh, je me demande si le Dr Lewis peut me refaire rapidement le visage ? Peut-être une dépigmentation aussi… _« On est d'accord ! » lance finalement Dômyoji-san en prenant ma main pour la serrer. Je hoche négligemment la tête. De toute façon, je ne songe même plus au pari, je suis en train de programmer ma fuite du pays ! _Le tout ce sera de l'expliquer à Papa et Maman, calmement et de sorte à ce qu'ils comprennent qu'ici ma vie est finie !_

« Eh Yoshiko ! Tu m'écoutes ? » se fâche le leader du F4.

« Oui, oui j'ai compris, d'abord les faux-p… Heu dans deux mois à la fête de Tsubaki-san ? » je bégaye, tandis que Akira et Rui me regardent mi-étonnés, mi-amusés.

« Bonne chance Yoshiko ! » s'exclame Tsukasa-san en éclatant de rire, tandis qu'il s'éloigne dans le couloir.

« Bonne chance Yokoshi-san, » lancent aussitôt les deux autres en suivant leur chef.

Enfin, nous sommes seules dans le couloir, je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre : il y a tout juste dix minutes, je disais à Kishiro combien Nishikado-san était beau… _Et maintenant je suis dans une sacrée merde !_

« Yoko, est-ce que ça va ? » s'inquiète Kishiro.

Puis mes pieds se dérobent sous moi, et je glisse sur le sol, rattrapée in-extremis par les bras frêles de mon amies que j'entraîne dans ma chute, puis le trou noir…

* * *

**Alors ??? Verdict ??? Pour donner votre avis, rien de plus simple! Pas de numéros surtaxés, pas de petite musique d'attente _très_ irritante, ni de voix automatique, juste un petit clic sur le bouton vert juste en dessous, et vous aurez la suite!! Un review c'est un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes, pour un auteur en mal d'affection ^^**

**A suivre: "Chapitre 2: Au Royaume des _Fleurs_"**


	3. 2: Au Royaume des Fleurs

**Et un chapitre 2 en bonne et due forme !!**

**Bonne Lecture ...**

**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Au royaume des « Fleurs »**

Je me réveille dans mon lit avec un mal de crâne digne d'une vraie gueule de bois. Il est déjà 20h ! _Mais combien de temps ai-je dormi ? Mais… ça veut dire que toute cette histoire de « pari », n'était qu'un mauvais rêve ! J'ai fait un malaise, surement à cause des crevettes d'hier –je savais bien qu'elles n'étaient pas fraîches !- et je n'ai pas vécu cette horrible situation ! Merci mon Dieu ! _J'ai presque envie de danser, mais j'ai vraiment très mal à la tête…

« Yoko, tu vas bien ? » chuchote une voix que je connais bien. Kishiro est assise près de mon lit, ses cheveux sont emmêlés, et sa joue porte la trace de l'accoudoir du fauteuil sur lequel elle est assise : _elle est restée avec moi tout ce temps… Mais alors, l'école, Yuriko, Dômyoji, le pari…._

« Oh non… » dis-je en poussant un gémissement de désespoir. « Kishiro, est-ce-que j'ai vraiment parié avec le F4 que… »

« … tu séduirais Nishikado-san avant la fête de Tsubaki-san, où tu dois l'accompagner, sinon, tu devras jouer la soubrette pour le F4. » répond mon amie désolée pour moi.

_Oh je sens que je vais refaire un malaise, moi…_ « Mais c'est pas vrai… » Mes gémissements effraient vraiment Kishiro, car elle s'approche de moi et me serre la main :

« Tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix, Yoko. » _Tu m'étonnes, maudit sois-tu sur cinq générations Dômyoji Tsukasa ! _« Et qui sait, tout n'est peut-être pas perdu. Quoi qu'il arrive, je suis avec toi ! On se serre les coudes ! » ajoute ma compagne enjouée.

_Elle est vraiment géniale ! _Kishiro est ma meilleure amie à Eitoku, ma seule en fait, elle est toute douce, ne pense jamais à mal et tâche de ne jamais se faire remarquer : je crois que c'est cela qui nous a rapprochées. _On dit que les opposés s'attirent, non ?_

Je suis entrée à Eitoku pour la première fois il y a deux ans et vingt-quatre jours exactement, quand mon père fut nommé au poste d'ambassadeur américain au Japon. Pour lui ce fut la chance de sa vie, pour ma mère un retour aux sources, et pour moi, un nouveau départ, une toute nouvelle vie. Après quelques frasques d'adolescente aux Etats-Unis, mon père m'a ordonné de me tenir à carreaux à Tokyo :

« Une nouvelle chance pour toi de te faire une place et un nom dans la société, Erin ! Eitoku est l'école la plus réputée et la mieux fréquentée du Japon, c'est _là_ que tu te feras des relations ! Alors profites-en, mais tâche de ne pas faire de vagues : je ne tolèrerais pas une seconde fois les événements de l'été dernier ! » m'a-t-il alors avertie. Le débat était clos ; la menace était claire.

Pourquoi Erin ? Eh bien, en fait Yokoshi est mon troisième prénom ; officiellement, je m'appelle : _Erin Kira Yokoshi Donnelly_. -_Alors au cas où ça ne serait pas évident ; mon père est un irlandais de souche !_- Erin c'est le nom de mon arrière grand-mère, Keira : celui de ma grand-mère paternelle, sauf qu'à l'Etat Civil, au moment de l'enregistrement, il y a du y avoir une faute de frappe ou peut être que mon père avait trop _fêté_ ma naissance… Et enfin Yokoshi est le prénom de ma grand-mère maternelle. Et oui je ne porte que des noms de vielles ! Et elles sont toutes encore de ce monde : les réunions de famille c'est l'enfer ! Quand on est arrivés à Tokyo, mes parents ont estimé plus judicieux que j'utilise mon troisième prénom : ils jugeaient déjà difficile de s'intégrer dans une école telle qu'Eitoku, de surcroit pour une métis. Alors pour simplifier les choses, il me fallait un nom japonais ; et me voilà devenue : Yokoshi Donnelly. _Oui, oui, je sais ça sonne mal ! Une japonaise irlandaise, la bonne blague !_

Au premier abord, Eitoku m'a fait peur : tous ces gosses de riches ; cette culture que je ne connaissais presque pas, moi _l'Américaine_. Mais, surtout les Flowers 4, dit le F4. _Ouais, moi aussi ça m'a fait marrer au début : des soi-disant durs qui se font appeler les 4 Fleurs… Pas très crédible !_ Mais je ne les avais encore jamais vus, jusqu'à ce matin là :

_(Flashback)_

Trois jours à peine après la rentrée, tandis que je somnolais tranquillement en cours d'anglais -_j'avais bien tenté d'en être dispensée, mais pas moyen_- un cri a résonné dans toute l'école : « Le Carton Rouge ! Fuhito Maeda du 2C a reçu un Carton Rouge ! » Je m'attendais à ce que le prof d'anglais sorte de sa classe pour punir le perturbateur, mais pas du tout : il a prit sa sacoche au vol et s'est littéralement enfuit sans dire un mot, tandis que les élèves sortaient en masse tout excités. Je suis restée un peu ahurie sur ma chaise un moment, avant qu'un des garçons de ma classe ne fasse demi-tour et m'entraîne par le bras ; il jubilait presque.

« Mais c'est quoi ça ? Le _Carton Rouge _? Tout le monde semble tout excité ; c'est une sorte de récompense ou … ? » j'ai demandé complètement perdue.

Le gars qui me traînait dans la foule m'a regardée comme si j'étais une demeurée, a éclaté de rire, et est repartit avec le reste des élèves. Prise dans le flot des étudiants, j'ai suivi la foule. Puis une main c'est agrippée à mon bras et une petite voix m'a expliqué :

« C'est la punition du F4. »

« La _punition du F4_ ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Si l'un des élèves offense le F4, il reçoit un Carton Rouge dans son casier avec pour seule mention : _From F4_. Et là, l'enfer commence pour celui qui l'a reçu… » faisait la voix, tout bas.

« L'enfer ? »

« Il est traqué, humilié, persécuté par toute l'école au nom du F4. Et comme les amis du destinataire d'un Carton Rouge sont aussi martyrisés, tous ses amis l'abandonnent, il est exclu de tout lien social. La victime finit _toujours _ par quitter l'école, » conclu la petite voix.

J'étais vraiment choquée, comment pouvait-il exister une telle dictature dans une école ?! Que faisaient les profs ? Le directeur ? Les parents des élèves ? J'ai tourné la tête vers ma compagne pour lui demander des explications, et j'ai découvert Kishiro. Dès cet instant, elle est devenue ma meilleure amie au Japon et ma seule alliée à Eitoku.

« Chut, je t'expliquerai plus tard, hors de l'école. Pour le moment, ne dit rien et ne fait rien, il ne faut pas se faire remarquer si l'on ne veut pas devenir la cible du F4. »

J'ai hoché la tête et j'ai attendu. _Le pauvre gars !_ Fuhito Maeda était trainé au milieu des élèves surexcités qui braillaient et lançaient des détritus sur lui. Nous étions dans la cantine, c'était un remue-ménage incroyable, les tables étaient repoussées contre les murs, les chaises entassées dans un coin, tandis que plusieurs élèves transportaient quatre grands fauteuils profonds et visiblement confortables, qu'ils déposèrent face à la foule. Et puis d'un coup, il y a eu ces cris perçants qui vrillaient nos tympans : c'était comme si j'avais été instantanément transportée dans un concert de Justin Timberlake ou un autre de ces chanteurs à midinettes ! Les filles hurlaient en se pâmant tandis que les garçons scandaient en cœur : « F4 F4 F4 F4 F4 ! » Bientôt, ce fût toute l'école qui raisonna du nom du F4, tandis qu'enfin les garçons tant attendus faisaient leur apparition :

Dômyoji Tsukasa en tête; le leader du F4 était l'héritier de la plus grosse compagnie japonaise, un véritable empire qui l'amènerait à diriger l'économie du Japon, il faisait partie de ceux que l'on appelle communément les _ploutocrates _: ces hommes qui gouvernent un pays par l'argent. Dômyoji-san était un beau garçon –_bien que pas du tout mon style, mais les goûts et les couleurs…_- et avait cette particularité que certains de ses camarades japonais tentaient d'imiter en secret : les cheveux frisés ! Présomptueux et colérique, il ne tolérait aucune résistance et faisait facilement usage de ses poings.

Hanazawa Rui, était une énigme à lui tout seul. Malgré la fortune et le pouvoir de son père, lui aussi président d'une énorme entreprise, je ne comprenais pas bien quelle était sa place dans ce groupe. Constamment caché derrière un masque d'impassibilité, ne prenant jamais part aux humiliations, affichant un désintérêt pour tout ce qui faisait le F4, je soupçonnais que son appartenance au groupe fut juste une résultante de sa profonde amitié pour les trois autres garçons – là encore, j'avais du mal à comprendre pourquoi. Quand au physique, personne ne restait longtemps indifférent à Hanazawa-san, son sourire rare mais lumineux et ses cheveux roux qui le rendaient si singulier, faisaient de lui un garçon très attirant.

Mimasaka Akira, avec ses vêtements colorés, ne cachait rien de ses origines : il était, paraît-il, le fils d'un chef du milieu « _underground »_. _Le genre de gars à qui il vaut mieux ne pas se frotter_. De plus, sa réputation le précédait : Mimasaka-san était un véritable tombeur qui préférait les femmes plus âgées et mariées de surcroit. A ce sujet d'ailleurs, plusieurs hypothèses circulaient sur les raisons d'une telle préférence, mais surtout sur ces femmes. Tous les élèves se sont un jour posés la question : « Et si ma mère… » Moi je préférais ne pas y penser ! Evidemment, en membre du F4 digne de ce nom, Mimasaka-san était beau, ses longs cheveux bruns encadrant son visage jovial, des yeux rieurs, il était incroyablement sexy !

Et puis quand _il _est entré dans la pièce, mon cœur a fait des bonds dans ma poitrine, des petites étoiles se sont misent à danser devant mes yeux, _enfin bref la totale, quoi ! Nishikado Sojiro !_ La perfection faite homme ! Ses cheveux noirs, fins et soyeux, coupé en un carré court, tombaient de chaque côté de son visage, encadrant son minois parfait. _Ce visage…_ Ce visage m'a fait rêver des nuits entières ! Ses yeux en amande qui scrutaient intensément son interlocuteur, ce sourire qui attirait irrésistiblement tout être qui le croisait, cet air si mystérieux et ses attitudes de gentleman, … Oui, Nishikado-san aurait pu être l'homme parfait ! Sauf que, plus encore que Mimasaka-san, Nishikado-san aimait les femmes, et elles le lui rendaient bien. Il n'était jamais deux fois au bras de la même, et toutes se battaient pour lui, et il le savait ; il émanait de lui une arrogante sensualité. _Ahhh._ Ses parents avaient fait fortune dans le thé, et lui-même était devenu Maitre de Cérémonie. Et cet homme hantait mes nuits depuis deux ans, sans que je ne lui ai jamais parlé, ni même approché. A mes yeux il était des ces êtres si beaux, si mystérieux, intouchables pour le commun des mortels, qu'ils n'existent qu'en rêve.

J'aurais pu continuer longtemps dans mes pensées voluptueuses, si une fille n'avait pas écrasé mes pauvres doigts de pieds avec ses Jimmy Choo. _Grrr !_

J'ai alors reporté mon attention sur Maeda-san. Au milieu du cercle compact des élèves, debout devant le F4 dans leurs fauteuils comme un accusé devant un jury, le pauvre garçon tremblait de tous ses membres, couvert de détritus et trempé ; rien ne lui avait été épargné. _Quelle bande d'ordures !! _Puis Dômyoji s'est redressé, et instantanément, ce fut le silence, on entendait plus que les grincements des dents de Maeda-san qui attendait sa sentence.

Lentement et calmement, Dômyoji-san s'est levé, simultanément Kishiro a fermement attrapé mon bras et l'a bloqué sous le sien ; Tsukasa s'est dirigé vers sa victime avec un sourire diabolique, doucement et discrètement Kishiro m'a entraîné vers le fond de la salle; Dômyoji Tsukasa a balancé son poing dans l'estomac de Maede Fuhito avec une force incroyable, Kishiro a plaqué sa main sur ma bouche et étouffé mon cri de justesse et raffermit sa poigne autour de mon bras m'empêchant ainsi de me ruer vers le malheureux ; le leader du F4 triomphait sous les hourras de son public tandis que Maede-san était allongé sur le sol en pleurant sous les sifflets des élèves, Kishiro m'a suppliée du regard et entraînée hors de la cantine.

« COMMENT PEUT-ON FAIRE DE TELLES CHOSES ?! » j'ai explosé, une fois à l'abri des oreilles et des yeux indiscrets. « Et comment peut-on cautionner ça ? Ces élèves qui s'acharnent sur leur propre camarade de classe ! C'est… C'est … »

« Vous ne faites pas ce genre de choses en Amérique, n'est-ce pas … » m'a dit doucement Kishiro

« Mais c'est inhumain ! Bien sûr qu'en Amérique on ne fait pas ce genre de choses ! On met des punaises ou de la colle sur la chaise des profs, on attache la tête de nœud du lycée au mat de l'école, ou on met des grenouilles dans les casiers,… enfin ce genre de blagues innocentes quoi ! Pas _ça _! C'est de la cruauté, de la dictature ! Je suis même sûre que c'est interdit par la Convention de Genève, ça !»

« La convention de Genève c'est pour les détenus de guerre ! » m'a corrigée ma nouvelle amie amusée.

« Mais _c'est_ la guerre !! Ce qu'ils font, _c'est la guerre !_ Et puis cette école, pas de doute, c'est une prison, dont les élèves sont tour à tour matons et prisonniers ! » me suis-je exclamée avec virulence.

« Yokoshi-chan, tu exagères ! » m'a réprimandée Kishiro.

« Ah oui tu es sure … »

_(Fin du Flashback)_

Après cette journée, sur les conseils de Kishiro, j'ai toujours soigneusement évité le F4, et Kishiro-chan et moi sommes devenues inséparables, les injustices du F4 nous révoltent toujours autant, mais nous ne pouvons rien y changer… Enfin une certaine Makino Tsukushi y est arrivée, elle ! Cette enfant de roturier a mit une droite légendaire à Dômyoji-san et mit fin à elle toute seule au système des Cartons Rouges ! _Bon, la pauvre, en prime elle s'est récupéré Dômyoji-san ! Il en est tombé fou amoureux ! Si ça la rend heureuse… il ne faut pas contrarier les fous !_

Et voilà, maintenant qu'on peut vivre presqu'en paix à Eitoku –_il faut encore que je trouve comment me débarrasser de cette vipère de Yuriko sans laisser de traces_- je me retrouve avec le F4 sur le dos !

« Pff dans quel merdier je me suis encore mise ? » je soupire à l'attention de mon amie.

« Tu sais Yokoshi-chan, ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose ce pari finalement, » répond Kishiro pensive.

« Huh ? »

« Et bien c'est peut-être ta chance. Ta chance de réaliser un rêve : séduire celui dont tu rêves depuis deux ans ! »

« Mais non c'est stupide, Kishiro-chan ! Ce pari je vais le perdre, et je serais humiliée, obligée de quitter l'école ! »

« Oh, Yoko, ça fait si longtemps que tu me bassine avec _Nishikado-san_, » rétorque mon amie en minaudant. « Saisis l'occasion ! C'est peut-être ta seule chance, c'est peut-être le destin… »

Malgré moi, cette idée se fraye un chemin dans mon esprit : et si Kishiro avait raison… Nishikado-san est à portée de main… _Il me faut juste trouver le moyen …

* * *

_

**A suivre Chapitre 3: Rumeur**


	4. 3: Rumeur

**Chapitre 3 : Rumeur**

Ce matin, retour en cours !_ Youpi…_ Les élèves glissent des regards en biais vers moi : _génial ! Je suis sûre que la nouvelle de mon évanouissement a fait le tour de l'école !_

Kishiro-chan me rejoint en courant : « Tu vas mieux ? » me demande-t-elle visiblement inquiète. « Tu n'aurais peut-être pas du revenir si tôt… » _Oh c'est quoi cette tête qu'elle fait ? … Oh non…_

« Tout le monde est au courant, hein ? »

« Oui. Et Yuriko raconte partout que ce malaise c'est parce que … tu … tu es enceinte… » répond mon amie gênée.

« Quoi ??? » _Mais quelle pouffiasse celle là ! _D'ailleurs la _poufiasse_ et sa bande arrive droit sur nous, j'attrape Kishiro par le bras, et l'entraîne dans le premier couloir.

« Viens, il faut que j'aille chercher un livre dans mon casier, » dis-je en la trainant derrière moi.

« Attends, Yoko, il y a… » _Huh ? Que fait Mimasaka-san appuyé sur mon casier ? _« C'est ce que je voulais te dire, Yoko, » chuchota mon amie.

Mais en plus du jeune homme négligemment adossé à mon casier, un véritable mur humain se dresse devant moi ! _Il y a une armée de pintades qui bloquent mon casier : la journée commence vraiment mal…_

« Yokoshi-san ! » _Huh ? C'est à moi qu'il parle là ?... Ben en même temps je suis la seule Yokoshi du lycée donc, y'a de grandes chances… _« Allez poussez-vous les filles ! » ordonne-t-il à la légion de dindes qui minaudent. Celles-ci poussent en chœur un soupir de désespoir et s'éloignent à contrecœur, en m'adressant des regards furieux et jaloux. _J'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça !! Cette histoire de pari va me causer les pires ennuis !_ Je prends une profonde inspiration, et me dirige vers mon casier maintenant libre de tout obstacle –ou presque, selon que l'on considère Mimasaka-san comme un obstacle ou non – d'un pas assuré… _ou pas ! Merde !_ Et voilà que je vacille et trébuche et …_Je ne touche pas le sol ?!_ Mimasaka-san m'a rattrapé au dernier moment et les sifflements furieux de Yuriko et sa bande me parviennent ; je jubile ! _Bien fait pour toi, pauvre tâche !_

Rouge comme une pivoine, je marmonne un vague merci en fixant mes chaussures, attendant que le jeune homme veuille bien libérer la porte de mon casier ; _apparemment c'est pas pour tout de suite …_

« Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? » s'inquiète-t-il.

« Ouais, ouais, c'est bon, je suis juste maladroite, » je réponds, de mauvaise humeur.

« Alors, » reprend Akira plus légèrement, « doit-on croire la rumeur ou c'est à cause du _pari,_ ce malaise ? »

« Quelle rumeur ? » je lui demande agressive.

« Tu as fait des …petites bêtises… hein ? » se moque t-il en pointant mon ventre. _Pff avec ce sourire il a l'air d'un psychopathe ! _Puis je réalise le sens de ses mots…

« Quoi ?! » Ma bouche est grande ouverte et mes yeux tellement écarquillés que l'on croirait qu'ils vont sortir de leurs orbites : j'ai l'air terriblement demeurée -_ou d'un poisson hors de l'eau, au choix…. _Je tente de reprendre mes esprits et une contenance… _Tu parles ! Comme si je pouvais y arriver ; Mimasaka-san est devant MOI, me parle à MOI ; et me demande si je suis ENCEINTE ! Mais quelle journée de merde !_

« T'as un polichinelle dans le tiroir ? » _Eh il me prend vraiment pour la dernière des idiotes ; j'avais déjà compris la première fois ! Bon, si je lui dis que je ne suis pas enceinte, toute l'école le croira LUI et je serais tranquille ! Allez réponds lui franchement et calmement._

« Mais pas du tout, c'est n'importe quoi ! Pour colporter de tels ragots, il faut vraiment être… » je m'emporte, _raté !_

« Yoko, » me chuchote Kishiro pour que j'arrête, en me désignant la moitié de l'école rassemblée à une quinzaine de mètres de nous.

« Génial ! » je bougonne. _Deux ans sans que personne ne sache même que j'existe et me voilà devenue la risée de l'école, pfff…_

Mimasaka-san se redresse d'un coup, libérant du même coup mon casier et les soupirs admiratifs des filles. _Jamais elles ont une extinction de voix ?! _Je peux enfin ouvrir mon casier pour prendre mon livre de math, sauf que Mimasaka le referme aussi-sec :

« Aïe, mes doigts ! Nan mais ça va pas, tu es… » Je m'arrête là, parce que vu le regard peu avenant qu'il m'adresse, ce ne doit pas être un encouragement à continuer. _Pff ! _Ces mecs du F4 sont vraiment susceptibles : ils ne supportent aucune contradiction.

« Toi tu restes là, » ordonne-t-il à Kishiro. _Pourquoi doit-elle rester là ? Pourquoi juste elle et qu'est…_

« Hééé !! » _Voilà qui répond en partie à mes questions… _Mimasaka-san m'a attrapée par le bras et me traîne dans un couloir sous les chuchotements venimeux de son fan-club – _Justin Timberlake n'a qu'à bien se tenir ! -_ : elles ne manqueront pas de me faire passer un sale quart d'heure ! _Ça va pas arranger mes affaires ça ! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend aussi ! _Dans un regain de confiance, je me libère de l'emprise de Mimasaka-san et croise mes bras sur ma poitrine avec un air revêche :

« Ehhh, ça suffit ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?! » Akira me regarde de travers. _Euh, finalement je vais décroiser les bras, ça fait vraiment très furieuse et … menaçante : ok, je suis pas stupide au point de menacer un futur yakuza, non ? Allez Erin, s.o.u.r.i.s! _J'arrive à plaquer un semblant de sourire sur mon visage –tout sauf naturel- mais un sourire quand même : Mimasaka-san semble se détendre, et retourne à son habituelle désinvolture_. _Etrange dans ce couloir désert, j'ai l'impression que les soupirs et les cris des filles m'ont poursuivie jusqu'ici._ On dirait un acouphène mais en pire - c'est insupportable : je devrais peut-être me faire contrôler l'audition, je suis sure que ces fichues dindes ont réussi à me griller un truc !_

« Alors c'est le pari hein, j'avais raison, » dit-il en regardant pensivement par une fenêtre. Puis il se retourne vers moi avec un sourire railleur : « Tu ne tiendras pas le choc !! »

« Non pas du tout ! » je m'offusque, hors de question de paraître faible, et puis, il y a Dômyoji… « Ça n'a rien à voir avec le… »

« Ouais c'est bon laisse tomber. Je savais bien que tu n'avais pas l'étoffe ! Mais tomber dans les vapes à cause d'un pari, là t'as fait fort ! T'es vraiment une petite chose fragile ! » _dit la « fleur » ?! Nan mais sans déconner !! Pour qui il se prend ? MOI j'ai pas l'étoffe !! Je ne suis PAS tombée dans les pommes à cause de ce foutu pari mais à cause des…_

« CREVETTES !!! » _Ohoh, je l'ai vraiment dit tout haut ?_ Mimasaka-san fait une drôle de tête, on dirait un illuminé. _C'est marrant on dirait qu'il est en colère et… OH MON DIEU !!!_

« Non, non, non, non, non !!! » _Oh non, il va me tuer …_ « Je voulais pas, … c'est pas du tout,… je … enfin…c'est… Ahhhh » _Je vais craquer, mes nerfs sont en train de lâcher ! _« Laisse-moi trois seconde pour m'expliquer Mimakasa-sama, je n'avais vraiment pas l'intention de t'insulter de _crevette_, je … » Je suis à deux doigts de me jeter à ses pieds,_ j'ai la trouille !!!_ Aussi bien du F4 que de son milieu ! _Alors, relax Erin, explique toi calmement._ Je reprends une bonne inspiration et déclare d'un ton clair et calme :

« Je voulais dire : des crevettes pas fraîches. » Mimasaka-san me fait les gros yeux… _C'est pas vrai ! Mais je suis vraiment trop conne aujourd'hui : je m'enfonce !_ Je garde mon calme et réexplique :

« Le malaise est dû à des crevettes pas fraîches que j'ai mangé et non au pari ou à une grossesse. » Mon ton est monocorde, clair, presque didactique ; je suis fière de moi. _Ouep, sauf que là Mimasaka me regarde bizarrement, s'il ne me fait pas aliéner, j'aurais beaucoup de chance ! Quoiqu'avec un peu de bol, il va me croire tellement cinglée, qu'il voudra m'empêcher de m'approcher de Nishikado-san –au cas où je serais une psychopathe- et fera annuler le pari, du même coup plus de gage et pas de représailles ! Youpi ! Tout s'arrange !!_

« Ce sont les crevettes qui te font sourire ? » me demande-t-il moqueur. _Note pour moi-même : être moins expressive sur mes pensées personnelles, plans informulés et autre monologues intérieurs : sinon ça sert plus à grand-chose qu'ils soient INTERIEURS !!!_

« Désolée de t'avoir insulté de crevette, ça ne se reproduira pas. Enfin non je ne t'ai pas volontairement insulté, c'était un malentendu. Enfin non pas que tu n'ais pas compris, je ne… »

« C'est bon, Yokoshi-san, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Mais arrête de te comporter comme si tu avais peur de moi, on dirait que je suis un monstre. Je n'ai jamais mordu personne…ou pas méchamment du moins… Tu n'as pas peur de moi, n'est-ce-pas ? » _Avec ce sourire quasi-carnassier, ben si un peu quand même…_

« Heu… non… » Ma voix est si basse, que j'ai presque du mal à l'entendre moi-même.

« C'est bon relax, Yokoshi-san ! » dit-il en prenant une pose nonchalante, appuyé dos contre le mur, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon. _Ce mec a vraiment la classe !_ « Tu sais tu me fais vraiment marrer, t'es complètement cinglée, mais t'es drôle ! »

_Ok, je ne vais pas réfléchir et prendre ça pour un … compliment…_

« Mais tu ne crois pas que je suis une psychopathe ? » je lui demande d'une voix timide.

« Une psychopathe ?? »

« Donc tu ne vas pas faire annuler le pari ? »

« Annuler le pari ?? »

« Oh… »

« Oh ??? »

« Pourquoi tu répètes tout ce que je dis ? Mon japonais n'est pas correct ? »

« Si ton japonais… ? Oh non, c'est juste que je comprends pas de quoi tu parles ! Une psychopathe ? »

« Oh laisse tomber… » _Bon ben ça, c'est mort… Essayons autre chose :_

« Et si … _Imaginons_ que ce ne soient pas les crevettes la cause de mon malaise… »

« Alors tu es enceinte ? »

« Mais non !! Et j'ai dit _i.m.a.g.i.n.o.n.s ; _c'est juste une hypothèse, d'accord ? »

« Ok. Donc _on imagine _que c'est le pari la cause de ton malaise… »

« Ouais, _on imagine,_ » _Et pourquoi il sourit comme ça ? Pff je sais pas si je devrais vraiment lui faire confiance … De toute façon au point où j'en suis… _« Et donc, comme tu disais toute à l'heure, _dans ce cas_, je ne tiendrais probablement pas le choc. Le pari serait annulé ? »

Il relève la tête et me sourit franchement. _Ouah ! Pourquoi ces garçons sont-ils tous aussi beaux, c'est pas humain ça ! Bon revenons à nos moutons ; couchées les hormones !! _Il sait où je veux en venir depuis le début, et vu la tête qu'il fait, ce n'est pas positif pour moi.

« Tsukasa ne te lâchera pas, » déclare-t-il simplement. _Ok. Au moins, c'est sans ambigüité : si je lâche le pari, Dômyoji-san va me pourrir la vie !_

Le désespoir s'empare de moi, je ne vois vraiment pas d'issues à cette histoire sauf : moi en tenue de servante, servant le repas au F4 sous les railleries de Dômyoji ! _Oh non !_ Puis l'image de Nishikado-san s'installe dans mon esprit :

« Je n'y arriverais jamais… » je gémis désespérée, en me laissant glisser contre le mur du couloir, jusqu'à me retrouver assise par terre, mes bras enserrant mes genoux.

« En fait c'est pour ça que je voulais te voir, » dit Mimasaka-san en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

« Huh ?? »

« Je vais t'aider. Sojiro est mon meilleur ami, je le connais par cœur : je sais toutes les qualités qu'une fille doit posséder pour lui plaire. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » Mimasaka-san ricane songeur et m'explique :

« Makino ! »

« Huh ? »

« Elle était _vraiment_ très en colère hier midi, quand elle a su ce que nous avions fait… »

* * *

**A suivre le Chapitre 4: Une aide providentielle**


	5. 4: Une aide providentielle

**Chapitre 4 : Une aide providentielle**

_PoV Mimasaka Akira_

_(Flashback)_

« Vous avez fait quoi ?!? » s'exclame Makino furieuse. _Elle est mignonne quand elle s'énerve : on dirait un petit chat en colère !_

« Mais… Makino, c'est juste un pari… » se défend Tsukasa apparemment effrayé par la colère de sa copine.

« Un pari stupide et dégradant !! » s'emporte la jeune femme, tandis que Rui et moi baissons la tête, pas très fiers ; cette fille nous impressionne vraiment ! « Et si elle perd, vous n'allez pas sérieusement l'obliger à vous servir ?! »

« C'est juste pour rigoler un peu, Makino. On ne fait rien de mal ! » rétorque Tsukasa.

« Mais ça n'a rien d'amusant Dômyoji ! » gronde-t-elle. « Annule ce pari ! Et excuses-toi auprès de Yokoshi-san ! C'est un jeu idiot ! _Vous n'êtes que des idiots !!_ » exige la jeune femme hors d'elle. _Quel tempérament !!_

« Comment ça nous sommes des idiots ! » s'emporte Tsukasa. « C'est toi l'idiote, tu ne comprends rien ! » _Ça y'est, c'est reparti ! Ils vont encore se disputer comme des gamins ; c'est lassant !_ Je préfère ne plus leur prêter attention et je quitte la table pour rejoindre Rui dans le canapé.

« Un autre pari, ça te dit ? » je lui demande.

« Huh ? »

« Je te parie un week-end aux Canaries que c'est Makino qui aura le dernier mot ! » Rui ricane puis se replonge dans son bouquin –_il est vraiment pas drôle ce Rui ! _- en marmonnant :

« C'est un pari gagné d'avance, c'est _toujours_ Makino qui a le dernier mot ! »

« Mouais tu as raison… Tu penses que ça va durer longtemps ? Elle a l'air vraiment furax… »

« Ouais, c'est sûr ! Quand c'est comme ça en général ça va vite… dix minutes peut-être… » répond-il le nez toujours planté dans son bouquin. _J'adore Rui, mais il est vraiment chiant… Dommage que Sojiro ne soit pas là, avec lui au moins je me marre bien…_

Les pronostics de Rui s'avèrent exacts, après presque dix minutes de cris incessants, Tsukasa capitule :

« C'est bon, c'est bon, tu as gagné ! Je me range dans tes tiroirs ! »

« Huh ? » _La vache !! Qu'est ce qu'il raconte encore ??_

« Ben oui, je suis d'accord avec toi ; je me range dans tes tiroirs ! » ajoute Tsukasa. _Ouah ! Des fois ça me fait vraiment flipper de savoir que c'est lui qui dirigera l'économie japonaise ! On court tout droit au désastre !_

« Tu veux dire : je me range_ de ton côté_, Tsukasa, » le corrige Rui.

« Mais ça veut rien dire, si c'est à côté c'est pas rangé ! »

« Oui mais l'expression c'est :_ je me range de ton côté_, ton japonais est vraiment mauvais » s'impatiente Makino.

« Oh vous me faites chier ! Y'a pas de bon et de mauvais japonais, c'est que des mots ; on s'en fout ! » s'emporte-t-il vexé. « Bon les gars, venez là ! Makino n'est pas d'accord avec ce pari, pfff… » _Ça on s'en serait pas douté, tiens… Oh ces deux là, j'vous jure !_

« Evidemment que je ne suis pas d'accord ! » proteste Makino. « C'est… »

« D'accord Makino. » Je préfère intervenir avant que ça recommence. _J'ai un rencart avec la mère de Yuriko dans une heure, j'ai pas que ça à faire ; on annule et basta !_

« Donc le pari est annulé… » suppute Rui.

« Non !! » tranche Tsukasa. « Pour qu'on perde la face, jamais ! Le pari est lancé et c'est tout ! »

« Alors quoi ? » _Je pige plus rien moi ! Je croyais que Makino avait pris la défense de cette fille ? Où est-ce qu'ils veulent en venir ??_

« Puisque _monsieur _Dômyoji ne veut pas annuler le pari et qu'il y a peu de chances que cette fille y arrive seule… » s'énerve Makino.

« Aucune tu veux dire ! » ricane Tsukasa puis se tait instantanément sous la menace du regard _très_ fâché de Makino.

« Donc, puisqu'elle n'y arrivera pas seule, vous allez l'aider ! »

« Huh ? » _Là faut qu'on m'explique ! Comment on peut « l'aider » ?_ Rui a l'air aussi perplexe que moi, et Makino s'explique :

« Vous connaissez parfaitement Nishikado-san, donc vous pouvez aider Yokoshi-san à être celle qu'il lui faut ! »

« Mais Makino… » _C'est complètement absurde !…Quoique… Elle a pas tort : je connais Sojiro mieux que moi-même ; si il y en a un qui sait quel genre de fille lui plaît, c'est bien moi !_ « C'est ok pour moi ! » _Ça pourrait être amusant…_

« D'accord, » dit simplement Rui ; comme à son habitude, rien ne le touche.

« Parfait ! » s'enthousiasme la jeune femme. « Vous avez intérêt à réussir, je ne veux pas que cette pauvre fille subisse une telle humiliation ! C'est déjà suffisamment dégradant comme ça ! » _Oui chef !_

« J'irais lui proposer notre aide. » dis-je à Makino qui affiche un sourire satisfait. _Dis-donc elle faiblit la petite boxeuse : elle a lâché du terrain à Tsukasa, elle a fait un compromis !!_

« Attention, voilà Sojiro ! » nous prévient Rui.

Tout le monde reprend sa place et fait comme si de rien était. _Vachement naturel !_

« Salut les gars ! Yo Makino !! Eh, vous êtes au courant ? »

« De ? »

« L'Américaine a fait un malaise dans les couloirs ce matin, elle est tombée dans les vapes ! Il paraît qu'elle est enceinte ! » Alors que Sojiro s'affale dans un fauteuil, Makino fusille Tsukasa des yeux tandis que je jette un regard gêné à Rui. _On a peut-être été trop loin…_

_(Fin du flashback)_

« Voilà tu sais tout, » je conclus à l'attention de Yokoshi-san. Je l'observe un moment ; elle semble sonnée. _Elle à l'air si fragile, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle tienne la distance… Et puis Sojiro, sous ses airs de gentleman est loin d'être tendre quand il s'agit des filles… _ Je continue de la regarder, elle ne dit pas un mot et semble réfléchir à mes paroles, probablement se demande-t-elle si elle doit accepter notre aide. _Elle a l'air … triste ?! _

« C'est juste un pari, pas vrai ? » je lui demande pour me rassurer._ Parce que sinon … _Elle relève lentement la tête vers moi et …_ Ouah ! Elle a l'air vraiment déprimée ! Ça alors, ce pourrait-il que cette fille soit vraiment amoureuse de Sojiro ? Elle n'a pas l'air d'être de ces dindes qui nous suivent partout parce que nous sommes le F4, alors qu'en vérité aucune d'elles n'est vraiment amoureuse… Aucune d'elles n'a jamais _cet_ air triste… C'est pas vrai, là elle est vraiment mal barrée ! Il va la briser … Et merde à chaque fois je me fais avoir ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je m'apitoie sur tout le monde ?! … J'ai pas le choix, il faut _vraiment_ que je l'aide…_

« Bon, on se retrouve au café qui fait le coin après tes cours, ok ? J'te préviens c'est pas gagné, mais bon je suis le meilleur ! »

« Yoko ! » _Tiens v'là sa copine ! Elle a l'air flippée elle aussi ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes ? Pourquoi je leur fait peur comme ça ??_

« Il faut qu'on y aille, le cours de math va commencer, » s'explique la fille. _Comment elle s'appelle déjà ?_

« Merci, Mimasaka-san, » dit Yokoshi-san, l'air encore toute bouleversée.

« J'aimais bien aussi Mimasaka-sama, ça sonnait bien ! » _Bon c'est nul, mais ça a l'air de marcher : elle sourit un peu. _« On se retrouve après alors. » Sa copine fait des yeux ronds et n'a pas l'air très rassurée. « Tu peux venir si tu veux, » je lui propose.

« Merci, » dit Yokoshi-san une dernière fois avant de partir en vitesse dans le couloir.

_PoV Yokoshi_

On court dans les couloirs pour rejoindre le cours de math et on entre essoufflées dans la salle : le cours a déjà commencé, le prof nous fait les gros yeux et l'on s'assoit vite à nos places.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait Mimasaka-san ? » me chuchote Kishiro.

Je jette un œil vers le prof pour être sûre qu'on ne va pas se faire prendre : il est occupé à engueuler Yuriko qui n'arrive pas à faire l'exercice. _Niark, bien fait pour elle !_

« Tu vas pas le croire : il m'a proposé son aide ! »

« Son aide ?? »

« Pour le pari ! Il a dit que puisqu'il connaissait par cœur Nishikado-san, il pouvait m'aider à le séduire !! Apparemment, Makino Tsukushi leur a fait une scène quand elle a appris pour le pari ! »

« Ouah ! Elle est _géniale _cette fille ! C'est quoi cette histoire de _se retrouver après_ ? »

« Je dois le retrouver au café qui fait le coin après les cours ; tu viendras avec moi ? »

« Je sais pas trop… »

« S'il te plait Kishiro- chan, ne me laisse pas seule avec lui, il me fait peur ! »

« Donnelly-san, Sasaki-san, silence ! » s'écrie le prof de math. _Oups, grillées !_ Le prof nous surveille de près, et nous ne pouvons plus parler, mais Kishiro me regarde et hoche la tête en souriant : _Chic, elle m'accompagne !_ Nous terminons le cours en silence et toute la matinée défile lentement et je n'ai pas l'occasion de raconter ma conversation avec Mimasaka-san à mon amie.

Enfin quand arrive l'heure de midi, Kishiro et moi nous installons à une table à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes :

« Et il ne t'en a pas dit plus ? Il ne t'a pas dit ce qu'il comptait faire ? » me demande Kishiro une fois installée. »

« Non j'en sais rien ! Et puis il va m'aider c'est tout ce qui compte ! Tu sais Kishiro-chan, j'ai repensé toute la nuit à ce que tu m'as dit hier. Tu as peut-être raison, peut-être que c'est l'occasion ou jamais d'avoir Nishikado-san pour moi toute seule. J'en ai fait craquer des plus coriaces que lui aux USA ! » _Bon j'exagère peut-être un peu… _

« Vraiment ? » se moque Kishi.

« D'accord peut-être pas aussi coriace… Mais c'est juste parce qu'il n'y en avait pas, c'est tout ! » _Mhh je sais plus, rappelez-moi ; la mauvaise foi c'est féminin ou masculin déjà ?_ « Non plus sérieusement, j'ai du mal à me reconnaitre depuis que je suis au Japon. J'ai promis à mon père que je me tiendrais à carreau et du coup… » _ Je suis devenue totalement transparente !! Ouah quel changement !_

« Tu étais si différente ? »

« Tu me crois si je te dis : _rebelle ?_ Te marre pas c'est vrai ! J'avais une bande de copains pas forcément très… fréquentables… On était du genre jeans déchirés et vestes en cuir, champagne et club tout la nuit : _sex drug and rockandroll _! Ouais je sais c'est pas notre époque, mais je te dis on était _rebelles_ !! Toujours est-il qu'a l'époque, je passais pas inaperçue comme maintenant, et j'aurais pas eu peur des mecs du F4 ! Faut dire que mes potes doivent faire deux fois la taille de Dômyoji : je pouvais ne pas avoir peur ! » _Ouep le bon vieux temps, les gueules de bois, les soirées sans fins qui dégénéraient en bagarres, les trips dans les hôtels, les virées à moto, les week-end au Mexique… et l'argent de papa pour étouffer toutes mes conneries…_ « C'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon, mais au moins je vivais à fond, je profitais bien ! Même si je le faisais pour les mauvaises raisons… »

« Quelles raisons ? »

« Mon père, et mon frère aussi… » _Surtout lui, même ! « _ Mon père voulait toujours diriger ma vie, mes fréquentations et tout… En fait il voulait surtout me protéger et m'éloigner du scandale, mais ça je l'ai compris trop tard… » _J'ai jamais été très vive !!_ « Et puis mon frère aîné, Will, qui faisait toujours tout mieux que tout le monde : il avait intégré une grande école, avait des amis fréquentables, jouait au polo, … Et oui quand je te dis que c'était le fils à Papa parfait ! Et puis j'étais en pleine adolescence, alors j'ai foutu un bordel monstre ! » _Oh oui, ça pour avoir mis la merde…_

« Tu ne m'avais encore jamais dit tout ça…» me demande Kishiro

« Oh je n'aime pas trop en parler, mais vu la galère dans laquelle je suis, je veux que quelqu'un puisse raconter ça dans mon éloge funèbre !... Quand Yuriko m'aura tuée, … c'est-à-dire dans dix secondes… Elle arrive ! »

« Où tu te crois, _Donnelly-san _? » m'agresse la vipère avec sa voix trop aigue. « T'es plus au Etats-Unis ici, les filles dans ton genre n'ont rien à faire ici !!! » persifle-t-elle pendant que ses godiches de copines gloussent. _Quand je parlais de pintades, j'étais vraiment pas loin !_

J'enfourne une grosse bouchée de _tempura _dans ma bouche et me tourne joyeusement vers Yuriko :

« kefketudi ? » _ Ok c'est nul, mais voir son air dégouté et horrifié quand je lui postillonne dessus, c'est trop bon ! _J'avale bruyamment ma bouchée et recommence :

« Oh pardon Yuriko ! » _Ouah, depuis quand je sais prendre cette voix fluette et hypocrite, moi ? J'ai trop fréquenté Eitoku et tous ses faux-culs on dirait !_ « Que disais-tu à propos des filles dans mon genre ? »

« Absolument vulgaire, » s'indigne Yuriko avec une mine dégoutée. « Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant que tu sois une catin ! » _Elle est en forme aujourd'hui ! Acide, mesquine, blessante : elle est dans un bon jour._

« Oh ouui, j'imagine que tu parles de ma pseudo-grossesse… fière de toi ? »

Elle s'apprête à répliquer, alors je porte le coup de grâce :

« Peu-importe ce que tu racontes, Mimasaka-san me croit, _lui_… » _Jour béni !! _On dirait que les princesses sont en train d'étouffer sur place ; je me demande même si Yuriko et moi n'avons pas un air de famille : _elle aussi, elle fait bien le poisson hors de l'eau…_

D'un coup elle se rue presque sur moi, l'une de ses mains s'abat violement sur la mienne, tandis que la seconde, de l'autre côté, prend appui sur la table ; elle a un regard fou et furieux et siffle entre ses dents :

« Ne t'approche pas du F4 ! » menace-t-elle venimeuse. « Ils sont mille fois trop bien pour toi ! Si tu te mets en travers de mon chemin, je te détruis ! » _Elle est vraiment flippante, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va m'arracher la tête avec ses dents !_

« Aïe ! » La garce a enfoncé ses ongles manucurés dans la peau de ma main. Je la repousse et baisse les yeux vers mon membre meurtrit pour constater les dégâts. _Mais elle est complètement folle !!_ Ses ongles ont entaillé la chair de ma main et des gouttes de sang suintent déjà de la blessure ; _j'y crois pas !! C'est Godzilla cette nana !_

« Je t'aurais prévenue, Donnelly Yokoshi ! Laisse Mimasaka-san et les autres en paix ! » Le _gang des princesses _s'éloigne, et moi je fulmine intérieurement :

_Ok, si elle me cherche, elle va me trouver : cette fois la guerre est déclarée…_


	6. 5: Des alliés de choc

**Chapitre 5 : Des alliés de choc**

« Tu sais Yoko, ce n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée après tout. »

« Kishiro-chan, arrête un peu! Ça doit bien faire la quinzième fois que tu me le répète depuis ce midi! Mimasaka-san ne va pas nous manger! »

« Yuriko, si! Si jamais elle l'apprend… »

_Au diable, Yuriko!!_ Depuis les menaces de cette garce au déjeuner, Kishiro – qui tient plus que tout à préserver sa tranquillité à Eitoku – me tanne pour annuler le rendez-vous prévu avec Mimasaka-san. _Comme si c'était possible! Je m'y vois bien, tiens: « Heu Mimasaka-san, en fait je ne viendrais pas, … » Pff, poser un lapin à un membre du F4 ferait de moi l'ennemie publique N°1. Dans ces conditions, il vaut peut-être mieux affronter Yuriko… enfin de toute façon, j'ai pas le choix!_ Même si la situation l'angoisse, Kishiro ne m'abandonnera pas : elle l'a dit, on se soutient, on se serre les coudes! Alors comme je peux, je tente de la rassurer, mais en vain : elle est persuadée que le ciel va nous tomber sur la tête! _Trouillarde!_

Enfin on arrive devant le café, mais je n'ai pas le temps de pousser la porte, qu'une main _énoooorme _s'abat sur mon épaule. En chœur, Kishiro et moi poussons un cri de surprise, qui se transforme en gémissement de frayeur quand je découvre ce qui se tient au bout de la main: une véritable armoire à glace en costume noir, la boule à zéro et l'air d'un mec que je voudrais pas croiser tard le soir dans une ruelle sombre, nous regarde _– et j'ai juste terriblement envie de m'enfoncer dans le sol, pour me cacher … _Je sens Kishiro qui recule instinctivement, surement prête à prendre ses jambes à son cou. _Eh ne me lâche pas maintenant Kishiro-chan!!_ Et là, « tilt »! _Cette garce de Yuriko était sérieuse! Elle a engagé Mr. Muscles pour me descendre! Je vais mourir… journée de merde…_ C'est au moment précis où je commence à demander pardon à Dieu pour toutes mes bêtises et mes mauvaises pensées – _j'espère qu'il va me laisser un peu de temps, y'en a un paquet! – _que le _gorille_ émet un grognement qui ressemble à:

« Donnelly-san ? » _Oh c'est cool, au moins il prend son job au sérieux : il vérifie que c'est bien moi avant de me loger une balle dans la tête. _Instinctivement j'ai du faire un signe affirmatif, car il reprend ses grognements bestiaux:

« Mimasaka-sama, vous attend là-haut, suivez-moi. » _Oh oui, il ne peut pas m'abattre comme ça en pleine rue, je me demande où il…_ Et puis « retilt »!

« Mi..ma..sa…ka-…sama… »

Grognement du gorille qui semble dire oui. _Oh putain, le con!!! Nan mais c'est quoi ce cirque?! Il peut pas faire comme tout le monde et attendre _LUI-MÊME_ plutôt que de nous envoyer un monstre avec la tronche d'un tueur à gage! Je vais lui dire le fond de ma pensée à ce crétin de japonais de mes deux, yakuza ou pas yakuza! Nan mais j'ai failli mourir de peu ! Et… oh et Kishiro?_ Je l'avais totalement oubliée, trop concentrée sur ma mort imminente. Je me retourne et …_ouf, elle a suivi. La pauvre, tout ce qu'elle subit à cause de moi…_ Pour prouver ma reconnaissance à ma précieuse amie, je lui prends la main et la serre brièvement avec un _graaaand_ sourire, puis je relâche sa main me rappelant qu'elle n'est pas très friande des démonstrations publiques d'affection, trop souvent sources de ragots.

« Ah quand même! Vous êtes en retard! » s'exclame Mimasaka-san avec un grand sourire.

« Quel retard? On n'avait pas convenu d'heure. Après les cours : c'est quand les cours sont _finis_, plus le temps qu'on vienne jusqu'ici… » _Ça commence mal, je suis de mauvais poil!_

« T'as pas l'air heureuse, Yokoshi-san? » _Heureuse?? Mais ils sont tous plus ahuris les uns que les autres, c'est incroyable!_

« Non je ne suis pas _heureuse_! J'ai eu la trouille de ma vie quand ton … »

« Je crois que ce que Yokoshi- san veut dire, c'est que l'accueil nous a un peu surprises, » m'interrompt Kishiro d'une toute petite voix. « Nous ne nous attendions pas à trouver ce … monsieur…, Mimasaka-san, » s'explique-t-elle pour moi. Mimasaka-san lui sourit ; Kishiro rougit et baisse les yeux, tandis que Akira congédie son…_homme de main?_ Puis il nous invite à nous assoir, et quand je passe près de lui, il me chuchote : « Trouillarde. » _Quoi? Mais va te faire f… ! _

Une fois assise, je réalise seulement, que je suis dans un endroit dont j'ignorais même l'existence, bien que j'aie pourtant passé des heures dans ce café. Situé à l'étage –_ ah bon, y'a un étage? – _l'endroit est très convivial, très masculin aussi, style club réservé aux hommes qui pratiquent le billard, fument d'énormes cigares, jouent au golf et à la bourse: gros fauteuils de cuir marron, petites tables basses en bois foncé, photos en noir et blanc d'hommes politiques ou de Marilyn Monroe, et tout ce qui va avec! Le genre de club que fréquentait mon père à New York, pendant que leurs femmes se réunissaient en club de lecture : c'est très, vielle Angleterre aristo. Le genre de lieu où l'on s'attend presque à voir le serveur en chemise blanche et gilet à la française, sortir de l'ombre en silence pour déposer un « _whisky pur malt 20 ans d'âge, Sir »_. Même au Japon, ils se croient dans James Bond,… _Huh?? Attends, c'est sérieux là? … LE serveur… J'y crois pas!_

« Mais on est où là? » _J'en reviens pas, ces mecs ont 22-23 ans et ils fréquentent ce genre d'endroits! C'est totalement décalé !_

« Salle VIP du café. C'était plus pratique pour nous de venir ici que de se traîner chez Tsukasa, quand la cafète de l'école était encore commune, avant les aménagements. Du coup on a fait aménager cet étage en salle VIP. » Mimasaka-san a dit ça d'un ton monocorde, sans émotion, comme s'il parlait… _De quoi d'ailleurs? Autant de détachement… C'est le problème avec les gosses des « plus que riches », ils sont incapables de se rendre compte quand ils sont totalement hors de la réalité!_

« _Nous?_ Le F4, je suppose. Donc ce n'est pas la salle VIP, c'est la salle F4, n'est-ce-pas? » _Miracle! Victoire! Il a l'air gêné – un tout petit peu, mais quand même – son cas n'est peut-être pas désespéré en fin de compte._

« Touché… » répond-il avec un adorable sourire. « Bon revenons à notre affaire, que sais-tu vraiment de Sojiro? »

« Euh,… » _ Je ne peux pas sérieusement lui dire que Nishikado-san est super sexy; qu'il est le plus gentleman que je n'ai jamais connu; que sous ses airs de dragueur invétéré, se cache un garçon passionné; que j'aime l'idée que les traditions ne lui font pas peur; que … Non, je ne peux pas lui dire tout ça, parce que tout ça je l'ai extrapolé, je n'ai même jamais adressé la parole à Nishikado Sojiro!_

« C'est bien ce que je pensais! » s'exclame-t-il. « Oh les filles, j'te jure! » _Oh ça va! Si on se mettait à réfléchir et à vouloir découvrir votre personnalité, vous n'en mettriez aucune dans votre lit! _« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire? »

« Oh rien, continue. »

« Bon. Ce que tout le monde sait: Sojiro est un vrai dragueur, un Maitre en la matière! Mais aussi Maitre de Cérémonie du thé; c'est assez étrange comme association, mais je crois que c'est ce qui fait que les filles sont aussi attirées par lui: elles pensent surement que les traditions ne lui font pas peur et que donc il est prêt à se marier! La bonne blague! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois n'est-ce pas? »

« Euh… non. » _Touchée! Un partout, balle au centre._

« Tant mieux, parce que c'est une belle connerie! Sojiro aime les belles choses, et les femmes en font partie. »

« _Choses?!_ »

« Et ne t'offusques pas pour un rien! Sous ses airs de dandy gentleman, Sojiro est un vrai pourri avec les femmes: elles ne sont là que pour assouvir ses sens; quand il en a marre, il les jette: c'est aussi simple que ça! Alors il va falloir t'y faire ! Tu dois arrêter de le voir comme s'il était un prince charmant, comme toutes les autres filles le pensent, ou tu subiras le même sort! Si tu comprends ça, tu as déjà une longueur d'avance sur ces femmes! » Il est sec et tranchant tout au long de sa tirade; il cherche à me faire réagir, je le sens. Mais la seule chose que je vois, c'est qu'en moins de deux minutes, il vient de briser toutes mes illusions. _Salaud !_

« T'es sur que c'est ton ami? A la manière dont tu en parles, j'en doute! »

« Détrompes-toi Yokoshi-chan, » répond-il dans un sourie. _Yokoshi-chan? Ben voyons, on est copains maintenant?! _« Sojiro est, et a toujours été mon meilleur ami. Nous sommes pareils et je mettrais ma vie entre ses mains sans hésiter; je peux tout lui dire et inversement. Et si il donne, c'est sans bornes et définitif. Pour ses amis, il ferait n'importe quoi, en cela il est fidèle. Mais les femmes … » _Il me ferait presque pleurer cet idiot!_ Et d'un coup, les paroles de Mimasaka-san me rendent toutes mes illusions précédemment perdues. _Ouf ça va mieux!_

« En cela vous êtes pareils n'est-ce-pas? »

« En quoi? »

« Les femmes… tu disais que vous étiez semblables. »

« Mouais… mais moi je suis moins cruel que lui! Bon trêve de bavardages inutiles, passons à la pratique. »

« Huh? » _La pratique? Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire la pratique, j'ai pas signé pour ça moi!_ A mes côtés, je sens Kishiro se tendre et j'imagine que ses pensées suivent le même raisonnement que moi.

« Oui, c'est bien beau ces bavardages de gonzesses, mais il faut d'abord que tu te fasses _remarquer_ par Sojiro. » _Bavardages de gonzesses? C'est incroyable d'être aussi goujat! Et puis c'est lui qui a commencé cette conversation de « gonzesses »!_

« Bon qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire par me faire remarquer? »

« Tu sais, » dit-il en se penchant par dessus la table basse, son visage très - _trop - _prés du mien. _Ouf, il ferait pas un peu chaud dans cette pièce ? Je vais peut-être demander à ce que l'on ouvre une fenêtre. Du calme ma fille, du calme! Si tu t'emballes à chaque fois qu'un beau mec s'approche de toi…Relax, on reprend._ « Je suis sur que tu es une fille intelligente et que tu as une super personnalité, et tout et tout, » _Vire ce putain de sourire narquois de ton visage! _« Mais ce n'est pas _ta personnalité_ que Sojiro va remarquer en premier… si tu vois ce que je veux dire… » _Eh mais pourquoi ils ont tous l'impression que je suis demeurée? Ça m'éneeeerve!_

« C'est bon je ne suis pas idiote! »

« Ravi de te l'entendre dire, c'est déjà ça en moins: j'avais des doutes! » _Eh oh! Espèce de mufle!_ « Bon parfait, si on est d'accord… Donc tu comprends bien qu'on a un problème à ce niveau là… » _Pardon? Je pige pas…_

« Un… problème? »

« Eh bien ça va me compliquer la tâche de faire en sorte qu'il te remarque, _toi_! Je dois être honnête: c'est mal parti! » _C'est une blague?! Il n'a pas vraiment dit ça? Non mais pour qui il se prend!_

« Alors là, s'en est trop! » Je me lève d'un bond, ignorant les supplications de Kishiro. _Oh elle m'énerve aussi à toujours vouloir ne pas se faire remarquer! C'est lassant à la fin!_ « Ecoute moi bien, Mimasaka Akira; jusque là, j'ai accepté toutes tes insultes et ton mépris parce que je t'étais reconnaissante de ton aide, mais cette fois tu vas trop loin! » _ Moi aussi d'ailleurs, mais c'est trop tard, si je veux garder le peu de fierté qu'il me reste…_ « Toi et ta bande de petits rigolos ne me faites pas peur! » _Mais _pourquoi _j'ai dit ça? Pour maintenant, tant pis…_ « Il n'y a _aucune raison_ que je supporte ça plus longtemps! Tu peux dire à Dômyoji-san d'aller se faire foutre! » _Ça y'est je suis morte! _ Furieuse, j'attrape par la main une Kishiro tétanisée –_ elle qui ne voulait pas se faire remarquer, c'est foutu! – _et m'apprête à descendre la volée de marches mais…

_Clap, clap, clap. _

_Comment ça « Clap, clap, clap »? C'est quoi ce délire? Ahhhh!!!_ Mon cœur fait des ratés: quelqu'un vient de sortir de l'ombre juste à côté de moi. _Le gorille? Merde je l'avais oublié celui-là! Ah non, c'est …_

« Alors Rui, qu'est-ce-que tu en dis? Elle a mit le temps, non ? J'ai cru qu'elle ne réagirait jamais! » lance Mimasaka-san à son ami sortit de l'ombre comme dans un mauvais film. _Huh?_

« Oui mais justement, elle a bien résisté. Ça pourrait être un sérieux atout, on sait tous les deux que parfois _il_ peut être vraiment détestable! » rétorque Rui avec _ce _sourire qui me donne toujours une envie furieuse de le baffer. _Re-huh? Si quelqu'un comprend, faites-moi signe! Je suis complètement perdue, de quoi ils parlent ces deux-là?_

« En tout cas on peut dire que tu as un sacré caractère! Oh par contre, évites de nous traiter de _petits rigolos _à l'avenir, parce que là, Dômyoji va _vraiment _te pourrir la vie! » enchaine Mimasaka-san hilare.

Moi je bouillonne. _Non mais ils se foutent vraiment de ma poire ces deux là!_

« EST-CE-QUE QUELQU'UN POURRAIT ME DIRE CE QU'IL CE PASSE !!! »

Après un moment d'étonnement, les deux compères explosent de rire, et Hanazawa-san, le premier à contrôler son fou-rire, m'explique:

« C'était un test. »

« Un test? Nan mais c'est quoi ces conneries?! »

« Il fallait savoir si tu avais le tempérament pour faire face à Sojiro… » répond Mimasaka-san.

« … il fallait voir jusqu'à quel point tu pouvais encaisser… » enchaine Rui.

« … et si tu avais aussi assez de cran pour nous envoyer chier… » Et ping, Akira.

« …Comme Akira est celui qui ressemble le plus à Sojiro… » Et pong, Rui.

« … et que nous avons les mêmes réactions… » Et re-ping Akira.

« … Akira a servi de simulacre de Sojiro pour savoir si tu pourrais tenir le choc face à lui. » Et re-pong, Rui. _Ouah, ils ont fini les phrases l'un de l'autre… Un vrai petit couple! Mais c'est pas le moment de m'attendrir, ils se sont bien moqués de moi!_

« Bien, messieurs, j'espère que vous avez bien ri à mes dépends et que vous en avez profité, parce que c'est la première et dernière fois! Viens Kishiro, on se tire, on a plus rien à faire ici! »

« Demain même endroit, même heure, » déclare Rui.

« Pardon? » _Plutôt mourir!_

« Tu ne peux pas abandonner le pari, sinon Dômyoji te pourrira l'existence. Tu ne peux pas te passer de notre aide, parce que tu ne veux pas perdre ce pari, et seule tu n'y arriveras pas. » Mimasaka-san a un sourire carnassier pendant qu'il énumère ces vérités. Je suis coincée; je le sais, il le sait et il en profite. _Enfoiré! _Puis il s'approche tout près de moi passe dans mon dos, tout à fait conscient du trouble qu'il provoque en moi, comme en toutes les autres filles – même Kishiro n'y échappe pas, je la sens bouillir à côté de moi. « Et puis n'oublies pas que tu nous as _tous _insultés de petits rigolos… Si tu ne viens pas demain, il se pourrait que cette information… _m'échappe_… » susurre-t-il à mon oreille. _Perfide! Mais ils ont pris des cours, c'est pas possible autrement de savoir comment affoler une fille à ce point!_ La chaleur est intenable, mais je résiste et serre les mâchoires, pas question de le laisser gagner à ce petit jeu. Dans un effort surhumain, je reprends le dessus sur mes hormones :

« Ça t'amuse vraiment, ce petit jeu? » Je le regarde avec le même air que ma mère quand je fais quelque-chose de stupide; _genre complètement détachée et blasée. Oh la vache, ça marche ?! _Il s'écarte de moi et me regarde mi-surpris, mi-amusé.

« Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait! On y croirait presque… si tu ne rougissais pas autant! » _Et merde…_ Hanazawa Rui se lève et se dirige tout droit vers moi et … me fait un baisemain à la française! _Oh le lâche! C'est trop facile! _

« Oui, tu as raison Akira. Yokoshi-chan, je crois que c'est une faiblesse qu'il va falloir corriger si tu veux _attraper _Sojiro. Même si c'est très mignon. » _Ah le sourire dévastateur! C'est pas possible, on ne fait pas les mêmes aux Etats-Unis! _« Tiens qu'est-ce que tu as à la main? »

Les ongles de Yuriko ont laissé de profondes marques sur ma peau. _D'ailleurs, c'est pas très beau à voir, il va falloir que je désinfecte ça, et je ferais peut-être un rappel antitétanique. Et contre la rage aussi… on ne sait jamais!_

« Oh c'est rien, c'est … » _Attends un peu… voilà comment je vais remercier Kishiro! _« En fait, c'est l'œuvre de Yuriko; cette peste a une dent contre nous. » _Afficher un air innocent et fragile et …_

« Je peux lui dire de ne plus s'approcher de vous, si tu veux. Elle n'osera pas me désobéir, » propose Mimasaka-san. _ … Bingo!_

« Si tu fais ça, ça risque de la tuer… » Je jette un coup d'œil et un sourire diabolique à Kishiro qui semble entretenir un fol espoir de tranquillité. « … Si tu veux bien, Mimasaka-san! »

Les deux garçons éclatent de rire, et Kishiro pousse un soupir de soulagement : _enfin libres!_

« On va être amenés à passer pas mal de temps ensemble, alors Akira ça suffira… » me dit le jeune homme en me décochant un clin d'œil, tandis que son ami me tend une main que je serre volontiers : « Rui, » dit-t-il simplement.

Une fois que les deux garçons ont réitérés leurs politesses avec Kishiro, nous pouvons enfin partir. Sur le chemin du retour je repense à ces deux jours passés : me voilà en route pour conquérir le cœur de Nishikado-san! Et avec mes alliés de choc, l'espoir devient encore plus tangible : _ce n'est peut-être pas si impossible après-tout…_

Chapitre 5 : Des Alliés de choc.

3


	7. 6: Rien qu'un rêve

**Chapitre 6 : Rien qu'un ****rêve****…**

_Ça y'est, cette fois j'en ai marre !_ Ce matin, je me suis décidée. Je suis entrée dans le bureau de mon père et j'ai pris la clé _dissimulée_ derrière le cadre de Maman. _Je ne comprends vraiment pas pour quoi il s'entête à la cacher cette clé : tout le monde sait où elle est, même les femmes de ménage ! _J'ai ouvert le troisième tiroir à droite de son bureau ; farfouillé un peu ; et enfin, je _l_'ai trouvé ! Je l'ai fourré dans mon sac de cours, et direction Eitoku.

J'ai patienté. Toute la matinée, j'ai rongé mon frein ; les heures s'écoulaient si lentement… J'ai décidé que la cafète serait l'endroit idéal,_ le plus théâtral ! Tout le monde saura enfin qui _elle_ est, et tous m'en seront reconnaissants ! _Midi trente deux : j'entre enfin dans la cantine déjà pleine à craquer._ Parfait ! Tout le monde est rassemblé : son dernier public, _mon_ public !_

« Yokoshi-chan je t'en prie, ne fais pas _ça _! Réfléchis ! » _Mais c'est déjà tout réfléchi ! _« Nous ne devons pas nous faire remarquer… »

« Oh, ça suffit Kishiro ! C'est trop tard ma décision est prise ! Tu es avec moi ou contre moi… »

« Tu sais bien que je suis _toujours _de ton côté, Yoko, » soupire mon amie comme à contrecœur.

« On se serre les coudes ? » je lui demande avec un franc sourire.

« On se serre les coudes ! »

D'un pas décidé, je me dirige vers _sa_ table. Je jubile déjà, alors que dans ma tête raisonne la chanson de _Superbus _: « Ennemie ».

_Je serre les dents une fois de plus,_

_Je bouillonne, je déguste._

_Ma vie n'est vraiment pas si juste,_

_Je garde ma haiiine !_

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, Donnelly ? Va donc polluer la vue de quelqu'un d'autre ! » persifle-t-elle. _Profites-en bien, c'est la dernière fois…_

« Oh non, je n'irai nulle part, Yuriko ! Ton règne s'achève ici ! » _Ouah, ça fait très classe, on dirait une réplique de film ! Je m'aime !_

Et je sors de mon sac, le pistolet dérobé à mon père ce matin et le pointe sur cette garce. _Je suis la fille cachée de Bruce Willis !_

« Mais… mais… » bégaye l'autre dinde. « Yokoshi-chan, tu ne va pas faire ça ! » Elle commence même à sangloter et à trembler de partout ! _Trop bon !_

« Tu crois ? » je réponds avec un sourire diabolique en savourant ce moment.

_Tu n'pensais pas qu'je la tuerais,_

_Et bien tu t'es trompé !_

_Il m'a suffit d'un pistolet,_

_D'un peu de vengeance…_

« Non Yokoshi, je t'en supplie ! » hurle t'elle en se jetant à terre._ Là, je prends vraiment mon pied ! _« Je t'implore à genoux !! »

_Je l'ai entendue crier,_

_Bien sûr elle m'a supplié,_

_Mais je n'ai pas résisté,_

_Bang ! _

_J'ai tiré !_

« Ça y'est ! Enfin ! »

J'entends les murmures des gens autour de moi, mais personne n'intervient : je sais qu'ils sont tous soulagés eux aussi.

_J'ai trop, j'ai trooop,_

_D'égo, d'égoooo_

Le F4 au grand complet descend de son perchoir :_ ils viennent fêter mon triomphe !_

_J'ai trop, j'ai trooop,_

_D'égo, d'égoooo_

Nishikado-san se précipite vers nous. _Enfin ! Je l'aurai plus tôt que prévu… Mais …_ Il se précipite sur le corps sans vie de Yuriko et le serre dans ses bras en pleurant :

« Pourquoi ?? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? JE L'AIMAIS !!

« Huh ? » _Non, c'est impossible …_

« Et il est beau au moins, Eky ? » me lance Nishikado-san d'une voix railleuse qui contredit outrageusement les larmes de désespoir qui coulent sur son visage ravagé.

« Huh ? »

« Eky ? EKYYYYYY !! »

« AAHHHHHHH !! » Je me réveille en sursaut, haletante et toute en sueur, secouée comme un prunier par mon frère, Will. _Oh bon Dieu ! C'était quoi ça ?!_

« Wahou ! On dirait que je te dérange en plein rêve ! Tu verrais ta tête !! » s'esclaffe-t-il, tandis que moi je suis toujours choquée. « Il était beau ? »

« Huh ? »

« Le mec dont tu rêvais ? Vu le sourire débile que tu avais, pas de doute tu rêvais d'un mec !! » _Eh oh ! Il est … oh la vache, sept heures du mat' ! Mais il est dingue : on est samedi ! Alors faut qu'il arrête de me souler, je suis de mauvais poil !_

« Pfou ! C'était plutôt… en train de devenir un vrai _cauchemar _! » _Il faut absolument que je demande à Akira-san si il est possible que Nishikado-san soit amoureux de Yuriko ! … Nan ce serait stupide… Bon juste pour me rassurer alors, au cas où…_ « Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi, d'abord ?! T'es pas censé être, genre à Princeton ? »

« Harvard, ptite sœur, H.A.R.V.A.R.D. ! Et non j'y suis pas : c'est les vacances, et j'avais envie de venir t'embêter un peu ! »

« Les parents se tirent ? »_ Je sais très bien ce que ça veut dire quand mon frère débarque soi-disant à l'improviste… Tout le monde est au courant, sauf moi …_ « Ils partent en voyage et ils t'ont demandé de venir me surveiller… Putain, c'est toujours pareil !! Ils manquent à ce point de confiance en moi ?! » _C'est toujours le même cirque : si mes parents doivent s'absenter plus de deux jours, ils font venir mon frère pour me chaperonner. Et quand il est bloqué à Princeton, euh non… Yale ?…Harvard c'est ça ! Donc je disais : on m'envoie chez tante Eileen ou n'importe où, pourvu que je sois surveillée et encadrée ! Ça me tue !_

« Oh, te fâches pas Eky ! »

« Arrête avec ce surnom débile !! » _A 6 ans, quand mon frère a appris à lire, il lisait tout ce qui lui tombait sur la main : notices, journaux, boîtes de céréales… et mon faire-part de naissance … Et il a découvert que « Erin Kira Yokoshi », ça faisait EKY ! Du coup depuis ce jour, il n'arrête pas de m'appeler comme ça, c'est chiant ! Lui ? C'est WOW ! Et oui : William Octave Wei ! Mais il peut toujours rêver pour que je l'appelle comme ça : il a déjà suffisamment la grosse tête !_ « Ils partent combien de temps ? »

« Deux semaines à Washington, des histoires d'accord de _je sais plus trop quoi_… Mais c'est pas grave, on va pouvoir s'amuser un peu ! Et puis j'ai une surprise pour toi : je t'ai ramené quelqu'un dans mes bagages ! »

« Ah non, Will ! Ça suffit ! C'est plus drôle ! La dernière fois c'était Bob, le boa cobaye du département des sciences, et la fois d'avant c'était Jessy, le rat à trois pattes et trois oreilles ! Alors va confier ta _surprise_ au zoo, s'il-te-plait ! »

« C'est moi que vous voulez confier au zoo, miss Erin ? » dit la voix d'une petite bonne femme que je connais bien !

« NANA !! » Je me précipite vers elle, et l'enlace de toutes mes forces. Anna – dite Nana - c'est notre gouvernante : elle est arrivée au service de la famille Donnelly à la naissance de Will, il y a déjà vingt-trois ans, et ne nous a pas quittés depuis. Aussi bien Will et moi, que nos parents, sommes très attachés à Anna et quand nous avons été trop grands pour avoir une « nourrice », Papa lui a proposé de rester pour être la gouvernante et s'occuper du bon fonctionnement de la maison. Mais malgré tout, elle est avant tout _notre_ gouvernante : une seconde mère pour nous. Quand Will est resté aux USA pour ses études alors que nous partions au Japon, Anna est restée avec lui dans la maison de famille de Cambridge. Mes parents ont une confiance sans borne en elle. _Je suis si heureuse qu'elle soit ici !_ « Oh Anna, tu m'as vraiment manquée !! »

« Oui je vois ça, Erin, à tel point que vous vouliez me mettre au zoo ! » _Oui, Anna est de la vielle école : elle a changé nos couches, essuyé nos nez qui coulent… mais elle continue de nous vouvoyer ! Elle dit que c'est sa manière à elle de différencier son boulot de sa vie privée, mais c'est seulement parce qu'elle aime le côté vielle famille, c'est une nostalgique !_

« Oh je suis désolée, Nana, mais c'est que Will a toujours le chic pour faire des coups pendables ! Je suis si contente que tu sois là !! Combien de temps restes-tu ? »

« Eh bien au moins deux semaines, jusqu'au retour de vos parents. Mais votre père semblait parler de me garder ici : j'ai même continuer à apprendre le japonais ! » C'est avec elle que j'avais appris le japonais au collège : nous apprenions toutes les deux en même temps. Heureusement qu'elle me soutenait sinon j'aurais vite abandonné ! _Sacrée Nana ! Tellement dévouée !!_

« Quoi, ça veut dire que tu vas laisser Will tout seul, livré à lui-même ?! Si tu n'es pas là pour lui préparer ses vêtements, il est capable de mettre des chaussettes dépareillées ! Je crains le pire pour lui… » Joueur, mon frère prend un faux-air vexée et me balance mon oreiller.

« Ça suffit les enfants… » nous gronde Anna, sans conviction, blasée.

« Au fait Eky, Maman m'a dit que tu t'étais fait de nouveaux _amis_… Ça va, tu ne le vis pas trop mal ? » _Enfoiré ! _Mon insociabilité au Japon est le sujet de taquineries préféré de mon idiot de frangin.

« Oh va au diable ! Et puis comment elle le sait d'abord ? »

« Quoi tu veux dire que c'est vrai ? Alors là, j'ai du mal à le croire ! Les miracles existent ! »

« Oh tu m'énerves ! Je vais me doucher ! »

Tandis que je m'éloigne d'un pas rageur vers ma salle de bain, j'entends Anna réprimander mon frère :

« William, vous ne devriez pas taquiner votre sœur à ce propos : vous savez que c'est un sujet sensible pour elle. Elle a fait beaucoup d'efforts pour changer son comportement et s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie. C'est dur pour elle d'avoir eu à sacrifier sa vie sociale : elle le vit très mal. Et puis vous savez qu'elle se vexe facilement ! »

« C'est faux ! » je hurle depuis la cabine de douche. « Je ne me vexe _pas_ _facilement !! »_

_J'en ai vraiment marre que tout le monde s'apitoie sur mon sort ! On dirait que de droguée fêtarde, je suis passée à ermite ennuyeuse ! … C'est peut-être pas tout à fait faux d'ailleurs… Mais bon, ce n'est pas une raison pour se comporter avec moi comme si j'étais dépressive suicidaire !_

« Je vais BIEN !!!! » je crie pour tout le monde et personne en particulier. _Mais ça fait du bien !!_

_Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que je me prépare pour mon rendez-vous avec mes « professeurs de séduction » ! Je me demande ce qu'ils m'ont encore préparée ces deux là. … Et puis, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais mettre …_


	8. 7: Blessée

**Chapitre 7 : Blessée…**

« C'est quoi ces fringues ? » m'agresse Akira quand j'entre dans la _salle VIP_. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore, lui ? C'est fou ce qu'il peut être désagréable par moments…_

« Quoi mes fringues ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ? » _ Moi aussi je peux être agressive !_

« Yokoshi-chan, je ne veux pas t'offenser mais… Si tu espères séduire Sojiro… tu ne peux pas t'habiller comme une adolescente attardée ! »

_Une adolescente attardée ?? _Dans le doute, je m'observe dans le miroir derrière le bar : mon jean favori, mon petit pull bleu canard et une paire de converses…_Normal, quoi… _« Je ne vois pas où est le problème, Mimasaka-san. Ce sont mes vêtements de tous les jours. Je suis à l'aise dedans. »

« A l'aise ? » répond le jeune homme avec un air sceptique en haussant les sourcils. « Rui, prends le relais : j'abdique… » _ Mais quoi ? Ce n'est pas un crime quand même !_

« Relax Akira, » le sermonne Rui. « Ce que veut dire Akira, Yokoshi-chan, c'est qu'être à l'aise dans tes vêtements n'est pas forcément… un gage de … bon goût… »

« Bon goût ? » _Roh, ils exagèrent vraiment ! Pas un pour rattraper l'autre !_ « Jamais vous ne dites des choses sympas ? Et puis le bon goût, c'est suggestif, juste une question de point de vue. … J'ai _bon goût_ d'abord… »_ Moi, susceptible ? Jamais…_

« Un : on est pas là pour être sympa, Yokoshi-chan. Deux : Trouve une autre excuse, le bon goût, on en a ou on en a pas, c'est tout, » me balance Akira, vautré dans un fauteuil, en train de feuilleter un magazine._ Si je lui déplais autant, pourquoi il m'aide d'abord ? Je lui ai rien demandé !... Pétard, Erin, arrête de bouder comme une gamine dès qu'on te dit quelque-chose !_

« Bon d'accord. Alors, je vous écoute, _messieurs _les experts du bon goût ! » Baisser les armes, me coûte de gros efforts, mais après tout, je ne peux pas passer mon temps à fuir les gens et à me liguer contre le monde entier - _en silence, bien sûr !_

Akira, se redresse sur son fauteuil et m'adresse un franc sourire satisfait. _Il faut vraiment qu'il arrête de sourire comme ça ! Mes hormones sont au régime sec depuis presque deux ans, c'est de la torture !_ _Et bam ! Rui aussi ! Là, ça devient vraiment cruel ! Il va falloir que je me blinde à l'avenir. Deux mois comme ça et je serais bonne à enfermer !_

« Yokoshi-chan, il va _vraiment _falloir que tu arrêtes de rougir pour un oui ou pour un non… » déplore Rui amusé par la couleur brique qu'a prise mon visage. _Mais c'est pas ma fauuuuuuuuuuteuh !_

« Oui, bon, » se marre Akira, « maintenant, est-ce que tu peux marcher, s'il te plait. »

« Huh ? Que je marche ? »

« Oui, un aller-retour jusqu'au bar, au fond, »m'explique Akira, comme sa demande était tout à fait banale. _Mais ?..._« Qu'on voit un peu ton allure générale, » reprend-il devant ma mine déconfite. _Pff, lui il m'énerve vraiment, je préfère Rui, il est plus sympa…_

« Non mais vous avez perdu la tête ?! Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais _défiler_ devant vous, pendant que vous materez mes fesses ? Je ne suis pas mannequin, moi ! » _Non mais oh ! Ils se croient où ces deux-là ?_

« Ben, ça on avait remarqué… » réplique Akira railleur. _« Remarqué » ?? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont… Oh l'enfoiré !_

« Oh la ferme, Akira-san ! » _Oups… Oh et puis, ils voulaient que je montre mon tempérament, et bien ils ont gagné, tiens !_ « Garde tes commentaires inutiles pour toi ! NON, je ne suis PAS un mannequin, et alors ? Au moins j'ai des formes… et 100% naturelles ! » Rui se marre de bon cœur – _c'est-à-dire qu'il ricane presqu'en silence –_ tandis qu'Akira reprends le mouvement –_ apparemment très populaire -_ du poisson hors de l'eau. « Bon d'accord, ça va… Oh c'est bon, là : ARRÊTEZ ! Si j'avais eu besoin de me faire descendre en flèche et humilier, j'aurais demandé à cette peste de Yuriko : elle aurait été ravie de me rendre ce service ! Vous êtes là pour m'aider, je vous le rappelle. Alors faites votre job ! »

Les deux garçons échangent un regard entendu, et Akira me fait assoir sur l'un des canapés en prenant place à mes côtés :

« Toutes mes excuses, Yokoshi-chan. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te blesser, » se repend-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens, tout en posant une main sur mon avant-bras. _Merde ! Mon cœur à raté un battement, et re-chaleur intenable ! Ces mecs dégagent un tel truc : ils savent qu'ils sont irrésistibles et cela émanent de leur corps tout entier. Je commence à comprendre ses filles qui se pâment à chacune de leurs apparitions : je crois que personne ne peut leur résister bien longtemps… Dieu que c'est agaçant !!_

« J'accepte tes excuses, Mimasaka-san, » dis-je brusquement en me levant d'un bond. _Je _dois_ réussir à me contrôler ! Si je n'y arrive pas avec Rui et Akira, qu'est-ce que ça sera avec Nishikado-san ? Combustion instantanée garantie ! Reprends-toi, Erin !!_ Akira pose un regard intrigué sur moi. _Mouais, pas très subtil mon bond du canapé…_ « Vous vouliez que je marche, soit, je vous fais confiance… Mais le premier qui se marre, je lui mets une patate ! »

Mes « alliés » s'empressent d'acquiescer, une main sur le cœur, mais je vois bien la lueur de malice dans leurs yeux : _ils n'arriveront jamais à se contenir…_ Alors, je prends une profonde inspiration, et entame mon petit aller-retour d'un pas assuré. Une fois revenue devant les deux garçons, je vois les coins de leurs bouches qui de retroussent nerveusement : même s'ils ont du mal, ils se retiennent de rire. _C'est déjà ça…_

« De quel Etat tu viens déjà ? Texas ? » me demande Akira en contrôlant difficilement son rire nerveux.

« Akira… » chuchote doucement Rui à son ami avec un air désapprobateur.

« Euh non,… New York… » _Où veut-il en venir ? _Rui se lève et se place à côté de moi, l'air blasé. _Ben quoi ?_

« New York ? » reprend Akira songeur. « Etrange… » _Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? Il me soule quand il fait ça !!_ « Si tu ne viens pas du Texas, comment expliques-tu que tu marches comme un cowboy ? »

_Huh ??? … Cette fois je vais le tuer !_ Mais Rui avait anticipé ma réaction et m'attrape fermement par la taille dès que je m'élance vers son ami. _Joli réflexe !_

« Rui-san, lâche-moi ! Je vais le tuer, cet espèce de goujat ! RUI, LACHE-MOI !!! »

« Rui ne la lâche pas, » le supplie Akira, mort de rire. _L'enfoiré ! Je vais me le faire !! _

« Mimasaka Akira, je vais te tuer ! Tu n'es qu'un goujat mal élevé ! Rui-san, lâche-moi. Si tu crois que je vais te laisser m'insulter comme ça ! Mais Ruiiii, lâche-moi BON SANG !!! »

« Huh ??? » Instantanément, nous nous figeons tous en entendant les trois exclamations incrédules qui parviennent de l'entrée de la salle. Vu les têtes d'ahuris que tirent les nouveaux arrivants, la scène devait être plutôt cocasse : Rui m'avait ceinturée fermement tandis que je me débattais comme une damnée en fixant d'un air mauvais Akira, qui avait précautionneusement mit une bonne distance et un canapé entre nous. _Je fais si peur que ça ?_ Et puis déclic, je me tourne rouge de honte vers les intrus : Makino-san, Dômyoji-san et …_Nishikado-san… Oh non…_

« Hanazawa Rui, l.â.c.h.e-m.o.i, » je marmonne entre mes dents, furieuse.

« Seulement si tu promets de ne pas tuer Akira, » répond-il.

Je jette un dernier regard assassin à Akira, et acquiesce :

« D'accord, » je soupire à contrecœur, « ça peut probablement attendre encore un peu… »

Rui soupire amusé et relâche son étreinte, tandis qu'Akira recule de quelques pas, _au cas où… Je lui fais vraiment peur, on dirait… Tant mieux ! Il ne perd rien pour attendre celui-là…_

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » _Cette voix…_ Mon cœur rate un battement, mon estomac se noue et des étoiles scintillent devant mes yeux. Nishikado-san m'observe, et moi je perds tout lien avec la réalité. Dans ses yeux qui brillent de malice, je crois apercevoir une ombre, quelque chose de douloureux : je sens que sous ses airs fanfarons, Nishikado-san souffre d'une vieille blessure, et je n'ai qu'une envie : le prendre dans mes bras et le consoler ; lui ôter tous ses tourments et le rendre heureux. _Quand suis-je devenue si sentimentale ?_ Mon regard glisse sur sa bouche, si sensuelle que tout mon corps est parcouru de picotements douloureux et agréables à la fois. Cette bouche qui s'étire en un mince sourire moqueur, et me donne une furieuse envie de l'embrasser… Ces lèvres qui se mettent à bouger pour former de gracieux sons, des mots qui volètent autour de moi, vides de sens tant je suis envoutée, obsédée par cette bouche en mouvement…

_PoV Mimasaka Akira_

_La vache, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait me tuer. Et puis quand Sojiro a commencé à parler, elle est devenue totalement stone ! Elle le regarde comme s'il s'agissait d'un dieu grec ! Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle écoute un seul mot de ce qu'il raconte… On dirait qu'elle est envoutée, c'est flippant ! Et si elle continue à afficher cet air de demeurée, elle va se griller auprès de Sojiro…_

« _Mademoiselle_ se vexe facilement il faut croire… » je lance railleur en guise de réponse à Sojiro. L'effet escompté ne se fait pas attendre, et Yokoshi-chan sort de sa torpeur pour m'adresser un regard plein de rancœur.

« Qui est-ce ?, » demande mon ami. _Merde, comment j'explique ça sans la griller ? Sans _nous_ griller …_

« Oh, … personne. » La jeune femme durcit encore son regard assassin et … _déçu ? Triste ? Oh… je crois qu'elle ne comprend pas que je viens de lui sauver la mise…_

« Qu'a donc fait Akira pour te mettre dans une telle colère… » lui susurre Sojiro en s'approchant _trop _près d'elle. _Il sait très bien que quand il fait ça, aucune fille n'est capable de se concentrer. C'est vraiment pas cool… elle est déjà suffisamment perturbée comme ça !_ Mais étrangement, Yokoshi, ne lui prête aucune attention, et continue de me fixer :

« Il est juste lui-même… » L'air qui se peint sur son visage en même temps que sortent les mots assassins, me fend le cœur : elle est réellement blessée et déçue… _Je m'en veux_… _je voulais simplement l'aider…_ Puis brusquement, Yokoshi-chan se détourne, attrape son sac et sa veste, et s'enfuit dans l'escalier, sans un regard pour nous. Tandis que Sojiro nous interroge des yeux, surpris ; Tsukasa sirote tranquillement son verre, vautré dans un fauteuil –_ parfois je me demande vraiment si ce type a un cœur. Si je ne le savais pas aussi éperdument épris de Makino…_ J'esquisse un mouvement pour la suivre, mais Rui m'en dissuade silencieusement alors que Makino nous adresse un regard chargé de reproches et s'élance à la suite de Yokoshi.

« Elle est bizarre cette fille, » déclare Sojiro. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là, avec vous ? »

« Rien, laisse tomber. » Mon ton se veut tranchant pour mettre un terme à cette discussion, mais la pointe de culpabilité dans ma voix n'a pas échappée à Sojiro. Il n'insistera pas, il sait très bien que je finirais par lui raconter ce qui me pèse si j'en ressens le besoin._ Entre nous, parfois –souvent – les mots ne sont pas nécessaires : il me connait mieux que personne… Merde ! Je ne voulais pas la blesser… _

« Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir ? » demande Tsukasa._ Pff, il est vraiment désespérant parfois… _Mais une fois de plus, mes pensées s'égarent en direction de notre « protégée » : _j'espère que Makino saura gérer la situation… Evidemment ! C'est Makino ! _Puis je me joins à la conversation de mes amis : le plan de ce soir…

_PoV Donnelly Yokoshi_

_Personne ? Personne ! Depuis quand je suis « personne » ? _Je bous intérieurement ! Je suis vraiment _très _en colère contre Akira !_ Non, sois honnête Erin, tu es blessée… Blessée et déçue…Déçue parce qu'au fond, je prenais Akira pour un ami et lui … Pour lui je ne suis « personne » … Pourquoi, dans ce cas, m'a-t-il proposé son aide ? Il aurait dû me laisser me débrouiller, seule. Ne pas se soucier de moi, même ! Je lui en veux ! Il m'a donné de faux espoirs ! Quelle idiote aussi je suis de l'avoir cru : pour lui je ne suis qu'un passe temps, un divertissement ; rien d'autre !_

« Yokoshi-chan ! » _Makino ?_

« Huh ? »

« Je suis désolée, » s'excuse inutilement Makino-san.

« Laisse tomber, Makino-san, ce n'est pas ta faute : tu n'es pas responsable des actes de Mimasaka-san » je lui assure. _C'est vrai, au fond, comment pouvait-elle savoir que ça tournerait comme ça. Elle voulait m'aider…_

« Si. C'est en partie ma faute : j'aurais dû insister plus pour que Dômyoji annule ce pari idiot. Et puis c'est moi qui t'ai envoyé Mimasaka-san et Hanazawa-san… » regrette la jeune femme.

« Cela partait d'une bonne intention. Et pour être franche, je ne suis pas persuadée que tes mots aient assez d'impact et d'influence sur ces idiots, pour les faire changer d'avis, Makino-san. »

« Tu as raison, quand ils ont une idée en tête…, » soupire-t-elle impuissante. « Mais appelles-moi Tsukushi. » _Elle est touchante cette fille, on se connait à peine, mais elle veut quand même m'aider…_ « Je vais leur demander de mieux se comporter envers toi. »

« Merci, Tsukushi-chan, mais rien ne t'y oblige… »

« J'y tiens ! Entre filles, on se serre les coudes ! » affirme-t-elle avec un grand sourire. « Mais tu sais, je ne pense pas que Mimasaka-san voulait te faire de la peine. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il voulait faire d'ailleurs, » ricane-t-elle, « mais il est le plus sensible et le plus mûr des quatre ; il est peut-être juste un peu maladroit… »

Son affirmation me met du baume au cœur ; au fond je sais qu'Akira ne pensait pas à mal et qu'il n'avait probablement aucune intention de me blesser. _Mais quand même… Pourquoi faire ça devant Nishikado-san ? Me faire passer pour insignifiante… _

« Tu as peut-être raison, Tsukushi-chan… Je devrais sans doute lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Mais pour le moment, je dois bien reconnaitre que je suis vexée et un peu perdue. Je vais rentrer chez moi et tâcher de mettre tout ça au clair. Merci pour ton aide Makino Tsukushi. »

D'un geste bref, je salue Tsukushi et reprend le chemin de la maison. Je me sens inutile et impuissante. Et fatiguée… _Je n'aurais jamais dû entrer dans ce petit jeu idiot. Tout ce que je vais récolter, c'est la souffrance et l'humiliation… Je ferais mieux d'arrêter là. Au pire, que pourra bien me faire Dômyoji si je ne me soumets pas à sa volonté ? Ce ne serait pas la première humiliation de ma vie… C'est pas ça qui va me tuer ! Dans le pire des scénarios, l'ambiance sera tellement malsaine que je pourrais convaincre Papa de me renvoyer aux Etats Unis, sous la garde de Nana. Finalement, tout n'est pas si noir. Oui, je crois que c'est la solution qui s'impose : je laisse tomber le pari et j'encaisse les attaques de Dômyoji, et puis… retour au pays ?_

_Oui… mais non… Maintenant que j'ai goûté à l'espoir et que Nishikado-san n'est plus inaccessible, je serais stupide de ne pas essayer… Et frustrée surtout, si je laisse passer ma chance ! Erin Donnelly ne baissera pas les bras ! _


	9. 8: Adieu jeans, pulls, baskets

**Chapitre 8 : Adieu jeans, pulls et baskets… et Yokoshi?**

Voilà près d'une heure qu'Akira détruit ma garde robe… _Comment c'est arrivé ? Eh bien :_

_(Flashback)_

Plus de vingt minutes que je me détends sous le jet puissant et brûlant de la douche. _Ça fait du bien_! Je peux faire tranquillement le tri dans mes pensées. Je sors de la douche et m'enroule dans une serviette chaude et moelleuse._ Le bonheur à l'état pur !_ J'entre dans ma chambre et … _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces portants pleins de fringues ? Et pourquoi la lumière de mon dressing est allumée ? _Du susnommé dressing s'échappent des bruits. _Il y'a quelqu'un qui fouille dans mes vêtements ? Anna ? Will ? _Lentement et silencieusement je m'avance vers mon placard.

« Tu sais qu'à ton âge, ça ne se fait plus de laisser ta mère t'acheter des sous-vêtements ! Personne ne porte plus ce genre de trucs, c'est quoi _ça_? Du Petit Bateau ? »

« Ahhhhhhhhhhh ! » _Bordel de merde ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout là ?_ Je suis horrifiée : Mimasaka Akira vient d'émerger de mon dressing en agitant devant lui … _Oh mon Dieu !_ Je reste interdite : Akira tient devant mon nez plusieurs de mes sous vêtements ! _Je vais le tuer !…Ou mourir de honte sur l'instant !… Va pour la première solution !_ « Akira-san qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! » Le jeune homme m'examine d'un air appréciateur, les sourcils haussés et un sourire narquois sur le visage. Je réalise alors que je suis à demi nue, simplement couverte d'une serviette de bain qui me paraît étrangement _beaucoup trop_ petite en cet instant.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire quand tu disais _100% naturel_, tout à l'heure ! » se moque-t-il.

« Mimasaka Akira ! » je gronde offusquée en serrant plus fort autour de moi le morceau d'éponge qui sert de mince rempart à ma nudité. « Bon sang, mais tu veux bien me dire ce que tu fous ici ?! »

« Relax, Yokoshi-chan, » lance-t-il en se jetant négligemment sur mon lit. _Ah bah oui, c'est sur que comme ça, ça va vraiment m'aider à me relaxer, tiens !_ « Je suis venu t'aider à régler ton problème de garde-robe. » s'explique-t-il. « Et faire la paix… » ajoute-t-il avec un air penaud et désolé. _Perfide ! Comment voulez-vous que je l'engueule après ça ?_

« Pour le moment je vais m'habiller, après on verra. » J'entre dans le dressing et _… Horreur !_ Plus de la moitié de mes vêtements, de mes chaussures et de tout ce qui peuplait ma pièce tant aimée, est jeté en tas à même le sol ! « C'est quoi ce délire ? »

« En attendant que tu daignes sortir de ta douche – t'es vachement longue d'ailleurs ! – j'ai déjà commencé à faire le tri. C'est pas aussi terrible que ce que j'imaginais finalement ! » Je lui adresse un regard mauvais. « Tiens, mets ça en attendant, si tu tiens _vraiment_ à t'habiller ! » dit-il en me lançant un jean et un t-shirt basique. Rageuse, j'attrape mes fringues au vol et fouille dans mes tiroirs à la recherche d'une culotte et d'un soutien-gorge, gênée par le regard d'Akira qui ne me quitte pas. « Mais t'es pas obligée, tu sais ! Tu peux rester comme ça si tu veux ! »

« Va au diable ! » Je m'enferme dans ma salle de bain et enfile rapidement mes vêtements : il est hors de question que je laisse l'intrus fouiller trop longtemps seul dans mes placards, c'est un vrai carnage !

Quand je pénètre de nouveau dans ma chambre, Akira n'a pas bougé. Toujours allongé sur mon lit, il feuillète le bouquin qui se trouvait sur ma table de nuit :

« Tu lis ça, toi ? » me demande-t-il en me montrant la couverture de « Orgueils et Préjugés » de Jane Austen.

« Ouais. Je te le prête si tu veux, ça va te plaire : c'est l'histoire d'un mec présomptueux et orgueilleux qui se pense mieux que tout le monde, alors qu'il n'est qu'un connard mal-aimable. Quand tu l'auras fini, passe-le donc à Dômyoji ! » _Et vlan ! Tu l'as pas volée, celle là !_

« Ouch ! T'es dure ! Mais, non merci, je l'ai déjà lu. Trois fois. Et tu as oublié : il y a aussi Lizzie, naïve, bourrée d'illusions et de préjugés à l'encontre des gens qu'elle ne connait pas. Elle juge trop vite et trop facilement, tu ne trouves pas ? » _Y'a un message subliminal dans ses propos, ou je rêve ?_

« Mouais, si tu veux. Mais c'est la faute de Darcy, il ne lui facilite vraiment pas la tâche. » Il m'adresse un sourire narquois et je reprends agacée : « Bon, on papote littérature anglaise ou chiffons ? »

« Parlons chiffons ! » s'exclame-t-il tout sourire et se lève d'un coup du lit en se frottant les mains comme quelqu'un qui s'apprête à bosser dur. _Comme s'il savait ce que veut dire bosser dur ! Pfff ! _« Bon installe-toi, je m'occupe du grand ménage ! » reprend-il enthousiaste en retournant dans le dressing, tandis que je prends la place qu'il a libéré et m'affale sur le lit.

« Comment es-tu entré ? »

« Ben, par la porte, » me crie-t-il du dressing. _Quel humour …!_ Je me relève et m'appuie sur le chambranle de la porte du dressing pour ne pas être obligée de hausser la voix pour lui répondre.

« Sans déconner ? T'es un mec intelligent, en fait. Comme quoi, les apparences … »

La tête d'Akira émerge tout sourire entre mes pulls –_ben il a l'air malin, tiens !_

« T'as vu ! Pas con, hein ?! » Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire : j'aime les gens capables d'autodérision. « Votre gouvernante s'est laissée convaincre et m'a laissé monter, » s'explique-t-il d'une voix étouffée tandis qu'il replonge dans la montagne de tissus en vrac.

« Nana ? Elle t'a laissée monter ? Et avec tout ton barda ? » je m'étonne en avisant les trois portants pleins à craquer qui encombrent mon _espace vital_. « Tu l'as draguée, avoue ! T'as pas honte ? Une femme de son âge ! Elle pourrait être ta mère ! » _Je suis moins outrée du fait qu'il ait fait du charme à ma gouvernante, que du fait qu'elle l'ait laissé rentrer dans MA chambre ! N'est-elle pas censée veiller sur moi ? Et elle laisse rentrer un mec qu'elle ne connait pas dans la chambre de sa protégée ? Bravo … Je connais Nana, je sais qu'elle est vigilante ; je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu lui raconter pour qu'elle cède…_

« Quoi tu ne connais pas ma réputation ? » me demande-t-il hilare en sortant de nouveau la tête, entre mes jeans cette fois._ Il a vraiment l'air d'un clown !… Ou d'un pervers …_ « J'ai un petit faible pour les femmes mûres. »

« Je sais. N'empêche, tu devrais avoir honte, Nana est une femme respectable, _elle_. »

« Les autres aussi. Avant de tomber dans mes bras … » s'esclaffe-t-il._ Ouep, pas faux._ « Nana ? »

« Anna. Mais Will – mon frère- et moi, on l'a toujours appelée Nana. » _Il faut dire que, ni l'un ni l'autre, n'avons réussi à prononcer « Anna » avant nos trois ans, et du coup, Nana, c'est resté… _

« C'est chou… » se moque de nouveau Akira. « Maintenant, va faire des trucs de filles, ou n'importe ; et laisse-moi travailler ! J'aurais besoin de toi, _après _! »

Je ne suis pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de le laisser seul farfouiller dans mes affaires, mais de toute façon, au point ou j'en suis… _Même si je n'étais pas d'accord, je n'arriverais jamais à le faire partir…_ Abdiquant, je me jette de nouveau sur mon lit, attrapant au vol un magazine quelconque que je feuillète sans grande conviction, préférant guetter les bruits –oh combien effrayants- qui proviennent de mon dressing.

_(Fin du Flashback)_

Une heure et quelques jurons d'Akira plus tard, celui-ci sort _enfin_ du « placard » :

« Bon c'est fait, » déclare-t-il avec fierté. « Maintenant, passons aux essayages ! »

« Les essayages ? » _Il plaisante là, j'espère…_

« Bien oui, il faut bien s'assurer que les vêtements que je t'ai apportés te vont ! Si tu ressemble à un sac, c'est inutile ! » _Génial !_

Débuta alors le plus laborieux essayage de ma vie, sous le regard critique et sans concessions d'Akira. Des successions de « Non », « Poubelle », « Quelle horreur », entrecoupés de « Pas mal », « Ah enfin », « Génial ! » -_très rare !-, « _C'est bon » … Chaque bout de tissu, paire de chaussures, ou autre qui recevait l'approbation du _Maitre_ rejoignait illico le dressing, tandis que ceux qui ne trouvaient pas grâce à ses yeux, finiraient leur vie à la Croix Rouge.

Tandis que les essayages se succèdent harassants, Akira me fait la conversation :

« Tu sais, » reprend-il un peu mal à l'aise, « je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir blessée cet après midi. Je n'en avais pas l'attention. »_ Ouah, Mimasaka Akira s'excuse ! « _ Mais… je ne me cherche pas d'excuses, mais tu ne disais rien : tu semblais encaisser chaque parole sans broncher… Tu es si effacée parfois. Comme avec cette histoire de pari : tu as accepté sans piper un mot, la tête baissée… »_ Touchée !_

« Je sais. Tu as raison… Avant… » Si je n'aime pas particulièrement la fille que je suis devenue, je _déteste vraiment _ celle que j'étais !

« Avant ? »

« Avant, Erin n'aurait pas réagit de cette manière, elle n'aurait pas encaissé… » je répond la tête basse, une fois de plus, en m'asseyant sur le lit._ Ouais, Erin n'aurait certainement pas accepté un pari aussi débile, elle les aurait envoyés bouler ! Non en fait, _personne_ n'aurait osé défier de la sorte Erin Donnelly, … à l'époque…_

« Erin ? »

« Mon prénom américain. J'ai pris mon troisième patronyme en arrivant ici… Je suis devenue Yokoshi… » j'explique amère.

« Tu dis ça comme s'il s'agissait de deux personnes distinctes et différentes… »

« C'est le cas. Tu ignores tout de celle que j'étais avant. D'Erin… » _Et c'est surement mieux comme ça !_

« Pas si sûr… Je crois bien l'avoir aperçue cette Erin. Cet après-midi : celle qui sortait les griffes ; nous a remis à notre place ; qui a relevé la tête, fière, et a accepté de _défiler_ devant nous, parce qu'elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Cet après midi, tu n'étais plus la timide et effacée Yokoshi : tu étais plus forte, plus décidée ! » affirme Akira en saisissant mon menton dans sa main pour me forcer à relever la tête et à le regarder. « Mais j'ai l'impression que tu te bats contre toi-même, contre ce côté plus fougueux et plus libre de ta personnalité. Yokoshi versus Erin. Pourquoi la musèles-tu ? Libère-là ! Libère-toi … Erin-chan… » Akira plonge ses yeux dans les miens et je sens sa force et son soutien. En un seul regard, il fait passer tellement de choses ! _Plus que personne … Dans ses yeux, je vois qu'il me propose son aide, son soutien, son amitié… Est-ce que je peux compter sur lui ? Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il me demande. Il ne peut pas comprendre que je ne peux pas « libérer Erin », que ça me fait peur…_ Je détourne vivement mon regard du sien, me lève et fait les cent pas. _Je ne peux pas…_

« Tu n'as pas la moindre idée des efforts que j'ai dû déployer pour faire taire cette partie de moi. » Ma voix se brise, ma résistance flanche. _Non, ça ne peux pas recommencer ! _Je m'efforce de remettre en place les barrières de mon esprit. « Erin fait partie de mon passé, je ne peux pas la _libérer_. Elle n'est pas… Elle est mauvaise. »

« Alors tu préfères rester dans l'ombre, dans ton_ inexistence _? Tu préfères subir plutôt qu'agir ? » reprend mon compagnon d'une voix douce et posée. « Tu as une âme bouillonnante ! Tu as choisi de noyer ce tempérament de feu pour _tout_ supporter : le mépris, l'injustice, les railleries ? J'ai du mal à le croire, du mal à comprendre… Tu dois terriblement en souffrir… » _ Si tu savais !_

« Ce n'est rien… Ce n'est rien à côté des souffrances qu'a causées Erin… » _ Hola ! Je parle vraiment de moi à la troisième personne ? Si c'est pas de la schizophrénie, ça … Je devrais peut-être aller consulter. Mais cette personne que j'étais avant est si différente de la Yoko d'aujourd'hui, que j'ai vraiment l'impression de parler de quelqu'un d'autre !_

« Je crois que tu te diabolises. Et puis, moi je l'aime bien Erin… » concède-t-il dans un sourire. _Charmeur !_

« C'est parce que tu ignores tout d'elle, Akira-san. Tu te comportes comme la Lizzie de Jane Austen : tu juges trop vite, sur des faits sans grande signification. Tu ne _sais pas_ qui _elle _est. »

« Alors parles m'en ! Dis-moi, je t'écoute… » me demande-t-il avec conviction.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que tu veuilles vraiment entendre ça… »

« Et pourquoi non ? Je te l'ai dit, j'aime cette Erin, » insiste le jeune homme d'une voix ferme._ J'ai si peur de sa réaction… Les gens m'ont tellement haïe, j'ai fait tant de mal autour de moi…_

« Bien, si tu y tiens… » dis-je en accédant à sa requête. _Tant pis pour lui ! Tant pis pour moi…_

« Miss Erin ? » Nana est à la porte, rouge de timidité, elle n'ose pas entrer. _Ouf, sauvée par le gong !_

« Nana ? »

« Il y a quelqu'un en bas qui veut vous voir. Sasaki Kishiro. »

« Très bien j'arrive, Nana. » Puis ma gouvernante se sauve, rouge comme une pivoine, les yeux rivés au sol._ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Elle n'est jamais si formelle d'habitude. Est-ce que cela aurait un lien avec…_ « Mimasaka Akira, qu'as-tu fait à ma gouvernante ?! » je gronde.

« Rien, » répond-il avec un sourire énigmatique. Puis sous la menace de mon regard courroucé, il s'explique : « Ne me force pas, je lui ai promis de ne rien te dire au sujet du _speed date_. » _Huh ? _

« Le speed date ?? » _J'en ai entendues des vertes et des pas mûres, mais celle-là elle est bien bonne !_

Akira me gratifie d'un grand sourire et sort de la chambre. _Nana s'est inscrite à un speed date ?? Impossible ! _Je m'élance derrière Akira et dévale les escaliers, mais trop tard, il salue déjà Kishiro, prêt à partir. Je m'excuse rapidement auprès de Kishiro et cours après Akira :

« Tu te fous de moi ? » _C'est pas possible autrement !_

« Bien sur ! » crie-t-il avant de monter dans la voiture qui l'attend, mort de rire. « C'est un secret entre ta gouvernante et moi, tu n'en sauras rien,… Erin-chan. » _Ne m'appelle pas Erin, je t'en prie…_ Pourtant dans sa bouche, ces mots sonnent si bien. Ils ne sont plus menaçant, ni tâchés de souffrance : ils font peau neuve. Avec le soutien d'Akira, j'ai le droit de tout recommencer et de ne plus me cacher. Ce garçon est ma bouffée d'oxygène. _Finalement que je perde ou que je gagne ce pari, je serais tout de même chanceuse : maintenant j'en suis sûre, plus qu'un allié dans une bataille, j'ai gagné un véritable ami…_

Reboostée par mes constatations, je rentre dans la maison et attrape Kishiro par le bras, toute guillerette, impatiente de partager avec elle tous les événements de cette journée éprouvante.


	10. 9: 8h le dimanche, c'est encore la nuit!

**Chapitre 9 : 8h le dimanche, c'est encore la nuit !**

_Alors ça c'est vraiment le pied ! _Bien nichée dans ma couette, je jette un œil au réveil : 7h56, il est dimanche matin. _Je peux me rendormir pendant encore au moins trois bonnes heures ! Youpi ! J'adore ça ! _Bien au chaud, je ferme de nouveau les yeux et tente de repartir dans mon_ super _rêve : plage de sable fin déserte, soleil, cocktails, et _Nishikado-san ! _

L'abattement désespéré d'hier a laissé place à un joyeux positivisme : l'œuvre d'une discussion passionnée et idéaliste jusque tard dans la nuit avec Kishiro. Après le départ de Mimasaka-san, je racontais à mon amie toute mes « aventures » de la veille et elle s'est réjouie avec moi. C'est ce qui est formidable avec Kishiro : elle est d'un optimisme contagieux ! Elle m'a convaincue qu'avec le soutien inespéré que m'offraient Rui et Akira, et même Makino, je ne pouvais que gagner le cœur de Sojiro. Et nous avons commencé à faire des plans, tous plus fous les uns que les autres, en essayant les nouvelles tenues qui emplissaient mon dressing, riant comme des gamines. Ces quelques heures de liberté et de légèreté ont débarrassé mon cœur de l'étau qui l'étreignait… jusqu'au départ de Kishiro. Alors mes idées noires ont repris l'ascendance et je suis retournée à ma déprime. La discussion avec Akira avait réveillé de sombres souvenirs : la peur de redevenir la garce égoïste d'autrefois se mêlait à l'espoir de pouvoir prendre un nouveau départ. Les pensées tourbillonnaient sans cesse dans ma tête et je commençais à devenir dingue. Alors de nouveau, j'ai cherché les comprimés prescrits par mon médecin il y a deux ans et j'en avalais un bleu et deux verts. _Je préfère anticiper…_ _Mais je déteste vraiment prendre ces saloperies ! Ça me rend complètement stone !_ Les verts : les anxiolytiques ; le bleu : de l'halopéridol, un antipsychotique. Complètement assommée par les composés chimiques, je me suis endormie comme une masse.

« Eeeeekyyyyy ! » chantonne la voix de mon frère. Coup d'œil au réveil : 8h12. _Enfoiré ! Pour la peine je vais l'ignorer ! Il est beaucoup trop tôt ! _Je sens mon matelas s'affaisser sous son poids lorsqu'il s'y assied. _Ne pas bouger. _« Eky, debout » _Pas de grimace. _« Eh marmotte, lèves-toi ! » répète-t-il en me secouant. _Grogner un coup, mais ne pas ouvrir les yeux : il finira bien par abandonner ! _« Donnelly, ne m'oblige pas à te saquer ! » menace-t-il. _Va au diable, je ne bougerais pas de l…_

« Ahhhhhh ! Mais t'es con ou quoi ? » Mon imbécile de frère vient de retourner mon matelas, me projetant par terre du même coup, et maintenant il est plié de rire. _Je vais le tuer !… Dis-donc, je me sens une âme d'assassin ces jours-ci…_ Je me redresse et toise mon frère d'un air mauvais les mains sur les hanches, prête à lui demander des comptes, mais :

« On dirait bien que tu n'es pas du matin, Yokoshi-chan… » _Mais c'est pas possible ! Ils ont le chic ! _Hanazawa Rui se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte de ma chambre.

« Non mais vous avez vu l'heure tous les deux ?! _Grasse matinée_, ça ne fait pas partie du vocabulaire japonais ? » _Nan mais c'est vrai, quoi : c'est DIMANCHE ! Et en plus, je faisais un super rêve !_

« Le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, Eky ! » fanfaronne mon frère. _Mais rien à foutre du monde, moi !_ « Et plutôt que de râler, si tu t'habillais décemment …» _Evidemment…_ Tirée de mon lit, je ne porte que mon short de nuit et un débardeur : pas très adapté pour recevoir du monde. Mon frère est mort de rire et je vois bien que Rui fait appel à toute sa concentration pour ne pas faire pareil. _Ça, ils me le paieront…_

« Eh bien dehors ! Allez ! C'est vrai, pourquoi vous ne faites pas comme tout le monde : attendre au salon avec un café !!!! Plutôt que de débarquer comme des sauvages dans ma chambre EN PLEINE NUIT ! » _C'est encore un coup de Will, ça c'est sûr ! Toujours le premier quand il s'agit de me pourrir la vie !_

« Eky, il est passé 8h… »

« _Un dimanche matin_ !! 8h le dimanche, c'est encore la_ nuit_ ! Allez dehors tous les deux ! » Complètement furieuse, depuis mon lit, je balance tous les coussins qui me tombent sous la main et bombarde sans interruption les intrus qui battent en retraite. Une fois partis, je referme violemment la porte et pousse un cri de rage qui se répercute dans toute la maison. _Ouf ça fait du bien ! Mais y'a pas à dire, ce matin ON m'a levée du pied gauche : je suis d'une humeur massacrante. Et puis ce foutu mal de crâne : j'avais oublié que je supportais mal ces fichues pilules…_ J'ai bien l'intention de faire poireauter Rui et Will, et je profite d'une longue douche, avant d'enfiler… _Pff, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir mettre ?_ Je suis déjà vaincue par la quantité astronomique de tissus inconnus qui peuplent mon dressing.

« Miss Erin ? »

« Oh bonjour Nana, » dis-je en prenant ma gouvernante dans mes bras pour déposer un bisou sur sa joue.

« Bonjour Miss. Vous allez bien ? Je vous aie entendue… »

« Pff, Will ! »

« Je vois que certaines choses ne changent pas, » ricane-t-elle à raison. _Avec Will et moi, la maison a toujours été un champ de bataille permanent !_ « Mais je tiens à m'en défendre tout de suite : en ce qui concerne le jeune homme que votre frère a fait entrer, Mr Will l'a fait dans mon dos et sans ma permission ! Je n'aurais jamais pris le risque de vous réveiller un dimanche matin _en pleine nuit…_ » _Aha, je _savais_ que c'était un coup de Wil :, je l'aurais ! Evidemment que Nana n'aurait pas pris le risque de me réveiller un dimanche matin – même mes parents n'osent pas – je suis un vrai ours au réveil !_

« Tu te moques Nana … Mais Will ne perd rien pour attendre ! » _Ouep, dommage pour lui : en prévision d'une future vengeance, j'ai gardé le numéro d'une certaine Chisato – conquête malheureuse et trèèès collante des dernières vacances de mon frère à Tokyo - qui sera ravie de se rappeler au bon souvenir de Will !_ « En attendant, j'ai besoin de tes lumières, Nana : je ne sais vraiment pas quoi mettre ! »_ J'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours 8 ans : quand elle choisissait et préparait mes vêtements tous les matins…_ Ma gouvernante parcours mon dressing et j'enchaîne : « D'ailleurs, j'ai été très étonnée que tu ais laissé Mimasaka-san entrer dans ma chambre avec tout ce fatras. Sais-tu que j'étais encore sous la douche Nana ? » _Là je sais que j'ai marqué un point : jamais elle n'aurait laissé entrer qui que ce soit si elle avait su que j'étais sous la douche ! Elle va être obligée de me dire comment Akira l'a convaincue de le laisser entrer… _

« Oh mon Dieu ! » s'exclame ma gouvernante choquée. « Oh Miss je suis désolée, je … » _ Oups, elle a l'air au bord de la syncope…_

« Ne t'affoles pas comme ça Nana : Akira-san est un garçon bien élevé, il n'a pas été inconvenant. » _Enfin presque, mais là elle est à deux doigts du _Hara-kiri _! Vaut mieux éviter d'entrer dans les détails… _« C'est seulement que je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu te raconter pour te convaincre de le laisser monter dans _ma_ chambre. Et avec tous ces vêtements en plus ! » Illico, ma _seconde mère_ baisse la tête, rougissante. _J'en étais sûre !_ « Alors il t'as vraiment draguée !? »

« Oh Miss Erin, » se défend Anna, en rougissant de plus belle, « vous avez donc une si mauvaise opinion de moi ? »

« Oh non Nana, c'est de lui que j'ai mauvaise opinion ! En fait ce n'est pas juste une opinion : c'est de notoriété publique ! Alors _je sais_ qu'il l'a fait ! » _ Mais quel petit con ! Aller jusqu'à draguer ma propre gouvernante ! N'a-t-il aucune limite ?_

« Il a bien essayé Miss, mais je ne suis pas de ce genre de femme ! Il pourrait être mon fils, peut-être même mon _petit_-fils ! » s'indigne ma gouvernante. _Comme si ça pouvait empêcher Akira de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge !_

« Allons ne t'offusques pas comme ça Nana-chérie, » je minaude en passant derrière elle ma tête contre la sienne, mes bras enserrant ses épaules. « Reconnais que ce doit-être agréable d'être courtisée par un garçon comme Akira, à ton âge… »

« Quoi mon âge ?! Et puis, ce n'est pas une conversation que j'accepte de tenir avec vous, Miss ! »_ Oh non ! Elle recommence… Il y a tout un tas de conversations qu'elle refuse de tenir avec moi. Imaginez sa tronche quand j'ai évoqué mon premier copain ! Mais ça n'a plus été drôle le jour où je lui ai avoué – et à demi-mots pourtant – que j'avais eu ma première expérience sexuelle : SAMU, pompiers, examens cardiaques… la totale ! On a eu une grosse frayeur ce jour là et je n'ai plus jamais ouvertement évoqué ce genre de sujet avec elle ! Et si par malheur elle surprend l'une de mes conversations à ce propos, elle prétend être frappée de surdité !_

« Oh Nana, ne te vexes pas… ! Bien puisque son charme ne t'a fait aucun effet, » _mon œil, ouais, _« dis-moi quelles raisons il a invoquées pour que tu cèdes ? »

« Oh regardez Miss, cette robe-ci vous irait à ravir ! » _Alors ça c'est petit ! Essayer d'attirer mon attention sur ce morceau de chiffon pour que j'abandonne… Elle a vu la vierge ?!_

« Anna, ne détournes pas la conversation ! » _Mais pourquoi tient-elle tant à ma tenir dans l'ignorance. A moins que… _ « Attends, il ne t'a pas menacée quand même ?! » _Non il n'aurait pas osé faire ça ! En même temps, j'en ai fait les frais, c'est un tordu !_

« Oh Miss Erin, vous voyez le mal partout ! Un : c'est un charmant garçon, très bien élevé et certainement très loin de ce genre de pratiques ! » _La vache ! Qu'a-t-il fait à ma gouvernante ? Il l'a littéralement envoutée ! Jamais elle ne fait autant d'éloges d'un quasi inconnu : il a du lui faire un sacré effet ! En tout cas, une chose est sûre, il n'a pas fait usage de menaces ou évoqué ses liens avec le milieu yakuza, sinon Nana n'aurait jamais parlé de lui en ces termes…_ « Deux : Miss, s'il s'agit de vous ou de Will, aucune menace ne me ferait changer d'opinion. » _Ohhh Nana… Merde, je pleurerais presque !_ « Bien maintenant cessez de m'ennuyer avec vos questions curieuses : il s'agit d'une histoire entre Mimasaka-sama et moi, vous n'en saurez rien ! Et passez cette robe, c'est très impoli de faire ainsi attendre votre invité ! » _Mais c'est quoi ce secret entre Anna et Akira ?! Ahh c'est frustrant d'être tenue à l'écart : je déteste ça !_

« Bien, mais crois-moi Nana, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! On n'en restera pas là : je découvrirais le fin mot de toute cette histoire ! » _Tu peux compter là-dessus ! Fallait pas me tenter avec vos pseudo-secrets…_ « En ce qui concerne _mon invité_, que je n'ai pas invité : Hanazawa Rui s'est _incrusté_, alors il peut attendre ! Une robe ? Nana ! » _Je ne mets de robe que dans les mariages ou autres cérémonies ou vraiment quand j'ai plus rien à me mettre… J'aime pas mes genoux…_

« Quand vous étiez plus jeune, Miss, tous les dimanches vous mettiez une jolie robe. »

« Oui avec des froufrous, du voile partout, des petites ballerines et des rubans dans le cheveux ! » _Oui, la même dégaine que les poupées en porcelaine ! Parfois même, elle poussait le crime jusqu'à me faire les mêmes anglaises dans les cheveux ! Tortionnaire ! _ « Et même le mercredi pour les goûters d'anniversaires de mes copines… J'avais six ans, Nana ! Et puis je n'ai pas vu Will avec son trois pièces et son nœud pap' ! » _Dans ces cas là on y avait tous les deux le droit ! Mais on ne restait jamais très longtemps propres et bien habillés, nous étions… turbulents ! De sales gamins, en fait ! Les joues constamment barbouillées, les mains sales, les cheveux décoiffés et emmêlés, les genoux écorchés et nos tenues… foutues !_

« Miss Erin, vous m'avez demandé mon aide, je vous la donne. Et j'insiste, c'est dimanche ! Et puis si vous vouliez mettre un jean, je crois qu'il va falloir revoir votre position : Mimasaka-sama a fait un grand ménage ! »

« Il t'a donc dit pourquoi il venait ! Que t'a-t-il dit de plus ? »_ Je suis un vrai Pit-bull, quand je tiens quelque-chose, je ne lâche plus !_

« Miss, ça suffit avec vos questions : la discussion est close ! En tout cas on peut dire que pour une fois, vous aurez enfin vraiment l'air d'une femme. » _Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir ! A croire qu'ils se sont tous donnés le mot…_

« _L'air d'une femme ?_ Merci. Personne ne m'avait jamais fait de remarques à ce propos avant qu'Akira-san se décide à tout changer ! » _Fouteur de merde !_

« Il suffit de voir tout ce qu'il a retiré de votre dressing pour se rendre compte que vous n'aviez pas changé de garde robe depuis vos 15 ans, Miss. » _Heu … Touchée… encore !_

« Tu sais où il a mis toutes mes fringues ? »

« Ah non, j'ai promis ! Enfilez cette robe ! » m'ordonne ma gouvernante.

« Je l'enfile, si tu me dis où sont tous mes vêtements. » _ Je suis sans scrupules et prête à tout !_ « Je t'en prie Nana, je veux juste récupérer mon jean préféré et le pull de Maman… »

« Pas de chantage, miss. Et j'ai envoyé le pull de votre mère chez le teinturier– que soit-dit en passant elle cherchait désespérément avant son départ. » _Elle m'aurait prévenue de leur départ, je lui aurais dit moi, où il était son pull…_ « Quand à votre jean, il est dans la machine. » _Mince, coincée !_

« Anna, tu as laissé un inconnu entrer dans ma chambre alors que j'étais presque nue ! Tu peux au moins me dire où sont mes vêtements. Pour te faire pardonner… » _Perfide et bas… Je m'en veux, mais je ne suis pas d'accord que ce soit Akira qui ait fait le tri de mes vêtements ! Si je l'ai laissé faire, c'est UNIQUEMENT parce que j'avais l'intention de les récupérer après ! Mais le temps que je remonte avec Kishiro, tout avait disparu ! La poisse !_

« Miss Erin, je vais resservir un tasse de café à votre invité. Je veux vous voir en bas dans dix minutes : habillée.» Elle dépose soigneusement la robe sur mon lit. « Chaussée. » Elle déniche une paire d'escarpins qui vont surement me torturer les pieds. « Coiffée et maquillée, » achève-t-elle en allumant les lumières de ma coiffeuse. « Et ce n'est pas négociable ! » lance-t-elle avant de sortir.

_Bon allons-y ! _Si il y a une chose que je sais c'est que rien ne sert de tenir tête à Nana, elle a toujours le dernier mot. Un fois prête –_c'est pas si mal que ça en fait…-_ j'éteins les lumières de ma chambre, attrape mon sac à main et dévale l'escalier pour rejoindre Rui et mon frère.

_PoV Hanazawa Rui_

Vingt-cinq minutes…_ Elle doit être vraiment fâchée pour nous faire attendre comme ça. _Depuis que Yokoshi-chan nous a mis dehors de sa chambre, Donnelly William et moi buvons le café en discutant de tout et de rien. _J'aime bien ce gars : intelligent, drôle et vraiment sympa. Il fait Harvard et vient passer ses vacances ici, avec sa sœur. Sa sœur… J'ai commencé par lui demander pourquoi Eky, et puis il a enchaîné en me racontant toutes sortes d'histoires sur elle : j'en connais une qui va pas être contente, j'ai de quoi constituer un vrai dossier ! Mais j'ai l'impression bizarre qu'il cherche à cacher un truc… Certaines histoires deviennent parfois incohérentes ; ou il s'arrête en plein milieu, paraît réfléchir un instant, puis enchaîne sur une autre… J'ai la sensation que la vie d'Erin Donnelly aux USA ne doit pas avoir été toute rose. Mais au fond je m'en fiche : moins j'en sais, mieux je me porte ! Aujourd'hui : leçon de maintien ! Enfin un truc dans ce goût là… C'est moi qui m'y colle, parce qu'Akira n'aurait jamais eu la patience. Ah enfin, elle descend, c'est pas trop tôt ! Ouah ! Akira a fait du bon boulot avec le relooking ! _Yokoshi-chan porte une petite robe d'été style années 50, dans les tons verts et gris, assortie d'une paire d'escarpins – _Manolo Blahnik ? _Loin d'être aguicheuse – ce que je craignais le plus de la part d'Akira -, elle fait toute fraîche et joyeuse dans cette tenue. _C'est beaucoup mieux. Par contre les cheveux… Il va falloir faire un détour chez le coiffeur demain._

« Ah bah quand même ! » lance son frère.

« Tu es très jolie, Yokoshi-chan. » _Elle rosit à peine, ça aussi c'est mieux. _

« Bon maintenant je meure de faim, » déclare la jeune fille en se jetant sur un croissant qu'elle dévore avec appétit. _On dirait une petite fille… _« C'est bon Will, tu peux nous laisser maintenant ! »

« Tu rigoles! Je veux profiter de cet instant rare : tu as un ami ! » s'exclame William railleur !

« Va au diable ! » réplique sa sœur d'un air mauvais.

« William, » intervient la gouvernante, « n'oubliez pas que votre père veut que vous vous chargiez de _certaines_ de ses affaires aujourd'hui. »

« Oh oui, c'est vrai ! Bon ben tu as gagné, Eky : je vous laisse. Ravi de t'avoir connu, Hanazawa-san. C'est toujours une immense joie de rencontrer quelqu'un qui soit capable de supporter ma _charmante_ petite sœur plus de dix minutes : c'est tellement rare ! Et si tu veux d'autres informations, tu sais où me trouver, » lance-t-il en sortant.

« Quelles informations ? » s'offusque Yokoshi.

« Rien, Yokoshi-chan, » je lui assure peu désireux d'assister à une nouvelle scène.

« Mhh… Bon quel est le programme d'aujourd'hui ? »

« Ne manges pas trop, je t'emmène bruncher au Hyatt. Aujourd'hui, c'est leçon de maintien et de savoir-vivre ! »

« Huh ? »

« Il suffit de te voir dévorer ce croissant pour savoir que ce n'est pas du luxe ! »

« Ah ouais ?! » _Elle est encore vexée… Bof de toute façon, elle viendra quand même : je suis sûr qu'elle ne s'offusque que pour la forme…_

« Allons-y ! » Je lui propose mon bras et nous quittons la maison, direction le Hyatt. _C'est bien la première fois que j'emmène une fille à l'hôtel à 9h du matin !_


	11. 10: J50

**Chapitre 10 : J-50**

« Aïeeeuh… S'il-te-plait, j'ai vraiment mal ! Une petite pause … » j'implore à bout de forces et de nerfs.

« Ok, cinq minutes et après on reprend. » _Tortionnaire !_ J- 50 : voilà près d'une semaine que je souffre le martyr!

Après notre leçon de _maintien_ de dimanche dernier, Rui a jugé le bilan si catastrophique, que chaque jour en sortant des cours, je dois le rejoindre pour une nouvelle séance dans la salle VIP désormais rebaptisée : _Salle de la dernière chance ! Très classe, les gars ! _Le programme varie chaque soir.

Lundi : coiffeur et maquilleuse. Rui a estimé que mes cheveux étaient, je cite « _une offense impardonnable au Dieu capillaire ! » Non mais, il ne se la raconte pas un peu ?! Et puis il est marrant, c'est pas lui qui doit dompter ma crinière frisée ! C'est pas évident ! _Quand à la maquilleuse, il lui a paru essentiel de me rappeler que « _le maquillage n'est pas toxique… » Là, il faut bien reconnaitre que mes connaissances dans ce domaine sont très limitées : que ce soit ma mère ou Nana, elles ne sont pas très branchées cosmétiques, juste le strict minimum – crème de jour, mascara et rouge à lèvres. _J'ai donc écouté avec attention les conseils prodigués par la professionnelle. _J'ai même pris des notes ! Mais pourquoi ils se marrent ces idiots ?…_

Mardi : la tenue à table. _Je ne veux pas faire la difficile, mais la langoustine au goûter à la place de ma tartine de Nutella__, je ne suis pas d'accord ! Heureusement « Rui-sensei » – encore lui ! - a jugé mes connaissances « acceptables » dans ce domaine, sinon après ça, j'aurais été bonne pour un régime sec ! Pff, « acceptable »… et puis quoi encore !_

Mercredi : savoir se tenir et marcher élégamment. _Ça ne m'a pas inquiété quand il en a parlé… mais j'aurais dû ! Marcher pendant 2h avec un dictionnaire sur la tête, pendant que Rui ou Akira me hurlent dessus, c'est l'enfer ! Je ne sais pas quel genre de parents ils ont, mais ils devraient consulter ! Ils m'ont même fixé un manche à balai le long de la colonne vertébrale pour que je me tienne droite ! Des vrais psychopathes !! J'hésite même à aller porter plainte !_

Jeudi : idem. _Je vais mourir ! Piétiner en Jimmy Choo pendant 2h30, c'est inhumain ! Je vais traîner Jimmy Choo en justice ! J'ai même dû faire un bain de pieds pendant plus de deux heures, je ne les sentais plus…_

Aujourd'hui, vendredi : rebelote ! _Cette fois, j'envoie une bombe chez Prada ! Ce sont des monstres ! Leurs escarpins : un crime contre l'humanité ! Je songe même à régresser et à adopter le quatre-pattes dès que je rentre à la maison…_

« Bon, on peut reprendre Yokoshi-chan ? » me demande Rui. _Oh non… Oublie-moi un peu !_

« Déjà ? J'ai les pieds en sang… »

« Pauvre petite nature, » se moque l'odieux Dômyoji. _Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui aussi ? On n'est pas au cirque !_ Akira n'est pas là, il est sorti avec Nishikado-san qui commence à se poser des questions : voilà une semaine que ses copains passent leur temps à lui faire des cachotteries. Du coup, Dômyoji a pris la place et pour le coup, je regrette vraiment Akira. _Mais est-ce qu'ils ont obligatoirement besoin d'être deux pour me gueuler dessus ? Faut croire …_

« Une dernière fois, Yokoshi-chan. Tu es presque parfaite ! » m'assure Rui. _Vil menteur !_

« Tu plaisantes ?! » raille Dômyoji. « Elle a autant de grâce qu'un hippopotame ! » _Ah ouais ! Eh bien l'hippopotame va lui faire sa fête au macaque ! _

« Non, Yokoshi-chan ! » Rui m'attrape par la taille et m'éloigne de Dômyoji pour m'empêcher de lui faire un mauvais parti.

« T'as de la chance que Rui-san soit là, Dômyoji-san ! » je lance en crachant comme un petit chat furieux.

« Ah ouais, sinon quoi ? Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? »_ Tu devrais avoir peur tête de nœud, je vais te massacrer !_

« Je… »

« Ç.a s.u.f.f.i.t ! » s'énerve Rui. _Depuis le début de la « séance » il joue le papa, pendant que Dômyoji et moi nous insultons mutuellement. Pourquoi il ne me laisse pas régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute à ce crétin prétentieux ? __Ça ne serait pas une grosse perte ! Quel rabat-joie ce Rui !_

« Alors dis-lui de partir ! Il me provoque sans arrêt ! » je supplie Rui en trépignant. _On dirait une gamine de huit ans qui s'est faite tirer les cheveux à la récré et vient se plaindre à la maitresse : ridiculement puéril !_ « T'as peur de perdre ton pari débile, Dômyoji Tsukasa ? » _Et en plus, je le provoque ; y'a pas, je régresse quand je suis trop près de lui : je m'infantilise ! Je l'avais bien dit qu'il était nocif ce type !_

« Moi ? Je ne perds jamais ! » s'offusque Dômyoji en bombant le torse. _Pff ridicule !_ « Tu vas te ridiculiser quand Sojiro t'emmènera dans les roses ! »

« Huh ? Mais il est complètement… »

« Yokoshi ! » Puis il se tourne vers son ami en soupirant blasé : « c'est _envoyer sur les roses, _ Dômyoji et non _emmener dans les roses._ »

« Qu'il l'emmène ou qu'il l'envoie où il veut, c'est pareil : elle sera ridicule ! » rétorque Dômyoji vexé. _Pauvre ignare !_

« Bon je crois qu'on peut arrêter pour aujourd'hui. » _Ahh je t'adore Rui ! Je ne serais pas aussi naze, je lui ferais une bise sur le front tellement je désespérais d'entendre ces mots !_ « De toute façon, je ne vais pas trop te fatiguer, il faut que tu sois fraîche et dispo pour demain. » _Ben tant pis pour lui, pas de bise sur le front, na !_

« Encore demain ?! Oh non, est-ce qu'on est vraiment obligés ? C'est le week-end Rui-san ! » je le supplie. _Ils m'en ont déjà pourrit un, j'y tiens à celui-ci !_

« Pff, quelle idiote tu fais! » glousse Dômyoji. « Il parle de… Mais quoi Rui ?! Arrêtes de gesticuler comme ça, t'as l'air d'un débile ! » _Oh la dernière fois que quelqu'un m'a fait ce genre de truc, c'est Kishiro qui voulait m'empêcher de parler… Qu'est-ce qu'ils me cachent ?_

« Ruuuuuuuuuuuuui… Qu'est ce que tu me caches ? » je chantonne à l'adresse de mon _professeur._

« Rien, Yokoshi-chan, c'est juste… Oh et puis il vaut mieux que tu sois prévenue avant. Je lui ais pourtant dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de te faire la surprise… » _Surprise ? Ohoh je DETESTE ce mot ! Et c'est qui « lui » ?_

« Yo les gars ! » nous interrompt une voix bien connue.

_PoV Nishikado Sojiro._

« Mais arrêtes Akira ! T'es chiant à la fin ! » _Ç__a fait une demi heure qu'Akira trouve toutes les excuses possibles et imaginables pour m'empêcher d'aller au café. Au début, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il voulait refaire une partie de billard, mais au bout de la cinquième… Surtout qu'il est mauvais : il perd chaque partie ! C'est lassant ! Et puis depuis que j'ai émis l'idée d'aller dans notre salle au café, il essaie par tout les moyens de m'attirer autre part : un coup dans un bar, un autre à la cafète de l'école, et puis Dieu sait quoi encore ! Il me cache quelque chose… __Ç__a fait une semaine que Makino, Rui et lui se font des messes basses : et ils sont tout sauf discrets !_ « Bon maintenant ça suffit Akira ! En plus les autres sont déjà là, je les entends… »

« …Je lui ai pourtant dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de te faire la surprise… » fait Rui.

« Yo les gars ! » je lance en arrivant. « … Et la fille… » _Tiens, elle est encore là elle ? Ce ne serait pas ça qu'ils essaient de me cacher ? Ils sont tellement peu discrets, que je les ai entendus parler d'elle plusieurs fois cette semaine : Donnelly Yokoshi. Ils parlaient de rendez-vous avec « Yokoshi-chan ». Rui surtout… Tiens, tiens… se pourrait-il que Rui soit amoureux – ou en chasse ? J'ignorais qu'il avait un faible pour les occidentales. Faut dire, je le croyais toujours accro à Shizuka ! C'est bien s'il cherche à tourner la page. En plus elle est plutôt mignonne cette fille. Si Rui n'avait pas de vues sur elle, peut-être … Enfin l'essentiel, c'est qu'il arrête de se morfondre sur Shizuka et de tourner autour de Makino : ça rend Tsukasa fou !_

« Alors c'est quoi cette histoire de surprise ? Oh au fait, c'est sympa de nous avoir invités à ta petite fête, Donnelly-san ! »

« Huh ? Quelle fête ? » _Soit elle a d'horribles trous de mémoire soit… _Rui, les yeux fermés, secoue doucement la tête, tandis qu'Akira semble soudain passionné par ses chaussures ; même Tsukasa fait semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?... Oups j'ai peut-être fait une boulette…_ « Quelle fête ? » répète la jeune fille incrédule.

« Oups… C'était _ça_ la surprise ? » Akira hoche la tête et Rui me fait signe que _pour maintenant…_ « Nous sommes tous invités à une soirée chez les Donnelly, enfin chez toi quoi, demain soir, » j'explique à Yokoshi qui devient livide.

« Une… fête… ? Mais c'est impossible ! Tu dois faire erreur Nishikado-san. Si il y avait une fête chez moi demain soir, je serais au courant quand même ! … Pas vrai ? » demande-t-elle d'une voix blanche tandis que son regard implorant et interrogateur passe d'Akira à Rui. _C'est officiel, elle n'était pas au courant !_

« William… » dit simplement Rui d'un voix basse et désolée. _William ? Et pourquoi elle a l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme ?_

« QUOI ? Mais quel,… quel espèce de … d'ENFOIRE ! C'est quoi ce plan à la con ?! » _Hola ! __Ç__a n'a pas vraiment l'air de lui plaire ! Sacré caractère ! On dirait une cocotte minute. Elle siffle… elle va exploser ! Et maintenant elle se met à faire les cents pas comme une lionne en cage. Une lionne… ça lui va bien ce titre… Elle a l'air toute douce, mais quand elle sort les griffes : elle est féroce ! Et puis, elle dégage un truc… Mince, pourquoi j'avais jamais remarqué cette fille : elle est vraiment attirante ! Dommage que Rui soit déjà sur le coup…_

« Yokoshi-chan, il voulait juste te faire plaisir, » se défend Rui sous le regard accusateur de Yokoshi.

« Me faire plaisir ?! Oh non ! Tu lui prêtes plus de bonnes intentions que ce dont il est capable ! Il veut juste me faire chier ! C'est son loisir préféré : me pourrir la vie ! »

« En quoi est-ce si terrible que ce _William _ait organisé une soirée pour toi ? Et c'est qui _William ?_ » je demande curieux. _Son mec ? _Cette idée ne me plait pas – mais vraiment pas du tout.

« Mon crétin de futur ex-frère… » crache-t-elle avec colère. _Ça la rend vachement sexy d'être en colère. Il y a même une petite ride de contrariété qui se creuse entre ses sourcils… Hey, mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend à moi ! Je ne suis pas en train de craquer quand même…_

« Futur-ex ? »

« Je vais le tuer. » déclare-t-elle d'un ton décidé. _Ouah vraiment flippante ! _Elle recommence à tourner en rond. _Elle me donne le tournis._ Je l'attrape par le bras quand elle passe devant moi et la fait assoir à côté de moi.

« Tu vas finir par me donner envie de vomir à tourner comme ça. » Elle plante son regard dans le mien et je me sens…_bizarre ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait cette fille ?_

« Désolée. Bon et qui est invité, puisque vous semblez tous plus au courant que moi de ce qui se passe dans ma propre maison ?! » demande-t-elle d'un ton aigre.

« Tout le monde. » répond Tsukasa sans s'émouvoir.

« Tout le monde ? »

« Tout Eitoku et d'autres : des étudiants du lycée américain et d'autres fils et filles d'industriels et de notables, » développe Akira un peu gêné._ Comment se fait-il qu'il donne l'impression d'anticiper sa réaction ? Il la connait bien ? Mais il ne m'a jamais parlé d'elle…_

« C'est pas vrai ! Il a invité tout le gratin de Tokyo en gros… » se désespère ma voisine, la tête dans les mains. Pris d'une impulsion, je passe ma main dans son dos pour la consoler mais la retire aussitôt quand elle m'adresse un regard surpris._ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Depuis quand je console les filles moi ? D'habitude, c'est moi qui les fais pleurer…_

« Ouep, ça va être de la grosse fête ! » s'exclame Tsukasa enthousiaste. _Ce mec est désespérant, il a autant de sensibilité qu'une porte de prison !_ « Bon les gars qui est tenté par une partie de billard ? »

« Non merci, j'ai déjà mis sa raclée cinq fois à Akira aujourd'hui, j'en ai assez. » _Par contre j'aimerais bien que les autres soient tentés et qu'ils se tirent…_

« Ben nous alors, » répond Akira en entraînant un Rui pas très enthousiaste avec lui. _Pas enthousiaste … de me laisser seul avec sa copine ? Tant pis pour lui, si il me laisse seul avec elle …_

« Pff, ça va être l'enfer… » soupire Yokoshi, une fois tous les autres partis. « Il est vraiment idiot ou il le fait exprès ? » Elle a l'air toute triste, presque déprimée comme si c'était vraiment la pire chose qu'il pouvait lui arriver. _Ce n'est qu'une fête après tout. Que redoute-t-elle tant ?_

« Tu n'aimes pas les fêtes ? » J'ai bien conscience sue ce que je dis est idiot, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi cette fête la rebute tant que ça…

« Non. Et Will le sait ! Il exagère vraiment ! Je vais aller lui dire ma façon de penser, et tout de suite ! » s'énerve-t-elle. Elle se lève, mais je la ramène sur le canapé d'un coup sec. Trop fort. Yokoshi est déséquilibrée et tombe sur moi. Elle relève la tête et son visage se trouve alors très –_trop_- près de moi. D'un seul coup j'ai très chaud et … _envie de l'embrasser ? Mais si c'est la copine de Rui…_ Mettant un terme à mon dilemme, la jeune fille rougissante se redresse et se tient droite comme un « I » sur le canapé.

« Désolée, »marmonne-t-elle gênée.

« Pas moi. » Je sais parfaitement que ce que je dis est sans équivoque, mais je m'en fous… _Sauf si Rui craque pour elle… Il faut que j'en aie le cœur net. _« Dis moi, Rui et toi, vous … ? »

« Hanazawa Rui et moi ? » Elle me regarde comme si je venais de dire la pire des inepties. _Alors pas du tout… _Cette certitude me rend heureux. _Pourquoi donc ? Ce n'est qu'une fille comme les autres après tout. … Non pas vraiment. Il y a quelque-chose chez elle qui m'interpelle : sous son air léger et insouciant, et son attitude effacée ; je capte quelque chose de plus profond… de plus douloureux. J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras pour la réconforter._ J'esquisse un mouvement vers elle mais à ce moment précis elle se lève, l'air fier et décidée.

« Bon, si tu veux bien m'excuser Nishikado-san, je dois aller mettre les choses au clair avec le babouin attardé qui me sert de frère ! » _Non ! J'ai pas envie qu'elle s'en aille ! Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais j'ai juste envie d'être un peu avec elle. Et je ne pense même pas au sexe ! … Je crois qu'il va falloir que je conjure ce mauvais sort – c'est la seule explication plausible à mon comportement étrange : c'est une sorcière et elle m'a jeté un sort- je vais fixer rendez-vous à Ran ce soir, ça me changera les idées. Mais plus tard… pour le moment, je veux juste passer du temps avec elle. Putain je me sens con !!!_

« Laisse-moi te raccompagner. »

« C'est gentil, Nishikado-san, mais c'est inutile vraiment. » _Mais j'en ai envie…_

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un protège de ton _babouin de frère_ de ta fureur meurtrière, sinon tu t'en voudras après coup, » j'affirme en décochant le sourire N°3, celui du gars compatissant et plein d'humour. _Vu le temps que j'ai passé à les travailler mes 52 sourires répertoriés, autant m'en servir !_

« N'en sois pas si sûr, » réplique-t-elle avec un sourire timide. Mon cœur rate un battement._ Il faut _vraiment_ que j'appelle Ran CE SOIR !_

« Je tiens le pari ! » je la défie, en passant son bras sous le mien pour l'entraîner hors du café. Yokoshi devient d'un coup rouge comme une pivoine et scrute intensément ses chaussures. _Elle a un problème avec les paris ?_


	12. 11: Je ne veux pas jouer

**Chapitre 11 : Je ne veux pas jouer…**

_PoV Donnelly Yokoshi._

« Alors ? Comment ça c'est passé avec Sojiro ? »

« Ahhhhhh » _Mais c'est pas vrai ! Ils sont passe-murailles ou quoi ?_ « Sans déconner, vous pourriez arrêter de faire ça sans arrêt ? Vos mamans ne vous ont jamais appris que c'était impoli d'entrer à l'improviste dans la chambre d'une jeune fille ? Akira-san, vire tes pieds de mon lit ! Et puis vous allez finir par causer ma mort ! Zioup, arrêt cardiaque et je passe l'arme à gauche ! » Pour la énième fois de la semaine, je retrouve les deux garçons dans ma chambre. _D'habitude ils ne viennent pas à deux… Y'a-t-il un truc spécial que j'aurais zappé ? … Oh oui évidemment ! La fête… youpi…_

« Rohh fais pas ton effarouchée, Yokoshi-chan ! Dis-nous plutôt comment ça c'est passé hier soir avec Sojiro, après qu'on soit partis ! » s'enthousiasme Akira en s'asseyant en tailleur sur mon lit, tandis que Rui songeur, s'assied négligemment sur l'appui de fenêtre. _La curiosité est un vilain défaut, Akira ! Une vraie commère ! Pire qu'une fille !_

Je prends place sur le lit moi aussi et me remémore la soirée d'hier.

_J'étais complètement déconnectée de la réalité. Mon frère avait invité la moitié du gratin de Tokyo à une fête en mon nom ! Et Nishikado Sojiro en personne ne me lâchait plus d'une semelle ! Eh ben mon vieux … J'en suis encore toute retournée ! Mais surtout très en colère contre Will. Tellement en colère, qu'il a fallu attendre que Nishikado-san passe le pas de ma porte juste derrière moi, pour que je réalise enfin…_

_(Flashback)_

« Aïe ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » s'inquiète Sojiro. _S'inquiète ???_ _Vraiment… Oh, et… note personnelle n° 45 -de cette semaine- : quand je me pince pour m'assurer que je ne rêve pas, ne PAS dire Aïe…_

« Rien, je … me suis… cognée dans la porte ! » Nishikado-san me regarde d'un air soupçonneux. _Pfff je suis d'une subtilité à toute épreuve en ce moment… Bon maintenant qu'il est là Erin, . !_ _Les conseils de Rui : rentre le ventre, redresse un peu le menton… Mais non un peu, pas trop ! Tu ne regardes pas le plafond ! Ne souris pas comme une dinde –dur ! Et soit légèrement distraite, ne lui accorde pas toute ton attention –encore plus dur ! __Ç__a y'est, je me sens fière, je me sens belle, je suis tout à fait …_ « Alors TOI ! Je vais te TUER !!!!! » _Raté !_

William vient d'apparaître sortant du salon où il se précipite aussitôt qu'il voit mon air furieux. Je m'élance à sa poursuite… _Oh non j'ai l'air absolument ridicule !_ Je me stoppe net et jette un coup d'œil à Sojiro par-dessus mon épaule. Celui-ci m'adresse un franc sourire et m'encourage à continuer. Je ne me fais pas prier et finis par coincer Will derrière le canapé.

« Je VEUX des explications et tout de suite !! »

« Oh, Eky, ne te fâches pas ! Si je fais ça, c'est pour toi : pour ta vie sociale ! » se défend le traitre.

« Ma vie sociale de porte _très bien_ SANS TOI ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de faire un truc pareil ?! Pourtant tu sais très bien que… » Mon frère me lance un regard d'avertissement en désignant Sojiro. Je n'irais pas plus loin, mais il sait très bien ce que je pense. Quand Will passe à ma hauteur pour aller saluer Nishikado-san, je l'attrape par le bras, et lui murmure : « N'évoques pas les visites d'Akira et Rui, et ne poses pas de questions, et … En fait, dis bonjour et dégages ! »

« Oui chef ! Bonjour, William Donnelly, » se présente-t-il.

« Nishikado Sojiro, » répond poliment l'homme de mes rêves.

« Ravi de te rencontrer Nishikado-san et au revoir : ma sœur m'a dit de foutre le camp, donc je vous laisse ! » _Enflure !_ Je me sens rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et m'affale sur le canapé la tête baissée, les bras croisés : je boude !

« Tu boudes ? » me demande doucement Nishikado-san en s'asseyant à côté de moi._ Oh pourquoi il fait ça ?! _Délicatement, il prend mon menton dans sa main et me relève la tête pour plonger son regard dans le mien. J'ai l'impression de recevoir un électrochoc. Des milliers de bulles colorées éclatent dans tout mon corps, je perds pied avec la réalité, transportée dans un monde doux et cotonneux que seul occupe le visage de Nishikado-san. Je sens son souffle chargé de thé vert sur mon visage. Et ces yeux qui m'obsèdent : je suis complètement envoutée par les petites flammes qui dansent dans ses iris. Nos visages sont tout près l'un de l'autre – _trop près._ Je suis en train de perdre totalement et irrévocablement le contrôle de mon corps. Je me livre à son emprise sans aucune réserve ni restriction. Il n'y a plus que quelques centimètres à franchir pour qu'enfin nos lèvres se joignent, se soudent…_ Si proche, si loin …_ Et puis plus rien !

_PoV Nishikado Sojiro._

_Nom de Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je ne me reconnais plus ! J'étais envouté, complètement en son pouvoir ! Yokoshi … Il y a tout juste une semaine, j'ignorais tout d'elle ; je savais à peine qu'elle existait ! Et maintenant…Je suis carrément incapable de me détacher d'elle. Incapable de la sortir de ma tête. Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il se serait passé… si mon portable n'avait pas vibré dans ma poche ! J'avais une envie irrépressible de la toucher, de la serrer dans mes bras, de l'embrasser… Mais ça ne c'est pas passé… sauvé par le gong ! …Merde ! Je ne crois pas au coup de foudre et à toutes ces conneries sentimentales ! Il faut que je me sorte ça de la tête, que je _la_ sorte de ma tête. Je connais le moyen idéal pour me débarrasser de ce faux sentiment romantique…_

Rageur, j'attrape le téléphone dans ma poche, et compose le numéro :

« Allo ? » répond-elle après trois sonneries.

« C'est Nishikado Sojiro. Dans une heure au Royal Park Hôtel. » Puis je raccroche._ J'espère qu'elle viendra …_

Je passe chez moi pour me changer, puis fonce au Royal. Je regarde ma montre, j'ai trente minutes d'avance…_Ridicule ! Il va vraiment falloir remettre les choses dans l'ordre : Nishikado Sojiro n'est _jamais_ en avance à un rendez-vous !_ Je m'installe au bar et le barman m'apporte illico un scotch. Songeur, je fais tournoyer le liquide ambré, les glaçons s'entrechoquent dans le verre, je suis perdu dans mes pensées : je ne comprends rien à ce qui arrive…_ J'étais peinard et insouciant il y a à peine quelques heures, et maintenant, je suis au supplice, torturé par cette… fille ! Complètement absurde !_ Quand enfin je la vois franchir les portes du hall, le serveur vient de m'apporter le cinquième scotch. Je l'avale d'un trait, me précipite vers elle, l'attrape par la main et l'entraîne dans l'ascenseur. Avant même qu'elle ne prononce un mot, je m'empare de ses lèvres avec urgence et désespoir. _Je dois redevenir Nishikado Sojiro !_ Sans décrocher nos bouches scellées en un baiser passionné, ni même prendre le temps de respirer, nous parcourons les quelques mètres qui séparent l'ascenseur et la porte de ma suite, en nous heurtant aux murs, titubants. Dans la précipitation, je me débats avec la clé magnétique de la suite._ Mais tu vas rentrer, bon sang ! Enfin !_ Essoufflés, pressés, nous nous engouffrons dans la suite, nos vêtements devenus superflus commencent déjà à joncher le sol. Les vapeurs d'alcool se mêlent à son parfum suave et sensuel. J'ai un besoin urgent et vital d'elle_. _Je la pousse sur le lit et l'immobilise de tout mon poids.

« Nishika… » murmure-t-elle dans un souffle.

« Ferme-là. » je lui ordonne. _Je veux qu'elle se taise. Je n'ai pas besoin de ses mots, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre le son de sa voix. Je veux juste sentir sa peau contre la mienne ; son corps fluet, gracile et élégamment musclé sous le mien ; je veux juste savoir que pour cette nuit, elle est entièrement et exclusivement mienne …_

_Merde, j'ai un mal de tête carabiné et la bouche pâteuse !_ Je me réveille douloureusement. Un coup d'œil au réveil : 10h. _Ohhhh, putain j'ai mal au crâne !_ Une petite main s'égare lascivement sur mon torse : je l'éloigne sans ménagement.

« Fous-moi la paix. »

J'admire ce corps nu gracieux et doré qui est allongé à mes côtés : j'ai toujours adoré la beauté du corps des femmes ! Son dos se soulève au rythme lent de sa respiration. Son mascara a coulé : elle en avait trop mis…_encore_. Je détourne mon regard de sa moue boudeuse si sexy, sors du lit et me rhabille en vitesse.

« Tu pars déjà ? » soupire-t-elle déçue.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux pour les remettre en place, vérifie de quoi j'ai l'air dans le miroir : les traits tirés, des cernes sous les yeux et mes cheveux ont urgemment besoin d'un peigne…_Génial… Tant pis ça ira…_ Avant de sortir de la chambre, je lui jette un dernier regard :

« C'était sympa de te revoir, …Ran. »

J'ai eu ce que je voulais : cette nuit je suis redevenu Nishikado Sojiro le tombeur ! J'ai eu Ran, passé une nuit torride …_ Si seulement ce n'était pas l'autre qui avait hanté mes pensées toute la nuit ! Et moi qui voulais conjurer le sort ! Ce n'est pas Ran que je voulais… c'était _elle !_ Bon Dieu, que m'as-tu fais Yokoshi Donnelly ?!_

_(Fin du Flashback) _

_PoV Donnelly Yokoshi._

« Alors ? » La voix d'Akira me parvient lointaine._ Pourquoi est-il parti si subitement ? _J'ai guetté le moindre coup de téléphone, le moindre visiteur… en vain. Aucune nouvelle de lui. _Nous étions si proches. A deux doigts… Puis il s'est sauvé !_ J'ai passé la nuit à me morfondre.

« Alors ?? » répète Akira insistant.

« Huh ? »_ Est-ce que j'aurais pu faire ou dire quelque chose qui l'a blessé ? Pourquoi est-il parti …_

« Avec Sojiro ? » précise-t-il en me regardant comme si j'étais un alien.

« Oh, bien … Il m'a gentiment raccompagnée chez moi, a salué Will et puis est repartit »

« Et c'est tout ? »s'étonne Akira.

« C'est tout. » _Je me suis peut-être fait des illusions… Surement…_

« De quoi avez-vous parlé ? » s'enquiert Rui.

« On a juste échangé quelques politesses, les banalités d'usage. »_ C'est faux ! Il y avait quelque chose, je ne peux pas le nier !_

« Oui évidement. Pour un premier contact, on pouvait s'y attendre, » conclut Rui.

« Oui mais il l'a raccompagnée, c'est plutôt bon signe… » réplique Akira.

« Je reviens… » J'ai besoin d'air et de distance, leur conversation me gonfle. _Ils me gonflent ! Je voudrais juste être seule… Mais j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un…_

Je laisse les garçons tirer des plans sur la comète et rejoins François, le cuisinier, dans son antre. La cuisine fourmille d'activité : des commis et des serveurs courent partout, François hurle des ordres et inonde ses aide-cuisiniers de noms d'oiseaux. _Les pauvres, je les plains vraiment : François est un tyran en cuisine._

« _Bonjour Mademoiselle, » _me salue François en français avec un accent new-yorkais à couper au couteau. _En fait François, s'appelle en réalité Brian. Mais il assure que les plus grands cuistots du monde sont français, alors il veut en être ! Il est au service de la famille depuis presqu'aussi longtemps que Nana, mais cette lubie l'a pris il y a cinq ans. Papa l'a aidé dans les formalités pour changer de patronyme : Brian Young est devenu François De Bresse. Ouais en plus, il ne s'emmerde pas : une particule et un nom de fromage ! J'ai encore parfois du mal à l'appeler « François » mais j'essaie…_

« Salut B…François ! Est-ce qu'il reste encore un peu de tarte au citron ? »_ Mot de passe …_

« _Bien sûr_, » … _reçu cinq sur cinq_, « je t'apporte ça tout de suite, _mademoiselle !_ » _Ouais en plus, maintenant il n'arrête pas de placer des mots français dans la conversation : des fois, j'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre ce qu'il raconte._ « Cinq minutes de pause pour tout le monde ! » hurle-t-il. « Tout le monde dehors ! » Et tous s'éparpillent comme une nuée de moineaux. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, la cuisine précédemment grouillante de vie, se retrouve vide. _J'ai encore les oreilles qui bourdonnent de toute cette agitation. _François amène une part de tarte et deux fourchettes et s'installe devant moi. C'est notre petit rituel depuis que je suis gosse : quand je ne vais pas bien, je me réfugie dans la cuisine et partage avec Brian –_ou François ou Chef, peu importe, comme on veut -_ une part de tarte, de gâteau ou de grosses boules de glace noyées dans du caramel, en lui racontant mes malheurs. François est toujours très attentif, et sous ses airs d'excentrique à la française, je sais que je peux lui faire confiance : ce que je lui raconte dans la cuisine reste dans SA cuisine.

« Alors, ma grande, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je suis complètement paumée, Chef. Ça se bouscule dans ma tête. J'ai l'impression de devenir dingue ! »_ Et c'est pas peu dire, j'ai encore gobé mes fichues pilules hier, j'étais trop mal._

« Et j'imagine qu'il y a un rapport avec le joli garçon d'hier… »

« Huh ? » _Comment il sait ça lui ?_

« Will est venu fanfaronner dans ma cuisine après que tu l'ais foutu dehors du salon, » s'explique-t-il, « et Anna tourne comme un lion en cage depuis hier : elle est inquiète pour toi, c'est évident. »_ Il a vraiment une capacité hors du commun à décrypter toutes les situations !_

« Il s'est enfui, Chef, » je pleurniche en enfournant une petite bouchée de tarte au citron meringuée._ La meilleure du monde !_ « Nous étions si proches et puis d'un coup… il est parti. Non en fait, il s'est carrément sauvé, il a littéralement pris ses jambes à son cou ! »

« Et toi tu penses évidemment que c'est parce que tu ne lui plais pas, qu'il ne veut pas de toi, » suppose avec justesse mon confident.

« Ben c'est évident. »_ Ou alors il avait une furieuse envie d'aller pisser !_

« Rahh les filles, vous êtes tout de suite défaitistes ! Tu ne t'es pas dit que peut-être, s'il te fuyait, c'est parce qu'il a peur… »_ Ouah, dis-donc Docteur Freud, t'as été la pêcher où celle-là ?!_

« Peur ? De moi ? Super, voilà qui me rassure, tiens ! »

« Peur de lui, Erin. De sa réaction, de ses sentiments… »_ Ses sentiments ? Quels sentiments ? Pour moi ? Mais il ne me connait même pas…_

« C'est ridicule ! C'est Nishikado-san, il… »

« C'est un garçon, Erin, » lâche-t-il comme une évidence. « Et probablement pas un idiot. » _Là tout à fait d'accord !_ « Seuls les idiots n'ont pas peur de leurs émotions. Et puis comprends-le : tu mets tellement de soin à te cacher derrière une carapace infranchissable ! Il faut un marteau piqueur ou un ouvre-boîte géant pour atteindre ton cœur ! »_ C'est faux ! Je … Mouais, il a encore mis dans le mille. Il m'énerve ! _« Laisse-les gens t'approcher, laisse-les entrer, laisse-toi toucher par ce qu'ils veulent te donner. Cesse de toujours avoir peur. » _Facile à dire…_

« Je ne veux pas souffrir. » _Pas encore une fois…_

« Souffrir fait partie du jeu. » _Quel jeu ?_

« Alors je ne veux pas jouer. »

« Trop tard, _chérie. _Je crois que tu joues déjà, il faut accepter les règles du jeu. » _Et si on n'est pas d'accord ? A quel huissier je m'adresse pour contester ces stupides règles ?!_ « Il te plaît vraiment ce garçon, _pas vrai _? » _Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point !_

« Oui. »

« Ah tu es là ! » s'écrie Akira en entrant comme une bombe dans la cuisine. « Mhh, ça à l'air bon ça, » dit-il en enfournant un amuse-bouche sur le comptoir.

« Pas touche, » s'exclame François en donnant une petite tape sur la main du pique-assiette. « Allez les jeunes, sortez de ma cuisine. J'ai encore du boulot pour ce soir, et toi, Erin _chérie_, va te préparer. Tu dois être éblouissante : ce soir c'est toi la star, _princesse _! »

« Ouais, et ça c'est notre boulot, » rétorque Akira en m'entraînant hors de la cuisine.

« Ah quand même, je commençais à croire que tu avais disparu, Yokoshi-chan, » me dit Rui en souriant, quand nous arrivons dans ma chambre.

Akira me plante devant mon miroir et commence à me détailler du regard :

« Bien au travail ! » Et tandis que les deux complices s'engouffrent en riant dans mon dressing, j'observe mon reflet avec une moue décidée. _Ce soir, c'est moi la « star » … Je ne te laisserais pas t'enfuir une seconde fois, Nishikado Sojiro ! Demain ou dans deux mois, quoi qu'il arrive, tu seras à moi !_


	13. 12: Mauvaise surprise

**Chapitre 12 : Mauvaise surprise**

_Wahou ! Les garçons ont vraiment fait du bon boulot ! Ils m'ont transformée en vraie princesse des temps modernes ! _Akira m'a dégotté une robe bustier bleue. Avec son tutu de tulle et de satin, je ressemble à une « Alice aux pays des merveilles version rock » ! _J'adore ! _Mes cheveux auburn habituellement si indisciplinés, se sont métamorphosés en de longues anglaises soyeuses et parfaitement dessinées, qui me donnent un air enfantin contré par un maquillage subtil et sexy._ Je n'en crois pas mes yeux !! Pour la première fois depuis un sacré bout de temps, je me sens vraiment jolie !!_ Les garçons eux aussi semblent contents du rendu : ils contemplent fièrement leur _œuvre_.

« Eh bien, on s'est donné du mal, mais ça en valait la peine ! » s'exclame Akira.

« Akira … » soupire Rui, « pourrais-tu faire preuve d'un peu plus de tact s'il te plait … Tu es désespérant. »_ Ça tu peux le dire ! Quel mufle !_ « Yokoshi-chan tu es vraiment époustouflante ! » m'assure le jeune homme tandis que je rougis de plaisir.

« Merci, » je souffle troublée.

« Mais surtout, » reprend Rui, « restes naturelle. Sois toi-même. Cette semaine, j'ai découvert une fille enjouée, sympathique, drôle et intelligente : tu as tous les atouts, à toi de t'en servir au mieux. Aie confiance en toi, Yokoshi-chan. » _Eh bien… ça c'est une déclaration !_ J'écoute et assimile attentivement les paroles de Rui._ Reste plus qu'à les mettre en pratique !_

« Rui a raison, Erin-chan. Pardonnes-moi, parfois je suis un mufle, » s'excuse Akira tout penaud dans un sourire contrit. _Sans blague ?!_ « Tu es vraiment… à tomber, ce soir ! Alors respire un bon coup et profite du temps qu'il te reste avant la fête pour te détendre un peu. Nous aussi on va se préparer ; on te retrouve dans deux heures, » dit Akira en déposant un baiser sur ma joue, me faisant rougir instantanément._ Erin !!! Arrêtes d'être aussi émotive !_ Mais Rui dépose lui aussi un baiser sur l'autre joue. _Ma parole, ils le font exprès !!_ Je m'entends glousser comme une dinde tandis que les garçons quittent ma chambre en m'adressant un dernier signe d'encouragement. _Pfff, je suis pathétique !_

_Me détendre… ah je sais !_ Je me jette sur mon lit puis me relève instantanément. _Mince ma robe, si je froisse tout avant que ça commence …_ J'attrape mon livre et m'installe délicatement dans un fauteuil. J'ai tellement lu ce bouquin qu'il est corné de partout et il s'ouvre automatiquement à mon passage préféré : pour la énième fois, je le relis.

_« Dans la soirée, quand Mr Bennet se retira, Mr Darcy se leva et le suivit dans la bibliothèque. Elizabeth fut très agitée jusqu'au moment où il reparut. Un sourire la rassura tout d'abord, puis, s'étant approché d'elle sous prétexte d'admirer sa broderie, il lui glissa:_

_Allez trouver votre père; il vous attend dans la bibliothèque._

_Elle s'y rendit aussitôt. Mr Bennet arpentait la pièce, l'air grave et anxieux._

_Lizzy, dit-il, qu'êtes-vous en train de faire? Avez-vous perdu le sens, d'accepter cet homme? Ne l'avez-vous pas toujours détesté?_

_Comme Elizabeth eût souhaité alors n'avoir jamais formulé de ces jugements excessifs! Il lui fallait à présent en passer par des explications difficiles, et ce fut avec quelque embarras qu'elle affirma son attachement pour Darcy._

_En d'autres termes, vous êtes décidée à l'épouser. Il est riche, c'est certain, et vous aurez de plus belles toilettes et de plus beaux équipages que Jane. Mais cela vous donnera-t-il le bonheur?_

_N'avez-vous pas d'objection autre que la conviction de mon indifférence?_

_Aucune. Nous savons tous qu'il est orgueilleux, peu avenant, mais ceci ne serait rien s'il vous plaisait réellement._

_Mais il me plaît! protesta-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Je l'aime! Il n'y a point chez lui d'excès d'orgueil; il est parfaitement digne d'affection. Vous ne le connaissez pas vraiment; aussi, ne m'affligez pas en me parlant de lui en de tels termes._

_Lizzy, lui dit son père, je lui ai donné mon consentement. Il est de ces gens auxquels on n'ose refuser ce qu'ils vous font l'honneur de vous demander. Je vous le donne également, si vous êtes résolue à l'épouser, mais je vous conseille de réfléchir encore. Je connais votre caractère Lizzy. Je sais que vous ne serez heureuse que si vous estimez sincèrement votre mari et si vous reconnaissez qu'il vous est supérieur. La vivacité de votre esprit rendrait plus périlleux pour vous un mariage mal assorti. Mon enfant, ne me donnez pas le chagrin de vous voir dans l'impossibilité de respecter le compagnon de votre existence. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est._

_Elizabeth, encore plus émue, donna dans sa réponse les assurances les plus solennelles: elle répéta que Mr Darcy était réellement l'objet de son choix, elle explique comment l'opinion qu'elle avait eue de lui s'était peu à peu transformée tandis que le sentiment de Darcy, loin d'être l'œuvre d'un jour, avait supporté l'épreuve de plusieurs mois d'incertitude; elle fit avec chaleur, l'énumération de toutes ses qualités et finit par triompher de l'incrédulité de son père._

_Eh bien, ma chérie, dit-il, lorsqu'elle eut fini de parler, je n'ai plus rien à dire. S'il en est ainsi, il est digne de vous. »_

Emue –encore- je soupire. J'aime vraiment trop ce bouquin, cette histoire : la manière dont ils se déclaraient, l'attention qu'ils prêtaient à chacun de leurs mots, chacun de leurs gestes…._ Ahhhh…_ En tout cas, ma lecture a eu l'effet escompté, et je suis calme et détendue quand Will entre dans ma chambre :

« Wahou ! Beau gosse ! » dis-je en sifflant. C'est vrai qu'il est beau dans son costume Armani gris perle sous lequel il porte une chemise blanche col mao et un gilet bleu canard. « C'est celui que je t'ai offert la dernière fois que tu es venu, non ? »

« Ouep, » répond-il en souriant. « Je me dois de faire honneur à la reine de la soirée ! » me taquine-t-il. « Dis Eky, je peux te poser une question ? »_ Houla… Jamais il ne me demande la permission d'habitude : « Mieux vaut demander pardon que permission », c'est son leitmotiv ! _

« Mhh.. » _Je ne dis pas non, ni oui… de toute façon il la posera sa question, alors…_

« C'était qui ce garçon hier ? » _Ouch ! Il a touché un point sensible…_

« Nishikado Sojiro, » je réponds sur un ton égal tâchant de dissimuler mon trouble.

« Ouais, ça je sais ! Je veux dire _pour toi…_ Pourquoi était-il ici ? » répond mon _adorable_ frangin du tac au tac. _En voilà une bonne question : qui est Nishikado-san pour moi ? Tout est tellement confus …_

« Il m'a raccompagnée, c'est tout. »_ C'est tout !! C'est l'événement de l'année tu veux dire !! Eh… j'y pense que maintenant, mais y'en a une que ça va achever …_

« Tu réponds pas à ma première question. » _Oh le sale rat ! Jamais il me lâche ?!_ « Oh Eky, tu sais que tu ne peux rien me cacher ! Tu craques pour lui, pas vrai ?! »

Je me sens rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et me trémousse mal à l'aise dans mon fauteuil._ De quoi il se mêle encore ! Oh et puis… il a raison, il me connait par cœur. C'est mon frère après tout, je peux tout lui dire. _Tenue par le besoin de me confier et d'obtenir son soutien fraternel, je lui avoue :

« Carrément… Ce type… je craque pour lui de puis que je suis entrée à Eitoku. Je suis ridicule non ? » _Je me sens idiote, mais idioooooooooote !!_

« Non Eky, tu n'es pas ridicule, » me rassure-t-il en prenant place sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil pour entourer mes épaules de ses bras musclés. Avec bonheur je me laisse aller contre sa poitrine et profite de la présence rassurante et trop rare de mon grand frère. « Il m'a fait une bonne impression, et puis il faut bien reconnaître qu'il est craquant…pour un mec ! »_ Tu l'as dit, bouffi ! Il est encore plus canon que Brad Pitt … bon j'exagère peut-être._ « C'est juste que… »

« Oui ? »

« Eh bien… J'ai entendu parler de lui, tu sais, et franchement… Tu as tellement changé Eky, tu semble si … fragile ! » _Fragile ?! Quand même pas !_ « Je veux dire bien plus qu'il y a deux ans. Je connais sa réputation et je vois bien que tu es raide dingue de lui. Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir, Eky… »

Je baisse la tête, je sais qu'il a raison. _Si Nishikado-san venait à me rejeter, je crois que je ne le supporterais pas._ Je me suis accrochée à cet amour que je lui porte depuis deux ans, mais jamais avant il n'avait été question que cela devienne…vrai ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve… Je me suis efforcée de chasser cette idée depuis le début de cette histoire, mais Will est dans le vrai : je suis si fragile maintenant.

« Eky, » reprend-il avec douceur, « est-ce que tu sais ce que tu fais ? »_ Oh non ! Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dans quoi je m'embarque !_

« Non. Tout ça c'est tellement… surréaliste ! C'est un pari débile et je dois avouer que j'ai cru que… » _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai cru d'abord ?_ « Mais les chances qu'il s'intéresse à moi sont… infinitésimales ! »_ Enfin peut-être un peu plus quand même… Je ne suis pas si repoussante ! C'est juste qu'il est un peu …difficile !_

« Un pari ? »_ C'est vrai, il n'est pas au courant de ce détail – qui n'en est pas un par ailleurs…_

Et je lui raconte tout depuis le début, sans rien omettre, avec toute la franchise et la sincérité dont je suis capable, car je sais que mon frère est mon plus solide appui.

« Oh, je vois, » répond-il quand enfin je m'arrête de parler. « Je vais te donner mon avis : c'est une très mauvaise idée. »_ Sans blague ! Il a trouvé ça tout seul ?_

« Oui je sais… »

« Mais ! » Je relève la tête et attend la suite. « Mais j'étais là hier, Eky. J'ai vu sa manière de te regarder. Je l'ai aussi vu fuir la maison à toutes jambes, soit dit-en passant. »_ Ho, humiliation suprême !! Jamais je n'avais fait… fuir un garçon !_ Je m'apprête à répondre mais mon frère reprend : « Attends, laisses-moi finir ! Sa façon de te regarder… Il ne donnait pas l'impression de faire juste acte de bienséance, Eky. Je crois vraiment que tu as tes chances. »_ Ne me donne pas de faux espoirs ! Je préfère me prendre un râteau prévu, que par surprise parce que j'y ai cru ! _Mais malgré tout, les mots de mon frère se frayent un chemin à travers mon esprit et allument une petite étincelle.

« Tu crois ? » je lui demande pleine d'espoir, l'étincelle devenant brasier.

« Oui, je le crois et si c'est ce que tu souhaites, je suis même prêt à te soutenir. Mais… Eky, es-tu vraiment certaine que c'est ce que tu veux ? » _Evidemment_, _il me prend pour une fille superficielle et versatile, ma parole !_ « Non seulement il y a cette histoire de pari qui rend ta démarche intéressée et si peu naturelle, mais aussi… tu le connais à peine ! Es-tu sûre de ne pas te faire de fausses idées que lui ? Sûre que c'est lui que tu veux et pour les bonnes raisons ? »

« Oui ! Je n'ai pas de doutes ! » _Il m'agace à la fin, il veut tuer mon espoir dans l'œuf ?_ « Alors, tu es avec moi? »

« Dans la mesure de mes possibilités, » répond-il à contrecœur, « et parce que tu es ma petite sœur et que je ne veux pas te voir souffrir, mais sache que je n'approuve pas ta démarche. » _C'est bon, j'ai compris !_ « Cette histoire de pari me déplaît vraiment et j'ai peur des conséquences… peur pour toi Eky. »_ Quand diable est-il devenu aussi sérieux et mature ?_ « T'es tu demandée comment il régirait s'il venait à l'apprendre ? »

« Mais il n'en saura rien ! »_ Comment pourrait-il l'apprendre ? Seul Kishiro, Makino et les 3 autres membres du F4 sont au courant et ils tiennent tous autant que moi à ce que Nishikado-san reste dans l'ignorance. Qu'il l'apprenne serait tout aussi préjudiciable pour eux que pour moi !_

« Eriiiiin, ce sont des garçons : la subtilité et la discrétion ne font pas partie de leur langage ! »_ Un point pour lui !! Je ne peux qu'adhérer à ses propos…_ « Il y a forcément quelqu'un qui finira par faire une boulette ! » _Avec ou sans sauce tomate ? Ok nulle… Mais quand je suis stressée, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire des blagues débiles, ça me détend ! Heureusement que je me contente de les penser ! Mais il n'a pas tort, si quelqu'un faisait une bourde…_

« Ohhh, tu m'soule ! Et puis de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix !! Dômyoji va me pourrir la vie ! »

« Bien sur que si tu as un autre choix Eky : redevenir toi-même et envoyer chier ce Dômyoji de malheur ! Comme avant… »_ Bah bien sûr ! Et pourquoi ne pas me jeter du haut d'un pont avec des ailes en PQ pour voir si je peux voler ! Il veut ma mort ?!_

« Papa me tuera si je fais des vagues, Will ! » je lui rappelle.

« Soit, c'est à toi de voir ce que tu es capable de supporter… Après tout, c'est ta conscience, pas la mienne. Si tu peux vivre avec ça ! »_ Parce qu'en plus, il joue les moralisateurs ! Elle est bien bonne celle-là : depuis quand il est devenu Monsieur La Vertu ?!_

« William, Erin ? » nous interrompt Nana. « Vos invités ne vont pas tarder à arriver, vous devriez descendre pour les accueillir. »

« Bien ! » répond Will en se levant d'un bond et en se rajustant. « Bon tu peux rester un peu là Eky, je m'occupe de tout le monde. » _Ça m'arrange, je déteste accueillir les gens ! Faire pleins des sourires hypocrites à s'en froisser les zygomatiques et dire pleins de paroles mielleuses, beurk !_ « Profites-en pour réfléchir à ce que je viens de te dire, Eky. Oh j'oubliais, ta copine Yuriko, elle est mignonne ? » me demande-t-il avec un air pervers. _Et bien, il ne perd pas le nord ! Attends, il a bien dit Yuriko ?_

« Huh ?? Yuriko ? Ma copine ?? Attends, ne me dis pas qu'elle vient ce soir ?! » Je suis carrément en train de le supplier, je m'en remets même à Dieu : _je ne pense pas être capable de supporter ça !_

« Ben si, » s'esclaffe-t-il en voyant ma mine déconfite. « C'est pour ton bien Eky, tout Eitoku est invité ! »_ Argh !_ _« _Et cette Yuriko, elle sautait de joie au téléphone, tu aurais entendu comment elle m'a allumé !! »_¨Pourquoi ça ne m'étonnes pas ? Mais si cette peste approche MON frère de trop près, je lui arrache les yeux avec une pince à crabe !!_

« Oh Will, pitié, tout mais pas ça !! Qui tu veux, mais pas Yuriko ou je serais dans l'obligation de te renier ! » _Et je n'y manquerais pas ! Est-ce que vous imaginez un dîner de famille avec Yuriko !! Maman ne me pardonnerait jamais de mettre du sang sur ses nappes en coton égyptien !_

« Oui chef !! » se moque Will en faisant un salut militaire._ A l'envers en plus ! _

Une fois que mon frère sortit, je me lève, et m'examine à nouveau dans le miroir._ Ça y'est je deviens narcissique : je m'aime !_ Tout en admirant de nouveau l'œuvre de mes deux alliés, j'essaie de réorganiser mes pensées. _D'abord, il faut que je chasse les événements d'hier soir de mon esprit. Je dois me concentrer, mon frère a invité un nombre effroyable de personnes à cette soirée et je dois me comporter en bonne hôtesse : ne pas penser à Nishikado-san, à ses mains,… sa peau dorée, …ses lèvres vermeilles… Hola ! C'est plutôt mal barré ! Un petit effort ! _Oubliant tant bien que mal le sexy Nishikado Sojiro, je m'entraîne à sourire poliment, comme une bonne hôtesse de maison. Mais dans le miroir, je me vois surtout ridicule, faisant d'ignobles grimaces qui ne ressemblent ni de près ni de loin à des sourires… _Tant pis, advienne que pourra ! _La sonnerie de mon téléphone interrompt là mes réflexions. Sur mon portable, je découvre un texto d'Akira :

Erin-chan, s'il te plait, quoi qu'il se passe reste calme et détendue. Nous arrivons avec Sojiro et … une surprise…

_Une surprise ? Ils savent pourtant que je déteste les surprises. Et puis c'est quoi ce « quoi qu'il arrive » ?!_ Je m'apprête à renvoyer un texto à Akira pour lui demander plus d'explications, quand Anna entre dans ma chambre suivie de Kishiro.

« Ah Kishiro-chan, tu es déjà là ! Super ! » je m'enthousiasme en la serrant dans mes bras.

« Wahou ! T'es vraiment superbe comme ça, Yoko ! »

« C'est vrai tu aimes ? » je lui demande en tournoyant sur moi-même comme une gamine. « L'œuvre de Rui et Akira ! » je termine théâtralement.

« Oui, on dirait un princesse ! Mais très rock !! J'adore ! » répond mon amie surexcitée elle aussi._ Finalement, je ne redoute plus autant cette fête, j'ai même hâte !_

« Bien mesdemoiselles, si vous alliez exhiber vos charmantes tenues en bas ! Avec vos invités Miss Erin … » nous rappelle à l'ordre Nana.

Espiègles, nous descendons en trépignant. Arrivées à mi-hauteur des escaliers, des hurlements nous parviennent. Dans l'entrée, en bas des marches, la foule s'agite : pas de doute, le F4 arrive._ Parfait, de là où nous sommes, nous avons la meilleure vue !_ Je me sens enjouée et pleine d'entrain, j'ai tellement hâte d'être dans l'ambiance, que j'en ai déjà oublié le texto énigmatique d'Akira ; tout comme je ne prête aucune attention au regard inquiet qu'il me lance en entrant à la suite de Dômyoji. _Je n'aurais pas dû_…

Sous mes yeux apparait une créature de rêve : perchée sur des Manolo Blahnik à tomber ; de longues jambes parfaites, dorées et interminables ; un corps de déesse dans un fourreau de satin rouge ; de longs cheveux bruns qui balaient le bas de ses reins au rythme de ses pas félins et des yeux vert de jade qui illuminent son visage exquis. Je contemple l'incroyable beauté qui, sous les murmures admiratifs de la foule assemblée, pénètre dans le hall … _pendue au bras de Nishikado Sojiro ! La voilà leur « surprise »…_ Instantanément, mon cœur se brise et j'ai envie de hurler ma douleur. J'imagine que mon désespoir déforme mon visage car je vois Will tenter de fendre le mur opaque de la foule pour me rejoindre, suivi par Akira. Brisée, détruite, déçue, je n'ai qu'une envie, courir me cacher dans ma chambre. Je jette un dernier regard au couple sublime qui parade en bas, et croise celui de Sojiro. La lumière de ses iris me poignarde et je me sauve, les larmes aux yeux. _Je le hais !!!_


	14. 13: Une petite fée

**Chapitre 13 : Une petite fée …**

« Eky ? » La tête de mon frère apparait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Je suis étendue sur mon lit, le visage caché dans mon oreiller, complètement désespérée. _Comment puis-je lutter contre une fille comme ça ?_ « Eky, chérie… est-ce que ça va ? » s'inquiète Will en s'asseyant près de moi tout en caressant mon dos pour m'apaiser.

« A merveille… » je bougonne, une boule dans la gorge. Je m'efforce de ne pas pleurer pour ne pas ruiner mon maquillage._ Ruiner mon maquillage… C'est la chose à laquelle je pense. _Mon esprit s'emploie, avec force et conviction, à ignorer les faits ; à ignorer cette fille sublime au bras de Nishikado-san ;à ignorer la douleur lancinante qui m'empêche de respirer…

« Erin-chan, » chuchote la voix d'Akira. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça…_ A côté de moi, le lit s'affaisse, me signalant que mon ami vient lui aussi de s'assoir près de moi. « Erin-chan, ne te caches pas s'il te plait. Regarde-nous, » me demande-t-il d'une voix douce et apaisante. Comme pour m'encourager à accéder à la requête d'Akira, mon frère m'attrape avec douceur par les épaules et me force à me redresser. Une fois assise face aux deux garçons, je garde la tête basse. _Je veux qu'ils s'en aillent, je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient dans cet état : si fragile, si vulnérable… Je déteste ça. _Akira me relève la tête et je comprends que ma détresse doit se lire sur mon visage, car son regard se fait douloureux et compatissant, et spontanément, il m'attire à lui et me serre dans ses bras, en me caressant les cheveux. Je me blottis contre son torse, enfouissant ma tête dans son cou, et m'abandonne à cette étreinte, soulagée de partager mon fardeau, ma douleur. A ce moment précis, sa présence, sa chaleur et son affection me sont indispensables, presque vitales. Sans me lâcher, Akira me murmure :

« Allons, Erin-chan, tout va bien. Calme-toi, je t'en prie. » Je suis à deux doigts de fondre en larmes et, comme s'il l'avait deviné ou ressentit, il me serre plus fort dans ses bras en chuchotant des paroles de réconfort, et je m'apaise. A nouveau la porte s'ouvre et se referme. Je n'ai ni la force ni l'envie de me détacher d'Akira et de relever la tête pour voir si c'est Will qui est sorti ou quelqu'un qui est entré. Le son des pas étouffés sur la moquette me parvient, et j'en déduis que quelqu'un s'est joint à notre petite réunion des Désespérés Non-Anonymes ; mais pour autant, je ne quitte pas l'étau protecteur des bras de Mimasaka-san._ Je me fous de qui c'est, et de ce qu'il pourra bien penser : je suis bien où je suis, et j'y reste ! _Peu à peu la douleur qui oppressait ma poitrine disparait et ma respiration se fait plus posée et régulière.

« Yokoshi-chan… » _Rui… Lui aussi est inquiet._ Cette constatation me touche profondément. _Dans cette pièce les trois garçons ne sont là que parce qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi, parce qu'ils… m'aiment ? _Cette réflexion finit de détruire les dernières traces du désespoir et tout mon corps se détend. Akira a dû le sentir parce qu'il desserre son étreinte et me redresse par les épaules pour me sonder du regard._ Mince… j'étais bien là ! Je n'aurais pas dû me détendre peut-être … Attends c'est quoi ça ?! Il m'a pris dans ces bras pour me réconforter et basta ! Fallait bien que ça s'arrête à un moment. … Vraiment ? _Cette pensée me fait sourire. Un sourire qui n'échappe pas à mes trois compagnons :

« Ah voilà qui est mieux ! » s'enthousiasme Will en poussant un soupir de soulagement._ Je sais que j'ai dû lui causer du souci… Il déteste me voir comme ça…_

« Yokoshi-chan, » reprend Rui, « je sais que voir Sojiro arriver avec Ran, t'a surprise et visiblement blessée. » _Bravo Rui ! Quel sens de l'observation : tu veux une image ? … Tiens je recommence mes réflexions silencieuses narquoises : je vais mieux ! Je ne serais pas un poil versatile, moi ?_ « Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Si tu l'ignores encore, _jamais_ Sojiro n'arrive à une soirée avec une femme. Jamais. En général, il _repart_ avec une fille, mais… se présenter à une soirée avec _une_ fille, ça équivaudrait à s'afficher en_ couple_ ! »

« Ouais… » souffle Akira en fronçant les sourcils, dubitatif. « Et Sojiro, la simple mention du mot _couple_ le fait fuir comme un *onigiri devant Makino* ! »(*_expression originale d'Angie.)_

« En gros : un mec libre, » ajoute mon frère. _Will a définitivement rayé le mot « couple » de son vocabulaire après s'être fait largué comme une vieille chaussette en cinquième. Elle s'appelait Cassie, portait des couettes avec des petits rubans rose et l'a échangé avec sa copine Julia contre un chewing- gum à la fraise : forcément il l'avait mauvaise … _

« Exact, » rétorque Rui avec un sourire amusé et désabusé. « J'ai donc été aussi surpris que toi, Yokoshi-chan. Mais contrairement à toi, j'ai eu tout le temps du trajet pour y réfléchir. Et je pense que c'est bon signe. »

« Huh ? Tu veux bien répéter s'il te plait, Rui-san. Je crois que j'ai mal compris… » Je suis effrayée par ses paroles. _Il est en train de devenir fou ! En quoi le fait que le mec de mes rêves se ramène avec une bombe sexuelle à MA soirée est un bon signe pour moi ?_ Apparemment les deux autres sont aussi incrédules que moi : _au moins c'est que je ne suis pas débile… ou on l'est tous les trois !_

« En fait, je n'aurais jamais cru que ce soit bon signe, si j'étais sûr que tu nous ais tout dit à propos d'hier … » _Arf ! Il est doué ! Il la mérite son image._

« Tu ne leur as rien dit ? » s'étonne Will.

« Parce que _lui, _il sait ! » s'offusque Akira._ Ils me font marrer ! On dirait des collégiennes : « Quoi t'as dit ton secret à elle et pas à moi ?! » Ridicule ! Et dire que ces types sont des tombeurs adulés par tous, Will y compris ! Eh ben mon vieux…_

Pour éviter une dispute – _inutile et stupide –_ mon frère leur fait part de ce que je lui ai raconté. Tout le long de l'explication de Will, les deux garçons se jettent de regards surpris, et enfin quand mon frangin arrête de parler, ils plongent leurs yeux dans les miens.

« Quoi ? » je me défends sans avoir été agressée._ Pourquoi ils me regardent comme ça ?_

« Alors, je suis d'accord avec toi, Rui, » finit enfin par lâcher Akira.

« Oui, je crois qu'en fait… on ne te sert pas en grand-chose, » commente Hanazawa-san. _Huh ? Eh non, ne dis pas ça ! Ça veut dire que vous allez m'abandonner ? Mais je n'ai pas envie…_ Les moments passés avec les deux garçons cette semaine, ont été de vraies bouffées d'oxygène. Même si les séances étaient douloureuses, je me sentais bien : entourée, choyée, protégée…_ Non, je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ?! Je deviens maso, ma parole !_ « A la lumière de ces révélations, » reprend solennellement Rui, « je crois pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper, que s'il a amené Ran ce soir, c'est justement à cause de toi ! On dirait bien que tu as fait ton petit effet, Yokoshi-chan. Il s'est montré… _faible_ hier, il veut –se- prouver le contraire : il redevient Nishikado Sojiro aux yeux de tous, et aux tiens particulièrement. » _Alors là je suis sur le cul ! C'est pas croyable…_ « Voilà ce que tu vas faire… »

Et Rui se lance dans l'explication de son plan diabolique, ponctué par les remarques de Will et Akira, tandis que moi, je suis cet échange, incrédule. Je n'en reviens toujours pas : Ran _– Dieu que je hais ce nom ! –_ est son…_bouclier ? Talisman ? Amulette ? _ _Contre moi ?_ _Qui l'eût cru !! _Après s'être assurés que j'avais bien tout compris –_ je ne suis pas stupiiiiide Rui !!-_ les garçons s'éclipsent pour rejoindre le reste de la bande, me laissant seule avec Will, le temps de me rendre à nouveau présentable. Tandis que j'observe mon reflet dans le miroir pour constater les dégâts de mon effondrement, Will –qui m'attend pour descendre- me demande :

« Tu vas mieux ? » _Hum, un petit coup de laque sur les cheveux…_

« Hum, hum, » je réponds distraitement en remettant une touche de mascara. _Rahh, pourquoi il faut toujours qu'on ait la bouche grande ouverte pour mettre du mascara ? C'est con quand même ! Ce qu'on a l'air idiot !_

« Bien. Et tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ? Je ne parle pas du plan de Rui, qui est ingénieux et sera très certainement couronné de succès, » explique-t-il en venant se placer derrière moi, le menton sur le haut de ma tête._ Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il me rappelle que je suis si petite ? Ou plutôt lui si grand ! _Il plonge son regard d'émeraude dans mon reflet et nous nous observons par le biais du miroir. « Mais est-ce vraiment ce que tu souhaites Eky ? »

« Oh tu m'emmerdes !! Tu me l'as déjà demandé tout à l'heure, et je t'ai déjà dit que OUI !! »

« Oui, mais plus encore maintenant, j'en doute ! Tout à l'heure, je n'avais pas encore vu… »_ Un dernier coup d'œil : une retouche de gloss…_

« Will, n'insiste pas ! » _Hop, j'allais oublier : mes comprimés ! Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Et si je veux être suffisamment détachée et détendue ce soir : un vert._

« Eky, tu es sûre que tu as besoin de prendre ça ? » Je lui jette un regard peu avenant et avale un cachet bleu aussi en entraînant mon frère désapprobateur par la main :

« Bien, allons-y, on nous attend ! »

_PoV Nishikado Sojiro._

Vautré dans un fauteuil, un verre à la main, entouré de toutes ces filles qui jacassent et minaudent, j'en ai déjà marre. _Elles m'agacent parfois ! Et puis Ran qui me colle comme un chewing gum à une semelle… Elle se comporte comme si je lui appartenais : elle n'a encore rien compris ! Pourtant ce n'est pas faute de lui avoir dit en long, en large et en travers…_ Et puis, encore une fois, je repense à _elle _; à son visage quand je suis entré au bras de Ran._ Bon sang, j'ai cru qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer ! _Et puis elle a disparu. Elle est repartie à l'étage, et peu après son frère –_William, je crois- _l'a suivie, et un autre que je connais bien. _Akira… A quoi il joue lui aussi ? Pourquoi il lui court après ? Et ce regard qu'il m'a lancé quand j'ai dit que j'irai à la fête avec Ran. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait me faire une scène ! Il est jaloux ma parole ? _Enfin il redescend._ Avec Rui ? C'est quoi ce plan ? Pourquoi ils tournent autour de Yokoshi comme ça ? Va falloir mettre les choses au clair ! Je ne veux plus voir personne s'approcher d'elle !_ Akira et Rui se dirigent vers moi et je serre les poings pour contenir ma colère. _Ou serait-ce de la jalousie ? _Sans dire un mot, les garçons s'asseyent à côté de moi en chassant les filles d'un geste de la main comme on chasse une mouche. Et puis, je ne tiens plus :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là-haut ? » me devance Tsukasa. « Si il y une petite fête privée, pourquoi on n'est pas convié ? »

« Pas de fête privée, Tsukasa, » répond laconiquement Rui. « Je voulais juste parler à Yokoshi-chan. »

Je n'aime pas du tout la façon qu'il a d'appuyer sur le _Yokoshi-chan_, ni le sourire stupide qui s'étire sur son visage._ C'est une blague ?_ Je n'en supporte pas plus et d'un ton que je voudrais détaché, j'enchaîne :

« Avec Akira ?, » je souligne d'un air équivoque. « Et puis vous lui voulez-quoi à cette fille ? C'est chiant de vous voir toujours graviter autour d'elle ! Y'en a d'autres ! Et des mieux ! » _Putain, Sojiro t'emballes pas ! De toute façon, ils peuvent bien se taper qui ils veulent, je m'en fous ! … Mais je préférerais tout de même que ce ne soit pas elle …_

« Peut-être, » fait Rui songeur, les yeux dans le vague. _Peut-être ?? Comment ça peut-être ? _

« Ouais, tu l'as dit, Sojiro ! Ce soir la chasse et ouverte ! » s'exclame Akira fidèle à lui-même. _Ah, je retrouve enfin mon pote ; j'ai eu peur qu'elle lui ait tourné la tête à lui aussi…_ « Même si ça manque de femmes mariées, » regrette-t-il.

« Tu peux toujours aller voir Nana, » lui propose Rui. _Nana ? Jamais entendu parler…_

« Nana ? » demande Tsukasa._ Apparemment je ne suis pas le seul. J'ai l'impression sur Rui et Akira font leurs coups en douce…_

« La gouvernante, » répond-il d'un ton égal. « Bien que je ne pense pas qu'elle soit mariée. »

C'est plus fort que moi, je démarre au quart de tour : « Comment tu connais la gouvernante ? » Mon ton est agressif et je le fusille du regard. _Mais je déraille complètement ! Rui est mon pote, qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de l'agresser comme ça ?_

« Je suis déjà venu ici. Plusieurs fois. » Cette fois, il me défie ouvertement du regard et je sens les autres se tendre. Akira s'est rapproché de moi ; Shizuka dévisage Rui, surprise ; le regard de Makino incrédule, passe de Rui à moi à plusieurs reprises ; même Tsukasa l'insensible s'est redressé attentif. Je m'apprête à répliquer mais des murmures admiratifs s'élèvent de la masse des invités. Je suis leurs regards qui convergent vers l'escalier et j'ai le souffle coupé. Yokoshi-san - _ma Yokoshi-chan_ – descend les escaliers au bras de son frère. _Ils ont beaux. Tout simplement beaux. _Lui, un sourire fier et charmeur, une prestance folle et des yeux verts pétillants. _Les mêmes yeux qu'elle…_ Elle, telle une petite fée, légère, presqu'aérienne, radieuse et incroyablement belle. Ses boucles brunes qui tressautent et frôlent ses épaules – _comme j'envie alors ces boucles et leur liberté de mouvement_ _ -_ son sourire éblouissant, qui illumine ses yeux d'émeraude translucides. Cette vision gonfle mon cœur à tel point que j'ai peur qu'il explose. J'en oublie Ran, si fade à côté d'elle ; Rui qui n'a pas plus d'importance alors qu'un vulgaire moucheron ; et tous les autres sont invisibles. _Je voudrais qu'ils partent tous, maintenant. L'avoir rien que pour moi, la dévorer des yeux. Revenir en arrière, à hier soir, et ne pas fuir comme un lâche._ Je fais un effort surhumain pour ne pas me précipiter vers elle et la prendre dans mes bras.

Arrivés en bas des escaliers, les deux Donnelly s'égayent parmi la foule des invités, pour accomplir leur devoir d'hôtes. Elle valse d'un groupe à l'autre, une flûte de champagne à la main, en parfaite hôtesse. Un mot pour chacun, des sourires aimables et des gestes attentionnés pour tous, et je suis incapable de la quitter des yeux. On dirait un lutin, _ma petite fée_ : elle volète, sautille de groupe en groupe, légère et heureuse, tellement touchante que s'en est douloureux. _D'autant plus douloureux qu'elle semble m'ignorer royalement. A-t-elle déjà oublié ce qui c'est passé hier soir ? Ou n'en a-t-elle simplement rien à faire ?_

Une bonne heure passe avant qu'elle ne daigne venir nous saluer. _Eh quoi ! On est le F4 tout de même ! Nous aurions dû avoir la priorité ! _

« Oh Tsukushi-chan, tu es venue ! » s'exclame Yokoshi en étreignant Makino.

De manière plus réservée, William nous salue en nous serrant la main. Un mot de bienvenue pour nous, un compliment pour ces demoiselles : il est parfait dans son rôle. Rui présente Shizuka à Yokoshi et, à en juger par les francs sourires et les mots qu'elles échangent, entre elles le courant semble passer immédiatement. _Etrange… Elles devraient plutôt être en concurrence. A moins que… Rui ait définitivement renoncé à l'amour de Shizuka. Ils sont bons amis et si Rui et Yokoshi sont ensemble, il est normal que… OK STOP !! Arrête de penser à ça ! Tu n'as aucune certitude à ce sujet._ Après quelques échanges ; polis avec Tsukasa ; chaleureux avec Makino et Shizuka ; complices avec Akira et Rui ; elle se tourne enfin vers moi :

« Nishikado-san, tu manques à tous tes devoirs, » me dit-elle avec un sourire frondeur. « Tu ne m'as pas présenté ta charmante compagne. » _Elle se fout de ma poire là ?!_ Et puis sans attendre ma réponse, elle se tourne vers Ran avec un grand sourire et lui tend la main : « Donnelly Yokoshi, ravie de faire ta connaissance. »

« Kimura Ran. » Soudain, Ran me semble terriblement empotée et inutile. Et cette pensée me dégoute, _je_ me dégoute de penser comme ça. _Au fond Ran ne mérite pas ça…_

Puis prenant la place qu'Akira lui cède, elle s'installe avec nous et enjouée elle assure la conversation. Je n'écoute rien de ce qui se raconte, je me contente de la dévorer des yeux : ses petits pieds qui s'agitent comme s'ils avaient envie de sautiller et danser, chaussés dans des ballerines bleues nuit satinées ; ses jambes fines et halées qui se croisent et se décroisent tout aussi impatientes que les pieds, laissant glisser un peu plus à chaque fois le voile de sa robe, découvrant toujours plus de sa peau dorée au dessus du genou. _Ok, passe tout de suite à autre chose ou ça va mal finir !_ Sa taille fine marquée par le bustier moulant ; ses mains qui jouent nerveusement avec sa flûte vide ; je passe succinctement sur sa poitrine de peur de m'enflammer à nouveau ; et mes yeux s'égarent sur ses épaules nues avant de passer à son visage : ses traits réguliers ; ses yeux verts hypnotiques ; des petites et très légères tâches de rousseur que je n'avais pas encore remarqué et qui lui donne un air frais et candide ; ses lèvres vermeilles en perpétuel mouvement…_ Quel goût ont-elles ? Est-ce que … Wow ! Sojiro, merde relax ! Trouver quelque chose pour détourner mon attention, vite !! _Sa flute est vide, je lui tends la mienne et elle l'accepte avec un sourire désarmant._ Oh ça ne s'arrange pas !_ Et je me lève pour aller en chercher une autre. J'attrape un serveur au passage, m'envoie une coupe cul-sec et en prends une seconde, tout en me dirigeant vers l'entrée : j'ai besoin de prendre l'air !

Une fois dehors, je fais le vide dans ma tête en sirotant mon champagne, quand Shizuka me rejoint :

« Oh Sojiro, je me demandais où tu étais passé ! »

« Il faisait trop chaud, j'avais besoin d'air frais, » je réponds sincère._ Pour faire chaud, il fait très chaud !_

« Tout comme moi ! Tu passes une bonne soirée, Sojiro ? Tu me sembles… effacé ce soir. Quelque-chose ne va pas ? » s'inquiète mon amie. _Si tu savais… Je bouillonne !!_

« Non tout va bien Shizuka, ne t'inquiètes pas. » _Bah bien sur, tout va bien ! C'est pas comme si j'avais eu envie de casser la gueule à l'un de mes meilleurs potes !_ « C'est juste qu'avec cette pipelette de Yokoshi-san, il est impossible de placer un mot ! » J'arrive même à croire à ma propre excuse : évidemment, c'est la seule raison qui puisse expliquer mon mutisme._ Evidemment…_

« C'est parce que tu ne fais pas d'effort ! » me reproche Shizuka en riant. « Elle est vraiment intéressante, et charmante… Allons Sojiro, toi le spécialiste, tu n'a pas pu passer à côté : elle est craquante ! » Je marmonne pour ne pas hurler que oui, je craque complètement_,_ et Shizuka reprend : « Et toi tu en penses quoi ? »

« Huh ? »

« Yokoshi-chan et Rui ? » A la seule mention de cette association et tous les sous-entendus qui l'accompagne, je serre les dents et maudit Rui sur trois générations._ Allez, disons 5 pour voir large ! Je me sens d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui._ « Tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose ? »_ Il ne lui a rien dit ? Alors c'est juste le charisme de Yoko qui a charmé Shizuka. Et donc, il est possible que…_

« J'en sais rien en fait, ils semblent proches mais pas assez pour des amants, non ? » _Je t'en prie Shizuka dis-moi que j'ai raison !!_

« Hum … Je crois que sur ce point, tu as raison, » _Amen !,_ « ils n'en sont probablement pas à ce stade là » _Huh ? Quel stade ? Il n'y a RIEN entre eux !_ « Mais Rui est vraiment très protecteur avec elle, ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il y ait quelque chose. » Je vois rouge, je ne supporte pas l'idée que Rui et moi nous opposions sur ce terrain. _Je perdrais : il est sensible, compréhensif et sympa, le mec qui fait craquer les filles sans qu'elles s'en rendent compte. _

« Non. Elle n'est pas faite pour Rui. » Je tente de m'auto-persuader, si j'ignore encore ce que je ressens vraiment pour cette fille, je sais que je ne VEUX PAS la voir avec Rui, ni aucun autre d'ailleurs. « Ni Rui pour elle. Ils sont trop différents. Et puis Rui est fait pour toi, non ? »_ Voilà qui simplifierait la donne…_

« Non Sojiro, et Rui a enfin compris que nous sommes des amis, seulement des amis… » _Bah bien sur, et la marmotte …_ « Allez rentrons, il fait froid ! » décrète Shizuka en grelottant

Une fois rentré, j'ai un besoin à satisfaire et je fausse compagnie à Shizuka : « Je te rejoins, je vais me laver les mains. » _Comme on dit, je suis une princesse – enfin un prince, quoi - je ne fais ni pipi ni caca, du coup je dis des trucs comme : je vais me laver les mains … Que ne ferait-on pas pour rester un fantasme ! Pitoyable !_

Un peu perdu, je longe un long corridor quand : « Je vais bien, » hurle la voix de ma fée derrière une porte fermée. Puis ladite porte s'ouvre en grand laissant le passage à une Yokoshi fulminante.


	15. 14: Le match ne fait que commencer

**Chapitre 14 : Le match ne fait que commencer ...**

_PoV Donnelly Yokoshi._

Depuis que je suis descendue, je sens le regard de Sojiro sur moi, et la sensation de chaleur qui envahit le bas de mes reins à cette idée est on ne peut plus agréable. J'en profite, je fais durer le plaisir et après avoir bien pris le temps de saluer tout le monde, je m'approche enfin du F4. Si en apparence je me contrôle, à l'intérieur je bous littéralement. _Si j'étais une poule, je pondrais un œuf dur !_ Suivant les directives de Rui, je l'ignore et me concentre sur les autres. L'idée de Rui : lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. _Le rendre jaloux … l'idée me plaît ! Mais les garçons n'ont-ils pas un peu présumé de l'attention que Sojiro pouvait me porter ?_ … _apparemment non… _Je le sens fébrile et mécontent que je ne m'occupe pas de lui, il ne dit pas un mot, mais il ne se dérange pas pour me détailler de haut en bas avec tellement d'intensité, que j'en serais presque gênée._ J'ai bien dit presque !_ Et puis en gentleman digne de ce nom, ma coupe vide, il me tend la sienne et je le remercie d'un sourire. Et il se lève pour en reprendre une. Il est troublé : son pas est moins assuré et il frotte ses mains comme si elles étaient moites. Et si ces détails n'avaient pas suffi à me convaincre de son trouble, le fait qu'il passe devant deux serveurs, dont les plateaux regorgent de flutes de champagne, pour se diriger dans le fond de la salle, confirme mes soupçons. _Je l'ai attrapé ? Déjà ? Il gâcherait presque mon plaisir à me faciliter ainsi la tâche… presque !_

Lorsqu'il disparait de mon champ de vision, je le cherche du regard mais je suis interrompue par Nana :

« Miss Erin, Mr William, votre père au téléphone, dans le bureau. Il veut vous parler à tous les deux. William vous n'avez pas oublié de le prévenir n'est-ce pas ? » s'inquiète la gouvernante.

Le visage de mon frère se décompose et en réaction le mien devient livide.

« Ho… Merde ! Ça m'est sorti de la tête ! » s'exclame mon frère en se frappant le front.

« Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil, » je me désespère. « Oh non ! Papa va nous faire une scène… »

Nous nous levons, et toute la petite troupe nous emboîte le pas. _Eh, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? S'ils veulent dire bonjour, je ferais passer le message ! _Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions et m'élance derrière mon grand frère qui se précipite affolé dans le bureau. Le haut parleur branché, Will s'adresse à mon père tandis que le Rui, Akira, Dômyoji, Makino et Shizuka entrent à leur tour dans la pièce en faisant beaucoup trop de bruit à mon goût.

« Salut Papa, » lance Will d'une voix hésitante.

« Bonjour Papa, » j'enchaine d'une toute petite voix, pas très à l'aise.

« Will, Erin, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce boucan ? » tonne la voix de mon père._ Oh, ça va, ça aurait pu commencer plus mal…_

« Eh bien, je … j'ai organisé une petite fête _surprise _pour Eky… » s'explique mon idiot de frangin.

« Une fête ? » gronde mon père. « Qui est là ? » exige-t-il. _Wow, ça sent le roussi là._

C'est à ce moment là que Dômyoji croyant faire une B.A. déclenche les foudres de mon père :

« Ne vous énervez pas Donnelly-san, je suis Dômyoji Tsukasa alors pas de problème pour la fête ! » _Mais quel crétin !! _Au bout du fil, j'entends mon père s'étrangler de surprise et étouffer un juron._ La il va nous péter plus d'un câble : c'est tout le secteur qui va sauter !!_

« Dômyo… Mais c'est quoi ce bordel Will ?!! » explose-t-il. _Ça y'est on est tous mort et moi, je suis bonne pour le couvent !_ « Que tous ceux qui ne s'appellent pas Donnelly sortent de cette pièce .!!! » ordonne-t-il d'une voix si autoritaire que même le présomptueux Dômyoji sursaute et prend ses jambes à son cou. Voulant échapper à la fureur de mon père, je me mêle à la débâcle et me dirige vers la sortie.

« Erin Donnelly, RESTE ICI ! » hurle-t-il dans le haut parleur._ Merde, raté ! Il me connait trop bien. _Une fois la porte fermée, mon père reprend : « Will as-tu perdu tout bon sens ? »

« Papa, ce n'est qu'une fête innocente, » se défend l'accusé.

« Innocente ?! Mais enfin Will, tu sais comme moi que ce n'est pas bon pour ta sœur ! » s'emporte-t-il._ Oh non, ça va pas recommencer…_

« Papa, je suis là, » je lui rappelle. Il a le don pour parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, ça m'agace. _On va pas en faire un fromage tout de même !_ « C'est bon Papa, arrête de t'emballer, tout va bien. Et puis Will et Nana veillent sur moi. Je sais me tenir, je ne vais pas faire de bêtises. »

« Dans ton état Erin, c'est irresponsable ! Tu es bien trop fragile. Le Dr Kraus a bien dit… »

« Mais qu'il aille se faire foutre le Dr Kraus ! Ce n'est pas à lui de régir ma vie ! » _Cette fois, j'en ai raz le bol ! Je ne suis plus un bébé ! Quand cessera-t-il de se servir de ma pseudo instabilité mentale comme excuse pour m'enchaîner, m'emprisonner ?!_

« Eky… » supplie mon frère.

« Non c'est bon ! Y'en a marre Will ! Et puis cette soirée c'était ton idée : il fallait gérer ! » Je suis littéralement hors de moi. _Mais quand cesserons-t-ils de me considérer comme une dingue ?!_ « Tu viens de lui donner la parfaite excuse pour m'envoyer au couvent et toi dans ce fichu centre militaire ! Bravo ! » _Le couvent et le centre militaire : les menaces absolues de mon père. Ses armes pour nous faire flancher, un chantage honteux et démonique si vous voulez mon avis !_

« ERIN ! » explose mon père. « Ça suffit ! Là encore tu me prouve ton immaturité et ta fragilité émotionnelle : on ne peut pas te laisser seule ! » Les larmes me montent aux yeux et le fureur enflamme ma tête. De nouveau, je ressens une sensation que j'avais cru avoir oublié : la colère. La vraie. Celle qui vous bouffe de l'intérieur et vous rend égoïste et méchant, capable du pire. Celle qui m'a détruite.

« Mais merde, à la fin ! Je vais bien ! » Et je me rue dehors en claquant la porte de toutes mes forces.

_Oh non, cette fois, il n'y arrivera pas ! S'il croit qu'il peut pourrir ma soirée, ma vie, il se goure sur toute la ligne ! J'ai bien l'intention de m'amuser et qu'il aille se faire foutre !_ En pleine fulmination intérieure, je ne regarde pas devant moi et me heurte violemment à quelqu'un…_Nishikado-san…_

« Ouah ! » se moque-t-il avec un sourire narquois sur le visage. « Hurler comme ça que tu vas bien, ça donne l'impression du contraire ! Et puis pourquoi ça n'irais pas ? Je suis là alors tout est pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, non _Yokoshi-chan _? » demande-t-il mielleux en portant sa main à mon visage dans une douce caresse. _Manque de bol pour lui, je suis pas d'humeur là !_

D'un geste vif, j'attrape son poignet et éjecte littéralement sa main de mon visage :

« Arrête ça, Nishikado-san. Cesse de jouer avec moi. Je ne suis pas un objet qu'on prend et qu'on jette à sa guise. Tu veux faire joujou : tu as Ran ! » je crache acide._ Je ne le laisserais pas me jeter une fois de plus. Cette fois j'en suis sûre, la balle est dans mon camp : s'il me veut, il faudra qu'il vienne me chercher !_ Et je tourne les talons en laissant là un Sojiro tout penaud.

Je retourne dans la salle et trouve les minois inquiets de la petite bande.

« Vous n'allez pas avoir d'ennuis j'espère ? » s'inquiète Shizuka. Sûre de moi, j'ai repris une contenance et affiche un sourire éclatant à la jeune femme.

« Moi : non. Will : si. Après tout, il faut bien qu'il paie pour cette histoire de surprise, sinon ça ne serait pas drôle ! Vraiment ne t'inquiète pas Shizuka-chan. Au pire tu me rendras visite dans mon couvent français… » je plaisante. _Ou pas…_

La jeune femme éclate de rire et l'atmosphère se détend._ On dirait que le paternel les a vraiment faits flipper ! Les terreurs des bacs à sables…_

« N'empêche c'est ridicule, vous êtes obligés de demander la permission à vos parents comme des ados ! Moi si je veux faire une fête chez moi, je n'ai pas besoin de demander la permission ! » se vante Dômyoji, ce qui m'agace au plus haut point._ Pour qui il se prend ?_

« Je n'en doute pas ! » je rétorque sèchement. « C'est la différence entre avoir des parents aimants et attentifs, et une mère absente qui n'en a rien à faire ! » _Oh oui, je sais que ce que je dis est ignoble ! Mais c'est mon but : le blesser, lui faire mal ! Erin est de retour…_Makino me lance un regard chargé de reproches et je me sens vraiment mal._ Non je ne veux pas faire ça. Ce serait donner raison à Papa ; je ne suis plus comme ça._ Alors, je me repends : « Excuse-moi Dômyoji, mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée : je ne voulais pas te blesser. L'appel de mon père m'a vexé mais ce n'est pas une raison pour passer mes nerfs sur toi. »

J'attends patiemment le verdict du leader du F4, sous les regards gênés de notre petite troupe._ Notre petite troupe… Voilà qu'il y a un « nous ». Je me sens bien avec eux ?_ Magnanime, Tsukasa m'adresse un sourire forcé mettant fin à la querelle. Je sais bien qu'il ne s'excusera pas pour ses paroles, elles aussi blessantes : il ne perdra pas la face._ Tant pis je me contenterais de ça. C'est Dômyoji : faut pas trop lui en demander non plus…_ Enfin Sojiro nous rejoint, vrillant un regard noir sur moi, mais il s'assied tout de même avec nous, maussade. Puis c'est au tour de Will de compléter le tableau en faisant son apparition, un sourire aux lèvres :

« C'est arrangé, » dit-il simplement. Mais le regard qu'il m'adresse me dit autre chose : il a dû batailler ferme pour calmer mon père et lui faire entendre raison. _A son retour, ça va être « Hiroshima II », je n'en doute pas une seconde._ « Que diriez-vous de danser ? » s'enthousiasme-t-il en m'entrainant par le bras. Il fait un signe de la main au DJ et m'emmène au milieu de la piste.

Quand les premières notes de « La Valsed'Amélie » - tiré du film _Le Fabuleux Destin d'Amélie Poulain –_ résonnent, je comprend qu'il me propose la paix. Will et moi sommes des inconditionnels des musiques de films. Alors, je me laisse mener, légère et joyeuse, par les bras fermes et puissants de mon frère dans de grands tourbillons.

Peu à peu, la piste se peuple de danseurs, d'abord timides puis plus confiants à mesure que l'espace se remplit de jeunes gens virevoltant tantôt maladroits, tantôt étonnement habiles. Les masques tombent, les caractères se dessinent et les couples se forment. Rui et Shizuka semblent voler : ils se connaissent par cœur et ça se voit, leurs pas sont synchrones, fluides et précis. Dômyoji et Tsukushi : si la jeune femme n'est pas très à l'aise avec les pas de danse, son compagnon lui est un danseur hors pair, et mène sa partenaire dans un ballet qui fait oublier la maladresse de Makino. _Il m'impressionne. Voilà un domaine dans lequel je l'admire et le respecte. Eh bien au moins un !_ Akira, en gentleman, a invité Kishiro : une Kishiro éblouissante et si gracieuse. Elle, d'habitude si effacée, rayonne et supplante tous les danseurs au grand ravissement de son partenaire. _Il en manque un…_ Sojiro est toujours assit – vautré serait plus exact – et contemple la scène l'air morose, alors que Ran près de lui, boude en attendant probablement qu'il l'invite._ J'aurais aimé le voir danser…_

_PoV Nishikado Sojiro_

Elégante et légère, elle flotte, virevolte et s'envole dans les bras de son frère et je suis envieux._ Non, jaloux serait plus juste. J'aimerais l'avoir juste pour moi et ne pas avoir à la partager, même avec sa famille._ Puis la musique s'achève, laissant les couples se séparer puis en former d'autres avant de reprendre sur les premières notes de la BO de _Goodbye Lénine. _Je réagis seulement qu'à ce moment précis, j'aurais dû me lever et l'inviter. _Mais je ne l'ai pas fait… Crétin stupide et borné !_ Et maintenant, elle tournoie gracieusement avec Rui. Son sourire charmant et ravi est pour lui, tout comme son rire enfantin et naïf. A cette vue, mon cœur et mes poings se serrent – l'un par jalousie, les autres par frustration._ Je ne peux pas en supporter plus !_ D'un bond, je me lève et me dirige droit vers la sortie : je veux quitter cette pièce et cette fête._ Je n'aurais jamais dû venir. Surtout pas avec Ran…_ Ran. Je l'entends trottiner derrière moi : sans doute pense-t-elle que je vais repartir avec elle. _Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore à perdre ? __Ç__a me changera les idées. _

Je récupère mon manteau et un majordome s'apprête à ouvrir la porte au moment même où des pas se font entendre derrière moi.

« Tu te sauves encore. » Je fais volte face pour découvrir Yokoshi et Akira. La première me dévisage les sourcils froncés et l'air mécontent, ses yeux plantés dans les miens._ Elle a une moue adorable, on dirait un petit lapin en colère._ Le second peine à masquer son sourire et préfère laisser ses yeux errer sur les tableaux accrochés aux murs. « J'ai peine à croire que tu ais reçu une si mauvaise éducation, Nishikado-san. » Ma petite fée prend un air hautain et contrarié, et je ne comprends rien à ce qu'elle raconte. _Ma mauvaise éducation ? Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là-dedans ? J'ai dû rater un épisode_ …

Je voudrais répliquer intelligemment et ne lui laisser aucune possibilité de répondre, pour me draper dans ma fierté et sortir de la maison la tête haute, mais tout ce que j'arrive à dire c'est : « Huh ? » _Wahou ! Super Sojiro ! Avec ça, pas de doutes tu vas vraiment l'impressionner ! Pauvre con…_

« Parfaitement, » rétorque-t-elle avec un petit sourire satisfait sans jamais me lâcher du regard. « Moi qui te pensais gentleman, je te découvre goujat. Je suis _tellement _déçue. » _Elle se moque de moi ou elle parle sérieusement ? Est-ce qu'elle est vraiment… Ah ok, elle se fout de moi ! _Puis elle se tourne vers Ran en me faisant un geste de la main pour me signifier qu'elle n'en a pas fini avec moi, et lui dit : « Kimura-san, tu n'as pas encore dansé. Et ce n'est parce que ton cavalier se comporte comme un goujat que tu dois te priver d'amusement. Personne ne s'ennuie chez moi ! » Ce sur quoi, Akira entraîne Ran sur la piste. _C'est quoi ce plan ? Ils avaient prévu ça ? Je vais avoir deux mots à dire à Akira après ça._ « Alors non seulement tu laisses ta cavalière faire tapisserie mais en plus tu t'en vas sans dire au revoir. C'est très incorrect de ta part. Encore une fois, » achève enfin Yokoshi.

« Encore une fois ? »

« Hier. » Son visage se crispe et s'embrase à cette évocation, et pour la première fois depuis le début de cette confrontation, elle abandonne mon regard pour baisser la tête, et je dois résister de toutes mes forces pour ne pas la réconforter, la rassurer et tout lui dire. _Mais c'est elle qui m'a agressé la première, je ne vais pas aller la consoler ! Même si j'en meure d'envie. _Puis d'un coup, elle se reprend et continue : « Et tu n'as pas le droit de partir comme ça ! Si tu t'en vas en plein milieu sans dire un mot, ni même avoir fait au moins semblant de t'amuser, que vont penser les gens ? Ma côte de popularité va en pâtir. »

« Quelle côte de popularité ? » je raille sans le vouloir.

« Un point pour toi, » accorde-t-elle avec un sourire désarmant.

« Parce que tu comptes les points ? » j'enchaine désirant qu'elle continue à me parler qu'elle reste encore un peu avec moi. « Quels sont les scores ? »

« Le match ne fait que commencer, Nishikado-san, » me déclare-t-elle taquine, le regard fiévreux. « Alors que fait-on ? On reste ici à s'envoyer des piques et à compter les points ? »

« Ça dépend de toi. Quelles sont mes autres options ? » _Demande moi de rester, s'il te plait…_

« Soit tu t'en vas et ruine ma soirée. Soit tu restes. »

« Et je sauve ta soirée ? »

« Ne soit pas si orgueilleux Nishikado-san. Disons que tu contribuera à sa réussite, » concède-t-elle dans un sourire. Je prends mon temps pour répondre tâchant de paraître indécis, mains intérieurement je jubile et m'enflamme. _Va au diable Hanazawa Rui, elle veut que je reste, elle veut de moi ! _Alors avec une lenteur exagérée, je lui fais signe passer devant, jette mon manteau sur la rambarde d'escalier et la suis. « Je savais bien que je ne pouvais pas me méprendre à ce point, » souffle-t-elle.

« Te méprendre ? » _Une lueur d'espoir !_

« Sur ton éducation… évidemment. »

« Evidemment. » _Tant pis. Mais je ne baisse pas les bras. Elle a fait le premier pas._

De retour parmi la foule je reste tout près d'elle, je ne veux pas la perdre de vue un seul instant, ni la laisser m'échapper. Elle se dirige droit vers une femme d'âge mûr un peu rondelette qu'elle serre affectueusement dans ses bras, tandis que son frère les rejoint.

« Naaanaaaa ! » chantonnent les Donnelly en chœur faisant rougir la femme, qui proteste en secouant la tête négativement.

« Oh Nana, danse avec Will ! » la supplie ma petite fée.

« Ne me brise pas le cœur, Nana-chérie » renchérit William en entrainant leur gouvernante sur la piste.

Je me faufile derrière Yokoshi et lui susurre :

« Est-ce que cela rattraperait mon incorrection et remontrait ta côte de popularité si je t'invitais à danser, Yokoshi-_chan _? »

Elle lève des yeux brûlants vers moi et pose délicatement sa main dans celle que je lui propose en murmurant un timide : « Surement… »

Déjà les premiers accords de la « Complainte de la butte » extrait de la Bo de _Moulin Rouge_ résonnent dans l'air et j'entraîne ma cavalière en tournoyant, comme seuls au monde. Je profite pleinement d'elle : sa petite main chaude dans la mienne, sa taille fine sous ma main gauche embrase mes sens, ses iris émeraude qui ne me quittent pas consument tout mon être et j'en oublie les gens qui nous entourent. Je ne vois plus qu'elle, je ne respire plus que son air, je n'entends plus que le froufrou de son jupon et le chuchotement de ses pas légers sur le plancher. Sa main s'accroche fermement à mes épaules pour se maintenir en équilibre : elle est trop petite et doit rester sur la pointe des pieds. _Je me sens comme un con. En train de tomber amoureux, peut-être… mais tant pis, on verra bien._


	16. 15: Je ne pourrais pas avoir du café ?

**Chapitre 15 : Je ne pourrais pas avoir du café plutôt ?**

_Yahou !! _Je saute partout, je fais des bonds jusqu'au plafond._ Je dois être du signe du kangourou ! Quoi ? Comment ça, ça n'existe pas le signe du kangourou ? C'est sur ça ?... Bon tant pis ! Tiens, je vais même faire la Macarena !!_

« Eky ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demande mon frère ahuri en entrant dans ma chambre.

« Je suis HEUREUSE, Will ! » _Et encore heureuse est un euphémisme !_

« Ouah, je vois ça ! Et puis-je savoir ce qui te rend si heureuse ? » demande mon frère dans un sourire moqueur.

« Ça ! » je réponds triomphalement en lui jetant mon téléphone dans les mains. Il y a dix minutes j'ai reçu un texto de Sojiro :

_En bon Maitre de Cérémonie du thé, je me dois de palier_

_à ton manque de connaissances dans ce domaine._

_On se retrouve chez moi, dans une heure._

_Amène ton kimono._

_Sojiro._

J'ai dû le relire presque dix fois pour être sûre de ne pas être en plein rêve. Et depuis dix minutes, je suis dans un état de surexcitation incommensurable._ Enfin, mes efforts vont payer ! Enfin il s'intéresse à moi : je le tiens !!_

« Oh, » fait mon frère comme indifférent._ Ou déçu ? Il ne va pas encore jouer les rabat-joies ?_

« Je sais que tu n'es pas trop pour ce pari Will, mais … ce n'est plus pareil : ça n'a rien avoir avec cette histoire de pari stupide ! Hier, c'était _waouh !_ Pendant qu'on dansait…. » je m'emballe.

« Eky, épargne-moi ça s'il te plait. Tu lis trop de Jane Austen : tu deviens carrément guimauve ! » _Maieuuuuuuuuuuh, c'est très bien Jane Austen ! Et puis je n'accepte aucune critique de la part d'un mec dont la culture littéraire se limite aux BD de Lucky Luke et aux journaux sportifs !_

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu casses mon enthousiasme comme ça Will ? Je te comprends pas … »

« Tu ne m'enlèvera pas de la tête que c'est une grosse connerie. » _Et c'est reparti ! Will me casse les pieds : Acte II ; scène 5._ « T'es en train de te planter en beauté sur ce coup là ! » _Coupez ! Elle est mauvaise on la refait !_

« Merde Will, recommence pas ! T'es chiant à la fin ! Mais c'est quoi ton problème : qu'est ce que je t'ai fais pour que tu ne veuilles pas me voir heureuse ? »_ Depuis le temps qu'il me soule avec ma vie sociale, il devrait être content pour moi ! A moins que… ça va lui retirer une bonne partie de son champ d'action pour me taquiner ; peut-être que ça l'embête dans le fond ! Sadique !_

« Bien sur que si, je veux te voir heureuse et je pense que tu ne le seras pas avec Nishikado-san. Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir, Eky ! »_ Tadam, rebelote, sortez les violons ! Il est mauvais, ce coup là aussi il l'a déjà fait ! Je vais appeler le metteur en scène –papa- et le faire virer ce naze._

« Pourquoi pas ? Il n'est pas pire qu'un autre, » je me défends, à présent très irritée par le pessimisme de mon frère._ Pourquoi prend-il un malin plaisir à foutre en l'air tous mes espoirs et mon enthousiasme ? C'est pas juste ! Espèce de pervers sadique !_

« Eky, n'as-tu pas envisagé que Nishikado-san ne soit pas vraiment le garçon qu'il te faille ? N'y en a-t-il pas un autre qui pourrait faire battre ton cœur ? » _Un autre ? Pourquoi, il a le numéro de George Clooney ? Ou alors, Jensen Ackles* pourrait faire l'affaire aussi… _

« Aucun, » je rétorque avec virulence. « Et qu'est-ce que tu reproches donc à Sojiro, hein ? Il est cent fois mieux que tous les garçons que j'ai pu fréquenter ! » _C'est pas très difficile : mon choix en matière de partenaires masculins a toujours été désastreux ! Et puis comment pourrais-je envisager quelqu'un d'autre que Nishikado-san : il est tellement parfait ! Aucun ne lui arrive à la cheville ! A part les suscités Clooney et Ackles, mais bon … Et puis, même en y réfléchissant, je ne vois pas d'autre garçon…_

« Pourtant, Eky, j'en vois au moins un autre… » insiste-t-il en faisant une grimace exagérée. _Je le vois venir : il va encore essayer de me refiler son pote… Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Heu Conor ou… ah oui : Conrad ! C'est mort !_

« Ecoute Will, » je l'interromps à bout de patience, « je me fiche de ce que tu crois penser ou savoir. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je sais vraiment ce que je veux : Nishikado Sojiro ! Et je compte bien te prouver que tu te trompes sur toute la ligne. » _Et toc ! Ton pote t'as qu'à lui commander une fiancée russe, d'abord !_

« Je l'espère pour toi. Sincèrement, » répond-t-il avec honnêteté et ferveur._ C'est pas lui qui disait que je devenais guimauve ? Eh ben, il devrait peut-être s'écouter un peu …_

« Bien maintenant, je vais me préparer, si tu veux bien… » dis-je en l'invitant à sortir, mettant ainsi un terme à cette conversation stérile. Mais mon frère n'en a rien à faire, et s'étale de tout son long sur mon lit._ Il n'y a jamais eu autant de mecs dans mon lit que ces dernières semaines ! Et je ne peux même pas en profiter ! _

« Bien, fais donc, je t'attends, » réplique-t-il en triturant mon exemplaire de _Raisons et Sentiments. Oui, j'ai changé : celui là est un peu plus mielleux, mais c'est du Jane Austen, j'adore toujours autant !_

« Huh ? »

« Je t'accompagne. »_ Mais je viens pourtant de lui dire que j'allais chez Sojiro. Je ne vais pas faire les … Non mais, attends un peu ! _

« Pardon ? Tu plaisantes là ? Il est _hors de question_ que tu viennes avec moi ! Je ne vais pas te laisser foutre en l'air mon premier rencart avec Sojiro ! »_ Va falloir me passer sur le corps mon gaillard ! _

« Alors un : ce n'est pas un rencart. Il trouve juste que tu n'es pas assez bien pour lui et veut te transformer. » _N'importe quoi !! Il veut juste partager sa passion avec moi, ducon !_ Mais, je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer, que Will reprend : « Deux : tu veux prouver que je me trompe sur ses intentions et les sentiments que tu lui portes. Bien. Je viens avec toi, je le constaterais de mes propres yeux. » _ Pfff, l'excuse bidon pour me chaperonner ! _Je sais pertinemment qu'il ne lâchera pas : _dans le genre têtu il est champion toutes catégories ! _« Et trois : de toutes façons, je ne te laisse pas le choix. Si tu ne veux pas m'emmener, tu n'iras pas non plus. » _Mais quel … ! Pff il ne veut pas que je l'appelle « maitre » non plus ? C'est dégueulasse d'abuser ainsi de sa position !_

« Soit. Mais t'as intérêt à te tenir à carreaux : à la première réflexion mal placée, je te dégage à coups de pieds au cul ! »_ Et je me gênerais pas ! J'en reviens pas : la dernière fois que je me suis faite chaperonnée pour un rencart –avec Nana dans le rôle du chaperon – j'avais onze ans !_

A contrecœur, j'envoie un texto à Sojiro pour le prévenir que mon frère à l'intention de jouer les trouble-fêtes :

_Mon frère est intéressé par la Cérémonie du thé._

_Il voudrait m'accompagner._

_Ok ?_

_(Désolée, il est un peu collant…)_

Après avoir reçu la réponse positive de Nishikado-san – _flûte, moi qui avais espéré qu'il dise non, renvoyant ainsi le pot de colle dans ses pénates…_ - j'enfile mon kimono –_beurk ! C'est vraiment pas seyant ! –_ et rejoins Will, déjà en tenue, dans le salon.

« On y va ? » demande-t-il joyeux. _Pourquoi, j'ai le choix ?_

Je bougonne ma réponse, et avance tête baissée, de mauvaise humeur, jusqu'à la voiture dans laquelle je m'engouffre rageusement :

« Aïe ! Bordel de merde !! » Trop rapide et trop brusque pour entrer dans la voiture, je ne me suis pas baissée suffisamment et je me suis mangée en plein visage le montant de la portière me retrouvant du même coup projetée sur les fesses. _Putain ça fait mal ! En plus j'y ai été fort : je suis limite sonnée !_ Will est plié en deux, à deux doigts de se faire dessus : il en pleure même. « Oh la ferme William ! C'est pas drôle, je me suis fait super mal !! » Je rentre dans la voiture –cette fois _très_ précautionneusement- et m'installe renfrognée dans le siège : je boude !

« Pfff, mauvaise tête, » soupire mon frère en s'installant lui aussi dans la voiture. Je lui tire la langue et évalue l'étendue des dégâts dans un miroir. _ Oh la poisse ! _Je suis rouge écarlate à l'endroit de l'impact, et une superbe bosse de la taille d'un œuf de pigeon est en train de me pousser sur le front juste au dessus de l'œil droit. _Pour un premier rencart avec l'homme de ma vie, ça démarre fort : entre le kimono et ma bosse ignoble je suis vraiment au top de mon sex-appeal, et mon frère a décidé de venir s'assurer que je me conduise en gentille fifille ! Youpi…_

Quand enfin nous arrivons chez Nishikado-san, c'est Akira qui nous accueille en expliquant que Sojiro fini de préparer son matériel.

« Dis William-kun, c'est toi qui frappe ta sœur ? » demande le jeune homme en admirant ma bosse._ William-kun ? C'est le pote de tout le monde Akira ! Et dire que je croyais être privilégiée…_

« Non. Pas besoin, elle se débrouille très bien toute seule. Là elle s'est battue avec la voiture, » se moque-t-il.

« Qui a gagné ? » renchérit Mimasaka-san.

« Eky, bien sur, » fanfaronne mon frère en m'adressant un clin d'œil auquel je réponds en tirant la langue. _Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais très mature._

« Eh bien, si c'est toi le vainqueur Erin-chan, j'aimerais bien voir l'état de la pauvre voiture ; parce que elle, elle ne t'a pas loupée ! » s'esclaffe-t-il en posant ses doigts froids à l'endroit du coup.

« Aïe ! »

« Attends, je vais te chercher de la glace. Essayons de limiter les dégâts ; ça serait dommage d'abimer ce si beau visage, » dit-il en laissant glisser sa main le long de ma tempe et ma mâchoire avant de se retourner pour aller à la cuisine probablement.

« Et lui ? » murmure Will en souriant.

« Lui quoi ? » je réponds sur le même ton, complètement perplexe, avant de comprendre qu'il fait allusion à notre conversation de toute à l'heure : « Akira ?! Mais enfin c'est… c'est Akira ! » je rétorque outrée. _Akira ? L'autre ? Mais il est barge ! C'est complètement inconcevable !_

« Et alors ? Justement c'est Akira : un mec bien, qui te connait bien mieux que Nishikado-san et qui t'apprécie pour celle que tu es » réplique-t-il en chuchotant toujours. « Et puis si tu veux mon avis, il fait plus que t'apprécier ! » rétorque-t-il sur un ton équivoque. _Nan, j'en veux pas de ton avis, espèce mêle-brun !_

Je m'apprête à répondre, mais justement Akira revient avec une poche de glace et je me contente de former silencieusement les mots : « N'importe quoi, » à l'adresse de mon grand frère en secouant la tête. Mais je suis troublée et intriguée par ce qu'il vient de dire._ Depuis quand s'imagine-t-il des trucs pareils ?_ Mimasaka-san s'approche pour mettre la glace sur mon front mais, ne voulant pas donner une raison de plus à Will de spéculer sur notre proximité, j'attrape vivement le sac des mains d'Akira et le plaque moi-même sur mon front.

« Aïe !! » _Mais quelle nulle !_ J'y ai été trop fort et une douleur sourde résonne dans ma tête, tandis qu'Akira me dévisage surpris et que Will arbore un air de « _Je te l'avais bien dit : j'ai raison ! » Vas donc voir ailleurs si j'y suis !_

« Ok. On y va, Sojiro nous attends, » dit Akira perplexe en nous entraînant dans le couloir.

Celui-ci nous attend déjà en tenue sur le tatami. Après les salutations de rigueur – celles de Sojiro à Will sont glaciales ; _bien fait pour lui_ – nous nous installons et Nishikado-san commence ses explications tandis que je réalise toute l'étendue de mon ignorance en la matière. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pris de carnet pour prendre des notes quand il me présente l'équipement nécessaire à la Cérémonie : le _Chakin_ pour nettoyer le bol, le _Fusaka _pour nettoyer l'écope, la louche - _ça, ça va je crois que je pourrais retenir, _le _Tana_ qui est le petit meuble rituel pour la préparation du thé, le bol a thé dit _Chawan_ – _j'aurais pu trouver ça toute seule !_, la boîte à thé et l'écope de bambou, le fouet – _rien à voir avec le fouet de cuisine : c'est trop bizarre. Même François serait dérouté par ce truc étrange qui ressemble plus à un instrument de torture qu'à un ustensile de cuisine. De toute façon, je n'ai rien écouté de ce qu'il raconte, je suis trop obnubilée par ses mains qui manipulent avec délicatesse et respect chaque instrument, et hypnotisée par sa bouche qui forment les mots avec dévotion et sensualité… Ahhhh, il me rend complètement dingue ! Ohh Erin reprends toi, ce n'est vraiment pas l'endroit pour ça ! Quoique… sur ce tatami. Cette grande pièce vide mais accueillante… ça a l'air plutôt confortable. Ça serait bien si …_

« Yokoshi-chan ! » me rappelle à l'ordre Nishikado-san. « C'est bon ? Tu as compris ? On peut commencer … »

« Heuu… »

Akira et Will étouffent leurs rires tant bien que mal, et Sojiro me considère avec un sourire indulgent._ Ce qu'il est craquant avec cet air là ! Je vais vraiment avoir du mal à me concentrer sur son foutu thé, surtout avec tous ces instruments étranges…_

« Bon, je vais le faire avec toi pour la première fois, » propose mon _professeur._ _Oh ouiiiiiiiii !! Hum … non, évidemment il parle du thé… ouf, faut vraiment que je me calme là !_

Et Nishikado-san s'installe tout près de moi, prend mes mains pour les guider dans les bons mouvements : d'abord nettoyer les ustensiles – dans un ordre que j'oublie au fur et à mesure , trop perturbée par les mains de Sojiro sur les miennes, ses bras qui m'entourent, son torse collé contre mon dos…_ Oh mon Dieu !! Combustion instantanée !!_ Puis je verse une petite quantité de thé vert en poudre et la quantité d'eau appropriée. Quand Nishikado-san place le fouet dans ma main et imprime à mon poignet des mouvements précis et lents, mes sens n'y résistent pas et mes hormones s'affolent !_ Pourvu qu'Akira et Will aient besoin d'aller aux toilettes … Maintenant !! _Avec tous les efforts du monde, je parviens à museler mes hormones le temps que se termine ce supplice des sens. Avec un petit rire, Nishikado-san reprend sa place de Maitre de Cérémonie, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. _Mais quoi ? Oh mon Dieu je dois être rouge écarlate ! _Et maintenant que les mains de Nishikado-san ne guident plus mes gestes, je me rends compte que les miennes tremblent comme des feuilles._ Non en fait tout mon corps tremble ! Ok, à noter : deux ans d'abstinence c'est INENVISAGEABLE ! Un vrai supplice ! Si Papa veut m'envoyer au couvent, il faudra qu'il m'y amène pieds et poings liés !_

« Bon, » reprend le _Maitre, _« ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. »

« Ah bon ? » je rétorque innocemment. _Sans déconner ! Je fantasme comme une folle sur toi et n'attends qu'une chose : voir tomber ton ignoble Kimono ! Alors pas étonnant que ça ne sois pas « tout à fait ça » !_

« Oui, » répond-il simplement en plongeant son regard dans le mien. Oubliant totalement les autres, je soutiens son regard, bien décidée à ne pas me laisser emporter de nouveau : je veux que ce soit lui qui baisse les yeux. Mais il ne le fait pas. Au lieu de ça, ses yeux toujours accrochés aux miens, il me tend le bol de thé. Suivant ses recommandations de début de séance – _ben oui j'ai quand même écouté un peu … enfin juste au début_ – je me courbe devant lui, tourne le bol, bois une petite gorgée…_ Et là c'est le drame… Le thé a un goût super amer et c'est trop chaud ! _Je me brûle la langue en faisant la grimace et dans un geste désespéré pour éloigner l'infâme breuvage de mes lèvres, je le renverse sur moi. Résultat : ébouillantée par le liquide brûlant, je me lève d'un bond et me vautre lamentablement sur Akira. _Un désastre…_ Le silence se fait. Will me regarde les yeux écarquillés, les coins de sa bouche se retroussant nerveusement comme contenant difficilement un éclat de rire. Sojiro, le visage crispé et les poings serrés me dévisage l'air…_douloureux ? Huh ? _

Et puis tilt ! Je réalise enfin que je suis dans une position _délicate _: allongée de tout mon long sur Akira, nos jambes sont entremêlées et l'une de mes mains s'est accrochée à lui très fermement pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre tandis que l'autre est plaquée sur son torse. Et ses mains sont… _Oh merde ! _Akira semble soudain réaliser lui aussi que ses mains sont posées à des endroits _sensibles_ et les retire tout de suite. Gênés, nous nous tortillons tout deux pour nous sortir de cette posture suggestive ; mais question suggestion, ça devient encore pire quand nos efforts désordonnés pour nous séparer nous entraînent sur le côté, plaqués étroitement l'un contre l'autre. Alors, c'est nerveux : j'éclate de rire. Un rire fort, bruyant et incontrôlable qui fait monter les larmes et rend mes côtes horriblement douloureuses. Un rire communicatif. Akira ne résiste pas longtemps et pleure lui aussi de rire, tout comme Will assit par terre qui se tient les côtes. Sojiro est le dernier à se joindre à notre crise d'hilarité commune, d'abord timidement et peu convaincu, puis franchement. _Et avec soulagement ?_

Will dans un élan charitable vient nous sauver et m'attrape par les aisselles pour me soulever comme si je ne pesais pas plus qu'un fétu de paille – _frimeur_ – et me remet sur mes pieds. Je chancelle et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles mal à l'aise, mais les sourires qui persistent sur les minois des garçons me rassurent et mon visage prend une teinte moins soutenue.

_PoV Nishikado Sojiro_

J'ai mal aux côtes et les larmes aux yeux d'avoir trop rit. En les voyant tout deux enlacés au sol, j'ai d'abord vu rouge : comme si la jalousie était devenue un monstre qui s'était réveillé dans mes entrailles et rugissait tout en me labourant la chair. La vue que j'avais de cette scène était insoutenable : enlacés comme des amants, leurs corps ne faisant qu'un, leurs mains indissociables… Et puis, ils ont bougés : ils se rapprochaient, se frôlaient, se touchaient… Mais quand Yokoshi a éclaté de rire et qu'Akira l'a suivie, j'ai compris que j'avais mal interprété, que ma jalousie avait perverti ma perception des choses : ils cherchaient juste à se sortir de là. Alors soulagé, j'ai ri de bon cœur avec eux._ Enfin ça a été vraiment mieux quand Will a extirpé sa sœur de ce méli-mélo de chairs, et qu'Akira était loin d'elle ! Je me demande… Non ça serait stupide. Akira ne me ferait pas ça. Sauf qu'il ignore tout… Il faut que je lui en parle, que je lui dise tout ce que j'éprouve pour elle, même si ce n'est pas clair ; il pourra peut-être m'aider à démêler le nœud de mes émotions. Et il ne s'en approchera pas._

« Bien, je crois que pour cette fois, on va s'arrêter là, » j'annonce à ma petite fée, dont le kimono est trempé de thé et les joues en feu.

« Oh, » soupire-t-elle déçue. « Non, s'il te plait Nishikado-san, je ne dois pas rester sur un échec. Tu sais ce que l'on dit : quand on tombe de cheval il faut tout de suite remonter en selle ! » _Ah bon ? C'est surement un truc américain : ils adorent les chevaux. _Je ne peux rien lui refuser avec cette moue candide sur le visage. _Sait-elle à quel point elle semble naïve et fragile comme ça ? Tellement que je voudrais la garder près de moi pour préserver son innocence et la protéger du monde. Sauf qu'il y a ses yeux… Je n'arrive toujours pas à expliquer comment, mais dans ses yeux d'émeraude, je vois sa force, sa détermination, sa douleur, qui contredisent cette apparence douce et fragile. Je sens qu'elle porte les stigmates d'un passé éprouvant et je déteste ça : je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre._

« D'accord.» Je suis complètement absent, perdu dans mes pensées, mais je me ressaisis pour refaire le rituel. Une fois le thé prêt, je lui tends de nouveau le bol. Nous sommes tous tendus quand elle s'en saisit, et Akira recule légèrement quand elle le porte à sa bouche.

« Beuuurk, » fait-elle en tirant la langue dans une grimace comique. « C'est amer ! Je ne pourrais pas avoir du café plutôt ? » _Huh ?_

« Non !! » je m'exclame hilare en même temps qu'Akira et William. Malgré l'amertume du thé, elle termine le rituel en reprenant deux _toutes petites_ gorgées, puis elle essuie le bol, le tourne et le passe à Akira en le saluant.

Tranquillement et joyeusement, nous terminons et je range le matériel, tandis qu'Akira et William s'éclipsent._ Merci les gars. _Timidement, Yokoshi s'approche de moi et tire gênée sur les manches de son kimono :

« Désolée, pour tout à l'heure…, » s'excuse-t-elle penaude. _Touchant._ « Je crois que je ne suis pas douée pour ça, » se désole-t-elle. _C'est un euphémisme ! C'est une véritable calamité ! Les douze plaies d'Egypte, à côté, c'était rien !_

« C'est comme tout Yokoshi-chan : cela s'acquiert à force de pratique. Mais je dois bien reconnaitre que je n'avais encore jamais vu ça ! » _C'est plus fort que moi, il fallait que je le dise !_

« Mouais, c'est bien ce que je me disais… » se rembrunit-elle.

« Ne boude pas. Si tu veux, on inventera la Cérémonie du Café, …pour toi, » je propose pour la rassurer.

« Génial, en plus tu te moques ! Reconnais que le goût est franchement… »

« J'aime l'amertume du thé, » je rétorque. « Pour chacun, elle a un sens particulier et personnel : à toi de trouver ce sens, » je lui explique tandis que de vieux souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire.

« Et quel est ce sens pour toi, Nishikado-san ? » demande-t-elle intriguée en levant deux prunelles brillantes vers moi. _C'est l'amertume de l'amour… Sara-san… _

« Il n'y pas de justice ! » je m'exclame faussement enjoué. _Je n'ai pas envie de répondre à sa question. Pas maintenant._ « Pourquoi appelles-tu Akira et Rui par leur prénoms et pas moi ? » je lui demande en feignant d'être offusqué. Elle rit. Ce rire qui devrait m'enchanter mais qui ne m'atteint même pas, trop songeur que je suis alors.

« Parce qu'ils me l'ont proposé, eux, » rétorque-t-elle taquine.

« Alors : appelle moi Sojiro, Yokoshi-chan ! »

« Avec plaisir _Sojiro-san _! » renchérit-elle tandis que je l'emmène rejoindre les deux garçons. Un flot de souvenirs amers m'assaille. Je veux qu'elle s'en aille. Tous. Je veux être seul. Ils s'en vont, mais déjà les émotions douloureuses me submergent et un seul nom tourne en boucle, comme une litanie, me torturant chaque fois un peu plus. _Sara …Il y a longtemps que je n'avais plus pensé à toi… Sara…_ Et dans le silence et l'obscurité, les larmes roulent sur mes joues et s'écrasent sans bruit, libérant les tourments d'un amour passé…

_

* * *

*Pour Chris, of course !!_


	17. 16: Les démons du passé

**Chapitre 16 : Les Démons du passé**

« Prête ? » _Prête ?! Tu parles : encore une idée stupide ça… _Depuis mon initiation à la cérémonie du thé, il y a deux semaines, Sojiro a disparu de la circulation, ne donnant de nouvelles à personne. Même Akira était inquiet et a envoyé ses _hommes_ à la recherche de son ami : rien. D'après Akira, c'est que tout va bien : s'ils ne parviennent pas à le retrouver, c'est que Sojiro ne veut pas être trouvé. _Je ne sais pas comment il en a déduit qu'il allait bien, mais c'est son meilleur ami : je suis bien obligée de le croire… _Alors, comme je me morfondais, Akira se fait un devoir depuis une semaine de me distraire : restaurants, musées, concerts, tout y est passé. Et ce soir …

« Heu…en fait, je…je sais pas trop…c'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée… et je suis fatiguée…et… »

Akira s'approche tout près de moi et susurre à mon oreille :

« Je reste près de toi. Tant que je suis avec toi, tu n'as rien à craindre…_Erin-chan…_ »

_Wahou !_ Il appuie lascivement sur le _Erin-chan_ et d'un coup, tout mon corps s'embrase et des pensées absolument pas catholiques me viennent._ Merde voilà que ça me reprend !_ Malgré mon attirance évidente et sans limites pour Sojiro, depuis quelques jours, son ami me fait un effet très inattendu._ C'est pire que ça en fait ! Le manque commence à se faire sentir cruellement et Sojiro qui a disparu … _Mes sens s'affolent et me jouent des tours. Chaque mot équivoque qu'il prononce, chaque fois qu'il me touche ou me frôle, j'ai une envie démente de lui sauter cherche à deviner son corps sous ses vêtements, les courbes de ses muscles, le grain de sa peau. J'espère secrètement me retrouver seule avec lui pour enfin assouvir mes pulsions. _C'était déjà invivable, mais voilà que je m'y mets aussi en rêve ! Cette nuit, je me suis réveillée toute en sueur encore fébrile : j'avais l'impression de sentir ses mains sur ma peau, ses lèvres sur les miennes … Bordel je deviens dingue ! Une vraie cocotte minute !! Peut-être que je devrais le faire… ça me calmerais. Après tout il ne s'agit que de pulsions purement naturelles, de besoins physiques : il n'y aurait rien de mal à ça… Je devrais simplement lui proposer. _

« Erin-chan, alors prête ? » Sans m'en rendre compte, je suis déjà en train de m'approcher _beaucoup trop près _ de lui. _Je suis à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus et de lui arracher ses vêtements ! Ressaisis-toi Erin !!! Tu ne vas pas le violer là devant tout le monde ! Après tout la soirée ne fait que commencer et Sojiro est toujours absent… Akira est son meilleur pote et mon « coach », il acceptera surement de me rendre ce service ! Ben voyons, ma fille dans tes rêves !! Bon, répond-lui. Maintenant !_

« Prête ! »

« Alors c'est parti ! Let's go girl ! » chantonne-t-il joyeusement.

Le physionomiste à l'entrée salue Akira et décroche la corde rouge pour nous laisser passer, nous doublons toute la queue, sous les sifflements jaloux des filles._ Décidemment, elles sont partout ! Y'a-t-il quelqu'un dans cette ville qui ne connaisse pas le F4 ?_

Dans le club, la musique est forte et l'ambiance est à son comble, quelques hurlements hystériques se font entendre à l'entrée d'Akira, mais je commence à m'y habituer et n'y fais plus attention. Le club est bondé ; les corps sont serrés les uns aux autres, les déhanchés suggestifs ; _je connais bien tout ça ! _ Les yeux des filles, surchargés de mascara, qui papillonnent ; les regards appréciateurs et aiguisés des garçons qui cherchent une proie, tout le monde se jauge et se juge : personne n'a l'intention de repartir seul ce soir…_ Si seulement…_ Les odeurs d'alcool et de sueur se mêlent aux effluves des parfums de grands créateurs, les vêtements griffés qui dévoilent toujours plus de ces corps sublimes ; Dior versus Chanel ; Gucci contre Prada : tout ici respire le luxe et la luxure. Un idiot me bouscule et je lui décoche mon regard le plus méchant, mais il ne s'en rend pas compte._ Oh toi, mon bonhomme, le réveil sera brutal et douloureux demain ! _Ce gars titube : le pas incertain, les pupilles dilatées, les mouvements brusques et nerveux ; il me ramène à un lointain passé ; les démons de mon ancienne vie refont surface …

_(Flashback)_

_Réponds, je t'en prie réponds !!!_ Bip… Bip…Bip… « Résidence Donnelly, » s'annonce une voix familière au téléphone.

« Stefan, c'est Erin passez moi mon père ! » _Est-ce que ce sont les sirènes de police que j'entends là ?_

« Mademoiselle Erin ? Je suis désolé mais votre père est occupé, il a demandé à ce l'on ne le… »

« Bordel, Stefan, passez le moi TOUT DE SUITE !!! »_ Je crois voir la lumière de leurs gyrophares._

« Bien Mademoiselle. »

« Erin ? J'espère que c'est important, je suis en vidéoconférence avec… Erin, tu pleures ? Que se passe-t-il ? » demande mon père d'une voix anxieuse.

« Oh Papa !! » J'arrive à peine à contenir mes sanglots et l'effroi transforme ma voix. « Oh mon Dieu, je crois qu'il est … Papa je suis désolée !! J'aurais du t'écouter, je… »_ J'imagine déjà le claquement des portes des cellules de Rykers._

« Erin !! » gronde mon père. « Calme-toi bon sang !! Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu es blessée ? Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? »

« Papa… je crois qu'il… Oh papa, viens me chercher, je crois qu'il est … qu'il est mort… » _Le grésillement des serrures automatiques couvert par les voix des matons et des prisonniers qui hurlent… Je vais devenir folle !_

A peine dix minutes plus tard, mon père entre dans ma suite du _Hyatt_, flanqué de Dwain et Peter, ses _hommes de confiance._

La chambre est plongée dans le noir, moi, je suis prostrée, recroquevillée le plus loin possible de ce lit où Tyler Graham est étendu, les yeux grands ouverts, de la bave aux coins des lèvres, pale comme la mort … _Parce qu'il est mort !! Bon Dieu !! _

Mon père ne bouge pas, il se contente de regarder le corps de mon _petit-ami_, et d'un geste du menton, il envoie Dwain évaluer la situation ; celui–ci s'est approché de Tyler et place deux doigts sur son cou pour chercher un pouls… inexistant. Dwain se retourne vers mon père et lui fait un signe de dénégation, tandis que Peter s'approche doucement de moi et me prend dans ses bras pour me consoler et me rassurer :

« Tout va bien Erin, tout va bien, » murmure t'il à mon oreille en me serrant très fort contre lui. _Non !! Tout ne va pas bien ! Ty est mort…_

Mon père fait signe à Peter de me conduire sur le canapé et prend place dans un fauteuil face à moi :

« Erin, je sais que tu es choquée, mais tu dois tout nous raconter, nous devons faire le nécessaire très vite, ma chérie. » _Le nécessaire… je hais entendre ces mots dans sa bouche … _Sa voix est douce et posée, mais il fuit mon regard et ses mains sont crispées sur ses genoux : _il est vraiment furieux contre moi… je vais passer un sale quart d'heure._

_Comment ais-je pu en arriver là ? Tout se déroulait si bien ! Comme tous les soirs, Tyler est venu me chercher pour aller au club Ten, et comme tous les soirs, j'ai eu le droit à l'éternelle engueulade de mon père ; mais je m'en fous, je fais toujours ce que je veux ! J'ai bu et dansé jusqu'à ce que mes pieds me fassent trop mal ; alors j'ai retiré mes chaussures, avalé une excta' que j'ai fait passer avec une coupe de Dom Pérignon cul-sec, et j'ai réinvestit le dance-floor. Le Ten, c'est notre maison ; nous sommes riches, nous sommes beaux, nous avons la vie devant nous : on profite un max, peut-être trop… A quatre heures, Ty m'a enlacée langoureusement, et m'a chuchoté qu'il voulait monter : nous avons une suite permanente au Hyatt quand on n'est pas en état de rentrer – c'est souvent le cas… Tyler Philip Graham, un gosse de riche prétentieux et hyper sexy, mon dealer attitré devenu mon mec attitré sans que je ne sache trop comment. _

« Quand on est arrivés dans la chambre, Ty a dit qu'il avais un nouveau _truc…_ » Je n'ose même pas regarder mon père ; je sais que je me suis mise dans une grosse galère. « Un nouveau fournisseur… Mais même pas cinq minutes après qu'il ait pris ce truc, il a commencé à convulser et il est devenu tout raide et … Moi j'en ai pas pris, j'étais pas …très en forme… »

« Complètement défoncée, oui ! » La voix de mon père claque dans le silence avec une telle violence et une telle acidité, que même Dwain et Peter sursautent, surpris par la dureté du ton de leur patron. _Il me hait ! Je le dégoûte ! C'est normal après tout, même moi je me donne envie de gerber … Et , ohohhoh… Je vais vomir ! _Je me précipite aux toilettes et vide l'intégralité du contenu de mon estomac dans la cuvette. Ma tête tourne beaucoup trop fort et beaucoup trop vite, je vois flou, je n'arrive même plus à me relever et je me mets à sangloter comme une gosse, épuisée, vaincue…

« Tu es pitoyable, Erin ! » s'énerve mon père en me relevant violemment par le bras. _Aïe ! Mais il va me décrocher le bras, ce con !_ Je n'ai pas le temps de protester que mon père m'envoie une bonne gifle en plein visage. _Huh ?_ Choquée, je ne peux pas réagir et mon père crie de nouveau : « Ressaisis-toi bon sang !! Tu es une Donnelly, nom d'un chien, alors cesse de t'apitoyer sur ton sort ! » m'ordonne-t-il en vrillant ses yeux d'acier dans les miens. _Ce regard … il me fait vraiment peur ! Il ne va quand même pas se mettre à me frapper ?? _Je lance un regard éperdu à Peter et Dwain, tendus et gênés par la situation : jamais leur patron n'a à ce point perdu son sang froid devant eux… Jamais… Mais Jack Donnelly se reprend vite et commence à donner ses ordres : « Peter, aide-la à se rendre présentable pour sortir de l'hôtel. » _Papa je t'en prie, ne m'ignore pas…_ « Dwain appelle le Chef Myers, je m'occupe des Graham… » _Papa, regarde-moi… » _Peter dès qu'elle est prête, ramène-la à la maison et assures-toi qu'elle y reste, aucune visite, aucun coup de fil, ni mail ; qu'elle reste dans sa chambre et qu'elle n'en sorte pas ! » Je suis perdue, paumée ; mon père me fuit du regard et ne m'adresse pas un mot. _Pourtant j'ai tellement besoin de lui… _Mais je ne lui dis pas ; on ne dit pas ce genre de choses dans ma famille. Je suis tellement vidée que je n'ai même plus la force de protester, je n'ai rien compris de ce qui se passe et je me laisse entraîner par Peter ; tout ce que je veux c'est d'une bonne douche et dormir…

_(Fin du Flashback)_

Personne ne voulait que cette histoire s'ébruite : ni les Graham, qui ne voulaient pas que la mémoire de leur fils - rebelle mais chéri - soit souillée par une réputation de drogué ; ni mon père : l'affaire était aussi préjudiciable pour ma réputation que pour la sienne et pour sa carrière. Grâce à un rapport de police falsifié – _merci chef Myers de la police de New York ! – _tous déplorèrent la disparition de Tyler Philip Graham dans un tragique accident de voiture. On l'enterra quatre jours plus tard. L'absence de sa petite-amie – _moi – _donna naissance à des rumeurs que l'on fit taire à grands coups de : « Erin est très choquée par cet accident, nous l'avons envoyée chez sa tante Eileen à Cork. » ; « Ma sœur se remet du choc chez notre tante. » ; « Ma fille se repose au calme en Irlande. C'est la sœur de mon époux qui veille sur elle. » _Oui, sur ce coup là, on a tous fait front commun. On n'a jamais été une famille aussi soudée qu'en cet instant. Enfin, si l'on veut … _ Le vérité est moins glorieuse : « chez la tante Eileen », c'était en vérité en cure de désintox très privée dans un établissement canadien, connu pour ses méthodes radicales et son sens aigu de la discrétion. Cet été là fut le pire de ma vie, et à mon retour, mon père nous a annoncé qu'il avait accepté le poste d'ambassadeur à Tokyo : l'occasion pour nous de repartir à zéro…

Mais ce soir, au milieu de tous ces corps qui se touchent et se frôlent, je sens l'odeur pernicieuse de la drogue et de douloureux souvenirs m'assaillent; je ne suis pas assez forte pour supporter ça. _Il faut que je sorte, j'étouffe !! Je vais devenir folle !_ Brutalement, je me délivre de l'emprise de Mimasaka-san – qui me gardait près de lui pour ne pas me perdre dans la foule surexcitée du Club – et m'enfuis à toute jambes à travers la marée humaine. _Mais elle est où cette foutue sortie ?! C'est pas possible !! _Mais chaque visage que je croise, chaque corps que je heurte, me ramène à mes terribles souvenirs : _je la vois, je la sens, elle est partout !_ _Ce type : cocaïne… Non ! Ces deux filles : ecstasy. Non ! Et ce groupe là bas : speed… Noooon… Il faut que je sorte de là !! Et tous ces idiots !! Ne savent-ils pas que la drogue est un assassin ?! Qu'elle va détruire leurs vies, comme elle a détruit celle de Tyler, la mienne, celles de nos familles… Non…_

Je sens que je perds les pédales. Je ne trouve pas la sortie. Je suis en pleine angoisse ; les larmes me montent aux yeux. J'ai envie de hurler, de vomir ! Envie de courir, mais au milieu de ce mur de peaux dorées et de tissus soyeux, je n'arrive pas à avancer… _Aidez-moi, s'il vous plait…_ Comme répondant à mes prières muettes, une main saisit fermement mon bras et m'entraîne dans la foule qui s'écarte devant nous. _Enfin la sortie !! Oh mon Dieu, de l'air frais !! Dans cet enfer de la nuit, j'ai cru mourir de panique… _Reconnaissante je lève les yeux vers mon sauveur qui ne m'a toujours pas lâchée, et me garde contre lui pour empêcher mes jambes qui se dérobent sous moi de m'entraîner dans leur chute. Hanazawa Rui.

« Merci… » Je me sens honteuse mais soulagée d'être enfin sortie de là. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?? Jamais je n'ai été prise d'une telle crise de panique…_

« Yokoshi-chan, tu vas bien ? » Sa voix est douce et amicale : elle chasse immédiatement l'angoisse qui étreignait ma poitrine ; je peux enfin respirer normalement et reprendre un peu d'aplomb tandis que Rui desserre doucement son étreinte.

« Merci Hanazawa Rui, vraiment. Je me sens tellement idiote, je n'arrivais plus à trouver la sortie et j'ai commencé à paniquer bêtement. » _Arrête de rougir, Erin ! Reprends-toi, c'est fini ! Ne passe pas pour une godiche !!_ « Je crois que je vais rentrer maintenant. »

« Je vais te raccompagner, » propose Rui inquiet.

« Non, je te remercie Rui-san, mais je préférerais que tu retrouve Akira-san et le prévienne de mon départ. Je l'ai laissé en plan sans un mot et je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'inquiète de ne plus me voir, » je rétorque. _J'ai besoin d'être seule : je sens que je vais craquer._

Rui acquiesce et me met dans un taxi. De retour à la maison, mes nerfs lâchent, tout mon corps tremble de façon incontrôlée et je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Une fois en sécurité dans ma chambre, je défais ma robe que je laisse tomber à même le sol, avale mes comprimés sans même les compter –_ au diable la posologie : j'en ai trop besoin, je suis à deux doigts de la crise – _et me jette dans mon lit, sans même prendre le temps de me démaquiller, et assommée par les cachets je tombe dans un sommeil tourmenté.

_PoV Sasaki Kishiro._

Yokoshi a manqué notre rendez-vous de ce matin et n'a pas répondu à mes coups de téléphone. Alors terriblement inquiète, je suis allée chez elle pour découvrir qu'elle dormait toujours._ Mais il est 13h00 !_ Encore plus anxieuse, je suis montée quatre à quatre dans la chambre de mon amie pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien et …_je me suis fait recevoir par une espèce d'ours ou de Miss Hyde ! _Elle m'a littéralement sauté au visage quand, après avoir tenté de multiples manières douces sans aucun résultat, je l'ai secouée comme un prunier, complètement paniquée._ Je craignais le pire … jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'agresse !_ Puis William m'a sortie de cette mauvaise passepour m'entraîner au salon. Devant un café, un air douloureux sur son doux visage, il entreprend de m'expliquer l'attitude de sa sœur :

« C'est les médocs, » déclare-t-il gravement, les yeux dans le vague, le regard dur. « Elle a dû en prendre beaucoup trop. Encore. » Je le sens las et inquiet._ C'est quoi cette histoire de médocs ? Oh mon Dieu ! Serait-elle suicidaire ? Tenir tête à Yuriko, accepter ce pari ignoble… et puis maintenant les cachets : elle est suicidaire. _ « Dans ces cas là, elle est capable de dormir un jour entier, et ça la rend vraiment irascible. Je suis désolé, » s'excuse-t-il pour sa sœur.

« Les médocs ? » je demande à la fois curieuse et anxieuse de ce que je pourrais apprendre.

« Anxiolytiques et halopéridol. » _Ouah ! Attends c'est quoi ce bordel ? J'étais pas au courant de ça. Y'a des vices cachés, je vais contacter le service après-vente de SOS Amitié…_

« Un antipsychotique ? » j'insiste incrédule. Puis je regrette immédiatement de ne pas avoir juste acquiescé et d'être partie : je ne suis pas sure de vouloir savoir…

« Que sais-tu exactement au sujet du passé d'Erin ? » me demande William Donnelly avec sérieux en plongeant ses yeux d'émeraude dans les miens._ Serait-il indécent de craquer pour ce type si sexy alors que sa sœur –ma meilleure amie – est assommée par les composés chimiques, à l'étage ? Tant pis, elle dort, et puis elle avait qu'à mieux me recevoir ! De toute façon, elle n'en saura rien…_

« Elle l'a à peine évoqué. Juste la dernière fois à l'école : je crois qu'elle l'a résumé par _Sex, Drug and Rock'n roll._ » Je ris doucement au souvenir de cette journée, la dernière fois que Yuriko a osé s'approcher de nous. Apparemment Akira a dû la faire flipper, parce qu'à présent, elle rase les murs quand elle nous voit arriver. _Elle a même débarrassé mon plateau la dernière fois ! Jouissif !_

« Ouais, c'est ça. Erin a_ pleinement_ vécu sa jeunesse à New York. Trop même, » répond-il avec une amertume qui me fend le cœur. « Je sais qu'elle a toute confiance en toi alors je crois que je peux t'avouer certaines choses sur son passé. » _ Ohhh, je le sens pas bien ce coup là !_ « Elle est vraiment fragile, psychologiquement parlant. Je veux que quelqu'un ici soit au courant, au cas où elle déraperait… » _Attends, qu'est-ce qu'il entend par « fragile psychologiquement ? Genre un peu dépressive ou carrément cinglée ? « Au cas où elle déraperait » ? Genre pétage de plombs ? Elle pourrait débarquer avec un flingue à l'école pour buter Yuriko ? Nooooon … Pas Yoko. Enfin j'espère …_

« Je ne demande rien, Donnelly-san. Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en dire plus. » _Nan vraiment pas obligé. On pourrait plutôt faire une sortie… Non ? _

« Il le faut. » _Non. Ben tant pis…_ « Je pars bientôt et j'ai vraiment peur pour elle. Peur que cette histoire de pari ne dégénère. Je crois qu'elle ne réalise pas dans quoi elle s'est embarquée, » se lamente-t-il désapprobateur.« La Yokoshi que tu connais n'a rien à voir avec la fille qu'était Erin. Si mes parents ont émigré ici c'est à cause d'Erin. Il y a deux ans, il s'est passé un événement… terrible pour elle. Mais il faut d'abord que tu comprennes quel genre de personne était Erin Donnelly. » Je l'écoute me parler des déviances et des excès de Yoko sans broncher. _Enfin, sans rien dire, parce qu'à l'intérieur, je bouillonne. Je sens que cette histoire foireuse va me retomber dessus. Moi qui voulais ne pas me faire remarquer, j'ai l'impression que c'est mal barré !_ Je sens que raconter tout ça lui coûte mais aussi qu'il en a besoin. Besoin de se confier à quelqu'un, de savoir Yokoshi entourée et protégée. _D'elle-même ?_ Il me dresse le portrait d'une fille égarée, égoïste et mesquine, très loin de ma meilleure amie. « Erin a fait trop de mal autour d'elle. Tu n'as même pas idée à quel point. Je lui en ai beaucoup voulu, » déclare-t-il les yeux noirs, les poings serrés. _Ouah ! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a pu faire pour le mettre dans une telle colère ? Elle lui a crevé son ballon de foot préféré ?_ « Maman – entre autre – en a énormément souffert : vers la fin, elle ne dormait presque plus, redoutant un coup de fil en pleine nuit lui annonçant la mort de sa fille. Je ne m'étendrais pas sur le nombre de nuits qu'elle a passé au poste. Ses copains et elle avaient même organisé un concours de celui qui passerait le plus de temps en cellule. Eky a gagné, » lâche-t-il avec aigreur sans me regarder, comme plongé dans ses souvenirs. « Non seulement elle a détruit sa vie, mais aussi les nôtres et celles de bien d'autres personnes. Elle était vraiment… mauvaise. »

_Et coco, t'exagère pas un peu là ? Sans déconner, c'est Yoko : la chose la plus mauvaise que je l'ai vu faire depuis deux ans, c'est verser du produit vaisselle dans le sac de sport de Yuriko. Et ce jour là il pleuvait. Yuriko n'a fait qu'un demi-tour de stade avant de revenir aux vestiaires en hurlant, couverte de mousse de la tête aux pieds. On aurait dit Mme Michelin© !_ Puis, Will m'explique le problème de drogue de mon amie et la mort tragique de son petit ami, et je n'ai plus envie de rire. _Mais vraiment plus du tout._ « Elle était persuadée de l'avoir tué. Alors, elle a sombré. J'ai vraiment eu très peur pour elle. » Son regard se fait douloureux, et ses yeux brillent de larmes. Prise d'un élan d'affection, je viens m'assoir près de lui et prends ses mains dans les miennes. Quand il lève son regard embué vers moi, contrairement à d'habitude, je ne rougis pas. Je ne suis pas gênée, au contraire, je suis vraiment à l'aise avec lui : c'est naturel. Et je reste ainsi et le soutiens. « Après la mort de Ty, durant son séjour en désintox, la personnalité d'Eky s'est scindée : d'une part, Erin, la garce méchante et autodestructrice, dangereuse pour elle et pour les autres ; et la Yokoshi que tu connais, trop réservée, inexistante, qui rachète de cette manière ses pêchés et la vie de débauche qu'elle a mené, elle ressent un besoin pathologique de rester loin des autres. » _Là je commence vraiment à flipper. Qui est cette Erin, si différente de ma Yoko ? Et Yokoshi, existe-t-elle vraiment ?_ Mais malgré ces révélations, il ne m'est pas venu une seule fois à l'esprit d'abandonner Yoko. Elle est mon amie et aujourd'hui elle a besoin de moi. William reprend : « Elle a refusé l'internement psychiatrique, et je crois que Maman n'a pas eu le cœur de l'y forcer. A tort probablement. Et aujourd'hui … je sens qu'elle peut basculer à tout moment : elle est si fragile et si instable. C'est parce qu'il avait peur pour elle et qu'il fallait absolument l'éloigner de ses _copains_ d'alors, que Papa à accepté ce poste à l'ambassade, pour repartir à zéro. Evidemment, il ne l'avouera jamais à Eky, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une chance comme il l'a laissé entendre. Il briguait un mandat de sénateur et était bien parti pour le décrocher, mais par amour pour Eky, il a accepté de tout sacrifier, » m'explique-t-il avec fierté. « Aussi, Kishiro-chan, je t'en supplie, si tu sens que quelque-chose cloche, que ça tourne mal, n'hésite pas à venir nous voir. Il y a toujours quelqu'un ici qui pourra t'aider et agir. Papa, Maman mais Nana et François sont eux aussi au courant. Oh tiens, voilà mon numéro, au cas où … »

Je prends la carte qu'il me tend et la range dans ma poche, puis, gardant toujours ses mains dans les miennes, je lui assure :

« Pas une seule seconde je ne songe à quitter Yoko. Bien sûr, ce que tu m'apprends ne me rassure pas vraiment, mais elle est toujours mon amie et je tiens à elle. Aussi, si elle à besoin de moi pour la raisonner, lui mettre des coups de pieds au cul ou la traîner de force jusque chez vous, elle peut compter sur moi ! On se serre les coudes. » Au fil de ma tirade, je me sens plus forte et plus confiante, convaincue par mes propres mots. Alors dans un regain de courage, je m'approche de William et dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. « Je ne la laisserais pas tomber. »


	18. 17: Les Inséparables

**Bienvenue à Superlils, Ondrata Zibethicus (j'espère ne pas me tromper ^^) titzabou et sayu-love quiont pris le temps de lire et commenter cette fic! Merci pour vos reviews! **

**En espèrant que ce chapitre 17 vous plaise. (attention la fin est proche!)**

**Bonne Lecture ...**

**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Les Inséparables.**

« Au zoo ?! Tu veux qu'on aille au zoo ? T'es sérieuse là ? » je demande à Kishiro._ Mais enfin, on n'a plus 10 ans. Et pis j'aime pas le zoo : les singes ça pue !_

Mon amie fait une moue désapprobatrice et croise les bras, revêche. Cet air, je commence à bien le connaitre : j'y ai droit depuis deux semaines. Deux semaines depuis ma _sortie_ en boîte avec Akira. Deux semaines depuis que Kishiro a apprit la vérité sur mon passé de la bouche de Will. _Et maintenant « Miss Freedent© » me colle comme un chewing gum à une chaussure ! _Elle est persuadée que je peux basculer à tout instant vers le côté obscur_. « Luke je suis ton père ! »_

_Mais surtout,_ _trois semaines depuis que Sojiro est parti sans donner de nouvelle..._

« Oui, au zoo, Yoko ! » insiste mon amie. « Je trouve ça dommage que maintenant que nous sommes adultes nous ne fassions plus de sorties de ce genre. » _Adulte ? Parle pour toi ! Moi, je régresse de jour en jour, bientôt je vais ressortir mes Barbies© du grenier. Ben oui je les ai encore, pourquoi pas vous ? _« Et puis, il parait que le contact des animaux a un effet apaisant sur… » Elle s'interrompt en rougissant et baisse la tête, apparemment gênée par les mots qui ont failli sortir de sa bouche. _Et ça recommence…_

« Sur les gens comme moi, » je termine à sa place avec aigreur. « Sur les dingues. »

« Oh Yokoshi-chan, non ! » se récrit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. _ J'aurais préféré que Will la ferme : elle devient guimauve ma Kishiro !_ « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, » dit-elle d'un ton plein de remords. _Ah ben c'est bien le moment de te repentir tiens !_

« Alors qu'est ce que tu voulais dire ? » je l'interroge pour la pousser dans ses retranchements. _Allez, crache le morceau Kishi, il faut que ça sorte, ça ira mieux après. Dis les choses comme elles sont : je suis cinglée et dangereuse._

Mon amie relève la tête avec un air fort et décidé que je ne lui connais pas._ Décidemment, elle me surprend ! Moi qui la prenais pour une petite chochotte, voilà que je découvre que c'est elle qui « porte la culotte » dans notre duo ! _D'une voix ferme, elle reprend :

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire Yoko : tu as un problème. Tu es fragile et psychologiquement instable. » Elle assène cette vérité d'un ton sans concession et sans la moindre compassion, et je regrette presque qu'immédiatement de l'avoir provoquée._ D'accord je l'ai bien cherché, mais faudrait pas qu'elle aille trop loin ou je vais la remettre en place, illico presto !_ « Appelons un chat, un chat : tu souffres d'un dédoublement de personnalité, Yokoshi-chan. » _Yeah, Dr Yoko et Miss Erin, à la recherche de pauvres victimes innocentes !_

« Je ne suis pas folle ! » je m'énerve en grinçant des dents, à deux doigts de la gifler.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, » répond Kishiro avec calme._ Peut-être, mais ça revient au même !_ « Et puis, c'est ce tu voulais, non ? Que je dise les choses comme elles sont. » _ Parce qu'en plus, elle rejette la faute sur moi ! Non mais je rêve !_ « Et ça ne change rien pour moi, Yokoshi-chan, ou plutôt si : mon amitié pour toi s'en trouve renforcée. Je sais que tu as besoin de moi et je suis là. » _Super-Kishiro à la rescousse !! _ « Oh pour l'amour du ciel, arrête de me faire les gros yeux ! Estime-toi heureuse que tes proches se soucient autant de toi, ils auraient tout aussi bien pu te faire interner pour se _débarrasser du problème_. Sois un peu reconnaissante ! » _Se débarrasser du problème ? Je suis sûre qu'ils y ont pensé : avoir une fille schizophrène, parait que ça fait pas sérieux sur le C.V._

« Reconnaissante ?! » Je m'étrangle littéralement de fureur et une fois de plus, je sors de mes gonds : « _Jamais_ je ne les aurais laissés faire ! JE NE SUIS PAS FOLLE ! » je lui hurle totalement hors de moi.

« C'est évident, » dit une voix ironique dans mon dos. _Et merde, encore …_

Je fais volte-face pour dévisager l'individu planté devant moi : Rui, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

« Oh, ça va, lâchez-moi un peu, » je bougonne avec humeur en voyant arriver à sa suite les trois autres F4 et Makino. Dômyoji et elle sont encore en train de se disputer tandis qu'Akira joue les médiateurs – encore. _Il n'en a pas marre des fois d'être toujours le gentil copain ? A sa place il y a longtemps que j'en aurais collé une bonne à Dômyoji. Dieu que ça doit être jouissif : peut-être même meilleur que le sexe. Allez, Erin arrête de fantasmer !_ Je reporte alors mon attention sur le dernier membre de la bande : Sojiro semble vide, comme absent de son propre corps. Son habituel sourire charmeur a déserté son visage et son aura si séductrice s'est entourée de mystère. Il regarde à droite, à gauche, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées et quand je parviens enfin à accrocher son regard, celui-ci détourne vivement la tête et m'ignore._ Encore … Hier il est revenu – enfin - comme si de rien était, et depuis il fait tout pour m'éviter : c'est trop injuste ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire ? Tout ce passait si bien et puis d'un coup, plus rien ! _

« De quoi vous parliez pour que ça rende Yokoshi-chan si furieuse ? » demande Akira moqueur à Kishiro._ Non mais de quoi il se mêle ?!_ Apparemment, blasé et découragé, il a abandonné son rôle de médiateur et laissés Tsukasa et Tsukushi à leur dispute pour se joindre à nous.

« Je lui proposais de faire une sortie au zoo, » répond mon amie bravache. Depuis qu'elle a dansé avec Akira à _ma soirée_, Kishiro se sent plus à l'aise avec lui._ Elle qui tremblait devant le F4, voilà un sacré changement ! Je regrette presque ma Kishi timide et discrète…_ « Mais il semblerait que _mademoiselle_ Donnelly soit trop bien pour ça ! » reprend-elle avec défi. _Non mais… j'ai jamais dis ça ! C'est n'importe quoi !_

« C'est une super idée, » s'écrie soudain Tsukushi en s'approchant de nous, délaissant du même coup le pauvre Dômyoji._ Moi qui avais une haute estime d'elle - malgré sa relation avec Dômyoji - je crois que je vais changer d'avis : Makino Tsukushi, je te hais !_ « J'adore le zoo ! Allons-y tous ensemble, ça sera sympa ! » projette joyeusement la jeune femme._ Huh ? Elle plaisante là j'espère ? Vu sa tronche de réjouie de la crèche, je crois bien que non. _

Mais son petit ami, vexé qu'elle l'ait laissé en plan en pleine dispute – surtout contrarié de ne pas avoir eu le dernier mot, encore une fois – ne semble pas de cet avis :

« Au zoo ?! Certainement pas ! » tranche-t-il avec virulence._ Eh bien pour une fois, Dômyoji Tsukasa, je suis de ton avis ! Vite, une croix sur le calendrier : l'année prochaine, on fêtera ça au champagne ! _« Après le désastre de l'an dernier, c'est non Makino ! Et puis ces sorties de pauvres sont d'un ennui, » termine-t-il en balayant cette idée stupide d'un large geste de la main que Sojiro doit esquiver pour ne pas prendre une gifle en plein visage. _Hé ! Vas-y doucement Dômyoji : ne me l'abime pas ! _

« Alors ça sera sans toi Tsukasa, » répond Rui de _son_ ton laconique avant de se tourner vers Kishiro et Tsukushi : « je serais ravi de vous accompagner les filles, » affirme-t-il avec un délicieux sourire tandis que Dômyoji s'étouffe de mécontentement. « Les gars vous venez aussi, n'est-ce-pas ? » demande-t-il complice à Akira et Sojiro. Le premier acquiesce franchement, alors que le second accepte distraitement._ Mais c'est une coalition, ma parole !_ « Cool. On pourrait même inviter William-kun à se joindre à nous, » ajoute-t-il en glissant un regard discret vers Kishiro qui rougit légèrement. _Huh ? Pourquoi ? On s'en fout de Will ! Qu'est ce qu'il a avoir avec le schmilblick celui-là ?_ « Tsukasa et Yokoshi-chan, puisque cette sortie semble autant vous déplaire, vous n'avez qu'à aller boire un verre ensemble en nous attendant, » termine l'énigmatique Hanazawa Rui rieur. _Ouais, on va faire ça, hors de question d'aller au … Huh ? _

Instantanément, Dômyoji et moi nous tournons l'un vers l'autre avec des airs d'ahuris. _Nan mais ça va pas ! Boire un verre avec LUI ?! _Cette idée semble le scandaliser autant que moi, parce qu'au moment même où je m'écrie : « Va pour les macaques puants ! », Tsukasa réplique avec force : « Va pour les ours mal léchés ! »

Les autres explosent de rire – même Sojiro sort momentanément de sa torpeur pour se joindre à l'hilarité générale, tandis que, imitée par le leader du F4, je me renfrogne et bougonne en croisant les bras. _Bande d'enfoirés ! Vous me le paierez !_

« Ouais, ça va…, » je marmonne à leur encontre, contrariée. _Mais ils vont arrêtez de glousser comme des dindes ! _« ÇA SUFFIT !!! » je crie en cœur avec Dômyoji, ce qui a pour effet de faire redoubler d'intensité leur fou rire – à tel point qu'Akira en pleure, ce qui m'agace au plus haut point. « C'est bon, on a compris, vous êtes mort de rire. C'est fini maintenant ? On peut passer à autre chose ? » _Là je suis vraiment en rogne_ : _je déteste qu'on se foute de moi !_ _Qui a dit susceptible…? _« Ouais, eh bien, comptez pas sur moi pour appeler Will, j'ai pas envie de voir sa tronche ! » je rétorque puérilement._ Na ! Et puis, j'en ras-le-bol de l'avoir toujours sur le dos ! Nan mais c'est vrai, il devait rester deux semaines, et voilà déjà un mois qu'il squatte - alors que nos parents sont rentrés ! Enfin, Dieu merci, il s'en va demain : je vais pouvoir souffler un peu._

« Ne sois pas mauvaise joueuse, Yokoshi-chan, » rétorque Rui amusé. « Kishiro-chan, tu veux bien le prévenir ? » demande-t-il à mon amie qui s'exécute immédiatement, un sourire aux lèvres._ Elle a le numéro de Will ? Putain, il me gonfle à toujours vouloir attirer l'attention sur lui : faut toujours qu'il me pique mes amis ! S'il n'en a pas, il n'a qu'à demander, on lui en offrira un pour Noël._ « A quelle heure vous finissez les cours ? »

« 14h, » répond Makino avant de se tourner vers moi, le regard insistant.

« Pareil, » je marmonne à contrecœur. _Décidément, rien ne me sera épargné. Et quoi ? Demain on ira à la fête foraine ? Chic, j'adore la pêche aux connards… Oups, pardon, aux canards, bien sûr…_

« Ok, alors on dit 14h dans le hall. »

« Non ! » je rétorque avec humeur, avant de m'adoucir sous le regard surpris et mécontent d'Akira._ Mais euh ! Arrête de me regarde comme ça : t'es pas mon père !_ « 15h au zoo : je ne vais pas rester dans l'uniforme de l'école toute la journée, il faut que je passe chez moi me changer, » j'explique agacée.

« Ok, 15h. Je passe te chercher, » corrige Akira.

« Je suis une grande fille, je peux très bien aller jusqu'au zoo toute seule. Je ne vais pas me perdre ! »_ Quoique… ça serait une excellente excuse pour y échapper…_

« Avec toute la mauvaise volonté que tu y mets : je suis sûr que si ! Pas d'esquive possible, » ajoute-t-il en souriant. _Grillée ! Ce qu'il m'agace alors !! Il commence à trop bien me connaitre, va falloir que ça change. _

Furibonde qu'il ait contrecarré mes plans, mais surtout de m'être faite piégée, je pousse un soupir exaspéré en levant les yeux au ciel, et lui tourne le dos pour me diriger vers les salles de cours, non sans lancer un dernier :

« Tu me gonfles Mimasaka Akira ! »_ Nan mais vraiment, t'es chiant ! Et pas la peine de revenir minauder auprès de moi pour m'attendrir - comme d'habitude - : cette fois, ça ne marchera pas ! Ou tout du moins, j'essaierais de ne pas céder._

« Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'adores Yokoshi-chan, » crie-t-il en retour tandis que je m'éloigne.

« Dans tes rêves ! » je lui lance en m'engouffrant rageusement dans salle de classe. _Et toc, c'est moi qui ais le dernier mot !... Enfin si on veut… Je vais devoir aller au zoo et il passe me chercher. Merde, c'est toujours lui qui gagne ! Y'a pas de justice !_

Kishiro entre à son tour et s'installe à côté de moi, et comme une gamine contrariée et obstinée, je détourne la tête et croise les bras en boudant : je ne desserre pas les dents de tout le cours - ce qui a pour effet d'afficher un sourire amusé persistant sur le visage de mon amie. Mais à midi, je ne tiens plus :

« D'accord, c'est bon Kishi tu as gagné ! Alors si tu pouvais arrêter de me narguer avec ton rictus narquois… » dis-je vaincue en soupirant, tandis que mon amie affiche un sourire franc et joyeux. _Pff, je suis vraiment trop faible._

« Ok, mais arrêtes de bouder, s'il te plait Yokoshi-chan, » rétorque-t-elle enjôleuse sur un ton maternel. Face à sa désarmante candeur, je me vois contrainte de rendre les armes et lui adresse un sourire timide. « Ah voilà qui est mieux ! » s'enthousiasme-t-elle. « Regarde le bon côté des choses. »

« _Le bon côté ?_ Oh pitié Kishiro, ne me baratine pas avec ces phrases types et totalement débiles du genre : _c'est le contact avec la nature le retour aux sources la beauté et la diversité de la vie animale…_ Sans déconner, c'est un ZOO ! Pleins de bêtes dans des cages, soi-disant sauvages, mais en vérité puantes et amorphes, et qui ont perdu tous leurs instincts naturels à force d'être nourries et cajolées par l'Homme. Toi et moi avons plus de chances de voir la brousse, la savane et la banquise qu'aucune de ces pauvres bestioles ! Le zoo c'est _dé. !_ »

« C'est bon tu as fini ? » demande mon amie avec une moue narquoise. « Non pas que ton laïus sur la captivité des animaux ne soit pas intéressant, ni ta révolte justifiée, » fait-elle en se moquant ouvertement. _Eh, t'es pas censée être ma copine ? C'est ensemble qu'on devrait militer pour la liberté des animaux : défiler dans la rue avec des banderoles en protestant haut et fort que l'humain est l'espèce la plus cruelle du règne animal pourquoi pas toutes nues pour plus d'impact… Mais au lieu de ça, elle se moque de moi ! Elle n'est pas au top comme amie : elle devrait peut-être prendre des cours du soir._ « Mais moi je voulais surtout parler du fait que c'est une occasion rêvée pour passer du temps avec Nishikado-san. »

« Ouais super… » je soupire en songeant déjà à ce qui m'attend une fois là bas. « Un rencart de rêve : un tête à tête avec Sojiro. Plus toi. Plus Will. Plus le F4… C'est déjà barbant rien que d'en parler ! »

« Ne sois pas si pessimiste : on veut tous que tu _réussisses. _On trouvera une manière subtile de vous laisser seuls, » m'assure-t-elle._ Moi je suis pessimiste ?! C'est elle qui vit encore au pays de Candy !_

« _Subtile ?!_ Kishiro-chan, là tu te goures : il y en a deux qui ne tiennent vraiment pas à ce que je me rapproche de Sojiro ! » je m'exclame découragée.

« Deux ? Dômyoji-san et ? » s'interroge mon amie perplexe. _Et mon plus grand obstacle, mon plus farouche opposant : _

« Will ! » je m'exclame violemment. « Il est carrément contre ! »_ Ça pour être contre… S'il ne me l'a pas dit cinquante fois ce mois-ci, il ne l'a pas dit une seule ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il arrive toujours à justifier ça avec des arguments guimauves au possible : amenez une guitare et sortez les piques à brochettes !_

« Oh William… » soupire mon amie avec un drôle d'air. _Ah non, elle ne va pas tomber d'accord avec lui quand même ?_ « En fait, il m'a expliqué sa réticence : il pense que Nishikado-san n'est qu'un séducteur sans scrupules et que quand il en aura fini avec toi, il te jettera comme toutes les autres. Il a juste peur que tu ais le cœur brisé. » _Mais elle va arrêter de le défendre et de lui trouver des excuses ? Il est . ! C'est moi qu'elle devrait défendre, pars mon babouin attardé de frangin !_ « Mais c'est peut-être justement l'occasion de lui prouver le contraire, » ajoute-t-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.

« Je suis sûre que Will va tout faire pour jouer les trouble-fêtes ! Enfin, ouf, il repart enfin : demain tout ça ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir ! » je souffle soulagée en me rappelant que demain en bonne frangine, je le raccompagne à l'aéroport. _Enfin, c'est moins par amour fraternel que pour m'assurer qu'il soit bien dans son avion et qu'il s'en aille une bonne fois pour toute !_ « Ne soupire pas comme ça Kishiro, je t'assure qu'il est vraiment pénible ! » je me défends devant la moue indignée de mon amie._ Et voilà, Môssieur joue le grand frère aimant et dévoué une seule toute petite fois, et tout le monde le porte aux nues, même ma propre meilleure amie ! Il est doué pour embobiner son monde, le bougre ! _« Tu n'imagines même pas jusqu'où va son esprit tordu : il essaie même de me caser avec Akira ! Akira !! Tu le crois ça ?! » je m'exclame de mon air le plus offensé. _Sainte Erin, mère de vertu, priez pour nous !_

« Ne t'offusque pas comme ça : je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si saugrenu, » rétorque Kishiro en haussant les sourcils avec un air de _et-alors-c'est-quoi -le-problème-?_

« Huh ? »_ C'est pas vraiment la réaction que j'attendais… _« Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? Will… »

« …pense qu'Akira et toi iriez bien ensemble, » m'interrompt-elle agacée. _C'est une conspiration. Will l'a soudoyée pour qu'elle aille dans son sens, c'est évident. Mais comment ? Que lui a-t-il promis en échange ? Encore une affaire pour l'inspecteur Erin Columbo, dès que j'aurais découvert ce satané secret entre Nana et Akira. _« Je ne suis ni sourde, ni aveugle, Yoko : j'ai parfaitement entendu et j'ai tout compris. Et je ne vois pas se qui te scandalise comme ça. » Je proteste mais Kishiro finit par s'impatienter et tourne les talons en levant les yeux au ciel. « Pff tu es désespérante ! Laisse tomber. Bon allez, on y retourne : cours de maths ! »

« Beurk ! »

Après deux assommantes heures de fonctions vectorielles et autres insanités de ce genre, le prof nous libère tous enfin : Kishiro, moi, et les vingt-cinq kangourous qui font du trampoline dans mon crâne. _Et après on se demande pourquoi j'aime pas le zoo ? Foutues bêtes à poils !! _

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne chez toi ? » me demande Kishiro. _A force je vais finir par croire qu'elle me drague : depuis deux semaines, elle trouve toujours un prétexte pour venir chez moi ! A moins que… Will ? Non ! Il est beaucoup trop crâneur pour Kishiro : elle préfère les mecs discrets et simples. Elle prend juste son rôle de « garde-fou » très au sérieux._

« Oh Kishi, c'est bon ! J'apprécie vraiment que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais je t'assure que je vais bien ! Je rentre directement – promis – je me change et Akira-san passe me chercher pour m'emmener au zoo : tout ira bien. »_ Juré, j'essaierais de ne pas m'électrocuter avec mon sèche cheveux !_

« Ok, ok ! Je suis désolée. J'essaie juste de faire au mieux… » s'excuse-t -elle en faisant une grimace de dépit.

« Je sais Kishiro-chan, je sais. Will n'aurait jamais dû te parler de ça : maintenant tu flippes ! Allez, relax, on se rejoint là-bas, » je lance joyeusement avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue et de sortir de l'école pour rejoindre la voiture.

Une fois rentrée chez moi, j'enfile vite fait mon jean – _ah celui là tu ne l'as pas eu, Mimasaka Akira ! -_ et un T-shirt, puis je change d'avis : je mets plutôt une petite robe d'été, style _très-simple-mais-toute-mignonne,_ et des mules assorties. Kishiro n'a pas tort, autant se faire belle : c'est peut-être l'occasion de passer du temps avec Sojiro._ S'il ne trouve pas un moyen de se défiler…_ Quand enfin je parviens à choisir entre cheveux lâchés ou attachés – _lâchés parce que ça cache un peu mes épaules que je trouve trop carrés_ – Akira est déjà à la porte de ma chambre.

« Bon sang, le personnel c'est plus ce que c'était ! » je m'exclame, faussement exaspérée. « Nana, encore ? » _J'ai perdu le compte du nombre de fois où Nana a laissé entrer Rui et Akira dans ma chambre sans m'en avertir. J'ignore ce qu'ils lui ont fait, mais elle semble avoir une confiance absolue en eux. Ou alors il y a un truc que je ne sais pas. C'est sûr même._ Le jeune homme acquiesce et je prends un air outragé en levant les yeux au ciel. « Où est passée l'époque où l'on faisait attendre les invités dans le salon : ils n'entraient pas à l'improviste dans les chambres des jeunes filles ! » je m'indigne d'un ton théâtral.

« Ouais c'était le bon temps, » se moque-t-il. « Bon, _Scarlett O'Hara,_ quand t'auras fini de râler on pourra peut-être y aller : je te signale qu'on est déjà en retard. Encore… »_ Ouais, ça c'est pas une première : à chaque fois qu'il m'emmène quelque part, on est à la bourre ! A force de sorties et de soirées, on a bien essayé de s'améliorer, mais rien à faire : on est mauvais en ponctualité. Zéro pointé !_

« Oui, oui, c'est bon je suis prête _Monsieur l'impatient _! » _Ces petites piques verbales sont devenues une habitude, une sorte de rituel entre Akira et moi. C'est nôtre manière personnelle de nous dire bonjour en somme…_

« Après vous, Miss ! » dit-il en s'inclinant pour me laisser le passage._ Ça c'est vraiment un truc qui me plait chez lui : sa galanterie et sa prévenance. En d'autres circonstances … _« Prête à te jeter dans la fosse aux lions ? » _Pardon ? Wow ! C'était pas prévu ça ! _Je commence à paniquer : c'est bien leur style de faire ce genre de trucs dingues.

« Huh ? » j'articule difficilement en blêmissant.

« C'est une expression, Erin-chan, » soupire-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. « Une manière de te demander si tu es prête à affronter Sojiro. » _Oui ben c'est bon, je suis pas débile : j'avais juste pas saisis la nuance ! Hum…hum…_

« S'il vient… »

« Il viendra, » m'assure Akira.

« Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre que toi : depuis qu'il est revenu, il m'ignore et m'évite. »_ Il s'est même mis à discuter avec Yuriko quand il m'a vue arriver dans le couloir. La pauvre – enfin si on veut – elle était à deux doigts de nous faire un malaise !_

« Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir pour ça, Erin-chan. En ce moment, il est un peu perdu. » _Ça, j'avais cru remarquer ! Mais c'est pas une raison. _« Mais je suis sûr qu'il viendra, il a besoin de se changer les idées et tu es le meilleur moyen pour ça ! » s'exclame-t-il joyeusement. _Se changer les idées ?! C'est tout ce que je vaux ?_

« Hé ! Je ne suis pas une distraction ! » je m'offusque.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Arrête de toujours prendre la mouche, ça finit par devenir agaçant ! »

« _Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'adores, Akira-kun !_ » je m'exclame tout sourire en reprenant les mots qu'il avait eu à mon égard quelques heures auparavant. Il m'accorde un sourire joyeux et ses yeux brillent d'un je-ne-sais-quoi qui me désarme._ Oui, Akira aurait aisément pu prendre sa place au top 3 de mon cœur… s'il n'y avait pas déjà Sojiro._

Enfin nous arrivons au zoo et tout le monde nous attend. _Et qui avait raison ? Moi ! Les singes, ça pue à des kilomètres ! _Je hais vraiment cette odeur et cache mon nez dans mon foulard pour inspirer de grandes bouffées de _« 24, Faubourg » de Guerlain. Ahh, c'est déjà plus supportable._ De loin, je vois Tsukushi et Dômyoji se disputer – encore et toujours – et en approchant du groupe, j'entends la voix énervée de Tsukasa qui clame haut et fort :

« Mais SI, Makino, je te dis que ça pue vraiment ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne sens pas cette odeur : franchement, je vais leur faire livrer du déo pour les singes ! » _Ok, là je commence vraiment à flipper : être sur la même longueur d'onde et du même avis que Dômyoji Tsukasa, ça craint ! Est-ce que moi aussi je ne suis qu'une snob prétentieuse comme lui ? … Non…Enfin j'espère…_

Et nous voilà partis, toute la petite bande, pour admirer ces animaux prisonniers, suralimentés et complètements éteints. Kishiro et Will ne se quittent pas et discutent avec animation, s'interrompant de temps à autre pour s'extasier devant un petit de koala ou éclater de rire pour encourager un singe qui fait des acrobaties ridicules. Et moi je vois rouge : mon frère est en train de me piquer ma meilleure amie. _Et ça me gonfle, mais ça me goooooooooonfle ! Et oui, c'est officiel : je suis jalouse comme un pou !_ Makino et Dômyoji : sans commentaires, ça devient répétitif. _Ben oui, devinez ce qu'ils font… encore…_ Akira et Rui semblent indifférents à ce qui les entoure et s'efforcent à rester à une certaine distance de moi et … Sojiro. Contre toute attente, Sojiro est venu et s'il ne fait aucun effort pour entretenir la conversation, il marche tout de même à mes côtés._ C'est déjà ça…_ Au bout de plus de deux heures de mutisme, j'en ai marre et je m'apprête à rejoindre Akira et Rui, quand enfin il desserre les lèvres en s'arrêtant devant l'une des cages les plus petites de l'allée :

« J'aime beaucoup ces oiseaux. »

Intriguée par ce qui a bien pu sortir _Grincheux _de sa torpeur, je reviens sur mes pas et regarde plus attentivement l'enclos pour examiner ce qui a enfin trouvé grâce à ses yeux. Située entre des cages immenses contenant des dizaines d'oiseaux exotiques tous plus colorés les uns que les autres, cette cage-ci passe presque inaperçue et peu de visiteurs s'attardent. Toujours plus curieuse, je cherche les oiseaux du regard et fini par découvrir trois couples de petits oiseaux verts, rouges et jaunes.

« Des inséparables ? » je m'étonne d'une petite voix.

« Oui, » acquiesce-t-il simplement sans quitter les animaux des yeux._ Mais c'est qu'il deviendrait sentimental notre Casanova national !_ « Y' a-t-il plus beau symbole que ces oiseaux ? Dès l'instant où ils se choisissent, ils ne se quittent jamais, ils se tiennent toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre, » explique Sojiro avec une voix pleine d'émotion. « Sais-tu que si l'un meurt, l'autre aussi : ils ne peuvent pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. »

« Moi je les trouve tristes, » je réponds, à mon tour perdue dans la contemplation des oiseaux et retranchée dans mes réflexions.

« Huh ? » s'étonne mon compagnon.

« C'est triste que leur monde s'arrête de tourner quand leur compagnon part, » dis-je en traduisant plus clairement mes pensées. « Il y tant de choses à voir et à faire, tant d'autres personnes à découvrir, d'autres cœurs à aimer… » je déplore en pensant que se contenter d'un seul individu réduit considérablement les perspectives de bonheur._ Si bonheur il y'a… Et de cela, je doute de plus en plus._

« Tu parles encore des inséparables ? »

« Oui et non. Il n'y a pas que les inséparables qui soient capables d'une telle fidélité. Mais je ne trouve pas ça très… sain. » Devant son regard surpris et décontenancé, je développe : « Sojiro-san… Il y a longtemps que je ne crois plus aux contes de fées et à l'amour éternel ! Alors d'accord, c'est mignon tout plein que ces bestioles possèdent un tel sens de la fidélité : ça les différencie des autres animaux qui fonctionnent à l'instinct, mais ce n'est pas de l'amour. Les animaux ne sont pas capables d'amour au même sens que les humains : c'est un sentiment propre à l'Homme. C'est juste de la fidélité, Sojiro-san. Aimer c'est vivre, mais cesser d'aimer ou ne plus être aimé, ça ne veut pas dire mourir pour autant, » je termine d'une voix éraillée, mes yeux fixés dans ceux de Sojiro, attendant une réponse - des mots, qui tardent à venir.

« Hé, vous venez, on se tire d'ici, y'en a marre ! » _Argh, maudit sois-tu Dômyoji Tsukasa ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il gâche toujours tout ?_ « On va boire un verre, vous venez ? »

« Non, » répond Sojiro. « On se retrouve plus tard, » dit-il à ses amis en tournant les talons. _Et voilà, encore raté ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il ait toujours quelqu'un pour tout gâcher ? C'est pas juste._ « Tu viens ? » me demande-t-il doucement. Surprise je relève la tête pour admirer le beau visage de Sojiro se parer d'un timide sourire. Il me tend une main que je saisis avec hésitation : sa peau est douce est chaude et je m'embrase à son contact tandis qu'il serre doucement ma main dans la sienne en m'entraînant loin de _notre petite bande_. Ravie qu'il ait enfin pris l'initiative, je ne me fais pas prier et le suis de bon cœur sans même accorder un regard à mes amis. Enfin sortis du zoo, il est déjà 19h et mon ventre commence à émettre des sons bizarres : j'ai faim. Les grognements de protestations de mon estomac éveillent l'attention de mon compagnon et avec un sourire indulgent, il me propose de m'emmener manger. J'accepte poliment et avec réserve, mais intérieurement, je saute de joie : ça c'est un rencart, un vrai ! Je m'enflamme et m'emballe en me faisant des films tous plus osés les un que les autres, mais je déchante aussi vite : attablés à la terrasse d'un restaurant français, Sojiro est muet comme une carpe, et c'est à moi que revient la charge d'entretenir la conversation qui est de ce fait d'une effarante banalité. Déçue, je me hâte de terminer mon repas : j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi, j'en ai marre. _Il pourrait faire un effort tout de même ! C'est lui qui a voulu que je vienne et c'est encore lui qui a proposé le restau : s'il s'ennuie en ma présence, il n'avait qu'à repartir avec ses copains et me laisser à ma solitude déprimante._ Et encore une fois, alors que je me prépare à lui servir une excuse pour lui fausser compagnie, il demande l'addition et m'interroge :

« Tu as encore un peu de temps devant toi ? » _Faudrait savoir ce qu'il veut à la fin ! C'est pas imaginable d'être aussi versatile ! _D'un air indécis, je regarde ma montre - 22h - et soupire gênée :

« Eh bien, il est déjà tard et… »

« Promis, je ne te retiendrais pas très longtemps : mais j'ai quelque chose à te montrer, » insiste-t-il avec ferveur. Toujours pas chaude pour laisser s'éterniser cette situation pénible – et passablement vexée en vérité, je lui sers un sourire d'excuse en faisant mine de me lever, mais il me devance et vient prestement derrière moi pour tirer ma chaise en digne gentleman qu'il est. « Je te dois des explications, Yokoshi-chan. »

_Et ben voilà ! Tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux trouver les mots qu'il faut pour m'intéresser ! Fallait commencer par là tout de suite. _Evidemment, une telle proposition, je ne peux pas la refuser : peut-être va-t-il enfin faire la lumière sur sa subite disparition et son attitude froide et distante depuis son retour. Une fois au vestiaire, il m'aide à enfiler ma veste et quand ses mains frôlent la peau nue de mes épaules, tout mon corps est parcouru d'un frisson de plaisir. _Oh oh oh, Erin ne t'emballes pas trop vite, tu t'es déjà faite avoir : attends de voir ce qui va se passer avant de t'exciter ! Restons prudente. _Il m'entraîne par la main dans les rues de Tokyo et après un bon quart d'heure de marche silencieuse, il s'arrête devant un immeuble, et m'entraîne à l'intérieur jusque sur le toit._ Ok, c'est quoi son plan ? Une place en avant première pour son suicide ? Etant donné son état d'esprit du moment et son laïus sur la mort des inséparables de tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas si c'est une excellente idée de se retrouver à plus de 25m du sol…_ Mais Sojiro me tire de mes sombres projections en serrant brièvement ma main pour reconquérir mon attention.

« Regarde, là juste en face, » dit-il en se plaçant derrière moi pour me monter du doigt deux immeubles en face. « Tu vois les pancartes ? » Sur le premier immeuble, un panneau commercial indique _Sukyaki_ et sur l'autre, à la même hauteur, trône l'enseigne du _Café Jiro. Ok, mais il ne m'a quand même pas amené là pour philosopher sur la typographie de deux pancartes bidons ?_ Intriguée, je l'interroge du regard et avec un sourire douloureux, il m'explique : « A six heures le matin, durant quelques secondes, le soleil passe pile entre ces deux immeubles, et sous l'éclairage, certaines lettres s'effacent. »

De plus en plus perplexe, je le questionne : « Et que forment les lettres qui restent ? »_ Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de vouloir connaître la réponse. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Mais après tout s'il m'a amenée ici, c'est pour se confier, pour partager avec moi et moi seule quelque chose qui semble avoir de l'importance pour lui – à moins qu'il ne veuille me jeter du haut de ce toit, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi tout ce sketch avec les pancartes ?_

« _Suki Jiro,_ » répond-il le regard brillant._ Je t'aime, Jiro ? Attends un peu qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ? … Oh non… A moins qu'il ne se fasse des déclarations d'amour à lui-même, il y a une autre fille… _Maladroitement, je détourne la tête pour cacher les larmes de dépit qui me montent aux yeux, mais Sojiro, perdu dans la contemplation de _Tokyo by night _et de ses propres pensées, ne semble pas l'avoir remarqué et continue :« L'an dernier, pour le Valentine's Day, ma meilleure amie - mon premier grand amour - m'a donné rendez-vous ici même à six heures du matin. Elle voulait me montrer quelque chose. Mais je ne suis pas venu, » dit-il la voix brisée. Alors il me raconte tout, depuis le début. Elle s'appelle Sara, son amie d'enfance. Ils étaient amis depuis si longtemps qu'il en est tout naturellement tombé amoureux. Et puis le grand frère de Sojiro a quitté la maison - ne voulant pas suivre ce chemin tout tracé pour lui dans l'affaire familiale - et Sara s'est effondrée. « Alors, j'en ai déduit, que si son départ la bouleversait autant c'est qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Qui ne l'aurait pas fait ? » soupire-t-il avec un ricanement amer.

« Mais ce n'était pas le cas, n'est-ce-pas ? » je demande dans un murmure. Non pas que je veuille savoir – oh non ça absolument pas, mais je sais que c'est ce qu'il attend de moi. C'est pour ça que nous sommes là : parce que les choses doivent être dites, tant pis si elles me – nous – font souffrir.

« J'ai été stupide, » lâche-t-il avec aigreur après un interminable moment de silence, tandis que moi je sombre dans le désespoir à ces mots. « Et maintenant… » _Quitte à avoir le moral à -10 000, allons-y franchement ! _C'est comme si mon cœur et ma raison avaient cessé de communiquer et pris chacun leur indépendance : je m'entends lui demander d'approfondir, alors que mon cœur me hurle de fuir à toutes jambes pour me protéger de la douleur désormais inévitable. Toujours plongé dans son monde de souvenirs, Sojiro me raconte qu'après une cérémonie du thé, il avait eu des nouvelles de Sara par l'intermédiaire de Yuki, et qu'il avait beaucoup repensé à elle. Tellement, que ça le rongeait et qu'alors il s'était décidé à aller la voir et à se confronter à son passé et ses sentiments. « On a peu parlé. Je crois qu'elle n'était pas vraiment ravie de me voir. Il faut dire que c'est moi qui lui ai posé un lapin en ce Valentine's Day, c'est après ça qu'elle a disparu sans laisser d'adresse, et je n'avais jamais pu la retrouver jusqu'alors. J'ai enfin pu lui poser ces questions qui me torturaient depuis plusieurs années. Et elle y a répondu – mais pas comme je l'espérais. Oui elle m'a aimé, mais ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui ça m'a bouleversé, encore maintenant. Mais voilà, il m'a fallu ton discours sur les inséparables pour y voir plus clair, » révèle-t-il en se tournant enfin vers moi avec un sourire. _De gratitude ?_ « Tout ça c'est du passé et je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, » semble-t-il regretter en inspirant un grand coup comme pour se ressaisir. « Elle va se marier, » annonce Sojiro faussement enjoué._ Oui tout semble si faux… Sait-il vraiment où il en est ? Le voir ainsi me brise le cœur et je ne voudrais pas ajouter à ses tourments, mais je dois aussi penser à me protéger : je dois en avoir le cœur net._

« Tu l'aimes encore ? » _Cette fois, on y'est : le moment de vérité. Je ne sais pas où cela va nous mener mais il faut que je sache, il faut que je l'entende de sa bouche._

Sojiro les yeux dans le vague garde le silence et quand je m'approche de lui, je vois des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux. Cette vision abat instantanément toutes les murailles que je m'étais forcée à ériger pour me protéger de la douleur du rejet, et prise d'une impulsion soudaine je le prends dans mes bras en le cajolant comme un enfant. Surpris, tout son corps se fige, puis peu à peu je le sens se détendre et me rendre mon étreinte. Etroitement enlacés, nos corps collés l'un à l'autre, mon visage blotti contre son torse, je suis si bien que quand il se détache de moi, je pousse un soupir de mécontentement. Avec une infinie délicatesse, il me relève la tête et plonge son regard dans le mien avec un tendre sourire :

« Je crois que non. » _Non quoi ? Oh ça y'est je suis bel et bien en train de me faire jeter ! _ « Je n'ai plus les mêmes sentiments qu'autrefois pour Sara : mon cœur ne lui appartient plus. » _Ouf !!_ « Il cherche son nouveau propriétaire… » ajoute-t-il en resserrant son étreinte autour de moi, ses iris toujours plongés au plus profondément des miens, scrutant les moindres recoins de mon être comme si mes yeux étaient les miroirs de mon âme, et ce regard brûlant réveille un brasier dans mon corps, si intense – tellement intense que je ne tiens plus, et dépose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres – luttant contre l'envie dévastatrice qui court en moi de laisser libre cours à ma passion. Comme s'il les avait entendues, il exhausse mes prières silencieuses et joint de nouveau ses lèvres aux miennes. Sa bouche a un goût de sel, et je réalise qu'il a dû verser des larmes. _Des larmes pour Sara_ … La jalousie me pique au vif, et je me fais plus pressante, ma langue caressant ses lèvres pleines et douces pour demander le passage, et nos langues se lancent dans un ballet fougueux et … _passionné ? Non…_ Quand à bout de souffle, nous nous séparons et qu'il me serre plus fort contre son torse, je réalise tristement que j'ai mis dans ce baiser toute l'énergie du désespoir. _Mais il manque quelque chose…_


	19. 18: Adieu Tokyo Bonjour New York

**Hey !**

**Comme vous êtes sages et que vous reviewez si bien que ça me motive énormément, vous avez le droit à un autre chapitre! Et le plus beau dans tout ça, c'est qu'emportée par ma folle aspiration, ce qui ne devait être qu'un seul et unique chapitre, sera en fait deux chapitres (suis-je claire?...) et donc, ma fic se rallonge d'un chapitre: au lieu de 21, c'est 22 chapitres! Ben oui, on est pas loin de la fin... ^^**

**Allez, c'est parti pour la minute réponses à vos reviews:**

**superlils: Comment ça tu t'inventes des suites ?! Tu veux piquer le boulot de l'auteur ou quoi ? ^^ En tout cas, tu t'entendrais bien avec Will sur ce point: tu en sauras plus dans ce chapitre. Tes réponses auront bientôt des réponses; certaines très vite, d'autres attendront l'ultime chapitre :p (Ben oui, dans le fond, l'auteur est une sadique! ^^)Ouiiiiiiii _*cri de joie immense* _j'ai une fan !!! Oh trop bien! J'en rougis dis donc! Bon je ne sais pas si ce chapitre "soulagera tes douloureux questionnements", mais en tout cas il est là! Profites-en ! Et puis une petite question: _Gambatte_ ? What's that?**

**sayu-love: Oui, c'était THE épisode guimauve du jour: le baiser !! En ce qui concerne la sortie au zoo: je me suis éclatée à l'écrire, d'autant plus que j'en ai fait une récemment... _Souvenirs, souvenirs..._**

**Ondatra Z.... (j'ai toujours peur de mal orthographier, alors je mets que le début ... O_o) : Oui avec une sortie au zoo, je ne pouvais pas passer sous silence cet épisode hilarant de la relation Dômyoji/Makino... ça me fait plaisir que tu ais relevé le "clin d'oeil" ! J'aime les lecteurs qui s'auto-censurent ^^ Tu veux fonder un club anti-Sojiro avec Superlils ? ^^ **

**Allez, je ne vous fais pas languir plus longtemps. Merci d'être fidèles au poste!**

**Bonne Lecture ...**

**

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Adieu Tokyo, bonjour New York !**

PoV Donnelly William

« Tu es sûr que tu as tout, mon chéri ? Ta réservation ? Tes papiers ? » répète inlassablement Maman en remettant mes cheveux en place. _Et puis l'autre qui se marre comme une dinde !_

« Ton doudou ? » ajoute Eky en se foutant ouvertement de ma poire._ Gamine !_

« Oh ferme-là toi ! » je lui lance avec un air mauvais, avant de me retourner vers ma mère : « C'est bon maman, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, on a vérifié quatre fois déjà ! » je soupire désabusé._ C'est toujours le même cirque, Maman croit encore que j'ai 10 ans et elle fait tout un drame à chaque fois que je dois repartir à New York ! Il serait plus que temps qu'elle accepte de couper le cordon…_

« C'est bon Maman, je pense qu'il est paré. Et puis si tu continues, il va louper son avion. Ce serait _vraiment _dommage qu'il le rate ! » intervient ma petite sœur pour me sauver des griffes de notre mère._ Merci ! _

« Ouais, dit plutôt que tu veux te débarrasser de moi ! » je la taquine.

« T'as tout pigé ! Plus vite on y sera, plus vite tu seras parti ! » rétorque-t-elle du tac au tac avec un sourire narquois.

« Oh, mais votre père n'est pas encore rentré, » déplore Maman._ Bah, et quoi ? Je vais partir sans lui dire au revoir, et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. De toute façon, Papa déteste les adieux larmoyants de ma mère… Comme je l'envie de pouvoir y échapper ! _

« C'est pas grave, embrasse-le pour moi : tu fais ça bien mieux que moi, _Mum !_ » je plaisante.

« Rohh Will… » s'offusque Maman en rougissant. _Même après 26 ans de mariage elle est toujours aussi gênée quand on évoque l'intimité de son couple, c'est dingue !_ « En tout cas, c'est vraiment gentil de la part de Mimasaka-san de vous emmener à l'aéroport. N'oublie pas de le remercier, Will. » Eky ne se contient pas plus longtemps, et explose de rire._ Merci de me faire passer pour le dernier des crétins, Mum…_

« Ouais, il voulait faire des adieux dignes de ce nom à Will c'est qu'ils sont devenus _très proches_ ces deux là ! » parvient-elle à articuler entre deux rires. _Pauv' tâche, t'en as d'autres des absurdités de ce genre ?_

« Mais t'as rien d'autre à faire que de dire des conneries pareilles ? En plus t'es plutôt mal placée pour… »

« Boucle-là Will, » m'ordonne-t-elle le regard noir, « parce que sinon ça te sera difficile de draguer les jolies hôtesses de l'air françaises quand je t'aurais refait le portrait ! » me menace Eky en pointant un doigt accusateur sur moi._ Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait !_

« ERIN !! » s'écrient Nana et Maman en même temps.

« Et toc ! C'est qui le petit chouchou, hein ? » je réplique mesquin. _Et très gamin… c'est nul._

Puérile, Eky me tire la langue et sort de la maison en lançant un dernier : « Grouille-toi ! _Petit chéri à sa maman !_ » termine-t-elle avec une voix exagérément niaise.

« Jalouse ! » je crie à son attention avant qu'elle ne claque la porte avec force, faisant sursauter Maman et Nana.

« Oh, quand cesserez vous de vous chamailler tous les deux ? » se désespère _Mum_ en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Jamais ! » je réponds en riant. « Si on le faisait ça voudrait dire qu'on ne s'aime plus autant ! » j'explique à ma mère septique alors que Nana hausse les sourcils d'un air exaspéré. « Bon allez, cette fois je dois vraiment partir ou Eky serait capable de me jeter dans le premier charter à poissons venu si je venais à louper mon avion ! »

J'embrasse avec tendresse ma gouvernante qui m'offre ses dernières recommandations : « Et n'oubliez pas que le pressing passe deux fois par semaines pour venir chercher votre linge : le mardi et … »

« Le samedi. Je sais Nana ! Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi : je suis un grand garçon, je vais réussir à survivre sans toi. Même si je ne te cache pas que ça sera dur ! » Puis c'est au tour de Maman qui m'étouffe littéralement en m'étreignant et ne veut plus me lâcher. « _Mum_, j'arrive plus à respirer ! Ah c'est mieux, » je m'exclame quand elle daigne enfin me libérer tout en continuant de me couver du regard. « T'inquiètes pas, ça va aller. Je t'appelle dès que je suis rentré. Je t'aime fort _Mum_. »

Enfin libre du giron maternel, j'attrape ma valise et sors en vitesse avant qu'une autre crise d'amour excessif ne la reprenne. _Je l'adore, mais elle est franchement collante ! Je suis bien content de vivre seul : je ne sais pas comment Eky fait pour supporter ça à longueur d'année._

« Ah bah quand même, » s'exclame Akira quand j'entre dans la voiture. « C'est toujours aussi longs les au-revoir chez vous ? » se moque -t-il.

« Et encore, t'étais pas à l'intérieur ! » renchérit Eky en levant les yeux au ciel. « C'est tout dégoulinant d'amour ! »

« Oh c'est bon Eky ! » je soupire en souriant, sachant bien qu'au fond, elle à totalement raison : c'est toujours démesuré avec Mum !

« Bon allez, faudrait pas arriver en retard. On y va, » ordonne Akira au chauffeur.

« C'est sympa de m'emmener Akira-kun, ça m'évite d'avoir à supporter les larmes de maman sur le tarmac ! Elle est incorrigible ! » je dis à mon ami en me rappelant des recommandations de ma mère._ Si je ne le fais pas, je suis sûre qu'Eky cafterait !…Non, bien sûr, elle ne le ferait pas mais ça ne m'empêche pas de me montrer reconnaissant envers Akira. C'est Papa qui serait fier que son fiston soit si bien élevé !! Pouah !_

« Ouep, la dernière fois, elle a mis trois semaines à s'en remettre ! » ajoute ma sœur d'un air blasé.

« Comment tu fais pour supporter ça toute l'année ? » je m'indigne en imaginant ma mère aussi collante au quotidien.

« Je n'ai pas à le supporter Will, » rétorque-t-elle un peu acerbe, « elle n'est pas comme ça avec moi. Vois un peu : ils sont partis deux semaines et c'est à peine si elle s'est préoccupée de moi quand ils sont rentrés. Dès qu'elle t'a vu, plus rien n'existait, » déclare-t-elle d'un ton monocorde et dépourvu d'émotions. _Mais elle ne peut pas me tromper moi…_

« Eky… » je commence, alarmé par des propos aussi terribles qu'elle débite pourtant comme si tout était normal. _Mais ça ne l'est pas Eky, personne n'a à supporter ce genre de choses._

« Hé relax, ça me va, » m'interrompt-elle, toujours comme distante de ses propres aveux. Comme s'il ne s'agissait que de mots, mis les uns derrière les autres sans logique ni sens. « T'as raison, je serais incapable de supporter ça toute l'année, alors c'est mieux comme ça, » conclut-elle sans aucune déception._ C'est juste… comme ça ? Et c'est tout ? Pas de rébellion, de révolte contre cette injustice ? Elle encaisse et c'est tout…Où est donc passée mon Eky ?_

Akira me jette un regard gêné tandis que ma sœur regarde la route défiler par la vitre, songeuse. Je m'en veux un peu, je ne me suis jamais vraiment inquiété de la vie qu'elle avait ici. _Elle a tout quitté, renoncé à tout, perdu tous ses repères en arrivant à Tokyo : a-t-elle vraiment réussi à se reconstruire ? Et Papa et Mum, comment se comportent-ils vis-à-vis d'elle ? Quand ils sont partis, c'était pas la joie : Mum la regardait toujours en coin et semblait beaucoup plus distante avec elle, comme si elle avait peur de sa propre fille. Quant à Papa…il ne lui parle simplement pas. Il lui en a voulu, et d'après ce que j'ai vu, il lui en veut encore. Et moi… je ne suis pas mieux, j'ai préféré fuir et faire comme si de rien était. Je ne l'ai pas appelée pendant… au moins 6 mois ! Merde, je lui ai même envoyé une carte pour son anniversaire et c'est tout : ni coup de fil, ni texto, pas même un mail ! Quel grand frère pitoyable je fais ! Elle avait pourtant besoin de nous, de moi…_ Bouleversé par mes constatations, je me déplace sur le siège et viens m'assoir près d'elle en passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer contre moi, tandis qu'Akira plein de tact, se met le plus loin possible pour nous offrir un peu d'intimité.

« Héé, Will… » bougonne ma petite sœur en se tortillant pour échapper à mon étreinte. Mais je suis bien plus fort qu'elle et je parviens à la garder dans l'étau de mes bras. « Pff, Maman déteint sur toi on dirait, » ronchonne-t -elle en abandonnant ce combat perdu d'avance._ J'aimerais que pour une fois, elle laisse tomber les barrières et qu'elle accepte de se livrer, qu'elle accepte mon soutien et mon amour. Mais bon, avec elle, n'y comptons pas trop…_ Alors, pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, je préfère plaisanter :

« Mouais, faut croire que l'amuuuuuuuuuur c'est contagieux ! Fais gaffe, tu pourrais l'attraper aussi ! » _Victoire ! _J'arrive à lui soutirer un petit rire et elle m'accorde un sourire timide._ C'est mieux que rien._ Puis plus sérieusement, sur un ton plus bas, je lui demande : « Eky, est-ce que tout va bien pour toi ? » Immédiatement, elle se crispe dans mes bras.

« Oh Will, tu ne vas pas remettre ça ! Je… » se défend-elle en fronçant les sourcils._ Fais gaffe, petite sœur, tu vas finir par garder des marques à trop les froncer en ce moment ! Mauvaise tête !_

« Non Eky, je ne parle pas de Sojiro, » je me récrie avant d'avoir le droit à une autre scène. « Tu as raison : tu es capable de faire tes propres choix et tes propres erreurs, et… » Elle m'adresse un regard assassin et je capitule : « Ok, je retire les _erreurs !_ Mais ce que je veux dire c'est : est-ce que _toi_ tu vas bien ? Ta vie ici, les parents et tout ça… »

« Wahou ! Je t'ai fait flipper on dirait ! » rétorque-t-elle amère et railleuse. « Laisse tomber Will, je vais bien. » _Ben oui, dit comme ça, c'est évident, tiens._ « Et puis, ce n'est pas parce que Maman ne me scotche pas continuellement qu'elle m'ignore pour autant, Will. J'en ai peut-être un peu rajouté. » _Menteuse._ « On est toujours complices, tu sais, même si maintenant…, » elle s'interrompt pour jeter un coup d'œil prudent vers Akira, mais celui-ci semble se désintéresser totalement de nous, et rassurée, ma sœur poursuit : « … maintenant, c'est plus comme avant. Mais après tout c'est ma faute non ? » regrette-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

« Eky… »

« Arrête Will. Tout ça c'est derrière moi. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler. » Son ton est dur et sec, mais je sens bien qu'au fond, tout ça bouillonne dans sa tête. _Seulement voilà, Erin est une Donnelly pure et dure : les sentiments, c'est pas son truc. Merci pour l'hérédité, Papa. Tiens d'ailleurs en parlant de lui : _

« Alors une dernière chose et je te fous la paix avec ça : et Papa ? » je lui demande, pas rassuré par sa probable réaction.

Ma sœur émet un douloureux ricanement et se tourne de nouveau vers la fenêtre en répondant dans un murmure : « Jack Donnelly ne montre _jamais_ ce qu'il ressent, tu le sais bien. » _Donc c'est loin de s'être arrangé. Mais quelle famille à la con !_

« Désolé de ne pas avoir été présent quand il le fallait Eky, » je chuchote à son oreille en resserrant mon étreinte. _Oui, désolé, je le suis vraiment, mais qu'est ca que ça change aujourd'hui ? Eky est adulte, est-ce encore réparable ? Quand je vois son air dur et froid, j'en doute…_

« Hé, je croyais que tu devais arrêter avec ça ! » me reproche-t-elle en me taquinant._ Ça y'est « l'instant émotion » est définitivement clos : c'en est plus qu'elle ne peut le supporter ! Parfois je me dis que cette fille à la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère!_ « Tu sais, frangin, tu deviens guimauve : je vais finir par te passer ma collection de Jane Austen ! »

« Y'à des images ? » Elle sourit en secouant la tête et je renchéris : « Alors laisse tomber ! Quand y'a que des mots et pas de belles nanas à poil, ça devient trop compliqué pour moi ! »

« Qui a parlé de jolies filles ? » s'exclame Akira qui – hypersensible – a probablement ressentit la tension qui régnait et tente de l'alléger. Lui et Eky se lancent alors dans une joute verbale de leur cru et ça me fait sourire._ Je reste sur mes premières impressions : elle serait tellement mieux avec Akira qu'avec ce séducteur de pacotille de Sojiro ! Akira est un mec bien et il la comprend, peut-être même mieux que moi : je sais qu'il prendra soin d'elle. Je suis certain de ne pas me tromper : il y a plus entre eux que cette amitié qu'ils clament tous deux haut et fort. Fallait voir la tronche d'Akira quand j'ai évoqué cette possibilité devant lui : il est devenu rouge pivoine et s'est défendu comme un gosse pris en faute. En tout cas, il me l'a promis, il veillera sur Eky et je sais qu'il le fera. Si cet enfoiré de Sojiro fait du mal à ma petite sœur, je reviens moi-même lui casser la gueule !_

Quand enfin nous arrivons à l'aéroport, Akira et Erin n'en ont toujours pas fini avec leur taquineries, et pendant que j'enregistre mes bagages, je les envoie me chercher des magazines pour le voyage, lassé de leur babillage incessant. Une fois mes bagages enregistrés, une agréable surprise m'attend dans la salle d'embarquement._ Elle est venue ! Putain, j'ai des palpitations et les mains moites : je me sens comme un con ! _Eky l'ignore, mais ce n'est pas seulement pour elle que je suis resté plus longtemps mais aussi à cause de :

« Kishiro-chan, tu es venue finalement, » je m'extasie avec un sourire béat. _Mais arrête de sourire comme ça, on dirait un psychopathe !_

« Oui, » murmure-t-elle en rosissant._ J'adore ça !_ « J'ai hésité à cause de Yoko, mais… » elle s'interrompt en rougissant de plus belle.

« Mais ? » j'insiste, trop envieux de l'entendre prononcer ces mots.

« J'avais envie de te dire au revoir, » achève-t-elle enfin en baissant la tête avec un air triste.

« Hé, Kishi ! » je la rassure en caressant sa joue. « Je t'ai dit que je reviendrais vite, promis. Mais je dois vraiment rentrer, j'ai des partielles à passer demain et s'y je n'y vais pas, je serais recalé pour ce semestre. »_ Et là, je suis mort ! Si je me plante, Papa m'a juré qu'il m'enverrait dans ce centre militaire, et franchement, le crâne rasé, très peu pour moi._

« Oui je sais. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être déçue que tu partes déjà, » affirme-t-elle dans un sourire. « Où est Yoko ? » _Mais, pourquoi faut-il que tout tourne toujours autour d'Eky, c'est pas juste !_

« Partie chercher des magazines avec Akira. Pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce qu'elle reste dans l'ignorance pour nous ? » Depuis que nous nous _fréquentons,_ Kishiro insiste pour garder le secret sur notre relation, arguant que cela risquerait de perturber Erin._ Je crois surtout, qu'elle a peur qu'Eky pense que nous sommes dans le même « camp », et qu'elle cesse d'écouter les conseils de Kishiro. C'est qu'elle prend son rôle très au sérieux ma « petite geisha » !_

« C'est mieux comme ça pour le moment. » _Tant pis. Et puis, le secret ça a un côté excitant !_ « Tu tiens vraiment à la mettre avec Akira n'est-ce pas ? » me demande-t-elle pour changer de sujet._ Ou pas : ce sujet est celui qu'on aborde le plus souvent ces derniers temps. Akira ou Sojiro ? Et sur ce point, on a toujours pas réussi à se mettre d'accord._

« Je tiens surtout à l'éloigner de Sojiro, » je me justifie._ Akira, ça serait un plus dans l'affaire !_

« Tu sais je crois qu'elle l'aime vraiment, » répète encore ma petite amie qui cherche à toujours faire au mieux.

« Oh, mais je suis sûr que c'est _ce qu'elle croit _; mais ce gars n'est pas fait pour elle. Je reste persuadé qu'il n'en sortira rien de bon. »

« Tu es très catégorique tu ne le connais même pas, » me reproche-t-elle.

« Eky non plus ne le connait pas ! Et puis j'en sais assez sur lui pour savoir qu'il a le potentiel pour faire souffrir une femme. Les mecs savent reconnaitre ce genre de choses ! »

« Oui, entre séducteurs vous vous reconnaissez… » argue-t-elle en m'adressant un regard en coin. _J'ai l'impression que je vais en prendre pour mon grade là…_ « Toi aussi tu es ce genre de garçon non ? Et pourtant, j'ai toute confiance en toi. Laisse-lui une chance Will. » _Alors là, elle est très forte ! Je suis coincé : si je dis qu'elle ne doit pas lui faire confiance, je me grille si je dis d'accord… eh ben j'ai perdu !_

« Je… enfin… » je bafouille pour gagner du temps à la recherche d'une solution pour me sortir de ce mauvais pas.

« Et puis je suis là pour veiller sur elle. Akira aussi d'ailleurs. » _Ç__a y'est, je suis vaincu !_ « Yoko ne va pas tarder à revenir, je dois partir, » annonce-t-elle à regret._ Hé non, pas maintenant ! Bon sang, j'ai pas envie de partir…_

Je soupire ostensiblement et attrape la jeune femme par la taille pour l'embrasser avec passion, lui transmettant dans ce baiser tout l'amour que j'ai pour elle, prenant tout ce qu'elle veut bien me donner, histoire de tenir le coup jusqu'à ce que je revienne et que je puisse de nouveau la serrer dans mes bras. A bout de souffle, nous nous séparons et Kishiro se blotti contre moi tandis que je respire une dernière fois son parfum.

« Tu vas me manquer, Kishi, » je murmure, le nez dans ses cheveux.

Elle relève un visage humide de larmes pour me regarder intensément et je suis désarmé par la candeur et l'amour qui irradie de tout son être.

« Je t'aime William, » chuchote-t-elle en retour. _Et BAM, c'est le coup de grâce : celle-là je ne m'y attendais pas._ Complètement hagard, je la contemple bouche bée sans pouvoir prononcer un mot._ Mais que faut-il que je fasse qu'est-ce que je dois faire dans une situation pareille ? J'en sais rien moi !_ Le visage de Kishiro se crispe presque imperceptiblement et elle baisse les yeux gênée, un air douloureux sur son doux visage, et c'est enfin le déclic._ Mais bouge ton cul, William Donnelly, tu sais parfaitement ce que tu dois faire : sois un homme et dis-lui !!_

« Je t'aime Kishi, » je murmure en retour d'une voix peu assurée, avec un air mièvre pourtant si éloigné de mes habitudes._ Pfff, c'est nul, on dirait une chochotte ! Mais pour une première fois, c'est pas si mal !_ Kishiro relève la tête vers moi, et son visage s'illumine d'un sourire radieux qui me comble de joie._ Si j'imaginais qu'en venant faire la nounou pour Eky - n'ayons pas peur des mots – je tomberais amoureux. _Je ressers étroitement mon étreinte sur Kishiro et nous restons ainsi enlacés plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière et courroucée brise ce moment si intime :

« Je t'avais bien dit qu'il n'y avait pas plus de Jude Law, là-bas que de Brad Pitt dans mon tiroir à chaussettes ! » s'emporte la _douce voix_ de ma sœur. Kishiro et moi nous séparons précipitamment en tentant de masquer notre air gêné.

« Oui mais… » se défend Akira. Nous les voyons enfin émerger de derrière une file d'attente, les bras chargés de tout un tas de trucs inutiles et Eky n'a vraiment pas l'air contente, tandis qu'Akira derrière elle, m'adresse un haussement d'épaules gêné et un sourire d'excuse en levant les mains d'un geste impuissant.

« Nooon Akira-san !! J'en ai marre que tu me traines aux quatre coins de l'aéroport, » râle-t-elle. Apparemment, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Akira l'a empêchée de revenir trop vite ici. _Il savait donc que Kishiro était là ? « _On devait aller chercher des magazines : on les a. Plus des barres de céréales, de la boisson, une chemise de rechange, un oreiller pour le voyage… et Dieu sait quoi encore ! Il n'a que six heures de trajet : c'est pas la fin du … Kishi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'étonne ma sœur, son visage passant de surprise à suspicion.

« Je suis venu me renseigner pour des billets d'avions pour le voyage d'anniversaire de Maman, » lui explique Kishiro avec un air de _mais-si-rappelle-toi-je-t'en-ai-parlé._ « Je préfère me déplacer pour avoir toutes les informations, tu sais bien que quand il s'agit de faire un cadeau, je ne fais confiance qu'à moi-même, » rétorque ma _petite amie_ avec un grand sourire et une telle assurance dans son mensonge que ça en devient flippant._ Elle peut mentir, elle ? Et puis, Eky ne peut pas franchement croire de telles conneries ? _

« Perfectionniste jusqu'au bout des ongles, » répond tout de même ma sœur en acceptant la justification de Kishiro. « T'as raison de le faire toi-même, certains avions sont vraiment pourris ! Puisque tu es là, tu restes avec moi pour mettre ce grand dadais dans l'avion ? » la supplie ma sœur en me montrant du doigt. Kishiro prend un air gêné et se tortille mal à l'aise mais sous la pression du regard d'Eky, elle finit par céder._ Ça va être dur de ne pas pouvoir la serrer encore dans mes bras avant de partir, alors qu'elle est si près de moi._ « Bon viens, on s'assoit un peu, j'en PEUX PLUS ! » s'exclame-t-elle en jetant un regard assassin à Akira, qui lui répond avec son sourire le plus enjôleur. « On aurait pu être revenus depuis au moins un quart d'heure, mais _monsieur_ voulait toujours acheter autre chose : il m'a faite galoper à travers tout l'aéroport ! Pfff… »

« Merci Akira de te soucier de mon bien-être comme ça, puisque ma sœur s'en fout ! » je lance au jeune homme sur le ton de la plaisanterie alors que mon regard reconnaissant en dit long. Akira est la personne la plus sensible que je connaisse et je ne doute pas une seconde que s'il a autant retardé leur retour avec ces excuses minables, c'est parce qu'il voulait me donner un peu de temps avec Kishiro._ Si c'est pas le mec idéal, ça ! Oh Eky tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates !_

« Mais je me préoccupe de ton bien-être moi aussi, Will, » se défend ma sœur avec un faux air outré qui masque difficilement son sourire amusé. _Un sourire qu'elle a perpétuellement quand Akira est près d'elle… Elle est heureuse dans ces moments là. Suis-je vraiment le seul à m'en rendre compte ?_ « Je vais m'assurer que tu sois bien installé dans l'avion et prêt au décollage. J'attendrais même que l'avion ait décollé pour être sûre que tu es bien parti ! Tu vois comme je me soucie de toi grand frère ! » se moque-t-elle.

« Peau de vache ! Allez avoue que je vais te manquer… »

« Pas le moins du monde ! » rétorque-t-elle bravache en croisant ridiculement les bras avant de pouffer de rire.

« C'est pour ça que t'as gardé mon sweat de Harvard… » _Eheh, je t'ai eu, Eky ! Allez reconnais-le, tu t'ennuies déjà de moi…_

« Heu, je … j'ai… enfin j'ai juste oublié de te le rendre, c'est tout ! » se défend ma petite sœur, mal à l'aise d'avoir été _prise la main dans le sac._ « Nana le lavera et te le renverra. J'en ai rien à faire d'un sweat difforme ! Et puis ça serait risquer une autre « invasion » de mon dressing… » argumente-t-elle encore mais sans aucune crédibilité.

« Même difforme, si c'est sentimental… » commence Akira, en m'offrant un clin d'œil complice.

« Mes jeans aussi, c'était sentimental ! » lui reproche Eky, les mains sur les hanches, le regard faussement furibond.

« J'en doute pas, des antiquités pareilles… au moins transmis par ton arrière grand-mère ? »

_Et c'est reparti… Ces deux là, j'vous jure !_ Le visage de Kishiro se peint d'un fin sourire amusé et je profite de la chamaillerie des deux autres pour l'entrainer un peu à l'écart :

« Tu ne vas pas encore me dire que j'ai tort pour ces deux là ? Pas en voyant ça… » je lui dis en posant sur ma sœur et son ami un regard attendri.

« Peut-être. Seul l'avenir nous le dira… »

« Et l'avenir, qu'est-ce qu'il dit pour nous ? » je lui demande plein d'espoir. _Nous… Bon sang, voilà que je dis nous, et que je parle d'avenir : elle est bien bonne celle-là !_

« Que tu reviens bientôt, » assure Kishiro en plantant ses yeux dans les miens. « Et que je me désespère déjà de ton retour, » souffle ma petite amie.

« Les passagers pour le vol Air France n° 6521 à destination de New York : embarquement immédiat » déclare une voix dans les hauts parleurs.

En vitesse, je vole un baiser à Kishiro, puis interrompt Akira et Eky toujours au même point : « Je dois y aller, c'est l'heure. » Akira me salue chaleureusement puis c'est au tour d'Eky, et le visage de petite fille perdue qu'elle arbore à cet instant me fend le cœur : « Viens là, » je murmure en l'attirant contre moi pour la serrer dans mes bras. « Je reviens bientôt, promis. Et à mon retour, j'aurais à te parler de quelque chose d'important, ok ? En attendant, promets-moi d'être sage durant mon absence : ne m'oblige pas à revenir te botter les fesses, d'accord ? »

« Ok, » chuchote-t-elle d'une voix éraillée. Puis elle respire un grand coup et se détache de moi : « Bon, on va arrêter là le sentimentalisme, hein ? Je déteste déjà suffisamment les au-revoir, alors évitons de les transformer en adieux larmoyants, tu veux, » dit-elle en m'offrant son sourire le plus sincère.

« Tu va me manquer p'tite sœur. »

« Toi aussi. Allez file, les hôtesses ne vont pas t'attendre indéfiniment, et puis il y cette grande blonde qui te dévore déjà des yeux, Casanova, ne la fais pas attendre ! » s'exclame-t-elle en me poussant vers le sas d'embarquement, tandis que je jette un dernière regard rassurant à Kishiro._ Qu'elle aille au diable la grande blonde : mon cœur est déjà conquis !_ Je fais un dernier signe de la main à tous les trois et entre dans le sas. _Adieu Tokyo, bonjour New York !

* * *

_

**Fini! vous pouvez enfin vous lâcher sur les com's ! Je les attends avec impatience, j'ai hâte de connaitre votre avis sur ce chapitre! Très bientôt le Chapitre 19 ... _*Edeinn résiste de toute ses forces pour ne pas vous mettre un petit spoiler ... faut pas...*_**

**_ENJOY!_**


	20. 19: Tout va changer

J**'ai eu du mal, mais j'ai fini par l'écrire ce chapitre ... **

** /watch?v=apOBTbz4nsg (bon fanfiction . net fait du sectarisme et ne veux pas de mon lien en entier ...) et pis ça ... ben c'était parce que je m'ennuyais un peu - bande annonce du chapitre (mais vaut mieux regarder après pour garder le suspense ...^^ ) si vous voulez le voir, cherchez "Akira et Erin" sur Youtube ...**

**Bonne Lecture...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 18 : Tout va changer…**

PoV Yokoshi Donnelly.

« Bon ben, il ne reste plus que nous alors… » me fait remarquer Akira. L'avion de Will a enfin décollé, et Kishiro s'est dépêchée de partir. Et moi, je reste là, plantée devant la vitre continuant de fixer l'horizon comme espérant voir l'avion de mon frère revenir. « Un café ? »

« Pourquoi pas, » je rétorque sans grande conviction. Je ne l'aurais jamais avoué devant Will, mais son départ me laisse un vide._ Voilà que je recommence à sombrer dans le sentimentalisme…_

« Et puis, tu as des choses à me raconter non ? » ajoute mon ami avec un clin d'œil complice en passant un bras autour de mon épaule pour m'entraîner vers la sortie de l'aéroport.

« Huh ? »

« Hier, avec Sojiro, » précise-t-il avec un air blasé._ Ah oui ça… J'ai pas très envie d'en parler pourtant je devrais, c'est l'évènement du siècle. Mais bizarrement, notre baiser d'hier m'a laissé un goût amer et je ne parviens pas à me défaire de l'impression de manque que j'ai ressenti alors._

« Ah… On est obligé d'en parler ? » je soupire. _Et puis, je n'ai pas envie d'en discuter avec lui. Même s'il est le plus apte à m'écouter et à me comprendre, je ne veux pas qu'il sache… Pourquoi ? J'en sais rien c'est comme ça, c'est tout._

« Hé ! Je travaille pour _ça_ depuis plus d'un mois ! J'ai le droit de savoir non ? » me reproche-t-il, alors que dans sa voix, je ne le sens pas vraiment convaincu par ses propres propos._ Intéressant … Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte là ? Arrête de te faire des films Erin, c'est malsain !_

« Y'a pas grand-chose à raconter tu sais, » je réponds pour clore le débat. _Ouh, la vilaine menteuse ! Attention à ton nez, Pinochiette !_

« Ah bon ? Dommage, Sojiro ne sais pas ce qu'il rate, » affirme-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. _Malgré le temps et l'habitude, le trouble que je ressens à chaque fois que son regard se pose sur moi est toujours le même. Non en vérité, il est un peu plus intense à chaque fois, et ce n'est pas une bonne chose… non vraiment pas._

« Oui probablement, » j'acquiesce sans trop y croire. _Pff ça me soule de parler de ça avec lui, je préfèrerais en discuter avec Kishiro ! Oh et puis, avoue vraiment ce qui te tracasse Erin : ce foutu rêve ! Hier soir, j'embrasse le garçon de mes rêves, et cette nuit, je ne fais que rêver de son ami. Même pas en couple que je suis déjà infidèle à Sojiro en pensées ! Et avec son meilleur ami en plus ! Bravo Erin quel sens moral !_ « Bon alors ce café ? » je le relance pour changer de sujet, envieuse d'éloigner l'ombre de Sojiro qui plane au dessus de ma tête.

« Allons-y ! » s'exclame Akira en m'ouvrant la porte de la voiture dans laquelle je m'engouffre avant il s'installe près de moi. Instinctivement, je me serre contre lui et pose ma tête sur son épaule._ Ne fais pas ça Erin, c'est pas le bon plan ! Oh et puis merde : mon frère vient de repartir, j'ai besoin de réconfort. Je ne fais rien de mal…_

« On va où ? Le Lodge ou… »

« Que dirais-tu d'aller chez moi ? » propose simplement le jeune homme, et je me sens rougir à mesure que des pensées pas très catholiques me viennent à l'esprit.

« Mais c'est une proposition malhonnête ou je rêve, Mimasaka Akira ? » je rétorque en plaisantant pour masquer mon trouble.

« Je ne me permettrais pas, » répond sérieusement mon ami. _Beaucoup trop sérieusement d'ailleurs. Non seulement ça ne lui ressemble pas, mais en plus je dois bien reconnaitre que je suis un peu déçue. Mais juste un tout petit peu, hein ? Pas de méprise._

« Ce serait bien la première fois tiens ! _Monsieur_ se découvre des scrupules ? » je le taquine pour cacher ma déception et ma culpabilité._ Sojiro m'a embrassée. Sojiro m'a .ssée ! Je devrais ne penser qu'à lui et être aux anges ! Mais je ne le suis pas… Quel merdier !_

« Faut croire ! J'ai une morale moi, _Madame_ ! » renchérit-il enfin sur le ton de la plaisanterie, ce qui me soulage un peu : nous revenons à notre mode de fonctionnement habituel, comme de simples amis.

« Oui bien sûr ! Et tu l'as eu en solde ta morale ? »_ Allez, encore un petit effort et ce petit moment d'égarement sera définitivement oublié !_

« Ouep, je me suis fait avoir, elle est défectueuse, et ils ne veulent plus me l'échanger. » Nous rions de bon cœur et je soupire soulagée, en me décollant du jeune homme l'air de rien._ C'est mieux comme ça_, _vraiment…_

Arrivée chez Akira, je suis stupéfaite par ce que j'ai sous les yeux : sa maison est immense – mais bon ce n'est pas ça qui est étonnant, c'est un membre du F4, quand même. Ce qui est surprenant en revanche, c'est la décoration : pour la maison d'un yakuza*, je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! _On dirait une maison de poupée géante._ Du marbre blanc et rose partout. De la dentelle et du taffetas aux fenêtres. De douces lumières tamisées, du bois blanc et des causeuses Louis XIV vieux rose. _On se croirait dans le boudoir de Marie Antoinette : c'est incroyable !_ En me voyant admirer sa demeure avec un air incrédule, Akira m'accorde un petit sourire contrit et s'explique :

« Ma mère. C'est elle qui a fait la déco. Ne sois pas étonnée, elle est un peu… dans son monde, » me prévient-il avec un air bienveillant. _La mère d'Akira… C'est idiot, mais je ne me le suis jamais représenté ayant des parents. Je sais, c'est stupide, tout le monde en a mais il est si mûr et si indépendant, que je suis surprise de découvrir qu'en fait il a une mère. Tiens il a une grande sœur aussi…_ Par l'une des portes du salon, je vois arriver une femme sans âge – _sa petite ou sa grande sœur ? _Petite, de longs cheveux châtains qui tombent en anglaises sur ses épaules, de grands yeux noisette constamment émerveillés c'est une très jolie personne. Elle n'est pas sexy, elle est belle : fraiche et candide, j'ai l'impression d'avoir devant moi une réplique japonaise des « _Petites Filles Modèles_ »de_ la Comtesse de Ségur. Surprenant !_ Elle avance vers moi en sautillant gaiement, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire tant elle dégage une incroyable joie de vivre.

« Erin-chan, je te présente ma mère. _Haha__*_, voici Donnelly Erin. » _Sa mère ? La vache ! Elle c'est sa mère ?_

« Oh Erin-chan, ravie de te rencontrer, » s'enthousiasme la _mère d'Akira… bon sang je ne m'y ferais pas !_ Elle me serre avec affection dans ses bras et quand elle me relâche, elle tire vers elle une desserte pleine à craquer de pâtisseries et de friandises : « Tu veux un sablé ? Ils sortent tout juste du four ! » pépie-t-elle en dansant joyeusement autour de moi, légère et aérienne comme une fée.

Complètement déstabilisée par cette étrange femme, je bafouille : « Heu… je … non, merci… beaucoup. » Je sais bien que c'est très impoli, mais je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de cette irréelle personne. Puis mon regard passe d'elle à Akira à plusieurs reprises, et je ne parviens pas à imaginer que cette femme ait pu le mettre au monde.

« Merci Maman, je m'en occupe, » soupire Akira en couvant sa mère d'un regard protecteur et indulgent, et celle-ci prend congé en repartant comme elle est venue. « Ça fait toujours un choc la première fois, » me rassure-t-il en prenant un air presque désespéré.

« Huh ? » _De quoi il parle ? Oh oui…_ « Oh, je …, elle est… charmante, » je bégaie ne sachant que dire dans une telle situation : je ne voudrais pas froisser mon ami, mais en même temps sa mère est tellement_ spéciale…_

« Complètement allumée, oui tu peux le dire, » renchérit-il amusé mais sans la moindre amertume._ Apparemment, il s'est habitué à ses frasques…Je me demande si Dômyoji l'a déjà rencontrée._ Imaginer ce _monstre _d'insensibilité et de prétention face à une personne aussi douce et innocente, presque fragile, me révolte._ Comme faire entrer Mr Hyde au pays de Clochette ! Inconcevable !_

« Je comprends que tu sois aussi mûr, » je souffle pour moi-même. Avec une mère enfant et un père absent, Akira a probablement du se débrouiller seul très jeune._ Il a même surement du gérer sa mère…_

« Elle n'a pas toujours été ainsi, tu sais, » réplique-t-il pour prendre la défense de sa mère. « Du moins, c'est ce que dit ma nourrice. Moi je l'ai toujours connue ainsi, » corrige-t-il. « Elle préfère vivre dans son monde : c'est sa manière à elle de se protéger, » explique Akira, songeur, les yeux dans le vague. Perdu dans ses pensées, sa tasse de café penche dangereusement dans ses mains, et pour éviter la catastrophe, je la lui prends. Se faisant, je frôle accidentellement sa main et ce simple contact me rend toute chose. Un instant déboussolée, je me force à reconquérir mon self-control en m'injuriant silencieusement de tous les noms._ Espèce de godiche, arrête un peu de te comporter comme une ado en chaleur ! Akira est et doit rester un AMI !_

« Se protéger ? De quoi ? » je demande à la fois curieuse et désireuse de chasser mon embarras._ Il serait peut-être temps de faire le point et de savoir ce que je veux VRAIMENT ! Je ne peux pas me mettre à jouer sur les deux tableaux… J'ai pas mal de défauts et de vices, mais pas celui-ci._

« De mon monde, Erin-chan, » répond Akira imperturbable._ Son monde ?_ « Ma mère est d'une nature tellement douce et optimiste. Mais elle a épousé mon père, un yakuza – et pas n'importe lequel - et elle a vu et accepté des choses trop lourdes et trop douloureuses pour sa conscience : elle n'y était pas préparée, » dit-il d'une voix chargée d'amertume. « C'est ainsi qu'elle se protège de tout ça : pour empêcher sa raison de sombrer, elle s'est inventé un monde de fantaisie et de douceur où nul ne peut pénétrer. »_ Comme je la comprends et je l'envie : avec le bordel que c'est dans ma tête, ça ne me ferait pas de mal de faire comme elle. Je me créerais un monde rempli de Georges Clooney, de barbe-à-papa et de musiques de films : le paradis !_ « Protégée par les barrières de son esprit, rien ne peut plus la blesser. Et c'est mieux comme ça,» termine-t-il avec émotion. Plus qu'un fils, Akira semble être un vrai protecteur pour sa mère son rempart contre l'adversité et la terrible condition de sa famille. Jamais encore il ne m'avait parlé de cette vie si particulière qu'est celle d'un enfant de yakuza. _De surcroit, d'un yakuza aussi puissant que son père. Akira est si doux et si sensible, j'ai du mal à l'imaginer naviguant dans ce monde hostile de corruption et de violence._ Cette simple réflexion gonfle mon cœur d'une tendresse sans égal pour le jeune homme et je m'assieds à côté de lui pour l'étreindre et le laisser se soulager pendant quelques instants de son lourd fardeau. Nous restons ainsi plusieurs minutes, sans qu'aucune gêne n'apparaisse, juste se réconfortant l'un l'autre, et il se livre à moi sans réserve, apparemment en toute confiance. _Pour une fois que les rôles sont inversés…_

D'un coup j'ai une drôle d'impression : je me sens observée. Je tourne la tête pour regarder derrière moi, et trouve deux petites filles – des jumelles d'une dizaine d'années tout au plus habillées de robes similaires, à dentelles et rubans – qui me regardent avec un air mauvais. _Je mettrais ma main au feu que ce sont les petites sœurs d'Akira._ Pas manqué, quand celui-ci se retourne vers elles, les deux gamines affichent un grand sourire et se jettent à son cou.

« Akira-kun, » s'écrient en cœur les deux filles en couvrant de baisers le visage de leur frère. « Papa veut te voir. »_ Elles se sont entraînées ? Elles disent tout en même temps : c'est dingue._ Akira m'adresse un signe de la tête, décroche ses petites sœurs de son cou et sort du salon me laissant en tête à tête avec les gamines. Celles-ci me dévisagent d'un regard qui fait froid dans le dos et je prie silencieusement pour qu'Akira revienne vite et ne me laisse pas seule trop longtemps avec elles. L'une d'elles commence même à tourner autour de moi en me toisant de haut en bas, pour me juger sans doute. _Elles me font penser à ces deux horribles chats siamois dans « La Belle et Le Clochard » : les mêmes yeux vicieux, le même air perfide !_ De plus en plus mal à l'aise, j'essaie de faire la conversation :

« Elles sont très jolies vos robes les filles : on dirait des princesses, » je tente avec mon sourire le plus faux-cul. _Ouah de mieux en mieux : je n'aurais bientôt plus rien à envier à Yuriko !_

« Mais on _est_ des princesses, » crache sèchement l'une des frangines en me défiant du regard. _Et en plus elle est sérieuse ! Ok, c'est plutôt mal barré… Essayons avec l'autre._

Je baisse les yeux vers la gamine qui continue de me tourner autour et lui demande d'une voix mielleuse et pas naturelle du tout : « C'est quoi ton nom ma grande ? »_ Hé ! _Ladite « grande » me jette un regard noir terrifiant et je résiste de toutes mes forces à l'envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

« Tu te crois maline parce que tu es plus grande que nous ? » rétorque-t-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. _Ben quand même un peu : je te plie en deux quand je veux microbe !_

« Mais nous on va encore grandir, » continue l'autre. _Ah ouais ? Continue de me défier comme ça et t'auras plus jamais l'occasion de grandir petite peste !_

« Alors que toi, c'est fini, tu resteras toujours à cette taille là ! » renchérit sa sœur. _Ouah, alors là ! Yuriko peut aller se rhabiller : ces deux là sont championnes toutes catégories !_ _Résiste, Erin, résiste ! Ce sont les sœurs d'Akira et elles n'ont pas dix ans : tu ne PEUX PAS les frapper… _

D'un bond, les petites filles montent sur le canapé et m'encadrent en persiflant dans mes oreilles :

« Ne t'approche pas d'Akira, tu es prévenue : il est à nous ! » me menacent les deux pestes toujours à l'unisson.

Je suis sidérée. _Non mais c'était quoi ça ? Merde, elles sont vraiment flippantes ! Après ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui, je jure ne plus jamais dire de mal de ma famille !_ Alors que je dévisage les fillettes, complètement incrédule, des éclats de voix me parviennent. Poussée par la curiosité, je me dirige vers la source du vacarme, tandis que les petites filent à toutes jambes hors de la pièce._ Enfin débarrassée, je n'aurais pas pu tenir plus longtemps !_ Sauvée par mes réflexes, j'esquive la porte qui s'ouvre à la volée laissant le passage à un Akira visiblement dans tous ces états. Celui-ci ne m'a pas vue et file comme une flèche dans les escaliers disparaissant de mon champ de vision._ Bon je fais quoi là ? Je le suis ? Mais je n'ai pas été invitée à monter… En même temps, je ne peux pas le laisser dans cet état…_ Mettant fin à mon questionnement, la mère d'Akira apparait comme par enchantement et me pousse délicatement dans le dos en me faisant signe de monter :

« Troisième porte à gauche, » murmure-t-elle de sa douce voix chantante, tandis qu'elle se dirige vers la pièce que son fils vient de quitter et d'où sortent encore des bougonnements de colère._ Laissez-moi deviner : le bureau de Mimasaka Otôsan__*._

En silence, je monte l'escalier et longe les murs pour trouver l'endroit où Akira s'est réfugié._ Merde… _Devant moi, trois couloirs et des portes de chaque côté…_ Alors, elle est gentille Mimasaka Okâsan*__, mais la « troisième porte à gauche » c'est laquelle ? Et puis, j'ai toujours un mal fou avec la droite et la gauche : le jour du permis, je l'avais noté sur mes mains ! Sauf que je m'étais trompée… Allez au pif ! _Alors que je m'engouffre dans le premier couloir, j'entends une porte s'ouvrir juste derrière moi. « L'autre gauche… » me chuchote une vieille femme, en me faisant sursauter. _Ahhh, c'est quoi cette maison de fous ?_ D'un geste du doigt, je lui montre le couloir de gauche et elle acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Je m'y engage, et devant chaque porte, je me retourne vers la vieille dame pour avoir son , arrivée devant la troisième porte tout à gauche, c'est la bonne._ Mais elle aurait dû mieux s'expliquer Okâsan ! …Mauvaise foi quand tu nous tiens…_ Une dernière fois, je tourne la tête pour remercier la vieille femme, mais encore une fois, je manque de peu l'arrêt cardiaque, quand la porte s'ouvre d'un coup.

« Ah ! » je sursaute en plaquant ma main sur mon cœur de peur qu'il ne s'échappe de ma poitrine. _C'est que je suis émotive, moi ! Faut faire gaffe._

« Merci _Sobo*__,_ » lance Akira à sa grand-mère avant de m'inviter à entrer.

Je pénètre dans une grande pièce qui dénote avec le style de la maison. Ici pas de taffetas, de dentelle, ni de marbre rose mais des couleurs chaudes et accueillantes. Une grande bibliothèque regorgeant de livres variés, de BD et d'albums en tout genre, occupe tout un pan de mur. Des photos de sa famille et du F4 sont dispersées ça et là et dans un espace aménagé en petit salon trônent du matériel informatique et audio-vidéo. _Ça doit être la seule pièce normale dans cette maison. Enfin normale… pour un membre du F4, évidemment._

« Quel privilège ! Je suis dans l'antre du _grand Mimasaka Akira_, » je tente sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Mais Akira ne semble pas d'humeur à plaisanter, et appuyé contre la baie vitrée, il contemple les lumières de Tokyo, songeur. _Pff, je déteste jouer l'amie compatissante ! Mais bon, je lui dois bien ça…_

« Ça a chauffé entre ton père et toi, pas vrai ? » je lui demande en passant une main dans son dos pour le réconforter. Mon ami laisse échapper un amer ricanement, et le nez toujours dans les étoiles, il me confie :

« Apparemment, je ne suis pas le fils qu'il espérait. Je suis trop _gentil_ selon ses propres mots, » lâche-t-il avec aigreur. _Mais quel con son père ! Bien sûr qu'Akira est gentil, et c'est bien ce qui le rend si unique !_

« Il a raison. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Akira-kun ! » je me défends immédiatement sous le regard chargé de reproches du jeune homme. « Tu es l'être le plus sensible et le plus compatissant que je connaisse. Tu te préoccupes sans cesse du bien être des autres, quitte à en oublier le tien et tes propres rêves. » Le regard du jeune homme se fait plus doux et intense, et il plonge ses yeux dans les miens comme pour chercher le sens profond de mes mots. _Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux qu'il ne le découvre pas…_ « Regarde tout ce que tu as déjà fait pour moi ! » je reprends, consciente que l'intimité qui s'installe entre nous ne devrait pas être, mais incapable de me détacher de la présence apaisante de mon…_ami ?_ « Tu ne me connaissais même pas quand tu m'as prise sous ton aile ! Tu m'as guidée, consolée, protégée sans jamais t'inquiéter de toi. Akira-kun, ton père à raison. Et il a tort, » j'ajoute immédiatement quand mon compagnon prend un air perplexe et douloureux. « Il croit que ta douceur et ta gentillesse sont des marques de faiblesse mais c'est ta force. C'est ce que tu es au plus profond de toi et qui te rend si exceptionnel, » je termine avec passion en saisissant son beau visage dans mes mains, pour le forcer à me regarder en face à regarder la vérité en face : il est exceptionnel. Son regard – _encore_ _ce regard -_ qu'il pose sur moi allume un soleil dans tout mon être. _Rien à voir avec le brasier que déclenche les mains de Sojiro quand elles sont sur moi, ses lèvres quand elles effleurent ma bouche. Ce brasier là est puissant et passionné, capable de tout emporter, de tout dévorer sur son passage. Il obnubile. Plus rien d'autre que lui n'existe, il balaie tout sur son passage. Mais le soleil d'Akira : il brille. Il éclaire tout mon être, il chasse l'ombre et les ténèbres de mon esprit, il réchauffe mon cœur et apaise mes tourments. Sous ce soleil, sous son regard, tout semble plus beau_.

Subjuguée par cette nouvelle lumière sur mon âme, par cette chaleur bienfaisante qui m'envahit toute entière, je me sens atteindre le point de non-retour. Imperceptiblement, sans que l'on ait rien provoqué, tout change. L'air devient plus doux, plus parfumé. Le contact de nos deux peaux devient plus intime, si sensuel pourtant aucun de nous n'a bougé, incapable du moindre mouvement, craignant de briser la fragile félicité de ce moment. Le vent chaud de son souffle dans mon cou emporte avec lui toutes mes hésitations, toutes mes craintes, et des frissons de désir parcourent tout mon corps. Je le sens, j'ai passé le point de non-retour. Nous avons franchi nos propres limites, celles imposées par nos consciences. _Tout va changer… _Un sursaut de conscience, une étincelle de lucidité. _Bon Dieu, Erin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _Vite balayé, vite oublié… C'est trop tard, le monde autour de nous à disparu, et _mon monde_ ne se constitue plus que de ces yeux noirs brillants de larmes, que de cette peau chaude et douce sous mes mains, que de ce corps qui irradie tout près du mien. Il n'y a plus que nos cœurs qui battent à l'unisson. Que ses lèvres douces et sucrées que ma bouche effleure d'un doux baiser, puis d'un second, avant qu'il ne vienne chercher lui-même le troisième et tous les suivants. Mes mains glissent en douceur de ses joues pour aller caresser la peau fine et dorée de sa nuque. Je me presse tout contre lui et ses bras puissants m'entourent comme un bouclier contre le monde extérieur, tandis que je m'accroche désespérément à son cou comme à une bouée dans la tempête de mes sentiments. Notre baiser se fait plus intense, plus passionné nos respirations deviennent courtes et difficiles, mais lui comme moi ne pouvons nous résoudre à nous détacher l'un de l'autre. Nos langues se découvrent s'apprivoisent, d'abord timides puis comme de vieilles amies, comme si elles étaient les deux parties d'un tout, elles se lancent dans un ballet langoureux et passionné. Une voix lointaine dans ma tête, cri de l'ultime résidu de ma conscience, me hurle de tout arrêter, que c'est une folie, mais mon corps n'en tient aucun compte. Nos mains peu à peu se font moins farouches et partent à la découverte de nos courbes, prenant possession d'un territoire inconnu mais si souvent rêvé. Mes doigts crochètent sa nuque et s'enfouissent dans ses cheveux, alors que les mains d'Akira s'égarent sous le tissu léger de mon T-shirt, électrisant ma peau par ce simple contact. L'atmosphère de la pièce toute entière se charge de notre désir grandissant. Une intense chaleur envahit mon corps, mettant mes sens au supplice et les émotions se succèdent en moi à une vitesse affolante. Désir. Peur. Passion. Anxiété. Envie. Culpabilité. _Bonheur._

« Akira-kun ! Tu nous emmènes au … » s'écrie une double-voix que je reconnais immédiatement. _Honte…_ Rouge de gêne, je me détache précipitamment d'Akira, et baisse les yeux au sol en évitant à tout prix de croiser le regard de ses petites sœurs. _Merde, merde, MERDE !_ Je suis complètement déboussolée et ivre de honte, et sans un regard pour un seul des membres de la famille Mimasaka, j'attrape ma veste et mon sac, et fuis à toute jambes hors de la chambre. Je dévale les escaliers, et arrivée en bas, je ne sais plus où se trouve la sortie. J'erre quelques minutes dans les couloirs de la maison avant d'enfin apercevoir la porte d'entrée. J'ai à peine posé la main sur la poignée, que la voix de Mimasaka Obâsan* résonne dans mon dos :

« _L'oiseau en cage rêvera des nuages…_ » Incrédule, j'oublie momentanément mon besoin impérieux de fuir cette maison, pour me retourner vers elle.

« Pardon ? » _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? _

« _Il n'y a pas d'amour sans peine, et pourtant, depuis l'aube des temps les gens s'aiment,_ »renchérit la vielle femme._ Cette fois c'est sûr : elle est complètement sénile !_

« Proverbe japonais ? » je demande de plus en plus déboussolée.

« Adamo ! Inculte ! » crache la vielle femme avec un air outré._ Mais c'est qu'elle m'agresserait la groupie !_

« _Haha, _arrête de radoter ! » tonne une voix forte que j'identifie comme celle de Mimasaka Otôsan, dont j'entends les pas lourds s'approcher dans le couloir. _Il est vraiment temps que je me tire ! _Je profite de la distraction de la grand-mère pour prendre la fuite en vitesse avant de tomber sur le chef de famille. _Pour l'instant tout ce que je veux, c'est mettre le plus de distance possible entre Akira et moi, et pouvoir réfléchir au calme._

Une fois dans les rues de Tokyo, je tente de rassembler mes esprits pour analyser ce qui vient de se passer mais la foule et le bruit autour de moi ne m'aident vraiment pas à me concentrer. _Le pont ! _Oui, c'est l'endroit idéal pour être tranquille à cette heure. D'un pas vif et éperdu, je fonce vers le parc, et j'arrive sur le pont dix minutes plus tard à bout de souffle, ma marche s'étant transformée en course contre moi-même. Instantanément la lumière tamisée des réverbères qui éclaire le pont m'apaise et mon esprit – seul survivant de ma course effrénée – s'égare déjà dans les souvenirs qui me rattachent à ce lieu. A mon arrivée à Tokyo, c'est le premier endroit que j'ai découvert et il est vite devenu mon sanctuaire : un lieu où je pouvais être seule et anonyme pour réfléchir. Et puis, il est devenu un point de rendez-vous pour Akira et moi. Nous y avons passé des moments intenses entre fous rires et discussions passionnées. C'est là aussi que j'ai traîné des heures durant après la fête avec Sojiro. _Un lieu plein de souvenirs, hanté de nostalgie._ Adossée à la vielle rambarde dont la peinture s'écaille, assise à même les lattes de bois patinées par le temps et l'assaut des éléments, je tente de faire le point dans mes sentiments. _Et je n'imaginais pas que cela puisse être aussi difficile !_ Des heures durant, j'oppose dans ma tête Akira et Sojiro. _Colonne A : tout ce qui m'attire chez Sojiro, mon prince charmant, mon idéal. Colonne B : Mon ami devenu bien plus. Akira, l'homme sensible et dévoué, qui me comprend et m'écoute sans me juger._ J'ai beau tourner et retourner la question dans ma tête, je n'arrive pas à déterminer le moment où mes sentiments pour le jeune yakuza sont passé de l'amitié à l'amour. _C'est bien là la seule chose que j'ai réussi à déterminer dans cette interminable réflexion : mes sentiments pour lui. Je l'aime. Tout comme j'aime Sojiro. Et là, t'as un vrai problème ma grande…_

Je commence à avoir mal aux fesses d'être assise à même le sol et je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre pour évaluer le temps que j'ai déjà passé ici :

« Oh merde ! » _23h ! Déjà ! Mum va être furax !_ Je cherche mon portable dans mon sac avec la bonne intention d'appeler ma mère pour la rassurer au sujet de mon retard mais je ne le retrouve pas. « J'ai dû le laisser chez Akira. Zut ! » Angoissée à l'idée des représailles maternelles, je cours à perdre haleine jusqu'à la maison et enfonce presque la porte en me précipitant à l'intérieur.

« Avez-vous vu l'heure, Miss ? » gronde la voix mécontente de Nana. Je lève des yeux de petite fille innocente vers ma gouvernante qui tape du pied, les bras croisés, l'air revêche._ Génial ! Elle va me faire passer un sale quart d'heure : je vais encore avoir le droit à tout un sermon sur les dangers pour une jeune fille respectable de trainer dans les rues à une telle heure…_

« Oh désolée… Nana… » je m'excuse à bout de souffle. « Vraiment désolée, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer et je crois que j'ai oublié mon téléphone chez Akira. »

Le visage de ma gouvernante se radoucit et elle m'adresse un sourire indulgent : « Oh vous étiez chez Mimasaka-sama, » minaude-t-elle, « je comprends. » _Oh eh, c'est quoi ces sous-entendus et cet air mielleux là ? Elle ne va pas elle aussi se mettre à jouer les maquerelles ? Je préférerais presque me faire engueuler. Akira est vraiment très fort en persuasion si la simple mention de son nom fait flancher Nana._ « Allez vous doucher Miss Erin, je vais rassurer votre mère, elle se faisait du souci. »

Une longue douche brulante et une tisane plus tard, je tourne et je retourne dans mon lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Au bout d'une demi-heure, agacée, j'enfile le sweat de Will et me faufile à pas de loup jusque la chambre de ma mère poussée par l'envie de me confier. Un rai de lumière filtre sous la porte de sa chambre et j'ose trois coups timides contre la porte.

« Entre chérie, » déclare la voix douce et posée de ma mère. _Trop forte ma mère ! C'est Superman® : elle voit à travers les portes !_

Ma mère, ses lunettes de lecture en équilibre sur le nez, et assise dans son lit, un bouquin dans les mains, une fois de plus, je m'extasie : sans maquillage, ni bijoux pas coiffée et en pyjama, elle reste belle, élégante et classe. _Comme je l'envie !_ Comme quand j'étais petite, je saute sur son lit et me niche sous les couvertures blottie contre ma mère qui m'enlace avec tendresse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » je lui demande en avisant son livre de poche en français. _Les langues ça n'a jamais été mon fort. Il faut dire qu'à cause de Will j'ai cru jusqu'à mes quatorze ans que « voulez-vous coucher avec moi ? » était l'expression française pour dire bonne nuit. Je vous laisse imaginer les situations embarrassantes dans lesquelles ça m'a mise – surtout chez la grand-mère de ma correspondante française… _

« _Sauve-moi,_ Guillaume Musso. » _Inconnu au bataillon ! _

« En français ? » je renchéris pour faire la conversation, ne sachant trop comment aborder le sujet qui m'a amené ici._ Pff, parler de mec à sa mère, c'est vraiment un dilemme !_

« _Bien sûr _! » répond ma mère dans un français plus vrai que nature.

« Et quel passage tu as sélectionné ? » Ma mère a la manie de repérer des extraits à chaque fois qu'elle lit un bouquin, et ceux-ci sont alors défigurés par ces petits marque-pages autocollants fluo. Pas manqué encore une fois, elle se rend à une page ornée d'un magnifique post-it rose éclatant.

« Mmh, je ne sais pas lequel choisir, » répond ma mère en souriant. « Je vais te lire les deux. _Jamais il n'avait eu le courage de lui avouer son amour. Certains jours, il pensait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, mais comment en être certain ? Surtout, il ne se sentait pas de taille à supporter un refus. Il l'aimait trop pour ça, » _récite-t-elle avec douceur tandis que dans mon cœur les mots de l'auteur font mouche.

« Ah oui, j'avais oublié : le rose c'est pour les passages guimauves ! » je me moque.

« Erin… » me reproche-t-elle amusée par mes gamineries.

« Ok, ok, j'arrête ! » je me repends en minaudant. « Continue : le deuxième. »

« _D'abord, il y'a deux lèvres qui s'effleurent et qui se cherchent. Puis deux souffles qui se mêlent dans le froid. C'est un baiser caressant qui devient presque morsure. Un baiser dans lequel on atteint ce qu'il y'a de plus intime en l'autre._ » _Touchée, coulée…_C'est comme si ce Musso relatait ma propre histoire, l'instant que je viens de vivre. Les sensations qu'il décrit sont si tangibles, si réelles, que j'ai l'impression de revivre ce baiser avec Akira. Les mots de ma mère s'insinuent en moi, vicieux comme du poison dans mes veines et me coupent presque le souffle m'empêchant de respirer, paralysant tout mon corps. Et à mesure qu'une tristesse nostalgique m'envahit, deux uniques petites larmes perlent au coin de mes yeux, ruissellent sur mes joues et viennent mourir sur mes lèvres en laissant un goût de sel comme un dernier stigmate en guise de souvenir. « Erin… » me cajole ma mère en me serrant dans ses bras. Mes yeux sont secs maintenant, je n'ai plus envie de pleurer, et pourtant je reste là, blottie au creux du giron maternel complètement perdue. _Je crois que je viens seulement de me rendre vraiment compte de ce que j'ai fait. De ce que ce baiser implique. Pour Akira. Pour Sojiro. Pour moi. _« Je ne pensais pas faire mouche aussi vite, » ricane doucement ma mère.

« Huh ? »

« Tu rentres à une heure plus qu'inhabituelle. Sans prévenir. Tu es très distraite ces derniers temps. Tu passes énormément de temps avec ces garçons – que soit dit-en passant je ne connais pas. » _Beurk ! Je déteste quand ma mère commence à me parler garçons !_ « Et si tout cela n'avait pas suffi à me mettre la puce à l'oreille, tu débarques dans ma chambre comme quand tu avais douze ans, pour te faire cajoler. » _Un point pour elle !_

« Wahou ! Très forte Mum, tu m'impressionnes ! »

« Oh et j'oubliais Nana qui estime que _« elle était avec Mimasaka-sama, tout va bien, »_ est une justification suffisante et rassurante à ta soudaine disparition. » _Oh la traitresse ! Elle sait très bien que ça n'aurait pas échappé à Maman ! Quelle peau de vache cette Nana parfois !_ « Et dieu sait que pour convaincre et rassurer Nana à ton sujet, il en faut beaucoup ! A ce propos, je serais curieuse de savoir ce qu'a bien pu faire ce garçon à notre gouvernante. »

« Et moi donc ! Apparemment il s'agit d'un _secret_ entre eux dont je n'ai pas l'heur d'être informée ! Pas juste ! » je bougonne pour me forger cette façade de _je-t-assure-que-tout-va-bien _ dont j'ai le secret.

« Si tu étais au courant, ça ne serait plus un secret Erin, » renchérit ma mère amusée.

« N'empêche que c'est pas juste ! » j'insiste pour avoir le dernier mot. _Eh ! Un peu de soutien serait le bienvenu. Surtout en ce moment…_

« Pauvre Caliméro ! » rit-elle joyeusement. « Mais tu détournes la conversation : es-tu décidée à me raconter ce qui ne va pas ? » _Rahh, au moins je sais de qui je tiens mon côté « Pit-bull qui ne lâche rien » ! _

« Oh Mum… » je pleurniche comme une enfant. _Mais à cet instant précis, je suis une enfant. Perdue et déboussolée, j'ai urgemment besoin de son oreille attentive et de ses conseils._ « Promet juste que tu ne me jugeras pas. » C'est là la seule chose qui m'inquiète vraiment : son jugement, son approbation. _Parce que là, pas besoin de dire que ma propre estime est en chute libre._

« Erin… » soupire ma mère avec un faux air offusqué, outrée que je ne considère pas son appui comme irrévocablement acquis.

« Oui je sais : tu es ma mère, et patati et patata… » je bougonne. « Mais c'est… enfin je… Oh Mum, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » je sanglote à demi.

« Je veux bien t'aider chérie, mais pour ça tu devrais peut-être me donner deux ou trois infos, non ? Commence par le début, ça sera plus simple. » m'encourage Maman en caressant mes cheveux.

« Simple ? J'en suis pas si sûre, » je rétorque acerbe. _Comment pourrait-elle comprendre ? Elle est si douce et parfaite, ce n'est pas elle qui aurait fait un truc aussi moche._ « Mais bon… » je reprends sous le regard pressant de Mum. « Pour faire court, disons que je suis amoureuse. Depuis un petit moment, même si lui ne m'avait… Oh merde, j'ai l'impression d'avoir 15 ans et de parler à mon journal intime ! Enfin bref, on s'en fout ! » J'inspire un grand coup et recommence : « Ce gars, on s'est… enfin tu vois… »_ Pff je suis ridicule, je ne suis même pas capable de dire le mot ! J'ai toujours été réservée sur ma vie sentimentale, mais là ça devient pathétique._

« Embrassés ? » propose ma mère en mettant dans le mille.

« Ouais… »

« Ne sois pas gênée, Erin, je suis passée par là avant toi, » tente-t-elle de me rassurer sans grand succès. _Oh non, pas le laïus sur « nous aussi on a été jeune, on peut comprendre… » ! Enfin l'avantage avec Mum, c'est qu'elle n'essaie pas de se la jouer copine avec moi. Confidente d'accord. Copine niet !_

« Oui, c'est évident, sinon Will et moi on serait encore dans les c… »

« Erin ! » rouspète-t-elle. _Oups…_

« Pardon ! Enfin toi t'en a probablement pas parlé avec Sobo ! » j'enchaîne en rappelant à ma mère qu'il n'est pas si facile pour un enfant de s'ouvrir à ce genre de chose avec ses parents.

« Détrompe-toi, ta grand-mère est une personne très ouverte. Elle était très en avance sur son temps, » m'assure-t-elle. _Eh ben ça alors ! C'est qu'elle s'aigrit alors Sobo Matsuda, parce que franchement avec Will et moi elle est super réac' !_

« Oh… ça doit être la sénilité alors parce qu'elle… Pardon, » je m'excuse en voyant l'air désapprobateur de ma mère.

« Revenons à nos moutons avant que ton père arrive. A moins que tu ne veuilles en discuter avec lui… » propose-t-elle railleuse, connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Pas vraiment… » je grimace à l'idée de tenir une discussion sur les sentiments avec mon paternel.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, » ajoute-t-elle rieuse. « Jusque là, rien ne me parait justifier tes soucis : tu as embrassé le garçon dont tu es amoureuse, c'est plutôt bien non ? »

« Oui. C'est même génial sauf que… » J'hésite encore un peu à lui raconter mon horrible versatilité. _Bah c'est pas comme si j'avais toujours été parfaite. Avec moi, elle en a vu et entendu de pires…_

« Sauf que ? » reprend-t-elle en m'encourageant à continuer. J'inspire un grand coup et :

« Jeviensd'dembrassersonmeilleurami, » je lâche d'un traite à toute vitesse.

« Un peu moins vite peut-être… »

« Je viens d'embrasser son meilleur ami. Voilà, je l'ai dit ! » je déclare avec force en poussant un gros soupir de soulagement._ C'est comme avec une bonne cuite, c'est toujours désagréable quand ça sort, mais on se sent beaucoup mieux après._ « Oh Mum, ne me juge pas s'il te plait ! » je la supplie avec anxiété. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? » je lui demande mécontente d'apercevoir un sourire discret qui se dessine sur son beau visage.

« Je suis bien mal placée pour te juger chérie. Je t'expliquerais ça après, pour l'instant, tant que tu es lancée, continue. »

« Bon. D'abord, sache que je ne voulais pas ça, » je me défends, ressentant le besoin de justifier ma conduite. « Je n'ai rien prévu : ça m'est… »

« …tombé dessus, je sais, » termine-t-elle indulgente à ma place avec une assurance qui me trouble. _Comme si elle savait personnellement de quoi je parle… Etrange…_

« Bref, je ne sais plus où j'en suis, je viens de passer ces dernières heures à ressasser tout ça, à tenter de mettre de l'ordre dans mes sentiments, de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait… » j'explique en libérant le flot de mes émotions dans les mots.

« Et ? »

« Je les aime, Mum. Tout les deux. » _Dieu que cet aveux me coûte !_ « Je n'arrive pas à me décider à en choisir un. Alors, je sais bien que dans ce cas là je dois les abandonner tout les deux, mais c'est si dur, » je me lamente. Les mots sortent presque à mon insu. A l'instar d'une véritable thérapie, je lâche tout et tente de faire le tri avec l'aide de Mum. « Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant, et là je suis complètement paumée. Et puis, aucun des deux ne sait_ vraiment_ pour l'autre : comment je leur annonce ça hein ? Ou alors, je prends la fuite et ça règle le problème, » j'envisage sans enthousiasme.

« Non ! » s'écrie ma mère avec une passion qui me dépasse. _Eh t'emballes pas !_ « Tu ne peux pas faire ça chérie, ça serait injuste et douloureux pour tout le monde. Tu dois être honnête avec eux, mais surtout avec toi-même. » Cette déclaration, la situation toute entière, semble la toucher profondément et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'interroger sur ses raisons.

« Facile à dire… » je proteste abattue.

« Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, je vais te raconter une petite histoire, » propose-t-elle pour mon plus grand plaisir. _Tout ce qui peut me distraire un tant soit peu de ce méli-mélo de sentiments est le bienvenu !_ « Quand ta grand-mère m'a envoyée à New York pour faire mes études, à la fac j'ai rencontré un jeune homme. Il était beau, intelligent, charmeur, ambitieux… »

« Oui, oui je sais c'était papa ! » je l'interromps à la fois surprise et agacée que ce soit cette histoire qu'elle ait décidé de raconter. _On l'a déjà entendue plus d'une fois cette fable façon conte de fée !_ « Tu es tombée amoureuse de lui, lui de toi. Vous vous êtes mariés et avez fait deux enfants : un brouillon et un chef d'œuvre – dans cet ordre bien sûr ! » je récite laconiquement.

« Oh Will serait ravi d'entendre ça ! » rigole ma mère.

« T'inquiète, il le sait déjà. Bon cette histoire, on la connait, tu peux passer directement à la suite, » je l'encourage._ Evidemment, l'histoire n'a aucun rapport avec ce que je vis, donc il y a forcément une suite !_

« Cesse de m'interrompre et écoute jusqu'au bout tu veux, » me réprimande Maman sans grande conviction. « J'ai probablement passé plus de temps à l'espionner en secret et à penser à lui qu'à étudier. » _Ah bah bravo ! Qu'elle ne vienne pas me faire la leçon après !_ « On est idiot quand on est amoureux. Mais ce garçon, il ne m'a jamais adressé la parole ou même regardé. Et comme je me morfondais, ma colocataire m'a soumit un _plan d'attaque_ ! L'idée était simple : _quand tu ne peux pas approcher le Roi, approche d'abord ses conseillers._ Et dans ce cas précis, son meilleur ami. » _Ma propre mère s'est lancée dans un plan aussi manipulateur ? Et moi qui la mettais sur un piédestal, c'est du joli !_ « Et ce fut un succès, après quelques semaines mon _prince charmant_ _inaccessible_ était devenu mon petit ami attitré. » _Et voilà, ma mère est une perfide manipulatrice : je viens de perdre toutes mes illusions !_

« _Et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps !_ C'était Jack Donnelly Le Magnifique !» je fanfaronne ne comprenant toujours pas où elle veut en venir.

« Tu es bien ma fille : tu crois aux contes de fées ! » _Non mais vraiment l'hérédité c'est un vrai fléau !_ « Non Erin. Il ne s'agissait pas de ton père. »

« Huh ? Mais… » _Si elle m'annonce que mon père n'est pas mon père, je crois que je vais définitivement sombrer dans la schizophrénie !_

« Plus maintenant, » je soupire désabusée.

« Et à l'époque, moi aussi j'ai perdu toutes mes illusions à ce propos. Le couple que j'avais tant idéalisé avait perdu tout son éclat, » déclare-t-elle avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

« Attends ! Tu n'as pas fais tout ça pour rien ? » je m'offusque. _Parce que là, c'est moi qui suis dans une mauvaise passe : avec tout le mal que je me suis donnée pour séduire Sojiro ! … Ouais, en fait la mauvaise passe, j'y suis déjà de toute façon…_

« Non pas pour rien. J'aimais ce garçon, mais je me sentais vide, comme amputée d'un part de moi-même, et il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre, » raconte-t-elle perdue dans ses souvenirs. « Tout ce temps passé en compagnie de son meilleur ami, tous nos fous rires, nos discussions passionnées, notre complicité, tout ça me manquait énormément. » _Hum, pourquoi donc cette situation me semble familière d'un coup ?_ « Et il a fallu toute l'ingéniosité et la force de persuasion de ma colocataire pour réaliser que j'étais amoureuse. Amoureuse des deux. »

« Ok, merci l'hérédité ! Alors… qu'est ce que tu as fait ? » je la questionne de plus en plus curieuse.

« J'ai fait un choix. Je refusais de leur mentir et de me mentir à moi-même, alors je me suis forcée à en choisir un, parce que les abandonner tous les deux était trop dur, mais surtout impossible. » _Comme je la comprends aujourd'hui…_

« Et tu n'as pas de regrets ? » je m'inquiète aussi intéressée par son histoire que soucieuse de mon propre sort.

« Aucun, chérie. Je n'ai jamais regretté mon choix, » m'assure-t-elle les yeux brillants de passion.

« Mais faire un choix… C'est comme se couper en deux, c'est impossible ! » je me lamente. Impossible d'envisager une telle solution._ Mais je ne vois aucune issue à tout ça…_

« Ecoute ton cœur. » _Tadam ! Sortez les violons !_ « Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là ! Je sais que c'est une formule, mais au fond de toi, tu dois bien savoir. Lequel est capable d'illuminer tes journées d'un seul sourire. » _Sojiro…_ « Lequel te connait si bien que tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher… » _Akira…_ « Toutes ces choses sont là au fond de toi, le plus difficile c'est de les retrouver. »

« Tu n'es pas encore au lit Erin ? » résonne la voix de mon père. Je sursaute et me retourne pour découvrir Jack Donnelly qui se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte sa mallette à la main, les traits tirés, le teint pâle, visiblement harassé par une journée de travail éreintante.

« Ah ! Oh Papa. Bonsoir. Je… si j'allais me coucher, » je m'empresse de répondre en quittant le lit de ma mère.

« Bien bonne nuit, » répond-il d'une voix sans émotion en s'engouffrant dans sa salle de bains._ Me pardonnera-t-il jamais mes erreurs ?_

« Bonne nuit, » je lance à Mum avec tendresse.

« Bonne nuit chérie, » ajoute ma mère avec un sourire complice.

« Maman ? » je l'interpelle juste avant de quitter la chambre parentale.

« Oui ? »

« Lequel tu as choisi ? » _Je suis trop curieuse…_

« Erin… » soupire Chisato Donnelly.

« S'il te plait ? » je la supplie avec une moue enfantine pour la faire flancher.

« Le meilleur ami. »

« Et ça a duré ? » je m'enquiert.

« Oh oui… C'est ton père. »

Je la remercie d'un signe de tête et lui souhaite une dernière fois une bonne nuit avant de rejoindre ma propre chambre. En me recouchant, les pensées tourbillonnent dans ma tête, néanmoins, je me sens plus apaisée, plus sereine.

_Alors c'est possible. Il y a une solution… _Ce sont mes dernières réflexions avant que le sommeil ne m'emporte pour une nuit calme et sans rêve.

* * *

*Un Yakuza est membre d'un groupe du crime organisé au japon. Ces groupes sont appelés _Bôryokudan_ et peuvent être assimilés à la mafia _ sicilienne _car fonctionnant sur le même mode "_familial" _même s'il n'existe pas forcément de liens du sang. A la tête de l'organisation c'est "_le chef de famille"_ _Oyabun _que l'on peut comparer au _parrain_ sicilien. Ces organisations sont particularisées par la fidélité sans faille des membres pour leur parrain: c'est la relation _Oyabun/Kobun. _Les _yakuzas_ auparavant membres à part entière de la société (suppléants à la police, pignon sur rue,...) sont depuis la Loi Anti-gang de 1992, entrés dans la clandestinité.

*_Haha : _Maman, en parlant de sa propre famille, au sein de sa famille.

* Otôsan : Père (Pour la famille de quelqu'un d'autre, de façon respectueuse.)

*Okâsan : Mère (Pour la famille de quelqu'un d'autre, de façon respectueuse.)

*Sobo : Grand Mère (pour sa propre famille, au sein de sa famille.)


	21. 20: Pas si détestable

**Salut à toutes! **

**Et voilà, le sondage Doodle est clos et les grand vainqueur est ... nan, je vais garder la surprise, sinon c'est pas drôle !**

**En tout cas, merci d'avoir participé si nombreuses à ce sondage, et donc... ce que lecteur veut, lecteur obtient. Donc, d'ici quelques jours, je vous posterais les derniers chapitres. **

**Mais pour l'heure, voici le chapitre 20, né d'une soudaine poussée d'inspiration, qui vous aidera à attendre la suite ! **

**Bonne Lecture...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 20: Pas si détestable... **

Nous y sommes presque. J-7. Dans une semaine, la fête de Tsubaki, et j'en suis toujours au point mort. Akira me fuit. Je fuis Sojiro. _Bref désespérément puéril…_ Depuis notre baiser, Akira m'évite avec beaucoup de soin, et je dois bien avouer que je ne fais pas vraiment d'efforts moi non plus pour l'approcher. Je suis terriblement confuse et mal à l'aise rien d'étonnant. Quant à Sojiro, nous nous sommes revus quelques fois, rien que lui et moi, comme un vrai rencard. _Enfin ! Sauf qu'évidemment vue la situation actuelle, je ne profite pas vraiment de l'intérêt grandissant du jeune homme à mon égard._ Néanmoins, on ne peut pas dire que nous soyons un couple pour autant. Sojiro semble avoir perçu ma réserve, mes doutes aussi peut-être, et il me laisse de l'espace dans nos échanges, de la latitude dans mes sentiments. Il ne me presse pas mais a tout de même pour moi toutes sortes de petites attentions touchantes. Et je tombe irrémédiablement sous le charme de ce gentleman japonais, de ce prince des temps modernes. _Encore plus amoureuse ?_

Mais il n'y a pas qu'Akira et Sojiro que j'évite, loin de là… Rui et Tsukushi, Dômyoji bien sûr – mais ça a toujours été ainsi - et je réduis de beaucoup mes contacts avec Kishiro, limitant nos conversations aux banalités d'usage. _J'ai honte, terriblement honte._ Je me sens mal à l'aise quand je croise leurs regards, quand je réponds à leurs sourires par un rictus forcé et hypocrite. Parce que je n'ai pas le cœur à sourire. _J'ai honte._ Quand je les regarde rire et s'amuser, je me rappelle que ces gens sont devenus mes amis qu'ils m'ont aidée, soutenue qu'ils m'ont accordée leur confiance et je sais bien qu'ils n'approuveraient pas du tout. J'ai l'impression de les avoir trahis._ J'ai honte. _Et pourtant, je reste dans cette situation sans rien tenter, sur le fil du rasoir, en attendant…_ En attendant quoi d'ailleurs ?_ _Que la solution à mes tourments apparaisse toute seule comme par enchantement ? _ Ce que je fais, je le sais, c'est mal._ Mais faire un choix…_ Renoncer à Sojiro, c'est comme faillir à mes rêves, abandonner ce qui fait mon quotidien depuis deux ans, trahir la vie que je me suis construite ici. Renoncer à celle que je suis devenue en arrivant à Tokyo, à Yokoshi. _Mais renoncer à Akira…_ Il a chamboulé mes habitudes, mis ma vie sans dessus-dessous, bouleversé mon âme, touché mon cœur comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant. Je le sens, je le comprend maintenant, il m'a transformée et rendue meilleure. Il est le soleil qui illumine mes journées, ma vie toute entière même. _Ais-je vraiment le droit de renoncer à tout ça, de renoncer à lui ? De perdre cet ami si cher, si précieux et essentiel à mon équilibre ? Ais-je vraiment le choix ? _

C'est comme si les deux garçons étaient devenus les deux moitiés d'un tout. Un tout indispensable à mon équilibre. _Oui c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit. _ Akira et Sojiro sont mon yin et mon yang, mon équilibre. J'ai l'effroyable impression que si je viens à perdre l'un d'entre eux, tout mon monde s'écroulera. _A nouveau …_ Le problème est bien là : dans l'imbroglio de mes sentiments les plus profonds, les deux hommes sont étroitement liés, indissociables. _Aussi, comment choisir ? Comment offrir mon amour à l'un sans être sûre que le feu qu'ils ont allumé dans mon cœur s'éteindra ? _J'aimerais être sûre de choisir le bon et de l'aimer profondément et sans regrets. _ Le bon… Celui qui m'aimera et que j'aimerais en retour ? Celui qui saura me rendre heureuse ? Celui que je pourrais rendre heureux ? Tout est si compliqué… _

Affalée dans mon lit, une multitude de questions sans réponses tourbillonnent dans ma tête. Le grincement de ma porte et le son étouffé de pas discrets sur la moquette me tirent soudain de ma rêverie.

« Erin ? » _Cette voix…_ Je sursaute et me retourne pour dévisager l'intrus :

« Bren ? Brenan Mulray, c'est bien toi ? » je m'exclame en sautant dans les bras du jeune homme qui vient d'entrer dans ma chambre. « Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là Bren ? C'est incroyable ! »

Brenan me serre avec force dans ses bras musclés et je me blottis avec plaisir contre son torse, _comme avant_…

« T'es pas contente de me voir _princesse_ ? » Je contemple abasourdie son beau visage, sa mâchoire carrée, ses yeux pétillants de malice et son corps d'Apollon. Lui ici, c'est une vision si incongrue, que je reste bouche bée sans pouvoir sortir un mot. « Hey Erin, réveille-toi princesse ! » se moque-t-il en agitant sa main devant mes yeux.

« Nom de Dieu, Bren, j'en reviens pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » je m'exclame en sortant de ma torpeur tandis que les ombres qui envahissaient mon esprit peu avant s'éloignent, chassées par la joie de retrouver mon ami.

« Tu me manquais trop princesse ! » rétorque Brenan d'une voix suave._ Décidément, il n'a pas changé : toujours aussi incorrigiblement charmeur ! _ « Du coup j'ai décidé qu'un petit voyage au pays du soleil levant était urgent. Alors contente de me voir ? » me presse-t-il en arborant son sourire le plus ravageur.

« Contente ? Tu veux rire ! Je suis folle de joie ! Bordel, tu m'as manqué ! » je m'emballe en lui sautant au cou une nouvelle fois pour le serrer avec affection contre moi. « Comment vont les autres ? » je m'enquiers ensuite avide de nouvelles à propos de mes vieux amis.

« Ils vont. Toujours les mêmes : fiesta, défonce et sexe à volonté, le tout aux frais de nos parents bien sûr, » récite-t-il laconiquement comme si ce n'était rien. _C'est là que je me rencontre à quel point j'ai changé, à quel point je suis devenue différente d'eux._ « Toi par contre… » ajoute Bren en m'adressant un regard en coin.

« Oh je t'en prie n'en rajoute pas. Je suis déjà suffisamment dégoutée comme ça, » je marmonne boudeuse en me remémorant tout ce que j'ai laissé derrière moi en quittant New York.

« Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? » renchérit-il. _Il est vrai que je n'ai donné aucune nouvelle à mes anciens amis depuis mon départ : ordre formel et catégorique du patriarche Donnelly !_

« Une nonne ! » je soupire avec dépit. « Te marres pas, Bren' ! Je suis en train de devenir une vraie bonne sœur ! » je proteste devant son sourire railleur tout en me faisant la réflexion que couvent ou pas couvent, mon père est tout de même parvenu à ses fins. « Mes parents savent que tu es là ? » je m'inquiète soudainement, craignant la réaction de mon paternel.

« Nan, évidemment ! » se récrie-t-il dans une mimique comique. « Sinon y'a longtemps que ton père aurait débarqué ici, pour me foutre dehors à coups de pieds au cul ! J'ai pris une chambre au Royal et ça fait deux heures que je guette devant chez toi que ta mère veuille bien se tirer ! » m'explique-t-il avec une certaine fierté. _Pff lamentable Bren' ! Il aurait au moins pu essayer de m'appeler, ça aurait été plus simple ! Il est beau mais Dieu qu'il peut-être idiot parfois !_

« Nana t'as laissé entrer ? » je l'interroge, stupéfaite que ma gouvernante ne l'aie pas découpé en rondelles.

« _Cerbère_ ? » Je glousse timidement au souvenir de l'horrible surnom dont Brenan affuble ma gouvernante surprotectrice. « Nan, je me suis faufilé par la porte de service, en douce ! Je suis plutôt fier de mon coup : je me suis pas fait choper ! » se rengorge-t-il en pavanant.

« Ouah ! J'en reviens pas ! T'as pas fait tout ce chemin juste pour moi : pourquoi t'es là ? » je le questionne curieuse de connaitre la véritable raison de sa visite. _ Après tout, presque deux ans sans se donner de nouvelles, et il débarque ici comme si de rien était. C'est louche !_

« Que pour toi princesse ! » m'assure-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux. _Comme si j'allais le croire : Brenan Mulray ne fait jamais rien sans en tirer un quelconque profit !_

« Ouais à d'autres ! Allez sans dec' pourquoi t'es à Tokyo ? » j'insiste de plus en plus intriguée.

« Ben j'ai un _pote_ qui m'a proposé un plan d'approvisionnement ici, » finit-il par avouer à contrecœur. « Mais je te jure que j'étais pas obligé de venir : mais je me suis dit que quitte à me taper 5 d'heures d'avion, je pouvais t'enlever pour la soirée ! » se défend Brenan avec force. « Alors, y'a des endroits sympas ici ? Où est-ce qu'on va ce soir ? » demande-t-il en s'affalant lourdement sur mon lit._ Heu… je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit vraiment une bonne idée_

« Oh heu .. Bren, je… enfin tu vois, je sors plus vraiment. J'en ai fini avec tout ça. Je me suis assagie : je suis devenue responsable ! » je raille acerbe pour me moquer de ce _nouveau moi _si sage et tempéré.

« T'es sérieuse là ? » s'écrie-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement agacé par ma résistance._ Brenan est de ce genre de garçon qui ne supporte aucun refus._ « Je poireaute deux heures, je prends le risque de me faufiler en douce jusque dans ta chambre, et toi tu fais ta coincée ? Sans dec' Erin, t'es plus pareille ! » se fâche-t-il sérieusement en se détachant de moi pour faire les cents pas dans ma chambre.

« Tu sais, depuis l'accident de Ty, je… » je tente de m'excuser, mal à l'aise par la soudaine colère de mon ami. _Ne pourrait-il pas essayer de me comprendre plutôt que bouder comme un gamin contrarié ?_

« C'est bon, arrête ton char Erin ! » me coupe-t-il net, un rictus moqueur et arrogant sur son si beau visage. _Miam, ce mec est toujours aussi sexy ! _ « Pas à moi s'il te plait ! J'étais présent ce soir là : je vous ai vus monter au Hyatt et j'ai vu Ty ! » rétorque-t-il accusateur, avant de s'adoucir en voyant mon air penaud. « Il était raide tellement défoncé qu'il pouvait plus mettre un pied devant l'autre. Il n'aurait jamais pris la voiture, il aurait été incapable de mettre la clé dans la serrure ! Je ne suis pas débile, princesse les autres non plus, » s'emballe-t-il de nouveau. « On a fermé nos gueules parce que ça nous serait retombé dessus aussi, mais on sait très bien ce qui c'est passé : overdose, pas vrai ? »

« Je l'ai vu crever sous mes yeux, Bren ! » je lâche d'une voix rendue douloureuse pas ces terribles souvenirs. « Il était en train de clamser et j'ai rien fait ! Je suis devenue complètement dingue après ça ! Je n'arrêtais pas de penser que je l'avais buté ! » je m'écrie en me jetant dans les bras de mon ami pour me blottir en sécurité contre son torse.

« Arrête de te biler, Erin, » susurre Brenan en me cajolant. « Ty était grave accro : fallait que ça finisse comme ça de toute façon. Pas comme nous : nous c'est pour l'éclate, on n'est pas des junkies, princesse. On veut juste s'amuser : qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ?» affirme-t-il rassurant en me forçant à le regarder. Il a cet air décidé et convaincu, et ce charisme qui font que personne ne lui résiste, et que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me laisser embarquer dans ses demi-vérités et ses fausses promesses. « T'as eu le droit à une cure de désintox, je parie. Kerry aussi, » ajoute-t-il en faisant référence à celle qui, il y a deux ans encore, tenait place et lieu de meilleure amie, avant que je ne parte pour Tokyo et qu'elle ne me donne plus la moindre nouvelle, « elle y est passée cet été, au centre Mac Dorff. Des vrais malades ! Mais ça ne lui a pas fait grand-chose : deux semaines après elle suçait des ecstas au Ten ! » se moque-t-il avec légèreté. Une légèreté qui m'effraie un peu. _Comme si c'était anodin, comme si nous étions invulnérables… Mais nous ne le sommes pas : combien faudra-t-il de morts pour qu'enfin il s'en rende compte ?_

« Putain Bren, t'imagines même pas ! C'était une vraie prison : l'enfer ! » j'explique à mon ami en évoquant ma propre cure de désintoxication. « Et puis Papa parlait de me faire interner ! Je ne suis pas barge, bordel ! » j'explose avec rage.

« Interner ? Tu veux dire en Psy ? Mais pourquoi ? » s'étonne Brenan en écarquillant les yeux. _Il ne s'en est probablement pas rendu compte, mais en disant ça, il s'est écarté de moi. Presque imperceptiblement, mais quand même…_

« Un psychiatre à la manque qui devait se faire chier comme un rat mort et qui lui a dit que mon état psy était très instable, » je me justifie, soucieuse d'ôter en vitesse cette étiquette de folle à lier qui me colle à la peau. « Il lui a sorti tout le baratin : choc émotionnel, troubles psychotiques, crises de démences… Ce con a même dit que je faisais un dédoublement de personnalité ! N'importe quoi ! » je m'offusque.

« Je serais presque tenté de lui donner raison… » rétorque-t-il, un sourire moqueur sur le visage. _Mais quel enfoiré ! Il débloque ou quoi ?_

« Huh ? »

« Sans dec', t'es qui là ? Une petite bourge coincée, » crache-t-il avec une pointe de dédain. « Erin Donnelly n'aurait _jamais_ refusé une occasion de s'amuser. »

« Je me suis calmée Brenan, » je me justifie en douceur. « Mon père menaçait de m'envoyer au couvent : et il l'aurait fait ! » _A n'en pas douter… C'est une vraie peau de vache parfois._ « Et puis je vis ma petite vie tranquille. »

« Tranquille ? Mais t'auras le temps d'être tranquille quand tu seras devenue une grosse bourgeoise qui ne s'occupe que de ses mioches et des galas de charité ! » renchérit-il avec assurance. « Là il faut t'amuser un peu Erin ! On n'a qu'une jeunesse ! Et puis, t'as pas le droit de me refuser ça, » termine-t-il sans la moindre hésitation.

« Huh ? Et en quel honneur, s'il te plait ? » _Je voudrais bien voir ça tiens ! Je ne dois rien à personne, moi, monsieur !_

« Ben, t'as choisi Ty et tu m'as jeté comme une merde princesse. » _Et bam, c'est reparti pour un tour ! Ce qu'il est chiant avec ça !_ « Si tu m'avais choisi moi, tu serais certainement encore avec nous à NY et on finirait la nuit au Hyatt, princesse. » _Alors ça c'est lâche ! Et puis c'est stupide : ça ce trouve c'est lui qui aurait clamsé ce jour là, et pas Tyler. Abruti !_ « Allez, Erin, me refuse pas ça : tu m'as trop manquée et je repars dans deux jours. En plus quand t'es partie, tu ne m'as même pas dit au revoir. C'est le moment de te rattraper : des adieux dignes de ce nom … » minaude-t-il avec cet air auquel je n'ai jamais pu résister. _Autant de volonté qu'une moule ! Pitoyable…_

Je finis par lui céder, comme toujours, et après avoir enfilé une tenue digne d'Erin Donnelly – traduire outrageusement aguicheuse – je fais le mur avec Brenan pour rejoindre le Club : seul endroit que je connaisse à Tokyo et qui semble l'endroit idéal pour le dernier coup de théâtre d'Erin Donnelly. _Promis, c'est le dernier lever de rideau, mes adieux à mon ami et à mon ancienne vie. A mon ancien moi. Après ça, fini : je raccroche les gants –ou plutôt les délires d'Erin. Mais faut bien reconnaitre que j'ai tout abandonné d'un coup : je suis passée d'une vie de débauche à une retraite quasi-monacale. Si je veux pouvoir tourner la page une bonne fois pour toute il faut que je tire ma révérence dans les règles de l'art. Juste la petite dernière…_

Quand on arrive au Club, le physionomiste me fait de grands signes pour que j'approche.

« Mimasaka-sama n'est pas avec vous ce soir, Miss Donnelly ? » _Huh ? Comment il connait mon nom ? Oh c'est vrai… c'est son boulot après tout ! Je suis restée éloignée de tout ça trop longtemps …_ « Passez une bonne soirée, Miss Donnelly, » me souhaite le physionomiste avec un grand sourire en décrochant le cordon rouge pour nous laisser entrer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je reste étroitement collée à Brenan, craignant une autre crise de panique comme celle qui m'avait prise lors de la soirée avec Akira dans ce même club. Mais la présence de Bren fait ressortir tout ce que j'étais avant, et au bout de quelques minutes, les anciennes sensations me reviennent. Avec Brenan à mes côtés, je n'ai plus peur de ces souvenirs ni de mes vieux démons. Au milieu de ces corps qui se déhanchent et se séduisent, s'attirent et de se frôlent, je me sens comme chez moi. _Mon monde. Mon univers. _Comme avant, le champagne coule à flots pour fêter mon ami, pour fêter nos retrouvailles et le retour d'Erin Donnelly dans le monde de la nuit. J'avais oublié cette sensation de plénitude et d'oubli de soi quand on danse, seule et anonyme au milieu de la foule, sur les airs à la mode qu'enchaîne un DJ bien connu de la nuit tokyoïte.

Je sens sur moi les regards lourds de sous-entendus des hommes à l'affût les effluves entêtants des parfums des femmes en pleine parade de séduction mêlés à l'odeur des corps en sueur la main de Brenan dans le bas de mon dos, protectrice et possessive. L'alcool fait déjà son office et enivre mes sens tandis que je me laisse griser par l'ambiance. Peu à peu, je me déconnecte de la réalité pour n'être plus qu'un corps parmi tant d'autre qui se balance en rythme, qu'une autre âme en perdition loin de la réalité sordide de la vie quotidienne.

Au bout de quelques heures, Brenan s'approche dans mon dos et me colle à son torse en passant un bras autour de ma taille. Je sens sa main saisir la mienne avec une douce sensualité et il la referme après y avoir déposé un tout petit objet rond et circulaire que j'identifie immédiatement. Je me détache de l'emprise possessive de mon ami et baisse les yeux vers ma main désormais ouverte pour contempler le petit cachet d'ecstasy qui y trône. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent et une certaine angoisse m'envahit. _J'ai tellement lutté contre l'emprise de la drogue… Pourquoi prendre le risque d'y replonger maintenant ? Pourquoi… _Je lève un regard contrit vers Brenan qui m'observe et me jauge, un sourire encourageant sur les lèvres. _Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai besoin de me vider la tête. Parce que tout part à vau-l'eau en ce moment. Que je ne sais plus qui je suis. Ni comment me sentir à nouveau bien. Ou plutôt, je sais… C'est si facile et à portée de ma main. Il suffirait que j'avale cette pilule et en un instant tous mes soucis s'envoleraient, toutes mes angoisses disparaîtraient. Juste parce que j'en ai vraiment besoin. Juste une fois… _Je saisi la coupe de champagne que me tend Brenan et porte ma main à mes lèvres, sous le regard approbateur de mon ami.

Soudain, une main attrape mon bras avec une poigne étonnante et le petit cachet saute de ma main pour tomber sur le sol et être piétiné par les danseurs. Je lève un regard furibond sur une silhouette que je reconnais aussitôt, mais celle-ci est déjà aux prises avec Brenan. _Pff, manquait plus que ça._ Un cercle de curieux, rendus hystériques par l'alcool, s'est formé autour des combattants, et chacun y va de sa voix pour encourager l'un ou l'autre. Le service de sécurité du Club peine à se frayer un passage tant la foule est compacte, et le combat continue avec acharnement. Mais la lutte est inégale, et contrairement à ce que je pensais, ce n'est pas Brenan – pourtant bien plus imposant que son adversaire – qui prend le dessus. Au bout de quelques minutes interminables, Bren encaisse un crochet du droit en pleine mâchoire qui le laisse K.O. Inquiète pour mon ami, je me précipite vers lui, mais je n'ai pas le temps de le rejoindre pour m'enquérir de son état, que son adversaire victorieux fonce sur moi et me charge sur ses épaules comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre avec une facilité déconcertante. C'est comme si je ne pesais rien. Sans prêter attention à mes protestations, l'homme m'entraîne dehors sans que personne ne s'interpose. _Evidemment, personne n'ose jamais s'opposer à lui ! _

« Pose-moi immé. ! » je m'égosille avec fureur.

Mais là encore, mes rebuffades sont veines et je me retrouve éjectée brutalement à l'intérieur d'une limousine. Ma tête heurte la poignée de la porte et mes lèvres laissent échapper une plainte sourde accompagnée d'un chapelet de jurons à faire défaillir une bonne sœur. Les portières claquent et la voiture s'ébranle. Furibonde, je me redresse et toise mon « agresseur », pour baisser aussitôt les yeux sous le regard noir du jeune homme. _Vraiment effrayant ! _

« Dômyoji Tsukasa, arrête cette voiture tout de suite ! » je hurle à m'en briser les cordes vocales. Mais le prétentieux héritier n'en a cure et me force à m'assoir correctement sans m'adresser un seul mot. « Mais à quoi tu joues Dômyoji ? » j'éructe.

« A quoi JE joue ? » crache-t-il avec rage. « Pauvre idiote ! C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser cette question ! T'es complètement stupide ma pauvre fille ! Tu es vraiment prête à retomber dans l'enfer de la drogue pour une soirée minable, avec un américain minable ? » lâche-t-il dédaigneux.

« Huh ? » _Comment… Comment peut-il savoir ça ? Mais à quel jeu malsain et tordu joue ce type ? _« Comment tu… Qui t'a mis au courant de ça ? » je bafouille abasourdie et mal à l'aise. _Est-ce qu'il leur en a parlé ?_

« Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais lancé mes deux meilleurs amis dans les bras de n'importe qui sans m'être un tant soit peu renseigné avant ? Tu es encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais ! » dit-il d'un ton égal mais insultant.

« Je… Tu… Tu as enquêté sur moi ? » je m'exclame ahurie. _Mais c'est vraiment un tordu !_

« Evidemment. »

« Mais t'es vraiment un grand malade, ma parole ! » je hurle contre lui, hors de moi. « Et de quel droit d'abord ? C'est MA vie privée ! » _Pauvre taré._

« Et se sont mes amis. Je m'en fous de ta vie, je veux juste les protéger, » rétorque-t-il toujours aussi calme malgré ma colère. _Très étonnant ce calme. Très inquiétant même_

« Ils sont grands non ? Ils peuvent se démerder tous seuls ! » je balance furieuse, à bout d'arguments.

Mais Dômyoji ne répond rien, il ne réagit même pas, et cela lui ressemble si peu, que je commence à craindre le pire. Au bout d'un moment, le jeune homme se décide pourtant à reprendre la parole, et finalement, j'aurais encore préféré qu'il se taise.

« Pourquoi ? » demande-t-il simplement. « Pourquoi prendre ce risque ? Risquer une nouvelle fois de foutre ta vie en l'air. De détruire ta famille. Une nouvelle fois… » me demande-t-il en vrillant son regard dans le mien.

« De quel droit est-ce-que tu… »

« Je m'inquiète, c'est tout, » m'interrompt-il en me laissant pantoise. _Il s'inquiète ? Elle est bien bonne celle-là !_

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est que tu en a à faire de moi, » je demande surprise. « De toute façon qui se préoccupe de ce que je peux bien faire de ma vie ? Tant que c'est à l'abri des regards… »

« Moi. »

« Pardon ? » _Oh merde, il est en train de perdre totalement la raison !_

« Akira. Sojiro. Rui. Makino. Tous, ils se soucient de toi, de ce qui peut t'arriver. » Cette déclaration sortant de sa ouche me touche vraiment car je sais qu'il ne dit pas ce genre de choses à la légère, et je prends enfin conscience – _c'est pas trop tôt –_ que mes actions touchent plus de monde que je ne le pensais. _Ils tiennent à moi…_ « Si tu retombais à nouveau dans la drogue, ça les blesserait. Et je ne veux pas qu'ils souffrent. Ils comptent trop pour moi pour que je les laisse avoir de la peine. »

_Fais chier ! _De secondes en secondes, à mon corps défendant, mon estime pour cet idiot arrogant ne cesse s'augmenter. _Il n'est peut-être pas si con que ça après tout._ Je ricane doucement en suivant le fil de mes propres pensées, ce qui fait réagir Dômyoji-san :

« Quoi ? » tonne-t-il agressif.

« En fait, cette attitude d'idiot prétentieux et insensible ce n'est qu'un masque, pas vrai ? C'est un jeu que tu joues : tu n'es pas si détestable en fin de compte, » je m'explique avec un sourire narquois.

« Je ne te permets pas ! Je … » s'énerve immédiatement le leader du F4.

« C'est bon Dômyoji-san. C'était un compliment, » je l'interromps en soupirant d'amusement. « Et puis au moins, je comprends mieux ce qui attire Tsukushi-chan chez toi. Ça me rassure un peu, je finissais par penser qu'elle était totalement folle. »

« Pas plus que toi. Tu l'es ? » demande-t-il avec sérieux.

« Non… Enfin je crois, » je me décide à répondre après un long moment d'hésitation. Je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment prête à m'aventurer sur ce terrain avec lui. « J'espère… Mon père… »

« Ouais, pas facile hein ? » me lance-t-il presque complice. « J'ai l'impression que ton père est comme ma mère. Un vrai bloc de granit, incapable du moindre sentiment, uniquement préoccupé par sa fonction et les apparences… »

« Dans le mille. Et ton père ? » je le questionne à mon tour.

« Mort. »

« Désolée… »

« C'était il y a longtemps, je ne me souviens plus vraiment de lui. » Je prends soudain conscience de la situation et mes nerfs lâchent : j'explose de rire. « Ravi de voir que la mort de mon père t'attriste autant, » bougonne-t-il rageur.

« Non ! Je… c'est… Est-ce que tu te rends compte que toi et moi avons une discussion normale en ce moment ? Aucune menace, pas de hurlements, pas d'insultes. Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ? »

Son visage se crispe et je crains d'avoir été trop loin, mais le jeune homme part dans un fou rire dans lequel je le suis allègrement, jusqu'à en avoir les côtes douloureuses. Puis, la voiture s'immobilise et je remarque alors qu'elle nous a conduits jusque chez moi. Le chauffeur ouvre la porte et j'adresse un chaleureux sourire de remerciements à Dômyoji-san et sort de la voiture.

« Donnelly ! » Je me retourne vers Tsukasa qui m'interpelle de la voiture. « Deux choses. Un : pour toi comme pour moi, il ne s'est strictement rien passé ce soir. » Ce n'est pas une demande, c'est un ordre, et il me le fait bien sentir. « Deux : si tu fais souffrir Akira ou Sojiro, je te tuerai. » Puis la vitre teintée remonte et la voiture redémarre. Tout en la regardant s'éloigner, je repasse les dernières paroles de Dômyoji dans ma tête : « …_si tu fais souffrir Akira ou Sojiro, je te tuerai. » _

_Et je suis certaine qu'il était sérieux… Je suis mal barrée !

* * *

_

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd"hui. Comme toujours, j'attends vos impressions sur ce chapitre avec une grande impatience. Et pour vous, très bientôt, les deux derniers chapitres de cette fiction.**

**Bisous à toutes (et à tous ?)**

**Edeinn**


	22. 21: Le temps des choix

**Et voilà! Qui l'eût cru? Pari tenu, je vais finir cette fiction, et dans les temps en plus ! Si c'est pas formidable ! En effet, voici l'avant dernier chapitre et comme le chapitre de fin est fini et en cours de retouchage , eh bien tâdam! Vous l'aurez la fin de cette fiction et pour fin août comme promis. En attendant l'ultime chapitre, je vous laisse lire celui-ci. En prime: la bande annonce de ce Chapitre se trouve su mon profil ! (vous connaissez la rengaine... ne passe pas les liens en direct!) Sinon allez sur Youtube et recherchez "un pari improbable - le temps des choix"**

**Bonne Lecture ...**

* * *

**Un pari improbable**

**Chapitre 21 : Le temps des choix**

Edeinn

« Miss Erin, pour l'amour du ciel, cessez de vous tortiller ! » me gronde Nana exaspérée par mes gesticulations qui l'empêchent de me coiffer.

« Pfff, Nana, c'est bientôt fini ? J'en ai assez… » je gémis à bout de nerfs. Voilà plus d'une heure que ma gouvernante s'entête à vouloir dompter ma tignasse dans une sorte de chignon hyper complexe. Une heure que je m'escrime à lui expliquer que c'est totalement inutile : avec ma nature capillaire, tout son beau travail sera ruiné en moins d'une demi-heure. Mais cette tête de mule refuse de prêter attention à mes supplications, et une demi-heure de plaintes douloureuse et deux bombes de laque plus tard, Nana pousse un soupir de contentement et me retourne vers le miroir pour que j'admire avec elle le travail accompli.

« Wahou, Nana, tu es une fée ! » je m'exclame en contemplant mon reflet dans la glace. Je dois bien avouer que contrairement à ce que je pensais, c'est vraiment très réussi. Un chignon lâche et haut orne le sommet de mon crâne et laisse échapper quelques boucles parfaitement définies qui encadrent et affinent mon visage. Le résultat est plutôt stupéfiant et je ne regrette pas d'avoir laissé ma tête entre les mains expertes de ma gouvernante. « Nana, pardonne-moi mille fois d'avoir douté de toi : c'est fantastique. J'aime beaucoup ! » je lui assure avec un grand sourire.

« Merci Miss. Je me devais de vous rendre époustouflante : aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! » souligne-t-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.

« Moui… » Mon estomac se tord et ma bouche s'assèche quand je me souviens de la raison de tout ce remue-ménage. _Cette fois j'y suis, je ne peux plus reculer : la fête de Dômyoji Tsubaki…_ Pour l'occasion, Kishi et Nana se sont offertes une visite-invasion de mon dressing, et des robes, des jupes, des escarpins - et que sais-je encore - sont éparpillés aux quatre coins de ma chambre, qui ressemble désormais plus à Bagdad qu'à ce havre de paix que j'aimais tant.

« A quelle heure doit passer vous chercher Nishikado-san ? » s'enquiert Nana complètement ignorante du drame qui se joue dans ma tête. _Putain fait chier ! _Je pensais être ravie d'être en passe de gagner ce fichu pari, mais depuis l'invitation de Sojiro, je n'en suis plus du tout sûre. _Girouette c'est mon signe astrologique !_ Complètement hermétique aux questions et à la présence de ma gouvernante, je me remémore ce moment tant attendu où Sojiro m'a demandé de l'accompagner à la soirée annuelle de Tsubaki.

¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤

« Alors c'est Dômyoji qui t'as sauvée ! » s'écrie Kishiro après que je lui ai racontée l'épisode de la boite de nuit.

« Chuuuut ! » je fustige mon amie en levant les yeux au ciel quand elle emploie le mot « sauvée ». _Faut pas pousser quand même ! A ce rythme là, on va finir par construire un monument à la gloire de Dômyoji ! Restons modestes._ « Moins fort, je n'ai pas vraiment envie que toute l'école soit au courant Kishi ! Et puis je te rappelle que Dômyoji m'a fait promettre de garder le silence sur cet épisode, alors un peu de discrétion je te prie, » je l'implore en jetant des coups d'œil prudents autour de nous. « Je n'aurais même pas dû t'en parler. »

« N'empêche, même dans mes rêves les plus délirants, je n'aurais jamais imaginé un truc pareil de la part de cet égoïste prétentieux de Dômyoji Tsu… »

« La ferme ! » je lui intime à voix basse en voyant déboucher dans notre couloir quatre silhouettes familières.

« Quoi ? Tu te mets à le défendre ? Je croyais que tu le détestais ! » se moque-t-elle.

« Boucle-là Kishi… » j'insiste dans mes dents, tandis que les quatre japonais sont déjà dans son dos.

« Qui est-ce que tu détestes, Yokoshi-chan ? » s'enquiert avec douceur la voix amusée de Rui dans le dos de Kishiro. Celle-ci lâche un hoquet de surprise et baisse la tête rouge comme une pivoine, soudain passionnée par ses souliers vernis. _Je t'avais prévenue, espèce d'idiote._

« Toi, Rui ! » je rétorque avec humour pour tenter d'éloigner les soupçons. Mais le regard acerbe que Dômyoji m'adresse signifie très clairement qu'il n'est pas dupe et l'avertissement menaçant dans ses yeux me fait moi aussi baisser la tête, un peu honteuse d'avoir trahi ma promesse._ Pff dès que ça commence à aller mieux, il y a toujours autre chose qui me tombe dessus. _

« Et voilà Yokoshi-chan, une fois de plus tu me brises le cœur, » rétorque t'il les yeux rieurs. _Une fois de plus ? Tiens tu attises ma curiosité Rui…_

Je lui adresse un large sourire et m'apprête à lui répondre, quand une main se pose avec douceur sur mon bras, faisant courir un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je n'ai même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qu'il s'agit de Sojiro : mon corps répond déjà instinctivement à son contact.

« Je peux te parler une minute, » me demande-t-il doucement avec ce sourire enjôleur qui me fait fondre. J'évite avec application de croiser le regard d'Akira, et suis mon gentleman japonais qui m'entraine à l'extérieur des bâtiments. Sur la pelouse, les premiers rayons de soleils printaniers ont fait sortir une grande partie des élèves qui s'égayent dans le parc profitant de la douceur de l'air. Sojiro s'arrête devant un vieux banc de bois juste sous les cerisiers qui commencent à fleurir et m'invite à m'assoir. _Très bucolique. Très romantique. Dans un autre contexte, je craindrais presque qu'il me demande en mariage : ce serait le moment et l'endroit idéal. _« Tu sembles nerveuse, détends toi » s'inquiète mon compagnon et, joignant le geste à la parole, il pose une main longue et fine sur mon genou tressautant. _Un peu trop haut pour que ce soit mon genou d'ailleurs. Attention l'ami, je ne contrôle plus mes hormones dès que tu es à moins de 10m de moi : si il ne retire pas sa main dans les dix secondes, je vais lui sauter dessus, ici, maintenant, devant tout Eitoku._ « Tu n'as aucune raison d'être nerveuse. » _Huit secondes. _« Je ne vais pas te demander de m'épouser. » _Six secondes. Bon sang, qu'il ne dise pas des choses pareilles, mon sang bout littéralement. Quatre secondes._ « C'est une demande d'un autre genre que je veux te faire. » _Ouiiiiiii ! Enfin attendons quand même la question, on ne sait jamais. Deux secondes. _Un coup de vent agite ses cheveux et balaie la mèche qui cachait ses yeux et je perds toutes mes bonnes résolutions._ Une seconde._ O_uf. _Le jeune homme se déplace jusqu'à être à cheval sur l'assise du banc pour me faire face et dans son mouvement, retire sa main tentatrice de ma cuisse._ C'était moins une ! _« Yokoshi-chan, me ferais-tu l'honneur d'être ma cavalière pour le Bal du Printemps que donne Tsubaki ce samedi ? » _Areuh ! Ces yeux, ce sourire, cette voix chaude … Bon sang je deviens complètement gaga !_

« Oui, » je murmure timidement faisant naitre un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres de mon futur cavalier. Tandis que ce simple mot franchit mes lèvres, un autre résonne funèbrement dans ma tête. _Akira. _Une boule monte dans ma gorge et mes mains deviennent moites. M'afficher en public avec Sojiro à cette soirée, c'est comme officialiser notre relation. Je me souviens des mots de Rui lors de la fête donnée chez moi il y a quelques semaines : _« Si tu l'ignores encore, jamais Sojiro n'arrive à une soirée avec une femme. Jamais. En général, il repart accompagné, mais… se présenter à une soirée avec une fille, ça équivaudrait à s'afficher en couple ! »_ Cette fois, il me faut faire ce choix draconien qui hante mes nuits depuis quelques temps : Sojiro ou Akira. _Et je viens de le faire…_ Accepter l'invitation de Sojiro, c'est crier à Akira que rien n'est possible entre nous._ Mais y'a-t-il déjà eu un « possible » entre Akira et moi. Je ne sais rien de ses sentiments envers moi. Je ne connais que les miens, et en cet instant précis, ils me déchirent le cœur._

« Yokoshi-chan ? » La voix suave de Sojiro me tire de ma rêverie, et je tâche de me reconcentrer sur le jeune homme. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, et saisis ses mains dans les miennes, puis avec une assurance dont j'ignorais être capable, je réaffirme :

« Oui. » Encore une fois, ce mot me coûte, mais je ne flanche pas : « Oui, Sojiro, je serais ravie de t'accompagner à cette fête. » Le sourire de mon compagnon se fait encore plus lumineux et sa main se porte à mon visage pour m'attirer à lui le temps d'un doux baiser.

« Quand vous aurez fini de vous bécoter tous les deux, faites-moi signe ! Sojiro on t'attend pour rentrer, » nous interrompt la voix –ô combien désagréable- de Dômyoji. « Mais surtout ne vous pressez pas pour moi, » ajoute-t-il narquois, son air impatient et agacé contredisant ouvertement ses propos.

Comme à regret, Sojiro se détache de moi et dans un dernier sourire il me dit : « je passerais te chercher à 20h30. » Puis il s'éloigne avec ses amis. Je le regarde partir, songeuse, jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'ils ne sont que trois. Tandis que je cherche des yeux le membre manquant du quatuor, un raclement de gorge se fait entendre dans mon dos :

« C'est moi que tu cherches ? » demande Akira d'un ton sans émotion, en prenant la place que Sojiro vient de libérer – la distance en plus cependant. Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre, il connait déjà la réponse bien sûr. « Alors tu as accepté ? » m'interroge-t-il l'air nonchalant, les yeux dans le vague. Devant mon regard dubitatif, il précise : « La fête de Tsubaki. Ça va bien faire une semaine qu'il me bassine avec ça, » ricane-t-il acerbe.

« Akira… » je tente mal à l'aise. Je sais bien que c'est le moment de mettre carte sur table, mais je n'en ai pas la moindre envie.

« C'est mon meilleur ami : il me confie tout, » justifie-t-il. « Et moi, quel piètre ami je fais : non seulement j'embrasse sa copine, mais en plus je lui cache l'un des moments les plus essentiel de ma vie. Pitoyable. » crache-t-il avec dédain. Le ton de sa voix me poignarde en plein cœur. Jamais encore, je ne l'avais vu aussi froid et dur, jamais encore il n'avait été aussi distant ?

« Akira, je pense qu'on devrait parler de… enfin tu vois… » je me lance courageusement avant d'être interrompue par la voix sèche de celui qui fut mon ami.

« Qu'y a-t-il de plus à dire ? C'était une erreur, non ? Un simple moment de faiblesse… » termine-t-il d'une voix éraillée. « De toute façon, tu as fait ton choix me semble-t-il, » reprend-t-il après un silence, d'une voix cassante.

« Parce que j'avais le choix ? » je m'étonne avec une pointe d'acidité.

« Ce n'était pas évident ? » renchérit-il de mauvaise grâce.

« Non Akira, ça ne l'était pas, » je rétorque avec humeur et tristesse. Le ton est en train de monter entre nous c'est bien la première fois. Cette situation me déplaît énormément, mais je ne fais rien pourtant pour la désamorcer.

« Pourtant… » reprend-il sur le même ton chargé de reproches.

« Je ne suis pas dans ta tête, Mimasaka Akira ! » Je l'interromps avec colère. « Je ne peux pas savoir ce que tu penses, et encore moins ce que tu ressens ! Alors tu ne peux pas débarquer comme ça et me faire culpabiliser, c'est injuste ! » Furieuse, je bondis du banc et pars à grande enjambées vers le petit bois qui borde le parc. Des pas précipités se font entendre derrière moi et je n'ai aucun doute sur l'identité de mon poursuivant, mais je ne ralentis pas pour autant. _Cours toujours Mimasaka Akira ! _Mais sa foulée est plus longue que la mienne et il fini par me rattraper. Sa main agrippe mon bras et me force à me retourner pour lui faire face.

« Erin-chan, attends une minute ! » ordonne-t-il. Mais je n'y suis pas disposée et je laisse exploser toute ma rancœur. Mon chagrin aussi.

« Quoi encore ? » je crie à bout de patience. « Oui j'ai fait un choix ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez toi et tes idiots de copains en m'imposant ce pari débile ! Et bien voilà, vous avez gagné ! Non en fait, c'est moi qui ai gagné ! » je rectifie avec aigreur.

« Erin-chan. Attends. Et si je te donnais le choix… » propose Akira avec douceur. _Il m'emmerde avec sa douceur et sa gentillesse !_

« Ah vraiment ! Vous, le F4, vous vous croyez vraiment au dessus de tout ! » je l'accuse avec toute l'agressivité dont je suis capable. « Tu crois vraiment qu'il t'appartient de donner le choix ? Tu n'es qu'un prétentieux arrogant et … » Akira plaque sa main avec force sur ma bouche et coupe court à mes protestations.

« Erin-chan, je t'en prie, cesse d'hurler, tu veux. Ecoute-moi, rien qu'une minute, » implore presque mon compagnon. « Ne penses pas que ce soit plus facile pour moi que pour toi. Tout ce temps passé avec toi dans un seul but : t'aider à séduire Sojiro. Et puis il est arrivé ce qui ne devait pas arriver, » dit-il d'une voix basse comme pour lui-même. « Un imprévu, qui comme son nom l'indique, je n'avais pas prévu : j'ai commencé à espérer que tu n'arriverais pas à tes fins, que Sojiro se désintéresse de toi… Mais de toute évidence, je suis doué dans ma partie : notre plan a fonctionné comme prévu et je me suis forcé à l'accepter, à te laisser vivre et profiter de ce « rêve ». Et il y a eu l'autre soir… » se justifie-t-il avec une étrange étincelle dans les yeux._ Une étincelle d'espoir ?_ « Un moment d'exception, l'espoir… » _C'était bien ça… Comment ais-je pu ne rien voir, être aussi bête ?_ « Mais je n'avais pas le droit de m'imposer, je devais te laisser faire ton propre chemin, choisir. Alors j'ai attendu un signe, un geste de ta part. Mais rien …J'ai bien cru que ça allait me foutre en l'air cette attente, cet espoir vain, Erin. » Puis le silence s'installe. Un silence lourd de non-dits et de regrets, de nos sentiments malmenés. « Merde ! Putain de malentendu ! » s'énerve-t-il en donnant dans un tronc mort un coup de pied si violent, que je crains qu'il se soit cassé un orteil. Et notre petit duo pathétique retombe dans le mutisme pendant qu'Akira retrouve son calme. « Alors oui, égoïstement et sans scrupule, je te donne le choix, » recommence Akira après avoir pris une grande inspiration. « Je me fous que j'en ai le droit ou pas, Erin-chan. J'ai toujours fais passer le bonheur des autres avant le mien, toujours. Alors aujourd'hui, je ne le laisserais pas passer à porter de ma main sans rien tenter. » Je le laisse terminer son laïus et tombe dans un profond désespoir. _Comment ose-t-il me dire ça, me faire ça ? Maintenant ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tout foute le camp dans ma putain de vie ?_ « Erin ? »

« Crétin ! Idiot ! Enfoiré ! » je hurle à son encontre, ivre de chagrin et de rage. « Comment oses-tu débarquer là avec tous tes jolis mots et tes certitudes et venir foutre le bordel dans ma vie ? Tu sais quoi Akira, tu avais raison : ce n'était qu'un stupide, un regrettable moment de faiblesse. Alors laisse-moi tranquille, tu entends ? » Je me déchaîne contre lui, injustement, je le sais bien. « Ne me parle plus jamais de ça. C'est terminé. Pour ma part, j'ai tiré un trait là-dessus fais-en autant. » Et avec une détermination inconnue pour moi, je lui tourne le dos et m'en vais sans me retourner, un nœud persistant dans l'estomac.

_Oh mon Dieu, qu'ais-je fais ? _Mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes, et la bile me monte aux lèvres, je suis à peine sortie d'Eitoku, que je me précipite dans les bosquets parfaitement taillés qui bordent la rue pour vider l'intégralité du contenu de mon estomac. Je me dégoûte, je me fais horreur. Tous ces mots que je lui ai dits - ou plutôt crachés au visage – n'avaient pour seul but que de le blesser lui faire mal comme j'avais mal à ce moment précis. _Ça me rend malade !_ Révoltée par mon attitude indigne, je prends le chemin de la maison à pied histoire de me changer les idées. Je m'efforce de chasser mes pensées moroses en observant la vie tokyoïte autour de moi. Mais la traversée du parc assombrit encore mon humeur à la vue des multiples couples d'amoureux qui se bécotent et s'enlacent tendrement. _C'est vraiment injuste ! _J'accélère le pas et rentre enfin à la maison, loin d'être apaisée. Mon énervement doit se lire sur mon visage, car personne, ni ma mère, ni même Nana ou Will – revenu spécialement de New York pour la fête de Tsubaki – ne m'adresse la parole, et c'est tant mieux. Aussi, sans même manger, je me couche d'une humeur massacrante pour me réveiller à 10h dans les mêmes dispositions. La matinée passe lentement et je me force à me sociabiliser un peu. Mes efforts payent, puisqu'à l'arrivée de Kishiro en début d'après midi, je parviens à sourire et à converser avec amabilité, même si ce n'est qu'une façade. _Au fond qu'importe. Ce que veulent les gens ce n'est pas de la profondeur, juste les apparences alors donnons leur ce qu'ils veulent !_

S'en suit alors la fameuse invasion de mon dressing par ma meilleure amie et ma gouvernante, dont le choix se porte sur un fourreau de soie bleu canard habillement rehaussé de strass et de perles. Le choix fait et n'ayant aucune envie de m'étendre sur les événements de la veille avec mon amie, celle-ci me quitte pour aller se préparer, non sans m'avoir confiée au préalable aux bons soins de Nana qui s'attelle alors à ma coiffure.

¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤

« Miss ? Miss Erin ? » m'interpelle pressante la voix de ma gouvernante. « Vous êtes encore avec nous ? » demande-t-elle dans un sourire indulgent.

« Oui, pardon Nana. »

« Cette lettre vient d'arriver pour vous, » m'informe-t-elle en me tendant une enveloppe crème au papier raffiné. Une fois Nana sortie, je décachète sans empressement l'enveloppe et mon cœur rate un battement quand je reconnais l'écriture sur le carton qu'elle contenait.

_Erin-__chan,_

_Je tiens à m'excuser pour hier, je n'avais nulle intention de te blesser plus que tu ne sembles déjà l'être. Je ne cherche pas à excuser mon comportement, mais je tiens tout de même à m'expliquer. Te voir accepter l'invitation de Sojiro hier m'a fait définitivement perdre tout espoir. La tête aussi. Alors, quand tu m'as assuré que tu n'avais « pas eu le choix », j'ai réagit en homme bafoué, en amoureux blessé. Pardon de te dire tout cela maintenant alors que tu dois sûrement te préparer avec empressement pour cette soirée. J'ai longtemps tourné tout cela dans ma tête pour trouver la solution qui conviendrait à tous et qui ne ferait souffrir personne. En vain. Pourtant, je devais te le dire. Te dire qu'il y avait une alternative. Que j'étais là et que je t'attendrais._

_Aussi, j'attendrais, ce soir sur ce pont où nous avons passé tant de moments heureux qui resteront à jamais inoubliables. Je t'attendrais. Jusque 21h ce soir, après, je prendrais l'avion avec mon père pour nos affaires._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Akira._

Une goutte tombe sur le carton et fait couler l'encre. Presque instinctivement, je lève les yeux au plafond pour chercher une fuite avant de réaliser que ce sont mes larmes qui sont en train de détruire les mots d'Akira. _Ses mots d'amour ?_ Quand cesserai-je enfin de souffrir à ce point ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Tout me semble irrévocablement perdu.

« Erin ? » La tête de Will passe dans l'embrasure de ma porte, et je me reprends en essayant de faire bonne figure. Mais c'est évidement peine perdue : mon frère me connait trop bien. « Erin que se passe-t-il ? » demande-t-il inquiet en se précipitant vers moi.

D'un geste autoritaire de la main je l'arrête : « Pas maintenant Will, » dis-je en avisant l'heure. 20h26 : il ne va pas tarder à arriver, je dois me rendre présentable.

Je vois mon frère se diriger vers le mot d'Akira que j'ai laissé sur mon lit. Il s'en saisit et je vois l'étonnement se peindre sur son visage. D'un geste un peu trop brutal, je lui retire le carton des mains et l'enferme dans le tiroir de ma coiffeuse. « J'ai dis pas maintenant Will. »

« Eky, sois sérieuse, c'est … »

« Will ! » je le gronde sérieusement agacée. « Dans moins de deux minutes, Sojiro passe me chercher pour aller à LA soirée de l'année. Je compte bien en profiter un maximum et m'amuser. Et si c'est l'occasion d'officialiser ma relation avec Sojiro, alors je le ferais. Et je ne vais certainement pas changer mes plans pour ce clown qui prend un malin plaisir à me torturer. Non Will ! » je le menace en le voyant prêt à répliquer. « Je ne veux pas entendre tes arguments. Vous vouliez de la stabilité, eh bien en voilà ! Je vais m'en tenir à ce que j'ai décidé et c'est tout. Sur ce, je te laisse aller chercher ta cavalière, j'entends Sojiro en bas. » Et je le laisse planté là pour rejoindre mon cavalier tout en me composant un masque de gaité._ Il faut ce qu'il faut ! _

Tandis que je descends les escaliers, j'admire mon beau japonais qui me regarde avec des yeux gourmands. Il est encore plus beau que d'habitude dans son costume anthracite sur mesure, ses chaussures italiennes impeccables et ce sourire magique qui lui colle au visage. Un sourire capable d'effacer mes doutes, du moins pour quelques instants. Arrivée dans le hall, Sojiro me vole un baiser, me susurre un compliment qui me fait frissonner et prend mon bras avec douceur pour m'entraîner vers la limousine. Avant de sortir je jette un dernier regard d'excuse à mon frère dont je sens le regard désapprobateur sur moi depuis que j'ai quitté ma chambre, et enfin, déterminée, je suis Sojiro dans la voiture qui nous entraîne, je le sens, vers la soirée qui va changer ma vie. Durant le trajet, pourtant, je n'ai pas la force d'entamer une conversation durant laquelle je devrais faire semblant, et comme Sojiro respecte mon silence, j'ai tout le loisir de contempler le paysage qui défile à travers la vitre, tout comme mon vide intérieur. _Je suis une abominable menteuse ! J'ai menti à Will sur ma détermination et mon choix : encore une fois je suis complètement paumée. La déclaration d'Akira m'a mise dans tous mes états et je n'arrive plus qu'à songer au mal que je lui fais. Que je nous fais._ Je n'en peux plus, je suis vidée et complètement absente de cette réalité. Et c'est donc éteinte que je traverse le tapis rouge sui mène à l'entrée de la maison Dômyoji au bras de cet homme merveilleux qu'est Sojiro. Si merveilleux que je n'ai aucun droit d'être à ce point malhonnête. Je me fige en réalisant que je suis en train de faire une belle connerie : si j'entre maintenant avec Sojiro dans cette maison, sans avoir auparavant éclaircit les choses avec Akira, je prends le risque de tout perdre de tout détruire. Je tourne un regard bouleversé vers Sojiro dont le sourire radieux se transforme en une moue inquiète et douloureuse. _Que sait-il au juste ? A-t-il une idée de se qui se trame entre Akira et moi ? _Mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à mes propres questions : je dois rattraper Akira avant qu'il ne parte et ne me quitte à jamais. Et tandis que la pluie commence à tomber, je murmure un vague « pardonne-moi » à mon cavalier et m'enfuis à toutes jambes vers le parc. Je regarde ma montre 21h02 : _Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard !_

Elle court.

Trempée et à bout de souffle,

Les larmes coulent et s'écrasent sur ses lèvres,

Y laissant un goût de sel.

La pluie fouette son visage.

Elle a senti sa robe se déchirer,

Son talon se casse.

Elle tombe et se relève.

Vite, elle se débarrasse de ses chaussures,

Et à pieds-nus, elle repart.

Mais qu'importe, elle court.

Il court.

Si vite qu'il semble voler.

Sous le regard étonné des passants,

Le bitume du trottoir défile sous ses pieds.

Les bordures éraflent ses chaussures italiennes,

Elles sont foutues.

Tant pis.

Pris dans son élan,

Il bouscule tous ceux qui se trouvent sur son passage

Mais qu'importe, il court.

Elle tremble.

De peur, de froid, d'espoir.

Tous les muscles de son corps protestent,

Contre le douloureux traitement de cette course enfiévrée.

Mais sa détermination ne faiblit pas,

Elle est comme hors de son propre corps.

Un sentiment de colère monte en elle :

Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas compris plutôt ?

Alors elle court comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il tremble.

Il sait qu'il aurait du la retenir.

Il doit la retrouver.

Il doit la voir et tout lui dire.

Qu'importe les conséquences.

Qu'importe sa réaction.

Il ne peut plus se taire,

Plus se cacher ni se mentir.

Tout est clair elle doit savoir.

Alors il court comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_ Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard !_

* * *

**Et voilà lectrices (et lecteurs?) adoré(e)s j'éspère que vous avez apprécié. Je ne suis pas pleinement satisfaite de la qualité de ce chapitre, mais j'arrive à la fin et je sature un peu.**

**A suivre : "Chapitre 22: Comme une évidence." **

**Sachez que le choix des lecteurs étant fait, je vous livrerez donc votre choix. Néanmoins, l'une de mes fins étant déjà fini depuis trèèèèèèèès longtemps et comme j'en suis assez fière, je la posterais donc en guise d'OS en même temps que le chapitre 22.**

**Enfin, n'oubliez pas que la fin approche et que c'est donc pour vous les dernières occasions de laisser vos avis et vos impressions, et vous savez tous comme l'auteur est avide de tout cela! Pensez à Moi! **


	23. 22 et épilogue: Comme une évidence

**Un pari Improbable**

Edeinn

**Et voilà, comme promis, le dernier chapitre de « Un Pari Improbable ».**

**Cette fin, c'est vous qui l'avez choisie (avec 100% des voix, il faut quand même le préciser !) et j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire pour vous (et pour moi aussi).**

**En espérant qu'elle vous plaira, je vous souhaite à tous et toutes, une Bonne Lecture …**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Comme une évidence…**

¤O¤O¤O¤O¤

Avec une certaine tendresse, je regarde la voiture quitter lentement l'allée et s'éloigner en direction du centre ville illuminé de milles feux. Je reste un long moment, les yeux dans le vague à profiter encore de cette douce béatitude propre aux moments heureux qui m'habite encore. Ces derniers instants avec lui ont effacé, pour un moment magique - comme suspendu dans le temps et l'espace, hors de la réalité - tous les doutes et toutes les peines qui étreignaient mon cœur. Après quelques minutes, la fraicheur de la nuit me fait frissonner et m'oblige à enfin pousser la porte de la maison… pour pénétrer en pleine Troisième Guerre Mondiale ! Complètement isolée du reste du monde dans une bulle de bien être et de bonheur, j'assiste distante au drame qui semble se jouer dans la demeure familiale. Papa et Will se disputent à je ne sais quel propos – je suis trop loin de tout pour les comprendre et m'en soucier – Nana, fébrile se précipite vers moi et me pose un tas de questions, mais je ne l'entends pas : je vois ses lèvres bouger mais ses mots n'atteignent pas la partie consciente de mon cerveau. J'aperçois Maman à une certaine distance de tout ce petit monde, qui me regarde avec insistance un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Papa lui aussi bondit vers moi et je ne saisis rien des mots hurlés et désordonnés qu'il m'adresse. Will le rejoint prestement et une fois de plus le ton semble monter entre eux. Puis, le visage de ma mère s'éclaire d'un sourire satisfait et d'une voix claire et forte, elle oblige tout le monde à quitter le hall et m'entraîne avec douceur par le bras jusqu'au salon. Une fois assise, Chisato Donnelly me regarde droit dans les yeux et parvient – comme seule une mère peut le faire - à pénétrer ma bulle sans un mot, tout se dit entre nous et, patiente, elle attend que je prenne la parole et que je m'explique.

« Tu avais raison, Mum, » j'énonce simplement, en redescendant tout doucement de mon nuage de félicité.

« Je sais bien, chérie. J'ai toujours raison, » répond-t-elle avec un demi sourire. « Et ? »

« J'ai écouté mon cœur… » Je sais bien que j'ai un sourire débile et béat sur le visage et les yeux qui scintillent. Encore dans mon monde d'euphorie, je raconte tout à ma mère en me repassant le film dans la tête.

¤O¤O¤O¤O¤

J'ai couru à en perdre haleine, échevelée et trempée, ma robe déchirée et les pieds nus, j'arrive enfin sur le pont, notre pont… désert. Je jette un furtif coup d'œil à ma montre : 21h22. _Non… C'est foutu, c'est trop tard. Il m'a quittée… pour toujours. _A bout de nerfs, je me laisse glisser contre la vielle rambarde jusqu'à être assise à même les planches de bois pourries du pont, la tête entre les genoux, je ne pleure pas. J'écoute simplement les battements de mon cœur ralentir après cette course folle. Pendant un instant, je me demande s'il va ralentir jusqu'à cesser de battre. Cesser de battre pour celui que j'aime. Pour _ceux_ que j'aime. Cesser de me faire souffrir. Mais non, il continue de tambouriner dans ma cage thoracique et chacune de ses pulsations est comme la lame d'un poignard qui me transperce. _Comment avons-nous pu en arriver là ? Qu'ais-je bien pu faire de si horrible pour avoir un aussi mauvais karma ? Est-ce la punition de mes actes passés ou juste de la malchance ? Peut-être ne suis-je simplement pas faite pour le bonheur…_

Des bruits de pas légers et discrets se font entendre sur ma gauche, et je lève un visage bouleversé vers l'intrus. A sa seule vue mon cœur se serre, et je parviens à trouver au fond de moi suffisamment de force pour me lever et lui faire face. Je plonge dans ses yeux brillants un regard emprunt d'excuses et de regrets. D'amour aussi. Je ne veux pas dire un seul mot aucune de toutes ces choses inavouées qui pèsent sur mon cœur ne sort de ma bouche. J'ai trop peur qu'un seul son brise l'enchantement de ce moment. Je regarde son corps se mouvoir vers moi sa main s'approcher de mon visage ses doigts effleurer ma peau. Mais je ne dis pas un mot. Lui non plus. Nous nous connaissons si bien que c'est inutile.

Puis d'autres bruits de pas, précipités ceux là, interrompent cet instant précieux. C'est le bruit d'une course. Une course contre le temps. Contre le destin et l'ordre des choses._ Une course perdue d'avance, je le comprends maintenant. _Mais je me dois d'être forte, d'être honnête à présent. _Oui, je lui dois bien ça._ Alors, à contrecœur, je quitte la chaleur et la présence rassurante de ce corps qui me fait face, pour me retourner vers le nouvel arrivant. Sa silhouette gracieuse et longiligne est raide comme un piquet, et son visage est crispé._ De colère et de déception sans doute. De chagrin aussi, peut être. _Alors, je fouille au plus profond de moi-même pour trouver les derniers vestiges de mon courage et lentement, comme par peur de l'effrayer et de le faire fuir – comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal craintif, que pourtant il n'est pas – je m'avance vers lui presque jusqu'à le toucher. Je ne crains plus que mes hormones s'emballent maintenant. Non, par respect pour mes sentiments, celles-ci se sont mises en retrait, elles ont cessé de n'en faire qu'à leur tête, et c'est bien mieux ainsi. _C'est tellement plus simple comme ça._ Doucement, je tends une main pour caresser sa joue et essuyer au passage cette unique larme qui semble si déplacée, presque grossière sur son beau visage de prince. Une larme qui pourtant me meurtri profondément. Mais je ne dois pas flancher, pas maintenant. Au contact de nos deux peaux, ses yeux se ferment comme s'il souffrait physiquement. _Il est temps Erin, ne fait pas durer ce moment pénible. Rends-lui sa liberté._

« Je suis désolée… Je n'avais pas prévu ça, » je m'excuse d'une voix éraillée par le chagrin, « ça m'est tombé dessus comme ça, sans que je puisse… »

« Ça suffit, » souffle la voix amère de Sojiro, qui me repousse doucement. « Ça suffit Yoko, n'ajoute rien. » Puis sans un mot, juste un regard brisé pour le couple que formons, son ami et moi, il fait quelques pas à reculons et tandis que son visage se décompose, il se retourne et s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

Une larme douloureuse roule sur ma joue et je n'ai plus de force quand une main se pose fermement sur ma hanche pour m'attirer contre ce corps que je sais désormais mien. Et malgré la mélancolie qui me serrait le cœur quelques secondes plutôt, je sens ce dernier se gonfler de joie quand je fais face à cet homme si important à mes yeux et que j'ai pourtant failli perdre._ Est-ce que cela fait de moi une mauvaise personne que de ressentir ce bonheur presque magique d'être dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime, alors que je viens de causer –j'en suis malheureusement certaine – une grande peine à un autre ? Je l'ignore, mais tout mon corps, tous mes sens et ma raison, ne peuvent s'empêcher de se réjouir de la certitude que dès à présent nous serons heureux ensemble, qu'importent les obstacles._ _Oui j'en suis sûre, ses yeux dans les miens maintenant, son corps contre le mien, c'est comme une promesse muette de se vouer un amour sans bornes et d'affronter ensemble toutes les épreuves que la vie mettra sur notre chemin. Un chemin à deux. _Alors, comme pour seller cet accord silencieux, nos lèvres se joignent dans le baiser le plus parfait de ma vie. Deux bouches faites pour s'aimer, des lèvres faites pour se mouvoir ensemble, deux langues créées pour s'apprivoiser dans un ballet féerique et sans fausse note. Nos cœurs et nos corps réagissent à l'unisson, comme une évidence. Comme si depuis le commencement, ils étaient faits pour se trouver et s'unir. Je crois qu'en cet instant précis, mes larmes se sont mises à couler, mais pour la première fois, ce n'était pas ces larmes de tristesse qui ont si souvent mouillé mes joues, mais bien des larmes de joie, comme des soupapes qui évacuent le trop plein de bonheur et d'amour pour m'empêcher d'en exploser.

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi enlacés, à apprivoiser cette nouvelle facette de nos vies : l'amour, le vrai, celui qui bouleverse tout sur son passage, celui qui fait de nous un couple, solide et solidaire. En tout cas, suffisamment longtemps pour que le feu qui brûle en moi ne parvienne plus à réchauffer mon corps et que je me mette à trembler, arrachant un sourire tendre et merveilleux à mon compagnon. Mais malgré ma robe trempée et mes pieds nus, je refuse catégoriquement de rentrer, je veux encore me nourrir de lui, de sa présence incandescente. De son amour. _Comme il est bon ce moment où l'on découvre que malgré toutes nos réticences et nos incertitudes, l'on est aimée. Vraiment aimée. D'un amour sans condition, juste pour ce que l'on est : sa moitié. Alors, le bonheur vous envahit, il vous prend aux tripes et manque de vous faire chavirer, un bonheur presque douloureux, mais tellement bon._

Nous continuons à marcher main dans la main, serrés l'un contre l'autre sans que l'on ait besoin de rien dire. Puis quand la veste qu'il a déposée sur mes épaules ne suffit plus à m'empêcher de grelotter, _mon Amour_ m'oblige à rentrer malgré toutes mes vaines protestations. Je continue de pester tout le long du chemin qui me ramène chez moi, mais arrivés devant l'allée qui mène à la maison, mon compagnon coupe court à mes jérémiades :

« J'ai une réputation, jeune fille, » rétorque-t-il avec un sourire craquant. « Je suis un gentleman et je tiens à le rester. Quel genre d'homme je serais si je te retenais dehors toute la nuit ? » termine-t-il moqueur.

« Oh parce que ça t'as déjà arrêté auparavant, peut-être ? » je réplique narquoise.

« Erin, » reprend-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux, en prenant mon visage dans ses mains, « tu n'es pas comme les autres. Tu n'es pas n'importe quelle fille, » insiste-t-il le regard fiévreux. « Tu es celle avec qui je veux passer le restant de mes jours, Erin-chan. La dernière fille que je toucherais. » A ces mots mes yeux se voilent et j'ai l'impression que mes pieds ne touchent plus terre. « Alors ne compte pas sur moi pour te traiter comme n'importe laquelle de mes conquêtes. Je t'aime trop pour ça, Erin. »

« Akira… » je murmure subjuguée par l'homme merveilleux qui se tient devant moi et vient de me faire la plus belle déclaration du monde.

« Je t'aime. » A ces mots qu'il souffle dans mon cou comme un vent magique et irréel, mon cœur explose dans l'écrin de ma poitrine. L'émotion est si intense que j'en oublie de respirer l'espace d'un instant.

« Je t'aime, » je parviens à peine à articuler.

« Rentre, » insiste-t-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front. « Tu vas prendre froid. Et puis, ta famille doit s'inquiéter. » _C'est bien là le dernier de mes soucis._ Néanmoins, frigorifiée, j'obtempère, non sans avoir lancé mes bras autour de son cou pour lui soutirer un dernier baiser passionné dont j'ai du mal à me décrocher. Ses lèvres tout contre les miennes s'étirent en un large sourire et ses mains obligent les miennes à le lâcher, me privant de la chaleur et de la présence rassurante de son corps contre le mien. « Je dois parler à Sojiro, » ajoute-t-il pour me convaincre de le libérer comme je résiste. _Eh ben là c'est raté mon gars, si tu crois que je vais te laisser te jeter dans la gueule du loup ! _« Erin, je lui dois bien ça. C'est mon meilleur ami. »

A regret, je le laisse partir, je sais bien qu'il a raison. Après un ultime baiser volé, je le regarde s'éloigner pour rejoindre la voiture qui l'attend un peu plus bas.

¤O¤O¤O¤O¤

Me ramenant avec douceur à la réalité, Maman me serre la main et m'adresse un sourire tendre :

« Je sais que c'est toujours dur de prendre une décision, » me soutient-elle, « mais tu as fait le bon choix, Erin. Tu t'es remise en question et tu as été honnête avec ces deux garçons. C'est important, » achève-t-elle avec indulgence.

Pour nous débarrasser des deux hommes de la famille qui tournent autour de nous comme des lions en cage, Mum m'entraîne avec un sourire complice jusqu'à ma chambre.

Comme, une heure à peine après notre séparation, je suis un peu anxieuse de ne pas avoir de nouvelles d'Akira, Maman reste avec moi et nous bavardons une bonne partie de la nuit. Comme dans mes rêves les plus heureux, nous sommes plus proches que jamais. Et si Mum, pour m'aider à passer le temps sans la moindre nouvelle de mon amant – temps qui me semble atrocement long - me parle tout d'abord de ses amours de jeunesse, au fil des heures, nous venons enfin à parler des choses plus profondément enfouies, de nous…

Les vannes de la rancœur et des regrets s'ouvrent et comme je lui reproche son attitude distante, Maman s'explique : à l'époque où nous étions à New York, durant ma période rebelle – _quel doux euphémisme _- elle a eu peur, très peur pour moi. Elle était persuadée avoir commit une erreur, persuadée que je lui en voulais de ne pas avoir été là quand il le fallait, d'avoir raté des choses. _Un problème de communication… c'est tout ? Tout ce temps à rester si loin l'une de l'autre, juste à cause de non-dits…_

Maintenant qu'elle à commencé, elle ne s'arrête plus et me raconte Erin à travers ses yeux : une petite fille perdue dans un monde qui la dépassait. Qui cherchait par tous les moyens à attirer l'attention de parents qui ne voyaient que Will.

« Et puis tu t'es rendue compte que ça marchait, pas auprès de tes parents bien sûr, mais auprès des autres, de tes amis, de tes camarades de classe et même de tes professeurs : ils t'enviaient et t'adulaient, t'aimaient et te haïssaient parfois - souvent même - mais tu t'en fichais, tu attirais leur attention et c'est tout ce qui t'importait. C'était vers toi qu'étaient tournés tous les regards. Et au plus tu devenais cette fille superficielle et mesquine, au plus ton père et moi nous éloignions de toi : la situation nous échappait et nous effrayait, et on se raccrochait encore plus à Will… » déplore ma mère, les larmes aux yeux, le cœur gonflé par tant de regrets et d'amertume, tant d'années de souffrance.

« Et j'essayais toujours plus d'attirer votre attention, » je conclue en comprenant enfin ce qu'avait été Erin : juste une gosse en mal d'attention…

« Nous avons eu tort Erin, » reprend Mum en prenant mes mains dans les siennes, tentant de me transmettre tout cet amour maternel qui m'avait tant manqué, « Et si tu savais comme je m'en suis voulu. C'est la seule raison qui m'ait tenue éloignée de toi : l'amour que j'avais pour toi. Je savais que je m'étais trompée, et tu faisais tellement d'efforts pour changer que je ne voulais pas t'imposer de nouveaux mes échecs… » se justifie-t-elle avec empressement « Et puis tu t'es tellement efforcée de rejeter toutes nos marques d'amour : je n'avais pas le droit de m'imposer, » achève-t-elle le regard sombre et vide.

_Foutue communication à la con ! Tout ça parce qu'il n'y avait pas de réseau… Mais voilà, on est enfin sorties du tunnel… Mais avec Papa…_ Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, ma mère tente de m'expliquer l'attitude de mon père :

« Quant à ton père Erin, pour la première fois de sa vie est impuissant ! Il peut nous faire déménager, changer de nom, de boulot, évincer tes amis… mais toi ! » s'emballe ma mère avec l'urgence du désespoir. « Contre ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête et dans ton être Erin, il ne peut rien! C'est la seule chose qui ait jamais effrayé ton père, chérie : être impuissant, ne rien pouvoir faire pour vous… » murmure-t-elle avec une tendresse infinie pour l'homme qu'elle a épousé 26 ans plus tôt. « Et il a été forcé de te regarder d'autodétruire sans aucune possibilité d'agir sur toi. Souviens-toi : chaque fois que vous essayez de parler à NY, ça finissait en hurlements et tu faisais toujours une plus grosse bêtise que la précédente, » me rappelle-t-elle avec un ricanement amer. « Alors quand à Tokyo tu as semblé abandonner tout ça, ton père a préféré s'éloigner de ton chemin pour ne pas réveiller de vieux démons… Mais sache qu'il a toujours veillé dans l'ombre, toujours… »

« Bordel de famille à la con ! » j'explose complètement dégoutée d'être passée à côté de ma famille juste parce que tout le monde se gourait. Juste parce que nous étions tous aveugles.

« Erin ! » s'écrie ma mère, offusquée par ma vulgarité et mon éclat de voix.

« Mum, regarde-nous, on est pitoyables ! » je rétorque sur le même ton furieux. Furieuse contre moi et ma stupidité. « Je vous ai fait vivre l'enfer parce que la seule communication dont on est capable dans cette maison, c'est « _passe-moi l'sel !_ » Merde Maman, c'est pas juste ! » je geins déprimée de découvrir nos lamentables erreurs. « J'ai foutu en l'air des années entières de nos vies parce qu'aucun de nous n'a su dire les choses… C'est trop con Mum ! »

« Allons Erin, calme toi, il est encore temps de changer tout ça non ? » réponds Mum, d'une voix apaisante et compréhensive. « Laisse-nous une chance de… »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? » tonne la voix de mon père qui déboule inquiet dans ma chambre. _Il a dû entendre mes cris et cela lui aura rappelé de mauvais souvenirs._

Les paroles de ma mère à son sujet me revenant en mémoire, je me jette dans ses bras et éclate en sanglots. Je passe un long moment dans les bras accueillants et rassurant de mon père qui me berce en me caressant les cheveux tout en murmurant des paroles de réconfort, et sa voix grave et chaude m'apaise. Je crois bien que, comme quand j'étais petite, j'ai fini par m'endormir dans ses bras, car je me réveille avec le chant des oiseaux, bordée dans mon lit, _Miko*_ près de ma tête Je souris attendrie et profite du calme qui règne dans la maison pour essayer de ranger dans ma tête toutes les émotions qui ont été chamboulées hier soir. Totalement absorbée par mes réflexions, je sursaute quand la sonnerie de mon portable retentit.

« Mhhh… » je marmonne peu amène.

« Debout Marmotte, il est déjà 10h ! » chantonne une voix qui fait immédiatement gonfler mon cœur de joie. _Pfff, une vraie ado !… Mais qu'est-ce que j'aime ça !_

« Oui mais c'est dimanche… » je ronchonne tout de même pour la forme, bien que maintenant parfaitement réveillée par le plus parfait des garçons. _Si l'on fait exception de sa fâcheuse manie de foutre en l'air mes grasses matinées, bien entendu._

« Allez, dépêche toi de t'habiller, on arrive, » réplique-t-il amusé par mes bougonnements.

« On ? » je l'interroge un peu surprise. Mais il a déjà raccroché. _Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il parle par énigme ?_

« Il m'avait bien semblé vous entendre Miss ! » gazouille agréablement Nana qui entre dans ma chambre pour ouvrir mes rideaux. « Bien dormi ? » demande-t-elle de son ton maternel.

« Comme un bébé ! »

Ma gouvernante sourit avant de me dire : « Vos parents vous attendent pour le petit déjeuner. Bon, souhaitez-moi bonne chance : je vais réveiller votre frère ! » s'exclame-t-elle joyeusement en croisant les doigts.

Je me douche en vitesse, et enfile les premières fringues qui me tombent sous la main pour profiter de ce petit déjeuner en famille, tout en essayant de me rappeler la dernière fois que c'est arrivé…_C'est si loin que je ne vois pas…_

Quand j'arrive dans la salle à manger, ils sont déjà tous attablés devant un café : Will les yeux gonflés de fatigue mais le sourire aux lèvres, encore en pyjama Maman comme toujours élégante dès le matin, l'air radieux et puis Papa, qui m'adresse un sourire tendre quand j'entre dans la pièce et m'invite à m'assoir à côté de lui, ma tasse de café déjà prête, il me fait un bisou sur le front accompagné d'un :

« Bonjour ma chérie. » Je suis surprise de ne pas le voir tiré à quatre épingles comme à son habitude, au contraire, aujourd'hui c'est décontracté : un simple polo blanc et un pantalon de lin bleu marine._ Il est beau ! Je crois que je n'ai toujours pas réglé mon complexe d'Electre**._ « Que diriez-vous de passer la journée en famille aujourd'hui ? » propose-t-il enjoué.

_Oh putain c'est quoi ce délire ? Vous, qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon grognon de père ? _Will et moi le regardons ahuris, puis je me tortille sur ma chaise, gênée…_ Merde Akira et Rui arrivent…_ Mon père m'adresse un regard perplexe et je n'ose pas lui dire que ses plans vont être contrariés. Je m'apprête à m'éclipser pour annuler la visite de …_ mon petit ami… La vache, ça fait bizarre…_ Mais Maman tellement sensible prend les devants :

« Tu sais Erin, si tu as d'autres plans ce n'est pas si grave, » m'assure-t-elle en jetant tout de même un regard prudent vers mon père. « Je crois qu'à partir de maintenant, des dimanches en famille il y en aura plein d'autres, » dit-elle en prenant ma main et celle de Will dans les siennes.

Je m'attends à ce que mon père se renfrogne, mais pas du tout !

« Ah je vois… Tant pis pour toi alors, pour te faire pardonner, tu seras obligée de nous accompagner Will et moi pour voir le match France / Irlande la semaine prochaine ! » dit-il taquin.

« T'es sérieux ? » je demande toute excitée d'aller voir la finale du Tournoi des VI Nations au stade français.

« Oui, pas le choix jeune fille ! » Je lui saute au cou et l'embrasse, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé mon père, _retrouvé ma famille !_ Je suis au comble du bonheur ! _Petit à petit, ma famille se reconstruit, je suis éperdument amoureuse… que demander de plus_._ Seule ombre au tableau : Sojiro. Si c'est Akira que j'aime, pour autant, j'ai une grande affection pour le jeune Maitre de Cérémonie, et je tremble de sa réaction. Et j'ai tellement peur de l'avoir blessé…_

« Miss ? Il y a quelqu'un pour vous, » m'informe Nana avec une expression faciale que je ne parviens pas à déchiffrer. Mais je suis trop sur mon nuage pour m'en inquiéter et je saute de ma chaise avec un sourire béat.

« Sans vouloir paraitre vieux jeu, chérie, » intervient mon père avant que je ne me sauve, « dis-lui de venir se présenter dans les formes ! J'aimerais bien savoir qui fréquente ma petite fille. Et puis j'ai deux trois choses à lui dire. »

« Oh non Jack, tu n'en feras rien ! Va ma chérie, profites-en ! Et toi, Jack Donnelly, laisse la tranquille ! » menace ma mère tandis que Will peine à masquer le fou rire qui monte.

« T'inquiète papa, elle est entre de bonnes mains, tu peux me croire, » affirme mon frère avec un clin d'œil complice que je lui retourne.

Je suis ma gouvernante hors de la salle à manger, et une fois hors de portée de voix de ma famille, elle s'arrête et se tourne vers moi un peu gênée :

« Miss, ce n'est pas Mimasaka-sama qui est là… » _Huh ? Rui est arrivé avant lui ?_ Puis devant l'air inquiet de Nana, je commence à douter.

« Yokoshi-chan ? » _Lui ?_

Je me retourne pour me retrouver face à un Sojiro méconnaissable. Le teint pâle, les traits tirés, ses vêtements froissés – lui habituellement si soigné – ses cheveux en bataille, mais surtout, son visage tuméfié._ Oh mon Dieu !_ Une vague de culpabilité mêlée à une étrange tendresse m'envahit, et je viens toucher son visage, terriblement inquiète. Sojiro grimace quand mes doigts froids frôlent l'hématome autour de son œil et je retire immédiatement ma main, en entrainant le jeune homme dans le petit salon loin du reste de ma famille. Une fois installés, je continue à le dévisager choquée par son état.

« Wahou, on dirait que t'as vu un fantôme ! » se moque-t_il avec un sourire qui lui arrache un rictus de douleur.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Sojiro ? » je m'exclame en masquant tant bien que mal l'inquiétude sourde qui monte en moi._ J'ai bien une petite idée et ça ne me plait pas du tout !_

« Bah, les explications entre mecs, c'est toujours plus physique qu'entre filles. Une simple discussion, » déclare-t-il d'un ton égal.

_Une simple discussion ? Nan mais il blague là ?_ Puis je panique un peu quand je réalise que cette « discussion » c'est avec Akira qu'il devait l'avoir !_ Dans quel état est-il lui ?_

Sojiro semble lire l'inquiétude sur mon visage car avec un sourire amer, il m'assure : « T'inquiète, il va bien. Faudrait pas oublier que ton…_copain_ » _Wahou, bel effort, même si on voit que ça a eu du mal à sortir ! _« c'est un Yakuza, va falloir t'y faire ma belle ! » C'est un aspect de la personnalité d'Akira que je n'ai pas encore tout à fait assimilé : il est si peu… yakuza ! « C'est lui que tu t'attendais à voir, je sais. C'était son idée de ne pas te dire que je venais, il ne voulait pas que tu te …_ prépares_ » se défend-il. « Il est dans la voiture. »

« Ok. Alors, j'imagine qu'en fait vos explications ne se sont pas si mal passées, » je suppose un peu rassurée. « Et donc c'est mon tour. Vas-y, je suis prête, balance ! »

« Mais je ne vais pas te frapper ! » s'offusque-t-il.

« J'espère bien ! » je m'exclame un peu amusée par sa réaction. « Mais je veux dire… Tout est ma faute, alors je suis prête à encaisser les reproches ! »

« Idiote ! »

« Huh ? »

« Tu crois que tu peux dire que tout est de ta faute et régler les choses ainsi ? » demande-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie. « On est _tous_ fautifs : toi, moi Akira. Et les autres, tous ceux qui ont marché dans ce pari débile. » Je me trémousse mal à l'aise à l'évocation de ce qui est à l'origine de cette situation catastrophique._ Le pauvre, il doit se sentir manipulé, bafoué, trahi. J'imagine qu'à l'heure qu'il est, il nous déteste. _

« A ce propos, je suis vraiment… » je commence repentante.

« Laisse tomber, » m'interrompt Sojiro en balayant mes excuses d'un geste de la main. « Pour cette histoire, je vais aller m'expliquer avec Tsukasa : c'est lui qui est à l'origine de tout ça. »_ Hum hum, d'où vient donc cette espèce de satisfaction que je ressens à l'idée que Dômyoji reçoive enfin la correction qu'il mérite pour son arrogance et sa bêtise ? Etrange non ?_

« Encore une _discussion entre mecs…_ » je souligne taquine. « Tu devrais peut-être trouver l'adresse d'un bon chirurgien esthétique, parce que si tu comptes _t'expliquer_ avec tout le monde, je crains que ça ne finisse par faire des dégâts… » Mais ma tentative d'humour ne fait pas mouche : Sojiro reprend avec sérieux.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

« Huh ? » _Merde, j'ai failli m'étouffer avec ma propre salive ! Non, ça ne va tout de même pas recommencer ?_

« J'ai besoin de savoir, » se justifie le jeune homme d'un ton sans émotion.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux entendre ? » Cette fois, c'est lui qui manque de s'étrangler dans un hoquet de surprise. Il me regarde un moment ahuri avant de se ressaisir :

« C'est pas comme ça que ça marche. »

« Bien sûr que si, Sojiro, la vérité fait toujours mal, » je rétorque avec assurance. « Si tu es venu ici c'est pour obtenir la réponse que tu veux entendre. Alors qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Juste la vérité… » murmure Sojiro comme pour lui-même.

« Parce que tu crois que la simple vérité arrangera tout ? Que ça nous soulagera ? » je le questionne sans pour autant attendre de réponse. « Ne rêve pas Sojiro. Encore une fois Erin Donnelly a fait du mal autour d'elle –mais pour la toute dernière fois, ça je le jure. Alors, c'est comme ça, va falloir vivre avec : je suis désolée. » Les mots me coutent car je sais combien ils sont vrais et destructeurs pour mon égo. Néanmoins, je sais bien que si je veux pouvoir repartir à zéro, il me faut tout régler auparavant.

« Qu'est ce que tu crains tant d'avouer en disant simplement la vérité ? » me demande le japonais intrigué par tant de tours et de détours pour ne pas répondre directement à sa question. _Bien allons-y !_

« Tu veux vraiment l'entendre ? Bien ! Ça fait deux ans que j'attendais ça, Sojiro : qu'enfin tu me prêtes attention. J'ai tellement rêvé de toi, que j'avais l'impression de te connaitre par cœur. Et puis, tu t'es intéressé à moi et c'était merveilleux ! » Maintenant que je suis lancée, comme Mum hier, je ne m'arrête plus et déballe tout ce qui pèse sur mon cœur, toutes ces choses que je lui ai cachées depuis le début. « Et tout aurait été pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, si Akira n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez ! Il a tout fait pour nous réunir : il m'a portée, rassurée, engueulée, consolée, et puis merde ! Si proche du but, voilà que je peux plus me passer de lui ! Que sa seule présence me rend heureuse, qu'un seul de ses sourires illumine ma journée ! Alors oui, c'est ça que tu veux entendre : si il n'y avait pas eu Akira, c'est dans _tes_ bras que je me serais jeté hier soir ! … » Je m'arrête quelques secondes et une fois de plus Sojiro respecte mon silence et me laisse le temps nécessaire pour me calmer et reprendre : « Mais s'il n'y avait pas eu Akira, tu ne m'aurais même pas regardée, Sojiro. » Il ricane, d'un drôle d'air, il n'a ni l'air déçu, ni en colère… « Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? » je lui demande piquée au vif.

« Rien… et tout ! » s'exclame-t-il avec un sourire mi figue mi raisin. « Tu l'aimes. C'est… je ne m'attendais pas à ça, » dit-il comme s'il ne s'en était jamais douté. « Tu l'aimes vraiment. Et moi, je n'ai jamais été qu'un simple hobby, une lubie d'adolescente, rien de plus. »

« Non ! » je me récrie, abasourdie par ses paroles. _Comment peut-il croire avoir eu si peu d'importance à mes yeux ! C'est entièrement faux !_

« Attends laisse-moi finir, » dit-il en levant une main pour que je m'arrête. « Tu t'es entichée de moi, tu t'es forgée une opinion, fausse surement. Ajoute à ça cette histoire de pari, qui a nourri l'idée d'un possible nous et tu obtiens cette situation confuse. Tout comme le furent tes sentiments Yokoshi-chan. J'y'ai cru moi aussi. Qualifier ce que j'éprouve pour toi est compliqué. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'aurais voulu que tu _me_ choisisses, et ça m'a fait mal d'être rejeté, ça fait vraiment très mal : parce que je croyais t'aimer. J'aimais la Yoko en face de moi. »

« Je suis désolée, » je m'excuse à nouveau la tête basse.

« Ne le sois pas : tout était faussé depuis le départ, » me rassure-t-il sans grand succès. « Nous n'avions pas les bonnes cartes en mains. Toi avec tes fausses idées sur moi, et moi avec cette histoire de pari. Et d'un côté, je n'ai pas à être jaloux d'Akira : nous n'aimons pas la même fille. » Je lève les yeux vers lui, interloquée, et à mon regard perplexe il répond : « Ce n'ai pas la vraie Yoko que j'ai eu face à moi, mais une fille forgée de toutes pièces pour moi. C'est Akira qui a conquit celle que tu es au fond et c'est le vrai toi qui a séduit Akira, pas celle que tu essayais de devenir. Et tu l'aimes… je ne peux pas lutter contre ça, » déclare-t-il avec conviction, mais sans la moindre trace de rancœur ou de colère dans ces propos. « Je te rassure, je n'avais pas l'intention de … lutter avec Akira. C'est mon ami, mon frère, et sans vouloir t'offenser, il vaut mille fois plus que toutes les filles de la terre. Même plus que toi Yoko, » précise-t-il sincère. « Alors, je vais te passer les détails de notre discussion : Akira te racontera je pense, mais je voulais t'expliquer pourquoi je suis là Yoko. Je voulais m'assurer que tu étais sûre de toi, sûre que c'était Akira celui qu'il te fallait. »

« J'en suis certaine, c'est comme une évidence, » je réponds dans un souffle.

« Alors je renonce définitivement, » déclare-t-il bon prince. « Tout ce que j'ai pu un jour ressentir pour toi, ne vaut pas de perdre Akira. Avoir le cœur brisé je m'en remettrais, y'à de bon remèdes. Mais perdre l'amitié d'Akira ça serait pire que tout : il a toujours été la voix de ma raison. Sans lui, je perds la raison. »

Emue par sa déclaration d'amitié infinie pour l'homme que j'aime, je serre Sojiro dans mes bras avec tout l'amour que j'aurais pour un frère et réalise que toute l'attirance que j'avais pour lui, s'est envolé. J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour lui, je le sens au plus profond de moi, et bien sûr il est physiquement attirant, mais c'est un ami, un presque-frère aujourd'hui que je tiens dans mes bras, et rien d'autre.

« Merci Sojiro. Et pardon si je t'ai fait souffrir, je… »

« Tu ne le voulais pas je sais, » m'interrompt-il de nouveau, sûrement lassé par mes innombrables excuses. « Sois sans crainte. Juste une chose Yoko… »

« Huh ? »

« A toujours s'occuper des autres, il en oublie de penser à lui. Il est bien plus fragile qu'il ne le montre en vérité. Prend soin de lui et ne le laisse pas souffrir d'accord…. » me demande-t-il comme un service que je ne peut évidemment pas lui refuser. _Après tout aujourd'hui c'est par Akira que nous sommes liés. Chacun à notre manière, nous ne voulons que son bonheur._

« Promis ! Mais, toutes ces recommandations… on dirait que tu t'en vas. »

« Je vais faire une tournée pour la cérémonie du thé dans tout le Japon, » confirme le jeune Maître de Cérémonie.

« Pour longtemps ? »

« Trois ou quatre mois. Peut-être plus. »

« C'était prévu ? » je demande un peu surprise par cette décision à laquelle je ne m'attendais vraiment pas.

« Maintenant ça l'est. »

« Akira va m'en vouloir. »

« Akira comprendra, » m'assure-t-il. « Il ne peut pas m'imposer ça sous les yeux tous les jours. J'ai besoin de prendre un peu de recul, d'être un peu seul. »

« Tu vas lui manquer. A moi aussi… »

« Mais j'espère bien que je vous manquerais ! » rétorque-t-il d'un ton enjoué avec ce sourire charmeur qui me manquera. « Et à mon retour, je veux la plus grosse fête de l'année ! »

« Champomy© et fraises Tagada© ? » je plaisante pour cacher la mélancolie qui m'envahit.

« Evidemment ! » renchérit-il avant de me serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras. « Allez, je te laisse, il y en a un qui doit trépigner d'impatience derrière ta porte d'entrée. Et puis je dois dire au-revoir aux autres. Je pars ce soir. Prends soin de toi petite fée. De lui aussi. »

Après avoir déposé un baiser sur mon front, le jeune homme quitte la maison tandis qu'Akira me rejoint.

« Alors ? » s'enquiert mon amant après m'avoir embrassée avec douceur.

« On dirait que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Ou presque. Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant, » je déplore un peu déprimée. Une déprime que chasse avec aisance Akira en me serrant entre ses bras puissants.

« Les choses changent, Erin, c'est dans l'ordre naturel des choses, » me rassure-t-il. « Bon, » enchaine-t-il avec entrain, « qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? »

« Commencer une nouvelle vie, avec toi. Notre vie. » Nos regards s'accrochent et nous sellons une fois encore cette promesse avec un baiser qui en dit long sur notre avenir.

« Non Jack, j'ai dit non, » chuchote la voix exaspérée de Mum dans le couloir qui mène à notre petit paradis éphémère.

« Et pourquoi non ? C'est mon droit, Chisato ! » rétorque mon père comme un gamin. « Ah, vous voilà, je suis Jack Donnelly, et vous êtes ? » demande mon père en vrillant un regard assassin sur Akira, dont les mains sont à des endroits qui semblent vraiment déplaire à mon paternel.

« Mais pour l'heur, » je chuchote amusée à mon amant, « tu vas devoir affronter une épreuve pire que tout ce que tu peux t'imaginer. »

« Avec toi, » murmure Akira à mon oreille, « je suis prêt à affronter toutes les épreuves de la Terre. »

_Et ensemble nous les vaincrons, j'en suis sûre. Aujourd'hui, j'ai retrouvé ma stabilité et j'ai enfin droit à ma part de bonheur et d'amour. Et personne ne pourra jamais me prendre ça. _

_**~Fin~**_

* Le raton laveur dans _« Pocahontas »_ . (En peluche évidemment ^^)

** Complexe d'Electre : Complexe d'Œdipe au féminin.

Vous trouverez dans les OS une autre fin que j'avais écrite il y a un moment et dont je suis plutôt fière. Et comme j'aime partager, je vous la livre tout de même, bien que ce ne soit pas celle que vous avez choisie. C'est pourquoi d'ailleurs je ne la mettrais pas à la suite de cette fiction, mais à part en temps qu'OS.

* * *

**¤O¤O¤O¤O¤**

**« Voilà c'est fini » comme dit la chanson.**

**Il est temps pour moi de vous laisser sur ces derniers mots.**

**J'avoue être un peu triste de quitter Yoko, Akira, Sojiro et tous les autres. C'est fou comme l'on peut s'attacher à ces êtres fictifs… Les faire vivre, les faire parler pour vous - autant que pour moi - a été un réel plaisir et je vous remercie du fond du cœur d'avoir suivi leurs aventures. J'espère que vous avez passé d'agréables moments en leurs compagnies et en la mienne. Vos petits mots (ou grands pour les plus inspirés d'entre vous) m'ont beaucoup encouragés et m'ont vraiment permis de m'améliorer.**

**J'avoue être un peu émue à l'idée de terminer ici cette fiction. Fière aussi car c'est là la toute première fiction que j'achève.**

**Encore une fois, je vous remercie et vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures dans le monde merveilleux de l'imagination. Puissions-nous tous toujours rêver pour faire vivre nos personnages et nous émerveiller en lisant toutes nos belles créations.**

**N'oubliez jamais que vous avez du talent.**

**Affectueusement,**

**Edeinn.**


End file.
